Obsesión
by Lu257
Summary: ¿Qué harías por una venganza? Sasuke Uchiha sólo vivía para ver completa su venganza, pero una persona quiere cambiar su cruel destino, ¿podrá dejar todo atrás y vivir tranquilo, o su pasado lo atormenta de tal forma que no puede escapar de él? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: He vuelto! Después de un buen tiempo. No es q no estuve haciendo nada, he pensado bastante este fic y todavía me cuesta. Pero de todas formas espero q lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones al respecto. Como siempre me pasa, me cuesta muchísimo hacer a Sasuke como es en realidad, sigo pensando q nunca me va a salir alguien tan frío, pero haré todo mi esfuerzo en ese sentido. También quiero decir que trataré de actualizar una vez por semana por cuestiones de estudio no puedo dedicarle el tiempo q me gustaría a escribir.

No sé si tengo alguna aclaración con respecto al fic, sólo q como en mis fics anteriores habrá un triángulo o cuadrado amoroso, después la mayoría se va entendiendo a medida q se lee creo yo, pero como siempre cualquier cosa pregunten. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 1**

Sakura se despertó esa mañana algo confundida. El sueño que había tenido la dejó con una extraña sensación. Había sido muy real. Nada malo, al contrario, se sentía bien, feliz. Era pequeña, muy pequeña, con sus padres en uno de los festejos que se hacían en Konoha cada año. Se había encontrado con un niño de su edad y estuvo jugando un rato con él. Estaba muy feliz, él también parecía estarlo. Sonreía abiertamente y corría junto a ella. Sus padres fueron a buscarla y la separaron de él casi con brusquedad. Luego no volvió a verlo. Ni en el pueblo, ni en las otras fiestas. Desapareció completamente. Y de alguna forma también había desaparecido de su memoria hasta esa noche. Sus ojos negros tan profundos, y su tierna sonrisa. Bostezó y se levantó. Una tontería era estar pensando en un niño que había visto una vez en su vida y que tal vez pudo haber sido producto de su imaginación. Jamás lo vio en las clases, y era imposible que un niño de Konoha no asistiera, así que lo más probable es que lo hubiese imaginado… aunque parecía tan real...

Se lavó la cara y se ató el largo cabello rosa en una cola, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos. Sonrió, las cosas iban bastante bien, siempre existían las complicaciones en su vida, pero últimamente estaba todo tranquilo. La Hokage la había puesto a cargo de una sección muy importante del hospital y la nombró una de sus asistentes personales. Todo el estudio y el esfuerzo en sus prácticas habían rendido frutos. Se colocó una camisa blanca con una pollera del mismo color para ir a trabajar. Hacía unos días había cumplido 20 años, los pudo festejar junto a sus amigos y familia y se había sentido perfecta, aunque por alguna razón con un cierto vacío. No le dio importancia al asunto, pero al despertarse luego de ese sueño el vacío había desaparecido por un instante.

Salió a toda prisa luego de tomar un jugo de naranja, no tenía mucho tiempo, siempre se le hacía tarde ya que le costaba bastante despertarse, por lo que por lo general desayunaba bien en el hospital. Su madre la retaba a menudo por ese tema, pero al fin y al cabo, ella era la que sabía sobre la salud. En el camino se encontró a muchos conocidos que salían ya a practicar o a alguna misión. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo como siempre. A quien le extrañó no encontrarse en el camino fue a su mejor amigo Naruto. Él siempre la esperaba antes de partir hacia el entrenamiento o una misión para saludarla y charlar un rato, a veces hasta desayunaban juntos.

Cuando entró en el hospital se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien, la gente corría de un lado a otro. Sakura se alarmó y fue directo a información para que le dijeran qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Sakura-san!, que bueno que ha llegado. Hubo un problema en una de las guardias nocturnas, un ataque, hay varios heridos y han capturado a uno de los enemigos, Hokage-sama solicitó su presencia de inmediato, está en la sala número 256.

-¿Está Naruto Uzumaki o Sai entre los heridos? –preguntó asustada.

-No tenemos la información de los heridos, nos pidieron que no dijéramos nada en la aldea para no alarmar. Todo se ha mantenido en secreto, pero aquí es un caos. Será mejor que hable con Hokage-sama para más información.

Sakura salió corriendo. Como ella vivía en una zona bastante lejana de las murallas de Konoha no había escuchado nada. Pero le molestó bastante no haber sido informada de inmediato, aunque lo sucedido fuera secreto, se le debería haber dicho así podría haber ayudado desde antes. ¿Naruto estaría bien?, por alguna razón no la había esperado. ¿Acaso lo habrían herido?, sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Su amigo tenía un demonio, el más fuerte de todos, en su interior, era imposible que lo dañaran de gravedad. Abrió la puerta de la sala sin tocar. Se encontró con la Hokage con las ropas cubiertas de sangre y con su amigo allí parado y al parecer bastante furioso, era raro verlo enojado, pero allí estaba. Con los ojos rojos brillando con intensidad y las uñas clavándose en sus brazos cruzados. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó tratando de mantener la calma. Ya había visto sangre en su vida y también había perdido pacientes, no se podía dejar llevar por el aspecto de la Hokage y su paciente.

-Sakura, que bueno que has llegado, ayúdame a terminar de curarlo –le ordenó la Hokage sin más.

La pelirosa se aproximó a la camilla, quien se encontraba en ella era alguien que no conocía, y si eso era así, entonces no pertenecía a Konoha. Por trabajar en el hospital ella conocía a todos los habitantes de la villa.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó extrañada. Mientras seguía con la curación que había comenzado Tsunade.

-El enemigo –respondió Naruto entre dientes.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al rubio al ver un profundo corte que se curaba lentamente en su brazo.

-Sí, claro, el zorro se está encargando. Ocúpate de ese a ver si cuando despierta dice algo. Maldito, casi nos mata a todos él solo. ¿Quién demonios es vieja?, ¿por qué lo curas? –preguntaba Naruto al borde de la histeria.

-Naruto, te dejé quedarte para que me ayudaras, pero si sigues hablando te vas.

-No las dejaré solas con este tipo.

-Entonces cállate. Y por favor trata de calmarte, mira el aspecto que tienes.

Naruto les dio la espalda. Mientras observaba sus garras, aún no era capaz de controlar sus emociones a la perfección como para hacer lo mismo con el demonio. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la Hokage limpiaba el pecho y rostro del hombre. Tenía el cabello negro y su cuerpo era bastante musculoso, y atlético, muy similar al de Naruto, lo cual demostraba que era un ninja y que entrenaba más que otros. De pronto se despertó y tomó fuertemente de la muñeca a la pelirrosa. Sus ojos eran rojos con tres aspas negras en ellos. Naruto colocó un kunai en el cuello del enemigo en el mismo instante en que éste la tocó.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! –exigió saber, sin preocuparse siquiera por el kunai de Naruto, pero miándolo con gran odio.

-¡Suéltala ahora! –gritó el rubio furioso.

-¡Deténganse ambos! –la voz de la Hokage podría haber hecho temblar a cualquiera, pero no a esos dos hombres, aunque sí parecieron calmarse un poco. Los ojos rojos del enemigo pasaron a ser negros al instante. El rubio en cambio no controlaba aún sus emociones y seguía con los suyos con la pupila recta de un rojo brillante, los colmillos afilados y las uñas largas como garras.

-Sharingan… -susurró la pelirrosa asombrada, sólo había leído en libros sobre esa técnica hereditaria. El morocho la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco la soltó- suélteme por favor, lo estoy curando –le pidió la kunoichi. El ninja pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego la liberó, mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto, quien al instante guardó su kunai y la apartó tomándola del brazo con excesiva fuerza- Naruto… debo curarlo… -se quejó la chica.

-No mientras esté despierto –respondió el rubio.

-Naruto, déjala hacer su trabajo, estoy segura de que Sasuke Uchiha no dañará a alguien que lo está curando.

-¿Uchiha? –preguntó el rubio- pensé que ese clan había muerto hace años.

Sakura observó que el rostro del Uchiha se crispaba al oír esto, pero decidió acercarse y seguir con la curación.

-¿Dónde estoy? –volvió a preguntar aunque con un poco más de calma- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Estás en el hospital de la villa que atacaste –respondió Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Sasuke Uchiha, la última vez que te vi, tenías unos cinco años… -dijo la Hokage.

-Y mi clan había sido destruido por completo –continuó el morocho. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. ¿Su clan destruido?, él la miró a su vez, pero volvió la vista a la Hokage y a Naruto, quienes tal vez eran más peligrosos que ella, se notaba que no la conocía en absoluto, las apariencias engañan. Había escuchado algo sobre el clan Uchiha, pero nunca se detuvo a averiguar mucho, ya que le habían aconsejado que no lo hiciera. No sabía qué es lo que les había sucedido.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió la mujer bajando la cabeza con tristeza. Sasuke no se inmutó, la miraba a ella y al rubio esperando que pronto se lanzaran a matarlo. Sakura continuaba curándolo.

-Y bien, no han respondido aún mi pregunta, ¿por qué estoy aquí?, ¿por qué me curan si soy su enemigo?

-Tú eres de Konoha, Sasuke, cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho es mentira –dijo la rubia tratando de hacer entrar en razón al morocho.

-¡¡Konoha destruyó a mi familia!! –gritó irritado el Uchiha, haciendo que Naruto se tensara y Sakura se alejara un poco.

-Eso es mentira… -dijo la Hokage con calma- Sasuke toda tu vida te han mentido, te han llenado la cabeza para ponerte en contra de la villa.

Sasuke la miraba con desconfianza. Luego observó nuevamente a Sakura, quien había dejado de curarlo y se mantenía alerta a cualquier nueva reacción.

-Te curamos como muestra de buena fe, y para que podamos hablar. Tu lugar está aquí. Después de tanto tiempo… buscamos muchísimo, pero jamás encontramos rastros de ti… ni de…

-Mi maestro me llevó lejos, me entrenó y me dijo la verdad –la interrumpió Sasuke.

-Orochimaru odia la villa, te puso en nuestra contra para destruirla, te ha usado… por favor, déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad, dame tiempo y te daré las pruebas para que me creas.

Su mirada era tranquila. Lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera sumamente intrigada por ese hombre, ya que a pesar de estar rodeado de enemigos no tenía miedo. Sólo había reaccionado mal hacía unos minutos, pero después había logrado mantener la calma y volver a su frialdad inquebrantable.

-No voy a creerle fácilmente… pero supongo que puedo esperar un poco…

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Tsunade sonrió.

-Perfecto. Sakura termina de curarlo. Naruto, ven conmigo, tengo algunas cosas que pedirte.

-Pe…

-Nada de "peros", ven, Sakura estará bien. Si le haces algo Uchiha, te arrepentirás –la voz de Tsunade había cambiado nuevamente para ser totalmente intimidatoria.

-Hmp –respondió el Uchiha recostándose. Sakura volvió a su trabajo mientras Tsunade y Naruto salían.

-Vieja, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿no te has dado cuenta que ha aceptado demasiado rápido?

-Lo sé, por eso haré que Sakura y tú lo vigilen.

-Sí, será lo mejor… -respondió Naruto queriendo volver a entrar.

-Aún no, Naruto, tengo un trabajo antes para ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Te lo explicaré mejor cuando lleguemos a la Torre Hokage.

-Vieja, ¿es cierto lo que dijo? ¿La villa destruyó a los Uchiha?

-Ese clan era sumamente peligroso e inestable. Muchos pensaron en revelarse, pero el antiguo Hokage, logró convencerlos para que no lo hicieran, al fin y al cabo, por muy fuertes que fueran, nosotros seguíamos siendo más. Los demás clanes estarían todos en su contra. Sin embargo, hubo gente que quiso destruirlos. Nunca se averiguó mucho, el Consejo luego de la destrucción del clan, cerró cualquier investigación a pesar de que el Tercero intentó continuarlas. Todo quedó en el olvido. Pero debemos obtener esa información, como sea…

-¿Todo para hacer que vuelva ese Uchiha?, ¿por qué tanto interés en él?

-Entiende que si alguien hizo eso y luego no volvió a actuar fue por alguna razón. Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto y encima nos ha atacado quiere decir que algo se acerca. Conozco a Orochimaru, siempre quiso destruir la villa. Estoy segura que está detrás de todo esto. Creo que si empezamos a descubrir ciertas cosas, podremos saber sus planes. Además fue una promesa que le hice a alguien moribundo… -susurró la mujer mirando hacia el cielo. Naruto no escuchó lo último, por lo que siguió insistiendo.

-¿Crees que fue él quien los destruyó?

-Eran un clan muy poderoso, es imposible que una sola persona lo haya hecho por muy fuerte que sea. Necesitó de ayuda, y estoy segura que era de gente del mismo clan.

-Ya veo. Entonces quieres que empiece a investigar sobre eso.

-Sí, pronto se unirán a ti otros ninjas, ya veré a quiénes asigno, y por supuesto tendrás que soportar a Sasuke.

-Bien…

………….

-Así que, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el morocho como si nada. Sakura lo miró de reojo.

-Sakura Haruno.

-Ah.

-Debería quitarse esa ropa manchada, señor Uchiha, así también podría terminar con la revisión.

-Hay maneras más sutiles para pedirme que me quite la ropa –respondió sonriendo con arrogancia. Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido y asco.

-Si prefiere morir desangrado o por alguna infección entonces es su problema, señor Uchiha –contestó con frialdad dejando de curarlo y apartándose como si se fuera a ir. Pero el hombre la tomó de la muñeca de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno, no es para que te pongas así, Sakura. Ni me hables con tanta formalidad, que debemos tener la misma edad, me haces sentir más viejo –sonrió. Esa sonrisa podría derretir a cualquier mujer, pero a Sakura lo estaba hartando, ¿quién se creía el idiota ese?

-Usted es el enemigo, señor Uchiha, sólo lo curo porque Tsunade-sama me lo ha ordenado, sino lo dejaría morir como se lo merece –respondió tratando de soltarse, pero él lo impidió.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, nunca lastimaría a una pobre mujercita indefensa –Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y tomando la maño del Uchiha la apretó con tanta fuerza que sus huesos comenzaron a crujir. El hombre no emitió ninguna queja, pero la soltó de inmediato.

-Está muy equivocado si cree eso, no debería juzgar por las apariencias –el Uchiha no la miraba, se agarraba la mano herida y maldecía por lo bajo, la pelirosa sonrió- permítame la mano –ahora era Sasuke el desconfiado, la miró con furia y no se movió- oh, vamos, usted empezó. Déjeme verlo, no fue la gran cosa, si hubiera querido le hubiera destrozado la mano, y eso sería imposible de curar. Déme la mano.

El Uchiha estiró la mano herida y Sakura comenzó a curarla. Ahora la miraba con desconfianza y cierta precaución.

-Me alegro que se haya callado un poquito, trabajo mejor en silencio.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación. Se inclinó frente a la mujer con un respeto que sorprendió al morocho. ¿Quién era esa chica?, pensaba que sólo era una médica, pero su fuerza era brutal, casi le rompe la mano entera. Parecía tan frágil y delicada. Estaba seguro, sin embargo, que no tendría tanto chakra para gastar. Su habilidad de curación le requería bastante. Muy distinta a ese rubio. El maldito tenía un chakra increíble, tan poderoso que había logrado vencerlo. Lo odiaba y pensaba destruirlo en cuento tuviera la oportunidad. Pero por ahora se atendría al plan. Orochimaru había tenido razón, los de Konoha eran demasiado confiados.

-Sakura-sama, necesitamos su ayuda. Llegó un ninja envenenado y no sabemos qué aplicarle.

-¿Qué tipo de síntomas tiene? –preguntó la mujer sin inmutarse ni dejar de hacer la curación.

Sasuke no podía quitar sus ojos de ella mientras la enfermera hablaba. Cuando acabó de darle los detalles de los síntomas que presentaba el ninja, la pelirosa al instante comenzó a dictarle una serie de hierbas medicinales y otras cosas que Sasuke no conocía para poder realizar el antídoto. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso sin ni siquiera probarlo?, ¿tan segura estaba que funcionaría?, la enfermera parecía confiar completamente en su juicio, porque cuando acabó de hablar, salió corriendo para comenzar a hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó bastante molesta.

-Nada –respondió con sequedad. Odiaba ser descubierto de esa forma. Miró hacia la ventana. El día estaba nublado y probablemente fuera a llover- ese rubio, ¿es tu novio? –preguntó como si nada.

-¿Qué le importa?

-Es una pregunta, nada más, estoy aburrido.

-Parece que es una persona bastante inquieta, ¿no es así, señor Uchiha?

-Algo así.

-No, es mi mejor amigo –contestó suspirando con cansancio.

-Pero hay algo entre ustedes, o lo hubo, ¿no?, porque por la forma en que te protegió… -Sakura se detuvo y lo miró muy seria.

-Naruto es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre me ha cuidado.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Es algo personal, no voy a contarle mi vida.

-Ah, entonces sí hubo algo…

Sakura presionó nuevamente la mano del morocho, pero esta vez sin romperle ningún hueso.

-¡Está bien, está bien!, tranquila, parece que toqué un tema frágil.

-Ya he terminado con su mano y pecho, quítese la camisa y dese la vuelta, debo revisar su espalda.

Esta vez el morocho no hizo ningún comentario y obedeció su orden. Al darse vuelta Sakura vio que tenía la espalda surcada por muchas cicatrices, sólo tenía algunos cortes nuevos que comenzó a curar. La herida del pecho había sido sumamente difícil y le recordó a una que ella una vez había recibido de su mejor amigo. Pero era imposible que Naruto hubiera perdido el control, habían entrenado mucho para que eso no volviera a pasar. Se quedó quieta al ver una marca cerca del hombro del morocho.

-Eso es… -dijo, pero él se la cubrió al instante con una mano- un sello…

-No es nada… -dijo de forma bastante intimidatoria. Pero ella no se iba a quedar callada.

-Si Tsunade-sama se entera, hará que le hagan un jutsu para dormirlo. Y creo que sería lo mejor.

-No –Sasuke se dio vuelta y la miró muy seriamente- está controlado. No necesito nada de eso.

-No es para su protección, señor Uchiha, sino para la nuestra. Usted sigue siendo nuestro enemigo, no puedo permitir que ande con algo que puede liberar más poder del que posee.

-No lo haré, lo prometo, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

La miraba con una intensidad que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. ¿Por qué sentía que podía creerle?, ¿iba a hacerle caso a una persona como él?, ¿al enemigo? Asintió, apartando sus ojos de los de él. La estaba poniendo nerviosa. Volvió a darse vuelta y ella continuó.

-Tendré que pedir que le den ropa nueva, esta está hecha un desastre –le dijo.

-Bien.

-¿Tiene alguna otra herida? –preguntó, no deseaba seguir con la revisión de la parte inferior, tenía miedo de volver a ponerse nerviosa, nunca le había sucedido, pero ese hombre era muy distinto a todos los que había conocido. Una amenaza. Eso es lo que era para ella.

-En la pierna –le mostró otro profundo corte en la pierna. El cual comenzó a curar, aunque era bastante costoso, como el resto de las heridas. Estaba segura que había visto heridas de ese tipo en otro lado...

-Tuvo una pelea bastante importante.

-Pregúntale a tu "amigo" fue él el que me hizo todo esto, ese monstruo –Sakura se quedó estática. Por supuesto, ella misma había sufrido heridas de ese mismo tipo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, ese tonto y su palabrería la habían despistado.

-No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa forma –dijo sumamente tensa. Odiaba escuchar que la gente llamara a Naruto así, no lo conocían, no sabían cómo era en realidad.

-Si eso es lo que es –respondió Sasuke con asco- enloqueció y terminó liberando lo que en realidad es por dentro…

Sakura se alejó colocando una mano en su pecho. Su amigo había sido siempre excluido y odiado por el demonio que tenía en su interior. Luego de años de trabajo y esfuerzo logró ser reconocido por todos. Ahora era el mejor ninja que poseía la aldea y nadie volvió a decirle cosas horribles. También gracias a la ayuda de ella, y mucho entrenamiento había podido mantener el control y desde hacía años que no se dejaba usar por el Kyuubi. ¿Qué había pasado?, tanto esfuerzo y ahora volvía. Si alguien se enteraba entonces querrían encerrarlo, siempre lo habían considerado una amenaza, pero ella había demostrado que Naruto controlaba a la bestia perfectamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –la pregunta del Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Escúcheme bien, Uchiha, yo no hablaré de su marca, pero usted no dirá nada de lo que le sucedió a Naruto, ¿entendido?

-Aaaah, es algo secreto, ¿verdad?, el no debería haber perdido el control…

-Secreto como su sello. ¿Hacemos el trato?

-Sí, por supuesto, me quedaré callado.

"Así que por eso Naruto estaba tan perturbado", pensó Sakura al salir del hospital. Por suerte había vuelto en sí antes de que alguien más lo viera. Miraba al suelo pensativa por lo que se asustó cuando su amigo la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sakura-chan, perdón que esta mañana no pude esperarte –le dijo contento como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo comprendo Naruto, no tienes que disculparte, tenías trabajo que hacer –respondió ella con sequedad.

-Sí, pero igual, ya extrañaba verte.

-Naruto… sabes que a Sai no le gusta que me abraces así… -dijo tratando de mantener su cuerpo alejado del rubio.

-Oh, sí, lo siento –se separó de inmediato rascándose la cabeza- a veces me olvido de ese idiota.

-No le llames así, por favor –dijo la pelirosa. Por lo menos ya parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Haberlo visto tan serio y enojado fue algo bastante raro para ella- Naruto… el Uchiha me contó que te saliste de control –el rubio palideció y toda sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Sakura se odió por ello, no le gustaba preocuparlo y menos retarlo, pero debía ser más cuidadoso- no puedes dejar que eso te suceda Naruto, podrían encerrarte.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, es que, cuando los vi a todos en el suelo, pensé que estaban muertos y enloquecí. Me dio mucha ira ese… ese Uchiha…

-Nadie estaba muerto, los dejó a todos inconscientes. Si alguno hubiera despertado y te hubiese visto, o si le hubieras hecho daño a alguien…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que sermonearme al respecto –respondió Naruto dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Luego suspiró con tristeza- sé el poder que el Kyuubi posee, he visto el daño que causa y también sé que no quiero que algo malo pase. Pero a veces me es imposible…

-Entonces volveremos a los entrenamientos. Naruto, lo digo por tu bien –le dijo la chica colocando una mano sobre su brazo para que se diera vuelta. El rubio le sonrió.

-Lo sé, Sakura-chan. No te preocupes, entrenaré por mi cuenta, lo prometo, no volverá a suceder.

-Bien… que te parece si vamos a comer ramen.

-¿De verdad?, ¡eso sería genial!... pero… ¿y Sai?, a él no le gusta mucho que salgas conmigo.

-Me ocuparé de él si llega a vernos. Eres mi mejor amigo, y él tiene que confiar en mí. Sus celos son como un insulto para mi persona.

-Sí que eres terca Sakura-chan.

-Claro que sí –sonrió abiertamente y tomándolo del brazo lo condujo hacia el puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto.

Sasuke miraba desde la ventana de la habitación a la pelirosa hablando con el rubio. No sabía porqué, pero no podía dejar de observarlos. Se preguntó qué tipo de relación habían tenido y tenían. Cuando los vio irse, volvió a la cama. El plan había salido bastante bien. El maestro había acertado en todos los detalles. Le había dicho que en cuanto Tsunade supiera quién era o simplemente lo reconociera, enseguida querría tenerlo entre sus ninjas. Sonrió, ¿quién no querría tener un Uchiha de su lado? Él solo había logrado vencer a quince ninjas sin siquiera agitarse, pero justo había aparecido ese rubio. Orochimaru le había hablado del portador de Kyuubi y le había advertido que tuviera cuidado. Nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan peligroso. Ahora le quedaba averiguar todo sobre Konoha, sus puntos débiles, sus ninjas. Luego sería el fin de la villa. Se miró la mano que la mujer le había herido. Por supuesto lo había tomado por sorpresa, de lo contrario jamás le hubiera tocado un pelo. Pero tenía una fuerza impresionante y debería ser más cuidadoso con ella. Se había entretenido mucho provocándola y ahora que estaba ahí solo, comenzó a pensar cuándo regresaría. Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó la frente. "Concéntrate en tu objetivo, idiota, no vas a estar jugando con esa mujer ahora, ya tendrás tiempo con alguna otra en otro lugar". Ella era el enemigo y debía ser exterminada como todos los demás. Sonrió y apretó los puños con fuerza. Vengaría a toda su familia por el orgullo de los Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: **quedó bastante largo, espero q lo disfruten! Saludos!!!

**Capitulo 2**

Sakura y Naruto pidieron la comida y se quedaron esperando. Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Naruto en la nueva misión y Sakura en ese Uchiha.

-¿Ese tipo te dijo algo Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto luego de un rato, para cortar con el silencio.

-No, nada importante –contestó pensando en que odiaba ocultarle cosas, quería advertirle sobre el sello, pero lo había prometido.

-¿Va a hablar?... ¿sobre lo que le hice? –preguntó con cierto temor por tener que volver a tocar el tema.

-No. He logrado convencerlo para que no lo haga –contestó con simpleza.

-¡¿Qué tuviste que hacer?! –preguntó alarmado casi saltando de la silla.

-Jaja, nada malo Naruto, no te preocupes –rió Sakura, ¿quién sabe qué cosas se estaría imaginando el pobre? Pero lo cierto era que para ocultar el secreto de su mejor amigo, estaba ocultando algo muy importante. Ese sello podría ser peligroso para la villa. Se preguntaba si habría hecho bien. Sasuke le dijo que estaba controlado, de eso no tenía duda, el problema era si iba a usarlo en contra de ellos.

-No quiero que hagas cosas por mí, Sakura-chan, son mis problemas, y me molesta bastante que te involucren.

-Me involucran porque eres mi amigo. Tranquilo, no pasa nada –"yo siempre te cuidaré" pensó para sus adentros. Nunca se lo diría, era algo que él jamás aceptaría, y hasta se reiría. Pero ella ya lo había jurado una vez. No dejaría que nadie volviera a dañar a su amigo, lo quería muchísimo, era su hermano, su familia.

-Aaaah, mi novia y su preciado amigo, es una imagen que siempre me alegra ver –Naruto y Sakura se dieron vuelta para ver a Sai. Estaba parado de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, Naruto agachó la cabeza.

-Buenos tardes Sai –dijo con cansancio la kunoichi. Odiaba que actuara de esa forma.

-Yo te invito a comer y tú nunca puedes. Pero cada vez que paso por aquí, estás comiendo con él –respondió Sai con una calma perturbadora.

-Eso no es cierto… -respondió Sakura parándose. Su rubio amigo se mantuvo sentado algo culpable por lo sucedido. Siempre hacía que ella y Sai se pelearan y no le gustaba. No por el morocho idiota, sino por su amiga, a quien quería como a nadie y no deseaba ver mal.

-Lo siento, Sai, fue mi culpa –musitó el rubio. Sai frunció el entrecejo y lo miró. No había cosa que le molestara más de Naruto que no fuera el hecho de que siempre se culpara y saliera en defensa de SU novia.

-Mejor no hables –dijo entre dientes el morocho.

-¡No lo trates así!, no hemos hecho nada, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida.

-¡Claro que sí!, eres mi novia, no puedes andar todo el tiempo con él. ¿Qué va a decir la gente?, ¡que soy un idiota! –contestó saliéndose de sus casillas por completo.

Sakura lo miraba horrorizaba y sintiendo una gran furia en su interior. Le molestaba que pensara que lo traicionaba, que no confiara en ella. Y lo peor era que siempre lastimaba a Naruto con esas actitudes suyas. Miró al rubio un instante de reojo y se sintió mal al verlo tan deprimido, siempre haciéndole las cosas más difíciles, a veces no entendía porqué quería que siguieran siendo amigos, si lo único que hacía era lastimarlo.

-¡No puedo creer que volvamos a tener esta conversación!, eres un… -contestó, pero de pronto sintió un mareo y casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque Naruto la sostuvo.

-¡Sakura! –Sai se acercó al instante y apartando de un empujón al rubio la levantó para que pudiera sentarse. La mujer se tomó la cabeza.

-Estoy bien –respondió y sonrió levemente, más para tranquilizar a Naruto que estaba pálido, que para calmar a Sai que la observaba con preocupación- es que sólo tomé un jugo hace cinco horas y no comí nada más.

-Y estuviste toda la mañana curando a ese tipo, Sakura-chan… -agregó Naruto.

-Sus heridas eran difíciles –respondió, aunque se odió por ello, ya que el rubio apartó la mirada. Por supuesto sabía que eran así por el chakra del Kyuubi.

-¿Así que a ti te encargaron curar al Uchiha ese? –preguntó Sai con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pertenezco al ANBU, me entero de las cosas con mucha facilidad, ¿lo olvidas?

-Sakura-chan, come algo, por favor –Naruto le extendió un plato de ramen, que la muchacha comenzó a comer. Sai miró de reojo a Naruto, éste comprendió de inmediato la señal- bien, debo irme…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura mirándolo a él y luego a Sai.

-Me olvidé que la vieja me pidió que haga ciertos mandados. Será mejor que me apure o me va a regañar.

-Ah…

Sabía que no era cierto, a Naruto jamás le había importado que Tsunade lo retara. Es más, siempre buscaba excusas para molestarla. Siguió comiendo en silencio, con Sai a su lado. Por alguna razón se sintió muy infeliz en ese momento.

-Perdóname Sakura –ahora venía el momento en que él comenzaba a decirle cosas bonitas y terminaba por convencerla de que podían seguir un poco más- sabes que te quiero mucho, te amo. A veces los celos hacen que me olvide de ello, pero trataré que no vuelva a pasar.

-Sí… -respondió ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?, ¿cómo había dejado que toda la felicidad que había tenido en la mañana se fuera en un instante? Ni siquiera el Uchiha ese había logrado enojarla lo suficiente como para perder su ánimo. Se había preocupado por Naruto, pero siempre mantenía sus esperanzas en él. Nada le pasaría porque iba a protegerlo. Pero al ver Sai, ya todo su espíritu había decaído. ¿Lo amaba? Era una pregunta que se hacía muy a menudo últimamente. Lo observó. Era lindo y la mayoría de las veces bueno. Sólo se enojaba de vez en cuando. La quería y la cuidaba. Sí, tenía que amarlo. ¿Tenía?, ¿era esa la palabra?, ¿no se suponía que esas cosas eran naturales? Supuso que no.

-Hoy puedo pedir el día libre y así vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No puedo, debo cuidar al paciente Uchiha, aún no se recupera y Tsunade-sama lo dejó bajo mi custodia –contestó con sequedad sin mirarlo.

-Ah…

Sabía que eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca de ella lo consideraba una amenaza. Algo que debía alejarse lo más pronto posible. Se preguntaba por qué pensaba así, ella no era tan rompecorazones como para sentirse de esa forma.

-Trataré de salir temprano, y así nos vemos cuando tú termines, ¿si? –le dijo. Él trataba de reparar las cosas, era mejor no volverlas a arruinar.

-Está bien… -contestó distraídamente.

-¿Sai?… ¡Sai!

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a enojarte por el trabajo que me dieron?

-En realidad no te das cuenta, ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Eres más hermosa de lo que crees Sakura. Cualquier hombre se rendiría a tus pies de inmediato. Y no me gusta que andes con otros demasiado tiempo.

-No soy tan linda –contestó sacudiendo la cabeza para reafirmar su pensamiento.

-Claro que sí, y no es tu belleza física solamente, sino también la personalidad que tienes. Atraes demasiado, y bueno… no se, me siento amenazado a veces. Y verte con Naruto todo el tiempo no me ayuda.

-Ya te dije que es mi amigo. ¡Mi hermano!

-Él no te ve de la misma forma. Sakura, ¿acaso no lo ves en sus ojos?, no hago escándalo por ti, es por él.

-Pero me involucra… además, Naruto sabe… él no se acercará a mí con esas intenciones. En su momento lo nuestro no funcionó y ahora todo está bien. Sai… -Sakura le tomó el rostro con las manos- necesito que confíes en mí. Por favor…

Sus ojos la miraron por unos segundos. Ella le mantuvo la mirada tranquila. Quería que le creyera, la confianza era la base de todo y si no existía entre ellos eso, entonces no tenían nada. Él le sonrió. Sakura sintió que en su interior se encendía nuevamente todo su ser y la felicidad volvía.

-Perdona, pero ya te dije, no es por ti por quien hago tanto lío. Mientras seas amiga de él, yo seguiré con mi misma postura –por supuesto, la típica sonrisa irónica y fingida, ¿cómo no lo había notado? Se levantó de un salto.

-No voy a dejar a mi amigo de toda la vida por tus estúpidos celos.

-Bien.

Sai le dio vuelta la cara, lo que hizo que ella quisiera pegarle un tremendo golpe. Pero se contuvo y salió a toda prisa de allí. El dueño del puesto de ramen miró al ninja con desaprobación.

-¿Qué me miras así viejo?, no entiendes nada. Toma el dinero –le tiró la plata sobre la mesa y salió de allí tras una nube de humo.

Sakura caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. No quería correr, a pesar de que lo que quería era hacer eso, para no atraer demasiado la atención. Al llegar al hospital se quedó dando vueltas afuera. No podía entrar estando en ese estado. Algo que siempre hacía antes de ponerse a trabajar era dejar los problemas afuera, o de lo contrario podía terminar agrediendo a alguien que nada tenía que ver. Casi sin pensarlo golpeó un árbol, haciendo que éste crujiera y se partiera un poco al medio. No lo derribó porque no había utilizado su chakra o de lo contrario ya estaría en el piso. Se miró la mano herida y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Estúpida! –tenía tanta bronca que casi no sentía el dolor. Aunque luego de respirar profundamente varias veces ya comenzaba a sentir las puntadas en la mano. Entró al hospital mientras se curaba.

-Ah, Sakura-san, el señor Uchiha, ha solicitado que vaya a su habitación.

Sakura no respondió, fue caminando sintiendo nuevamente la furia. ¿Y ahora qué quería?, ¿no podía pedirle a una enfermera lo que sea que necesitaba? Al llegar ya tenía la mano como nueva. Volvió a respirar profundo, se limpió los restos de su propia sangre de la mano y entró. De todas maneras pensaba ir a verlo para seguir su estado. Él la miró y sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó sin darle importancia y acercándose hasta la camilla.

-Ah, veo que cuando estás enojada te olvidas de las formalidades. Y pensar que había creído que te había hecho enfurecer hace un rato. Veo que alguien es mejor que yo –Sakura lo miró y si hubiese podido, lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada.

-Limítate a responder a mis preguntas, Uchiha.

-Bien, es más, siento que ya puedo salir de aquí y volver a entrenar...

-Está muy equivocado, señor Uchiha si piensa que puede hacer eso.

-¿Qué? –su sorpresa con un dejo de decepción hizo que Sakura se sintiera mejor.

-Sólo lo he curado superficialmente, pero necesita reposo. Su cuerpo hizo un esfuerzo muy grande. Además el chakra… el chakra del Kyuubi es algo que no debe tomar a la ligera, señor Uchiha.

-Y volvemos a las formalidades… -suspiró Sasuke con cansancio, "qué chica más terca"- me imaginé de todas formas, señorita Haruno.

-Oh que sorpresa que recuerde mi nombre, pensé que sólo podía pensar en usted mismo.

Sasuke cambió el rostro radicalmente. Y Sakura casi comienza a reír a carcajadas. De verdad que se sentía bien molestándolo. Tendría que hacerlo más a menudo… "¡¿Pero qué dices?!, ¿estás loca?, ¡es el enemigo!" le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza, "pero no está nada mal", dijo otra. Sakura se tapó el rostro y se dio vuelta para buscar una medicina que ella misma había elaborado para ocultar que se había sonrojado. A veces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó él molesto- ¿cuándo podré entrenar?

-Supongo que en una semana podrá hacerlo, señor Uchiha. Tome esto –él la miró con suspicacia levantando una ceja- no es venenoso. Puede confiar en mí –le sonrió de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho cuando entró. Sasuke tomó el vaso y tragó de un sorbo el contenido.

-Es horrible.

-Las medicinas nunca son deliciosas. No están hechas con esa función.

-Sí, pero podrían hacerlas, no les cuesta nada.

-No sea tan chillón, señor Uchiha, o comenzaré a creer que es un simple quejón.

-Por favor, sé que no piensa eso, me quebró varios huesos de la mano y no dije nada. Aunque me sorprende que tampoco dijera nada cuando usted lo hizo hace unos momentos allí afuera.

-¿Me está vigilando? –preguntó ofendida Sakura, no le gustaba que la dejaran al descubierto de esa forma.

-No es el centro del mundo, señorita Haruno, yo sólo observaba por la ventana, ya que es lo único que tengo como medio de entretenimiento.

-Ah –respondió ella algo cortante.

-No vas a decirme qué te pasó –preguntó Sasuke un poco más divertido, había recuperado el control de la situación y eso le gustaba más.

-No lo conozco, ¿por qué haría eso?

-Vamos, se nota desde kilómetros que necesita contar lo que le sucedió. No me diga que ese rubio idiota le hizo algo –su voz amenazante del final la sorprendió.

-Naruto no me haría daño. Antes se mataría, es demasiado…

-¿Bueno? –preguntó casi con asco.

-Sí –respondió ella- no es por él que estoy así.

-¿Otro le hizo eso?

-Nadie me hizo nada, basta.

-Señorita Haruno, me parece que lo de ocultar cosas no le sale muy bien –respondió el Uchiha tomándola nuevamente de la muñeca, ¿no había aprendido ya la lección? Lo miró pero él sonrió- no va a volver a atraparme, asi que ni siquiera se tome el trabajo de intentarlo.

-Suélteme, señor Uchiha, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, usted no es el único paciente que tengo. Y hay gente que me necesita más.

-No, lo haré cuando me digas lo que te sucedió.

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-No lo sé, curiosidad –la forma de responderle, como si nada le importara, enfureció aún más a la kunoichi, ya se estaba cansando de su actitud.

-No voy a contarle mi vida sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad señor Uchiha. ¡Suélteme ya!

-No.

-¿Nunca le enseñaron que no siempre se obtiene todo lo que se quiere?

-No, es una regla general en mi vida, todo lo que quiero, cualquier cosa en la que me fije, la obtengo –le dijo tirando de su brazo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca. El corazón de Sakura saltó de su sitio. Una parte de su ser tenía miedo, pero la otra estaba totalmente loca gritandole que lo besara.

-Toda regla tiene su excepción –le contestó como pudo, porque sentía que le faltaba el aire al estar tan cerca de ese hombre.

-Cuanto más difícil se me hace obtener algo, más lo deseo, deberías saberlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo?, no voy a hacerte nada.

-No me sueltas y me estás obligando a estar en esta posición, ¿te parece que así vamos a llevarnos bien?, no es miedo lo que tengo además… -respondió levantando el mentón con orgullo. Eso era cierto, sólo estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Por lo menos logré que volvieras a tratarme sin tanta formalidad.

Sakura se odió a sí misma, la cercanía le estaba debilitando de una forma impresionante, como si ese hombre pudiera ir poco a poco extrayendo la cordura que poseía.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, suéltame –Sasuke sonrió, se sentía victorioso con haber logrado que lo llamara así, por lo que la soltó. Tenía que admitir que la chica tenia bastante dominio de su ser.

-Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme.

Sakura se alejó rápidamente. Quería salir corriendo de allí para poder tomar una buena bocanada de aire, pero quedaría peor. Ya bastante bajo había caído rogándole que la soltara, pero no había tenido más opción. Su mente no le había respondido y no pudo ni siquiera contestarle con un golpe como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro caso.

-Ya sabré lo que te pasó… -le dijo.

La miraba con gran intensidad, como si pudiera leer su mente. Esos ojos negros tan profundos… se quedó petrificada. Sasuke Uchiha… ojos negros, pelo negro, ese rostro, lo conocía. Es más lo había visto a la noche en su sueño. Era el niño. A los cinco años habían destruído a todo su clan. Por eso jamás lo había vuelto a ver, supuso que la tragedia habría sucedido unos días después de ese festival en el que lo había conocido.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Sasuke, ¿y tú? _

_-Sakura. ¿Nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Sí, vivo por aquí cerca._

_-Fue divertido…_

_-¡Sakura__! _

_-Mi mamá me llama._

_-Ven hija, debemos irnos._

_-Pero mamá, aún no hemos visto los fuegos artificiales._

_-Tu padre tiene cosas que hacer, vamos nena._

_-Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun, por favor búscame._

Las últimas tres palabras se las dijo al oído cuando se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. También le había dado uno de sus broches para el pelo. Su favorito, el que tenía una flor de cerezo hecha en porcelana fria.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Su madre y su padre estarían enterados que el clan Uchiha era peligroso y que casi se habían revelado contra toda la villa. Por eso la había llamado al verla junto a él, por eso se habían ido temprano ese día. La cara de susto de su madre era evidente, aunque no tanto para una niña de su edad. Siempre había amargado a sus padres con sus amistades, primero con un Uchiha, y luego con el chico que poseía un demonio en su interior. ¿Por cuanto tiempo tuvo que verse a escondidas con Naruto por esa razón? Entendía que sus padres se preocuparan, pero le molestaba que ni siquiera quisieran conocerlo, estaba segura de que si sabían como era su amigo, no dudarían en que jamás le haría daño. De todas maneras, al final terminaron aceptándolo, como todo el mundo. Se preguntaba que dirían ahora si les nombraba a la persona que tendría que cuidar. ¿Recordarían quién era? Seguramente se enfurecerían bastante, pero no podían hacer nada contra una orden de la Hokage.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué?, oh, si, tengo que irme.

Salió de inmediato de allí antes de que volviera a perder la cordura. Pero tuvo que sentarse un minuto para asimilar toda la información. Sasuke Uchiha… ella se había enamorado de él cuando lo vio de pequeña, estaba segura de ello, de lo contrario jamás le hubiera dado su broche favorito. Pero el que estaba en esa camilla era muy distinto del niño que había conocido una vez. Su sonrisa no era sincera, era siempre sobradora y algo finjida. Él no estaba bien tampoco, solo sabia ocultarlo a la perfección.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta durante un rato. Luego volvió la vista al frente. ¿Por qué demonios seguía haciendo esas cosas?, ¿por qué la seguía provocando así? Estuvo a punto de besarla, ¿acaso estaba loco?, ¿cómo iba a perder tanto el control?, la próxima vez no sería así. Tenía que volver a ser el de siempre. Estaba comenzando a dudar de que pudiera llevar a cabo la mision, esa mujer estaba sacando una parte de su persona que no conocía. ¿Por qué quería saber como estaba? Le preocupaba, había sentido un gran espíritu protector hacia ella. Tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de saber cuál era su preocupación. Cuando la vio golpeando el árbol y lastimando su mano, quiso matar al idiota que la había dañado. No había sido el rubio ese, pero entonces ¿quién?, tendría que averiguarlo de alguna manera… ¡de nuevo eso!

-Preocúpate por tu trabajo idiota, ella es un objeto de distracción, nada más.

-Sasuke-kun… -reconoció la voz al instante. Una sombra entró por la ventana y se colocó al lado de la camilla- me alegra verte bien… -se lanzó sobre él para besarlo, pero el morocho la apartó de inmediato.

-¡Karin! –dijo entre dientes- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, pudieron haberte visto.

-Soy muy buena escabulléndome, ademas la seguridad de Konoha es bastante mala. El maestro tenía razón. De todas formas nos preocupamos mucho cuando no volviste.

-Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, pero la esencia del plan es la misma.

-El maestro se alegrará de escuchar eso. Te estaba extrañando ¿sabes? –se acercó nuevamente hablándole con sensualidad. Sasuke le corrió el rostro y luego la alejó con el brazo, aunque con bastante cuidado y disimulo- ¿Qué pasa?, y ¿qué te sucedió?

-No pasa nada, sólo tuve un problema con un… ninja…

-¿Te encontraste con el chico Kyuubi? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Sabían todo de las personas más peligrosas de la villa gracias a su maestro. Él se había encargado de entrenarlos para no poder ser vencidos por ninguno de ellos. Pero cuando Orochimaru habló del portador de Kyuubi dijo "si se sale de control, lo único que podrán hacer si están solos es huir, es imposible vencer a un demonio solo". Sasuke no le había hecho caso y así había terminado. Pero ya sabía cómo controlarlo. Es más, casi lo logró antes, pero le faltó tiempo.

-No… -mintió, por alguna razón no quería contar la verdad- fue, otra persona, un desconocido.

-Aah, deberás informarle acerca de él al maestro, así podremos estar preparados para la próxima. Demonios Sasuke, si logró dejarte en el hospital tuvo que haber sido realmente bueno.

-Si… bueno estaba algo cansado también… -ella le sonrió, y él pensó que no tenía ni pizca de ganas de verla por ahí. ¿Cuándo se iba?

-Bueno… y ¿no me piensas saludar? –se acercó nuevamente.

-¡Karin!, no somos una pareja, ni nada. Así que salte de encima de mí.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun es que pensé que después de varios días sin vernos…

-Pensaste mal, quiero estar solo, informa al maestro que todo sigue bajo control.

-¿Y la enfermera?

-¿Quién?

-La mujer esa. ¿Crees que no la vi?, es bastante fea, pero si te causa algún problema, puedo hacerla desaparecer –Sasuke se preguntó si en realidad podría hacerlo, Sakura parecía inofensiva y hasta frágil, pero por experiencia sabía que no lo era.

-Es médica, no enfermera -¿por qué se molestaba en aclarar eso?- y no me molesta. Me ha curado bastante rápido.

-Aaah –sabía a qué venía todo eso. Celos, Karín era la persona más celosa del mundo y todo sin ninguna razón, porque ellos no eran nada. Él podía estar con quién quisiera y eso hacía, para la bronca de ella. Por supuesto después de algún berrinche al cual él no prestaba la más mínima atención, volvía a sus pies implorando perdón. Era una pobre ilusa a quien usaba cuando tenía ganas de entretenerse un rato.

-Ya vete de aquí, dile a Orochimaru-sama, que me comunicaré con él en cuanto pueda. Vas a arruinarlo todo si te encuentran.

-Sí, sí… sabes que yo te podría haber curado también, y muy rápido, más que ella.

-Me trajeron aquí y tú no estabas conmigo, no estorbes Karín, desaparece.

-Bien –se fue haciendo puchero. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, que mujer más pesada. Esperaba que nadie la viera, porque él no iba a salir a defenderla, se las tendría que arreglar solita.

Sakura entró de golpe en la habitación. La miró algo confundido. ¿Acaso había visto a la otra? Se acercó a él.

-Viene Hokage-sama a ver su estado. Le aconsejaría que haga algo para desaparecer su sello o tendrá problemas.

Su sorpresa era ahora mayor. Lo estaba ayudando. Supuso que sería para que él no hable del rubio idiota, pero de cualquier forma se podría haber hecho la que no sabía sobre la visita de la Hokage. Asintió y haciendo un par de sellos cubrió la marca. Algo que debería haber hecho antes de que ella lo viera, pero claro, en ese momento estaba falto de chakra y bastante distraído. Idiota, demasiados errores estaba cometiendo. Pero ya no más. La miró con frialdad.

-Ya está.

-Bien –ella parecía algo confundida por su actuar, pero no dijo nada. La Hokage llegó unos segundos después.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke –le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Él simplemente asintió en señal de saludo- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro. Aunque esperaba poder irme más rápido.

-Bueno, si todo ya está bien puedes hacerlo –la pelirosa abrió los ojos pero no respondió- Sakura, tendrías que haberle dado el alta.

-Sí, Hakage-sama, iba a hacerlo, pero quería realizar unos exámenes más antes de ello. Por si había algo más…

-El chakra del Kyuubi no le afectará mientras se quede tranquilo –respondió la rubia con calma. Sakura abrió de nuevo los ojos- ¿crees que no lo sabía?, yo fui quien lo atendió primero. Sé lo que puede hacer, ya lo he visto, lo hemos visto –se corrigió. Sakura agachó la cabeza y Sasuke la miró con curiosidad. ¿Ella también había visto al idiota descontrolado?, ¿acaso la habría dañado? Apretó los puños, pero se calmó al instante.

-Sí, Hokage-sama…

-Bien. Podrás quedarte en la casa de Naruto mientras te consigamos un lugar donde vivir.

-Yo no voy a quedarme en la casa de ese idiota –contestó con sequedad.

-Te recuerdo, Sasuke, que si te tratamos bien fue porque pertenecías a esta villa. Pero sigues siendo nuestro enemigo. Naruto y Sakura se encargarán de vigilarte. Te quedarás en la casa del rubio hasta que crea conveniente que vivas solo, ¿entendido? –Sasuke apretó los dientes.

-Sí –dijo luego de un rato. Le molestaba muchísimo que alguien le diera órdenes de esa forma.

-Sakura, encárgate de todo aquí, y luego llévalo a lo de Naruto.

-Pero Hokage-sama, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital.

-Ya lo sé, pero también hay mucha gente capacitada para ello. Si surge algo importante te llamaré, por ahora tu prioridad será vigilarlo.

-Sí, Hokage-sama –respondió ella inclinándose ante la rubia. La mujer antes de irse miró al morocho.

-Cuídate de lo que haces y dices Uchiha, Sakura puede parecer muy buena, pero es más terrible que yo cuando se enoja –la muchacha se puso algo colorada con el comentario. Mientras que Sasuke asintió sin ganas.

Cuando la rubia se fue, él se levantó. Sólo traía puesta la ropa interior, por lo que Sakura le dio la espalda de inmediato.

-¿Podría esperar a que me vaya?

-No me di cuenta. Parece que la Hokage confía mucho en ti, ni siquiera me revisó –comentó mientras se vestía.

-Soy su alumna desde que tengo doce años, sabe que hago las cosas bien –respondió aún de espaldas y sintiéndose sumamente incómoda. No lo sintió acercarse y pegó un respingo al darse cuenta que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella cuando habló.

-Qué arrogante –susurró a su oído.

-Mira quién habla –contestó ella dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sólo se había puesto el pantalón, por lo que decidió fijar su mirada en sus ojos, aunque no era tan buena idea. Sentía que se perdía en ellos- apúrate por favor. En cuanto te deje con Naruto podré volver a mi trabajo y quiero que eso sea pronto.

-Tardaré lo que quiera –respondió él con asco. Sakura sintió que un fuerte calor inundaba todo su ser llenándolo de ira. Casi le pega pero se calmó.

-Es un idiota –le dijo. Él sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Ese es el único insulto que se le ocurre, señorita Haruno?

-Tengo miles, pero prefiero reservármelos.

-Aja –le dijo como si no le importara. Se puso una camisa que le habían dejado y se miró en el espejo del baño- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-La tuve que tirar, estaba destrozada y llena de sangre.

-Pues tendrás que conseguirme algo para entrenar, enfermera, porque esto no me sirve.

-Ya te dije que no podrás entrenar por una semana, cuando ese plazo se venza puedes buscarte lo que quieras. Yo no soy tu sirvienta.

-Aaah que pena, pensaba pedirte algunos otros favores –le dijo apareciendo de pronto a su espalda y hablándole nuevamente al oído. Sakura se quedó estática. Ese hombre era verdaderamente rápido, una completa amenaza. Y lo que le había dicho hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, aunque una parte de su mente gritaba "¡lo que quieras!"

-No vuelva a hacer eso –le dijo de reojo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó con inocencia.

-Moverse con esa velocidad. La próxima vez le clavaré un kunai, lo juro.

-Uuuh, qué miedo –otra vez provocándola, ¿es que se había golpeado tan fuerte que no podía hacer las cosas bien?- bien, ¿nos vamos? –dijo un poco más serio.

-Sí, sígame.

Durante todo el recorrido a la casa de Naruto, ambos fueron en silencio. Sasuke miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviera paseando. Sakura observaba que toda la gente los miraba. Por supuesto, nadie sabía quién era, y para colmo llamaba demasiado la atención con su altura y belleza. Caminaba de una forma que hacía que todas las mujeres lo miraran y suspiraran. Su orgullo y seguridad era evidente con cada paso que daba. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al ver a la décima quinta mujer frenando para mirarlo.

-¡Sakura! –la voz de Ino interrumpió sus pensamientos, su amiga corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo al instante al ver a su acompañante.

-Hola Ino –dijo Sakura, aunque eso ya no importaba mucho, su amiga le había dejado de prestar atención.

-Hola, y ¿tú eres…?

-Sasuke –le dijo el morocho con una sonrisa que infartaría a cualquier mujer. Sakura casi le golpea la cara a ambos- mucho gusto.

-Aaaah –Ino lo miraba totalmente embobada. Sakura se tapó la cara sintiendo vergüenza por su amiga- soy Ino… amiga de Sa… Sakura… -no podía creerlo, ni siquiera era capaz de decir bien su nombre. Iba a matarla.

-Qué bien, aunque debo suponer que es una amiga bastante aburrida, ¿no? –preguntó con la misma sonrisa infartante.

-Oh si, por supuesto…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, ella estaba allí, ¿qué demonios hacía esa rubia tonta? Lo miró a Sasuke, quien a su vez la observó y mostró una sonrisa pícara. Los ojos de la kunoichi se entrecerraron iba a matarlos.

-Bien, creo que debemos continuar –dijo la kunoichi cortando lo que Ino iba a decir. Su amiga por fin se fijó en ella.

-Pero, Sakura, recién nos estamos conociendo y…

-Estamos apurados Ino –respondió con sequedad. Su amiga captó la nota de frialdad y asintió.

-Bien, nos veremos después entonces, Sasuke-kun –le dijo en tono meloso. Sakura levantó una ceja aún más enojada. ¿Cómo podía hacer esas cosas con un desconocido?

-Claro –respondió él con una sonrisa pícara. Cuando la rubia se fue, la volvió a mirar a ella- ¿pasa algo, Sakura?, no me digas que te pusiste celosa.

-Ah, por favor, que la mayoría de las mujeres caigan rendidas a tus pies, no significa que todas lo hagan. No me hagas reír –respondió ella sonriéndole como si por dentro no hubiese sentido unas tremendas ganas de golpearlos a ambos y en especial a su boba amiga.

-Ah –respondió él. Y siguió caminando. Sakura volvió a su lado. Y lo condujo hasta el departamento de Naruto. Ella tenía las llaves así que entró directamente en la casa. Él la miró con suspicacia- ¿tienes la llave del departamento de tu amigo?

-Sí, Naruto jamás sale de compras, por lo que todas las semanas voy al mercado por él. No es muy grande el lugar, pero supongo que podrás adaptarte.

-¿Y qué si te lo encuentras desnudo por la casa porque entraste de esa forma? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Eso nunca pasa, Naruto no hace eso –respondió ella sonriendo también, no iba a avergonzarla- pero lo tendré en cuenta si es tu costumbre. No te preocupes, no voy a entrar sabiendo que estás por aquí. Además se sus horarios a la perfección. En unos minutos estará llegando.

-Aaah, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo a solas –dijo acercándose a ella. La kunoichi retrocedió un poco.

-No des ni un paso más Uchiha, o sabrás lo que puedo hacer cuando estoy enojada.

-Uuuh, me das un miedo… aunque debo admitir que me da mucha curiosidad saber qué puedes hacer…

-¡Aléjate!

-Creo que no comprendes bien las órdenes directas, ¿no? –la voz furiosa de Naruto fue su salvación. El rubio estaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados, con los ojos rojos. Sasuke lo mió con calma.

-Naruto… -dijo ella yendo hacia su amigo. Él pronto la tomó del brazo y la acercó aún más a él- estoy bien –le aclaró Sakura –aunque su corazón estaba latiendo furiosamente. No quería que se pelearan allí. Sabía que Naruto reaccionaba muy mal cuando alguien le hacía daño o lo intentaba- Tsunade-sama…

-Lo sé –la interrumpió sin quitarle la vista al Uchiha- ya me lo informó. No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo me encargaré de él ahora, ve a descansar –le dijo y cuando volteó para mirarla sus ojos habían vuelto a ser cálidos y azules como siempre.

-Estoy bien, pero por favor, cálmate, ¿si?

-Sí, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien… ¿y tú?, me quedé bastante preocupado esta tarde cuando te dejé con Sai.

-Sólo fue un mareo, pero ya estoy bien.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio pero analizando cada una de las palabras de ambos además de sus gestos. Apretó los puños al escuchar esto último pero no dijo nada.

-Sí, no deberías trabajar tan duro, y menos para salvar a escoria –dijo volviendo a mirar al morocho.

-Debo irme ahora, Naruto, por favor…

-Sí, si, todo bajo control –respondió regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Gracias –le besó la mejilla y sin detenerse siquiera a mirar a Sasuke se fue de allí.

-Aaaah, ya veo –dijo Sasuke sonriendo aún más, como si nada le importara- ella te gusta, pero tiene novio y sólo te quiere como amigo, ¿no?

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento y luego en dos rápidas zancadas tomó al Uchiha de la ropa estrellándolo contra la pared, mientras hablaba presionaba su brazo contra el cuerpo del otro, que no se inmutó, pero borró su sonrisa. Ahora lo miraba seriamente.

-Vamos a aclarar unas cosas. Sakura-chan es una chica muy buena y no dejaré que tú la molestes o la lastimes. Ahora vivirás en mi casa, con mis reglas y si tienes algún problema, ahí la está la puerta, pero recuerda que si te vas de aquí, se te considerará un enemigo de nuevo, y la próxima no te llevaré al hospital para que te curen.

Sasuke quería asesinarlo en ese preciso momento. Casi activa su Sharingan al verlo acercarse, pero decidió no hacerlo. El chico Kyuubi era peligroso. No sabía cómo iba a actuar y también sabía que podría recuperarse bastante rápido. Tenía que tener paciencia, pronto acabaría con él y con todos en esa villa, pero aún tenía cosas que averiguar. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir lentamente.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó con cansancio. El rostro del rubio se crispó, pero lo soltó. Y se alejó. Sasuke volvió a sonreír, pero ya no habló, prefirió no seguir provocándolo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones**: supongo q lo habrán notado pero no lo aclaré antes. Cuando escribo en cursiva es un recuerdo y cuando coloco las comillas es un pensamiento de la persona.

Otra cosa q no aclaré y espero no defraudar a nadie con esto, pero en esta historia no va a haber NaruHina, sinceramente no me gusta esta pareja ni nunca me va a gustar. Asi q por ello no voy a hacerla. Espero q me comprendan y no me odien por ello. Nada más, disfruten la lectura y gracias a los q me escriben!

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura no podía dormir, dio vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Se tapó la cara irritada. En unas horas tendría que levantarse y debía dormir bien. Pero le era imposible. Le habían pasado tantas cosas en un solo día que le costaba poder asimilar todo. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la ventana que tenía al lado de ésta, apoyándose contra el marco suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Estaba confundida. Otra vez en su vida. Que tonta se sentía. No sabía qué era lo que quería. Hacía varios años que algo similar le había pasado. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Era grande y no podía andar con cuestiones de niña. Miró la luna llena y volvió a suspirar. Una sombra la cruzó a gran velocidad. Sakura cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir. Estaba alucinando. Estaba tan cansada que veía cosas. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, no haría nada allí. Mejor era ir a dar una vuelta, tal vez se encontraba a alguno de sus amigos haciendo la vigilancia y se quedaba al menos más entretenida charlando.

Sasuke miró al rubio atentamente. Dormía todo desparramado por su cama, con la boca abierta y sin ningún problema por molestarlo con sus ronquidos. Sonrió. Era perfecto, el idiota ese descansaba como un tronco. No se despertaría jamás. Se levantó de un salto y salió hacia el balcón. Allí se concentró y liberó su sello. Unas alas aparecieron en su espalda además de que su cuerpo cambió completamente. Se miró las manos. Ya no tenía uñas, sino garras. Su piel se había vuelto oscura y sabía que sus ojos eran tan terroríficos como su aspecto general. Miró hacia atrás, al rubio que no se había ni inmutado. Él también era mitad monstruo, pero la diferencia era que lo era por decisión propia. Salió volando. Subió bien alto para que nadie pudiera verlo. Cruzó frente a la luna a gran velocidad. Cualquiera que pudiera haberlo visto, habría creído que lo había imaginado. Cuando salió de la muralla de Konoha, recorrió un poco más el lugar y bajó. Volviendo a la normalidad. Entre los árboles apareció su maestro y también la persona que él consideró su padre luego de que los de Konoha hubieron destruido su vida. Se inclinó ante él.

-Maestro…

-Sasuke-kun, me preocupaste al no volver –dijo Orochimaru con calma.

-Lo lamento maestro, tuve que cambiar un poco los planes –respondió el morocho sin alzar la vista.

-Pero ¿te han reconocido?, ¿ella te ha creído? –preguntó Orochimaru, su tono de voz había cambiado, lo había perdonado por su error.

-Tsunade es tan ilusa como me contó. Quiere demostrarme que ellos no fueron los que mataron a toda mi gente –contestó Sasuke mirando a su Maestro por fin.

-Te dije que lo haría –Orochimaru sonrió complacido- ella inventará más mentiras para ganarte, desean tu poder Sasuke-kun.

-Sí, maestro.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Cuando creas que el momento es el apropiado, sólo deberás mandar la señal y todos destruiremos esta villa. Por fin podrás vengarte de quienes te quitaron todo.

-Sí, maestro… -Sasuke desvió la mirada de la de su Maestro por un momento, pero nada escapaba a la aguda mirada de Orochimaru quien comenzó a pensar en que algo perturbaba a su más preciado vasallo. ¿Una duda quizás?

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? Me parece ver una vacilación en ti…

-No es nada, maestro –respondió volviendo a ser el de siempre, frío y distante.

-Recuerda que esta gente merece que la destruyamos. Ellos podrían seguir matando a más. Otros niños como tú y tus hermanos podrían perder a su familia… -"sus hermanos", a Sasuke no le gustaba considerar a todos los demás súbditos de Orochimaru como su familia, pero prefería no admitirlo.

-Lo sé Maestro –Orochimaru sonrió con malicia cuando Sasuke inclinó su cabeza ante él- haré todo lo que usted me ordene.

-Sé que así será. Fuiste entrenado para no perder jamás. Llevas el orgullo de los Uchiha en tus venas. Nada puede detenerte Sasuke-kun, nada ni nadie.

-Sí.

-Quince años entrenando, convirtiéndote en lo que eres hoy. Espero que no me defraudes, he puesto toda mi confianza en ti, tú eres mi carta maestra.

-Nunca lo defraudaría maestro.

-Bien, vuelve rápido. No quiero que alguien note que no estás.

-Sí.

Sasuke volvió a transformarse y salió volando de allí. Orochimaru sonrió aún más. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano, años llenándolo de odio y rencor. Por fin podría destruir Konoha. Y cuando eso suceda, el mundo shinobi se inclinaría a sus pies. Cuánta suerte había tenido, y qué buena idea conservar a ese chico y no matarlo. Era la mejor arma que existía.

Sasuke sobrevoló Konoha y vio a Sakura caminando. ¿Qué hacía ella caminando sola en la noche?, la gente de esa villa era demasiado confiada en que nada pasaría. Pero no era así. Pronto terminaría hecha cenizas. Junto con todos sus habitantes. ¿Por qué había dudado hacía unos momentos?, el Maestro lo había notado. ¿Era ella la culpable? Tendría que acabar con esa mujer primero, era peligrosa, lo sabía, podría hacer que todo se perdiera, tantos años de entrenamiento, no podía tirarlos por la borda, mucho dependía de él. Bajó en picada y se ocultó rápidamente. Se transformó. No llevaba puesta una remera pero eso no era importante. La mataría allí. Acabaría con cualquier duda. Activó su Sharingan. Su tonta confianza la llevarían a la perdición.

Sakura detuvo su paso y miró el cielo estrellado. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fresca brisa nocturna y sonrió. Ella no era así. Ella jamás dejaba que algo le quitara su sonrisa. Debía ser fuerte y seguir. Tenía que hacerlo por aquellas personas a las que quería, su familia.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar. Era sumamente silencioso. Orochimaru había hecho un trabajo excelente con él. Un asesino perfecto, sus ojos lo veían todo y su velocidad era imparable. Se detuvo. Ella levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo. Aunque no veía su rostro supo que estaba sonriendo, por alguna razón sabía que era así. La brisa movió sus cabellos, rosados, no podían ser más llamativos. Del mismo color que las flores de cerezo…

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke-kun?_

Se tomó la cabeza y retrocedió. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿quién había dicho eso? "_Igual que una flor de cerezo, delicada y hermosa_" se apretó la cien tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué le sucedía?, "¡termina de una vez con ella, Sasuke!" retrocedió aún más hasta estar detrás del árbol nuevamente. Se apoyó contra él y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Sakura? –una voz masculina llamó a la mujer. Sasuke se asomó levemente para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Sai? –la chica sonrió aún más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué estas sola caminando en la noche? –preguntaba él preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No podía dormir y deseaba tomar algo de aire fresco.

-Sakura, es peligroso…

-Oh, vamos, sabes que yo también lo soy –dijo ella acercándose rápidamente y abrazándolo- no quiero que estemos peleados, Sai. Por favor… -él le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió levemente.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Lo siento –se separó y le besó la frente- estas hermosa, ¿sabías?

-Qué tonto eres, siempre dices lo mismo, aunque recién me levante y tenga unas terribles ojeras –rió ella.

Sasuke apoyó la espalda contra él árbol y se quedó allí muy quieto. No quería que lo fueran a escuchar. Si no hubiese dudado esa mujer ya estaría muerta, qué había sido lo que le había pasado… Sin embargo también se había salvado. Quién sabe si ese tal Sai no lo hubiera visto. Además si ella aparecía muerta a él sería al primero que señalarían como culpable. Se tocó la frente enojado. ¿Por qué no pensaba bien las cosas?, no era normal en él ser tan impulsivo.

-¿Estabas haciendo la guardia?

-Me iba a casa, ya terminé, quieres venir un rato.

-Sí, estaría bien. En unas horas entro al hospital así que es preferible que siga despierta.

-Bien, vamos.

Los vio irse y luego rápidamente volvió al departamento del rubio. Al entrar por la ventana vio que él ya no estaba en la cama. Un kunai lo apuntó al cuello. Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, quién estaba a un costado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿acaso fuiste a hablar con alguien? –preguntó muy atento a cada moviendo del morocho por más leve que era.

-No tenía sueño y fui a dar una vuelta –respondió con calma.

-¿Por qué no te creo?

-Has lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Si me quieres matar ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez?, quiero ver si eres capaz de hacerlo –Sasuke se acercó un poco a Naruto para que el kunai tocara su cuello, sonrió al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos del rubio. Era bueno, pero no lo suficiente, sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, él no podía matar a nadie.

-Claro que lo soy –respondió el rubio entre dientes.

-Sin embargo, no me dejaste morir.

-No puedo rematar a alguien desarmado y convaleciente.

-O simplemente lo hiciste para encubrirte. Si me descubrían muerto sabrían que tú te descontrolaste –Naruto miró hacia otro lado. Había olvidado que el morocho sabía todo eso. Si llegaba a hablar con el Consejo estaría en prisión el resto de su vida. Vigilado como si fuera un animal peligroso. No podía hacerle eso a Sakura quien había sido quien más se esforzó porque lo dejaran tranquilo. Bajó el kunai y se alejó.

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a irte sin mi permiso. Eres el enemigo aún y mi deber es vigilarte.

-Sí, claro –respondió el morocho sonriendo con suficiencia.

Podía controlar al rubio como quisiera. El problema era la chica, ella sabía de su sello. Si Tsunade se enteraba lo encerraría de inmediato, ese sello le daba un poder que se equiparaba al del rubio en su peor estado. Definitivamente debía sacarla del mapa, aunque también la tenía atrapada por la misma razón que al rubio. Ella no deseaba verlo encerrado. ¡Qué tontos!, harían caer a toda su villa por el cariño que se tenían. A pesar de pensarlo, sintió una cierta punzada de celos. Nadie jamás lo daría todo por él… sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba, vivía por su venganza, y luego de acabarla ya no necesitaría seguir.

-Tsunade me dijo que fueras al hospital todas las mañanas para que Sakura-chan te revise y constate que mi chakra no te ha afectado –dijo el rubio en tono ausente.

-Bien.

-En unas horas ella entrará, así que cuando lo haga iremos. En la cocina hay comida, come lo que quieras.

El rubio se recostó en la cama y pronto volvió a quedarse dormido. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Que tipo más extraño. ¿Cómo podía confiar tanto?, ¿acaso toda la gente de allí era así?, le hacían las cosas demasiado fáciles. En unos pocos movimientos podría matarlo. Se puso una remera y fue a la cocina a ver qué había. Se notaba que era viernes. Había mucha comida que se estaba echando a perder. El lugar era un desastre. Seguramente la mujer vendría los sábados o domingos y le dejaría todo impecable para la semana. Se preguntaba ¿cómo aguantaba su novio esa relación?, él en su lugar sospecharía. Aunque tal vez era eso por lo que habían discutido. Al parecer era ese tal Sai quien la había hecho enojar el día anterior. De nuevo pensando en ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ya se estaba empezando a molestar consigo mismo.

………..

Sakura tomó un café en casa de Sai y luego se quedó viendo tele abrazada a él. Su novio se durmió al rato. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo. Seguramente estaba muy cansado. Le acarició el rostro y se separó con cuidado. Luego le dio un beso en los labios y salió en silencio de la casa. Ya era tiempo de ir al hospital. Un nuevo día comenzaba en Konoha. Toda la gente abría sus negocios o salía para barrer la vereda. Volvía a estar bien. Cualquier duda que podría haber tenido se había borrado al ver a Sai. Lo quería y eso estaba bien. Con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo. Y todo sería perfecto.

En el camino vio a Naruto esperándola como todos los días, aunque esa vez iba acompañado por Sasuke. La gente miraba a ambos. Naruto se había hecho muy popular entre las chicas y ahora estaba el demonio ese parado a su lado que por supuesto llamaba la atención como si tuviera un cartel luminoso sobre la cabeza. Suspiró al ver que un par de chicas se giraban para observarlos. ¿No podían ser más discretas?

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! –la saludó. Y por supuesto ella recibió algunas miradas de odio y curiosidad. Seguramente todo Konoha se preguntaba quién era ese morocho y qué relación tenía con ella, quien ya estaba comprometida. Aunque también todos se la pasaban preguntándose qué había entre ella y el rubio. Chusmeríos, cosas por las cuales no valía la pena perder el tiempo.

-Buenos días Naruto –lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, luego la borró para agregar un seco- buenas Uchiha.

-Buenas Haruno –respondió el morocho igual de seco y algo distraído.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? Te ves algo cansada.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien.

-¿Dormiste?

-Sí, perfectamente. Ya he recuperado mis fuerzas –dijo levantando los brazos. Y comenzando a caminar de nuevo, seguida por Naruto. Sasuke se mantuvo más atrás. No decía nada pero la miraba atentamente. Podía sentir sus ojos en la nuca.

-Eso es genial Sakura-chan.

-¿Tuviste algún problema con el invitado?

-No, en absoluto –mintió Naruto sonriendo. Sasuke levantó una ceja. Si tan amigos eran, ¿por qué no se decían la verdad mutuamente?, ¿qué había pasado entre ellos?

-Me parece bien.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia mientras el morocho miraba el lugar. Konoha no estaba muy bien vigilado, eso ya lo había demostrado, y por dentro era aún peor. La gente andaba de un lugar al otro sin ningún problema o preocupación y no se veía muchos shinobis dando vueltas. Llegaron al hospital casi sin que se diera cuenta. Naruto se fue en otra dirección para ir a ver a unos amigos que estaban allí y Sakura y él volvieron a quedarse solos. Pero esta vez no iba a molestarla. No quería tener ninguna relación con esa mujer, era peligrosa para él.

-Bien –dijo ella- siéntate en la camilla, por favor –él se sentó y miró hacia otro lado como si no le importara lo que le fuera a hacer. Sakura hizo unos sellos y comenzó con la revisión del cuerpo del Uchiha, pasaba las manos muy cerca de los lugares donde había recibido heridas sin tocarlo, sin embargo sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. ¡Qué tonta que era!- Oye, Sasuke-kun… -le dijo mirándolo, él giró la cabeza para atravesarla con su fría mirada- ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Naruto ayer?

-No –contestó secamente y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

Sakura no dijo nada más. Continuó con la inspección hasta que llegó al lugar donde el morocho había tenido la herida más profunda. Allí aún había algo de chakra de Naruto que parecía estar quemándolo.

-¿Te duele ahí? –preguntó extrañada por la reacción que había tenido la herida, estaba segura de que la había curado perfectamente el día anterior.

-Algo –contestó.

Sakura se alejó y comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles del informe que ella y Tsunade habían hecho. Comenzó a leer con el ceño fruncido mientras se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación. Sasuke la observó y se preguntó qué estaría pasando. Odiaba eso de los médicos, nunca te decían nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con muy poco tacto.

-El chakra sigue afectándote. ¿Naruto te golpeó el pecho con alguna de sus colas?

-Sí.

-Debe ser por eso, tuviste un contacto directo con el chakra del Kyuubi.

-Genial –dijo con sarcasmo. Sakura lo miró de reojo con enojo.

-Es tu problema por habernos atacado.

-Mejor haz tu trabajo y cúrame –le dijo con rabia. Ella dejó los papeles con fuerza sobre la mesa. Sasuke la miró algo extrañado.

-¡No me hables así Uchiha!, hago todo lo que puedo. A mí no me pasó esto… -la chica silenció al instante.

-Aaah, así que saben sobre este tema porque tú saliste afectada una vez.

-Eso no te incumbe –dijo volviendo a mirar los papeles- espera un minuto… ¿has usado tu chakra?

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó.

-Entre ayer a la noche cuando me fui de lo de Naruto y hoy.

-No –respondió. Pero ella no le creyó suspiró con cansancio.

-Mira Uchiha, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices la verdad. No soy estúpida.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó. Ella apretó los puños pero prefirió no responder a eso y fulminarlo simplemente con la mirada. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de quitarle toda la alegría.

-¿Y bien?

-Tal vez –contestó con sequedad.

-Demonios, eres un idiota –dijo ella mientras comenzaba a buscar unas cosas en un armario.

-¡Hey! Cuidadito cómo me hablas.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó furiosa- ¿qué te dije ayer?, nada de entrenamiento… -ella se quedó callada al instante- ¿no habrás…

-No maté a nadie en la villa si eso es lo que insinúas. Acostumbro a entrenar todos los días.

-Estúpido –continuó la pelirrosa mientras sacaba una jeringa y un líquido que parecía bastante espeso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué te parece?, lo que va a ayudarte. Una fórmula que he inventado para estos casos.

-¿Inventaste?, ¿vas a experimentar conmigo?, ¿estás loca?

-¡Ya lo he probado Uchiha!, en mí misma, estoy bien ¿ves?, ahora quédate quieto dolerá un poco –lo tiró sobre la camilla de un fuerte empujón y clavó la aguja en su pecho antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más. Él frunció el ceño- sentirás un cosquilleo y luego mucho ardor, como si te quemara. Pero no te preocupes, es normal.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿El qué? –preguntó algo incómoda.

-El probar esto contigo.

-No me gusta experimentar con otros. Una vez Naruto perdió el control y fue el momento justo para ver cómo resolver las heridas que causaba.

-Haces demasiado por él.

-No es sólo por Naruto, es por la villa entera. Jamás entenderías esto tú Uchiha, que sólo te ves a ti mismo y tu dolor.

La muchacha se alejó mientras tiraba las cosas a la basura. Él la miró mientras se sentaba y escribía. Cada vez lo sorprendía más y lo intrigaba al mismo tiempo. Pero estaba equivocada. Ella jamás podría entender por lo que había pasado. El dolor de perderlo todo sólo se entiende cuando te sucede. Supuso que antes de su final lo sabría, cuando él mismo se encargara de todos sus seres queridos. Allí le recordaría las palabras que le dijo a ver si así las consideraba correctas. Sintió el fuerte dolor en el pecho del que le había hablado. Fuego, un gran fuego que parecía quemarlo entero. Se contrajo un poco, pero trató de no demostrar el dolor. Sin embargo ella se volteó a verlo. Luego se acercó. Y colocó una mano sobre su frente.

-Te ha subido la temperatura.

-¡No me digas!, ¡esto quema! –le gritó furioso.

-Tranquilo, sé hombre, si una simple y débil mujer como yo lo soportó, a ti no te debería pasar nada. Recuerda para la próxima hacerme caso.

-¡Demonios!

-El chakra está saliendo. Pronto pasará.

Sasuke vio cómo una especie de vapor rojo salía de su pecho y desaparecía pronto.

-Quédate ahí un rato más. Iré a ver a otro paciente y vuelvo.

Salió rápido, y él pudo encogerse más. Ahora que nadie lo veía podía demostrar el dolor que sentía. La transpiración le caía sobre el rostro y hacía que sintiera frío junto con el terrible calor. Respiró por la boca tratando de mantener la calma pero le era imposible. Cerró los puños con fuerza y concentrándose se encargó de soportar el dolor.

Sakura volvió unos quince minutos después, aunque a él le habían parecido una eternidad. Ya casi no sentía nada, pero se mantuvo muy quieto, tal vez esperando que pronto volviera el tremendo ardor. Haciendo unos sellos nuevamente, la kunoichi colocó sus manos a pocos milímetros de su pecho inspeccionando el lugar. Luego sonrió.

-Listo, ya no tienes nada. Pero te lo advierto, si no dejas que tu cuerpo descanse correctamente unos días, esto podría volver a suceder –Sasuke la miró con cara de pocos amigos- veo que aprendiste la lección, Uchiha. Oh, vamos, no me mires así. Me fui así podías quejarte a tu antojo sin tener que hacer la escenita de hombre fuerte.

-Sigo pensando que haces mucho por él –Sakura lo miró extrañada, pensaba que sólo quería molestarla pero no parecía ser así, él estaba muy serio.

-Es mi problema Uchiha –respondió- él es mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confío…

-Si confías tanto en él, ¿por qué no le dijiste que anoche no dormiste nada?

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo…

-Eso no importa, lo sé.

-Bueno… porque se preocuparía, y es inútil, ya soy grande y…

-"Él no debería preocuparse tanto por ti…" -terminó la frase.

-Pues si –contestó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de aclararse ella misma.

-Entonces tú no deberías preocuparte tanto por él. Me parece que haces mucho por alguien que es sólo tu amigo –la mujer estaba confundida, ese hombre le estaba diciendo demasiadas cosas juntas- hasta pareciera que pasas más tiempo con él que con tu novio…

-¡Cállate! –le dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Te sientes culpable, Sakura?, te culpas por no amarlo de la misma forma que él a ti –le susurró al oído. La mujer cerró los ojos con tristeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_-Te quiero, pero no puedo amarte como lo mereces, lo siento Naruto, prefiero que seamos amigos…_

-Basta, por favor… -le suplicó. Luego se dio vuelta, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no derramó. Sasuke se sintió victorioso, ya empezaba a comprender la historia. Era muy fácil. Y también sería muy simple destruir a esos dos. Usaría el cariño que se tenían a su favor- no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma. ¿Para qué demonios me dices estas cosas?, si quieres lastimarme ¡mejor clávame un kunai en el pecho! –le gritó al final. Sasuke se sorprendió, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. La cosa sí que era compleja, mejor aún- estúpido… -estaba temblando, tal vez de bronca o tal vez por el dolor que sentía. No le importaba la razón. Sólo quería quebrarla. 

-Pobre Naruto… vive sólo pensando en ti y tú sólo sientes lástima por él. No eres muy difícil de entender, Haruno –continuó con su ataque.

-Muérete.

-Tendrías que haber pensado eso antes de haberme salvado la vida –respondió pasando al lado de ella con calma y una cínica sonrisa en el rostro. Salió de la sala sin ningún atisbo de pena.

Cuando por fin pudo estar sola dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Otra vez había vuelto a empezar el día bien y alguien se lo arruinaba. No sabía porqué ese Uchiha le había dicho todas esas cosas, pero fueron palabras muy duras. Lamentablemente eran ciertas. Ella sólo había jugado con los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Intentó corresponderle y no funcionó. No quiso lastimarlo, pero lo que hacía permaneciendo a su lado tal vez lo hería más.

Sasuke salió del hospital, la sonrisa se había borrado, pero permanecía en su interior. Dividir al enemigo era la clave para vencer. Si lograba destruir la amistad de esos dos, entonces las cosas serían más fáciles. Naruto estaría demasiado apenado como para luchar, podría ganarle con facilidad. Era la única opción que tenía. Lo vio esperándolo apoyado contra un árbol. Por supuesto, las órdenes de la Hokage seguramente habían sido que lo siguiera a todos lados. Como si fuera su sombra. Qué tonta, no sabía que le había facilitado las cosas terriblemente.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?

-Tiene que quedarse cuidando a otros pacientes –respondió pasando al lado del él sin mirarlo con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿esperabas compartir la tarde con ella?

-Sólo preguntaba.

-Aja…

……………………………

-Maestro, ¿mandó a llamarme? –preguntó la mujer con cierto temor.

-He notado algo raro en Sasuke-kun, Karín, quiero que lo vigiles, si ves que algo podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, tienes que avisarme de inmediato –respondió Orochimaru sin mirarla.

-¿Hacerlo cambiar de parecer?, ¿a qué se refiere Maestro?

-Sasuke-kun fue entrenado para que obviara los sentimientos, pero éstos siempre existen en las personas. Si los recordara, entonces el plan caería. Todo por lo que luchamos se perdería con él, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, maestro. Puede que el encuentro con esa mujer lo haya afectado, actuó muy extraño cuando fui a verlo y observé que a ella la trataba de una forma distinta…

-¿De quién hablas?

-De la doctora que lo curó. Una mujer pelirrosa…

-¿No será esto otra de tus escenas de celos, Karín?

-Admito que me sentí celosa, pero eso jamás nubla mi razón, Maestro, lo que vi es cierto. Sasuke-kun estuvo coqueteando con ella, eso es raro, normalmente no lo hace en una misión. Y la molestaba, como si se entretuviera haciéndolo.

-Ya veo… tendré que ver a esa mujer de la que hablas con mis propios ojos. Vete Karín y haz lo que te pedí.

-Sí, maestro.

…………………………..

-¿Sakura-san? –Lee se acercó a la chica que estaba en el suelo arrodillada llorando sin poder parar- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lee-san… -Sakura sonrió lo mejor que pudo- estoy bien…

-No me parece… estás llorando…

-A veces, hay momentos en que las cosas te superan –le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa mientras se levantaba negándose a que el ninja la ayudara.

-¿Sucedió algo con Sai?, ¿o con Naruto?, juro que golpearé a cualquiera que te haya hecho llorar de esa forma –respondió él levantando un puño.

-No tienes que golpear a nadie. Estas lágrimas son mías y las merezco.

-Eso no es cierto, jamás podrías merecer sufrir, tú eres la persona más maravillosa y buena que he conocido…

-No… soy de lo peor –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para no volver a llorar.

-No digas eso… dime qué te sucede, yo podré ayudarte…

-Lo siento, Lee-san, pero este dolor es mío y sólo mío. No puedo involucrar a más personas… no quiero causarte problemas y… -sonrió- tú siempre me has protegido Lee-san y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero debo madurar y comenzar a caminar sin ayuda.

-No quiero ofenderte, Sakura-san. Yo no te protejo porque te considere débil. Te protejo porque me importas.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco de verdad –le dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad. Lee era otra de las personas que siempre irradiaba fuerzas y esperanzas, no tanto como Naruto, pero sí a su manera- tú también me importas, y por eso no quiero lastimarte. No quiero herir a más personas… lo siento Lee-san –acarició su mejilla con ternura y luego se fue.

Lee se quedó mirando la puerta por donde ella se había ido. Sabía que estaba mal, lo veía en sus ojos, pero él nunca había sido capaz de alegrarla de verdad. Cada vez que la encontraba en ese estado se le rompía el corazón y trataba de ayudarla, pero Sakura nunca aceptó su ayuda. Siempre le sonrió y siguió su camino. Por alguna razón ella aún no había encontrado la verdadera felicidad. No estaba completa y él no era esa parte que le faltaba, ya lo había asumido hacía mucho y lo había aceptado bastante bien, a diferenta de Naruto. Sin embargo verla tan frágil seguía afectándolo.

-Espero que puedas pronto encontrar tu camino Sakura-san, aunque no quieras, yo seguiré vigilándote y cuidando de ti.

-Lee –Tenten apareció en la puerta y lo miró extrañada- ¿encontraste a Sakura?

-No –contestó Lee- no era ella quien estaba aquí.

-Tal vez no vino hoy al hospital, bueno, podemos pedirle a Ino que cure tu mano.

-Sí, no hay problema –se miró la mano- no está tan mal tampoco –sonrió, habían otras partes de su cuerpo que estaban más rotas y que nunca se curarían, pero él no iba a deprimirse por ello, no era así- ¡vamos!, ¡me tienen que curar para que podamos seguir con el entrenamiento!

-Eres incorregible –rió Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones: Bueno acá les traigo un nuevo cap. espero q lo disfruten. Las preguntas que me hagan las responderé directamente en la pag de los reviews, por si alguien piensa q no respondo, jeje. Muchas gracias a los q me escriben como siempre, es muy importante saber su opinión. Creo q nada más. Saludos y suerte!**

**Capitulo 4**

Sakura corría por el bosque de Konoha rápidamente. Un aviso urgente de Tsunade había hecho que ella, Sai y su sempai Kakashi fueran a investigar. Se habían separado para cubrir más terreno. Fue ella la que encontró primero los cuerpos. Se acercó para verificar que estaban muertos y así era. El grupo de ninjas que habían salido a dar una recorrida nunca habían regresado. Como médico ella fue elegida para ir a ver lo sucedido. Por supuesto, con el resto de su equipo. En realidad faltaba uno de los miembros. Naruto no había sido solicitado por estar cuidando del Uchiha. Sai hacía tiempo que se había unido a los ANBU, pero a veces era llamado para acompañarlos por conocer a la perfección a los integrantes del grupo. Cerró los ojos de los ninjas con tristeza. No los conocía mucho, pero sabía que tenían familia. Iba a avisarle a Kakashi pero algo la detuvo, un ruido a su espalda. Sacó un kunai y lo lanzó rápidamente. Luego se alejó para esquivar uno que el enemigo le había lanzado.

-Aaah, veo que eres buena, Sakura Haruno. Es de esperar de la alumna favorita de Tsunade…

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la mujer mirando hacia todos lados. No podía reconocer de dónde salía la voz. Sacó un nuevo kunai y se preparó.

-Mi nombre no es importante. Quería conocerte, alguien me ha hablado de ti y llamaste mi atención. Ahora puedo ver que cualquiera podría sentir dudas viéndote… -Sakura frunció el entrecejo, ¿a qué se refería?- y por eso te has convertido en una amenaza para nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas?, no entiendo…

-No es necesario que entiendas, pronto morirás… -Sakura miró a todos lados, Sai y Kakashi deberían estar cerca- no esperes que vengan por ti, están ocupados… -por fin el enemigo apareció frente a ella. No lo conocía. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, sus ojos eran lo más impresionante de su rostro. De color amarillo y con la pupila recta como la de un gato, o más bien, como la de una serpiente.

-No necesito ayuda –respondió apretando con fuerza el kunai, ella podría vencerlo sola.

-¿Estás segura? –el hombre desapareció y apareció detrás de ella- yo creo que sí… -luego volvió a desaparecer. Sakura casi no había podido reaccionar. ¿Dónde había ido ahora? Miró a todos lados casi con desesperación, podía sentir el latir de su corazón con fuerza, pero nada más. El lugar estaba completamente silencioso.

-¡Sal cobarde! –gritó furiosa.

Esquivó varios shurikens justo a tiempo y comenzó a realizar unos sellos, pero su enemigo la detuvo, apareció frente a ella y de una patada en el estómago la tiró lejos. Se arrodilló tosiendo pero no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar ante el siguiente ataque. Algo la tomó de la muñeca y la lanzó nuevamente contra un árbol. Se levantó tambaleante y antes de que volviera a agarrarla cortó esa extraña cosa. Al ver el trozo cubierto de sangre se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una lengua. Retrocedió impresionada.

-Sí, eres buena, tienes excelentes reflejos, como los necesita un ninja médico. Pero eso no es suficiente. Un médico no sobrevive solo, para eso está el resto de su equipo…

Corrió hacia ella, pero Sakura no se alarmó, no iba a asustarse, estaría tranquila. Juntó chakra en su puño derecho y golpeó el suelo rompiéndolo. Orochimaru se asombró por ello, no esperaba que la chica tuviera la impresionante fuerza de Tsunade.

-Creo que se ha olvidado de quién era mi sensei –respondió la chica sonriendo.

Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos y desapareció nuevamente. De pronto, cientos de serpientes surgieron de todos lados y la capturaron. Estaba inmovilizada. Trató de zafarse, pero le era imposible, con cada movimiento hacían más fuerza, presionando su pecho y sacándole el aire.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más contigo, Sakura-san, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo apremia –le dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su mentón con sus largos y finos dedos.

Las serpientes presionaron más. Apretó los dientes para no gritar, no lo haría, jamás se quejaría. Orochimaru sonrió.

-Eres fuerte, y muy orgullosa, me recuerdas bastante a él, pero este es tu fin.

Presionó un poco más hasta que ella terminó por desmayarse, pero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran vio una silueta borrosa.

Sasuke apareció justo a tiempo y cortando las serpientes al medio liberó a la pelirrosa que cayó en sus brazos inconsciente. Orochimaru observó esto sin hacer nada. Su rostro no reflejó la ira que le había generado la acción del morocho.

-Sabía que eras usted el que había causado problemas, Maestro… -dijo Sasuke dejando cuidadosamente a la mujer en el suelo- convencí a Naruto para que viniéramos a ver. Ahora fue a buscar a Kakashi y a Sai, le aconsejaría que se vaya antes de que regresen.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó en tono bastante amenazante Orochimaru.

-Cuidando que el plan salga bien. Si mata a esta mujer, Tsunade querrá vengarse y eso acarrearía un nuevo problema para el plan. Pensé que confiaba en mí.

-Lo hacía, pero dudas. Y esa mujer es la culpable, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun? –Sasuke miró de reojo a la chica y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Seguramente Karín le dijo esas cosas. Ella siente celos por cualquier mujer que está cerca de mí. Jamás dudaría. Cuando sea el momento yo mismo la mataré, ya empecé a destruirla de a poco… -por alguna razón se sintió extraño al decir esto, ¿acaso pensaba que estaba mal lastimarla?, ¡ella era el enemigo!, ¡una ninja de Konoha, no podía dudar!

-Espero que eso sea cierto, Sasuke-kun, no quiero que me decepciones, chico, toda nuestra confianza está puesta en ti… -esas palabras que Orochimaru repetía incansablemente hacían que se sintiera aún más presionado aunque no lo demostrara.

-Siempre lo dice, maestro, no lo haré. Ella no significa nada para mí.

-Bien…

Orochimaru desapareció, ahora estaba más convencido que antes. Ella sí que era un problema y tendría que resolverlo él mismo si quería mantener controlado a Sasuke.

El morocho se sentó para esperar que volvieran los otros. La miró. Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder. Había llegado justo a tiempo. Unos segundos de retraso y estaría muerta. ¿Era eso tan malo?, sí, por lo que había dicho. Podrían descubrirlo y eso era muy riesgoso. Corrió unos mechones de pelo de su rostro con cuidado. Tenía un rasguño en su mejilla y estaba seguro que también tendría algunas contusiones por su cuerpo. Estaba algo fría, pero se recuperaría, unos segundos más tarde y estaría presenciando un cadáver. Orochimaru no cesaría en su afán por matarla, lo conocía, si algo se interponía en su camino, lo sacaba sin dudar. Y aunque él le había dicho que no significaba nada, su Maestro no pensaba igual. Debía admitir que tenía razón, él mismo había pensado en acabar con ella por la misma razón. Pero no podía, no aún…

Sai, Naruto y Kakashi llegaron para sacarla de sus pensamientos, para su suerte, porque no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de la chica. El primero corrió hacia su novia totalmente asustado, el segundo fue hacia Sasuke y el tercero se quedó quieto.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –preguntó Naruto furioso.

-La salvé idiota –contestó entre dientes. ¿Acaso pensaban que iba a dañarla?... lo haría… en su momento… esperaba poder hacerlo…

-¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió Sai.

-Sólo está desmayada, Sai –aclaró Kakashi, Naruto se relajó- Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto poder verte. Gracias por ayudarla… ¿y el enemigo?

-Huyó a penas me vio, era un simple cobarde –respondió con calma. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, un simple cobarde no vencería a Sakura, pero prefirió dejar sus cavilaciones para otro momento.

-Sempai, llevémosla de inmediato al hospital –le pidió Sai a Kakashi.

-Sí, por supuesto, llevaremos también los cuerpos de estos ninjas. Naruto, Sasuke, ¿podrían ayudarme?

-Sí, sensei –Naruto levantó a uno de los cuerpos, Kakashi a otro y Sasuke al tercero. Sai cargó con cuidado a la pelirrosa.

Llegaron rápido a Konoha. Sai se encargó de llevar a la mujer al hospital, el resto lo siguió, pero a un paso más lento. Tsunade apareció de inmediato al enterarse de que habían herido a su más preciada alumna. Estaba bastante furiosa y Sasuke agradeció haber impedido que la mataran. Estaba seguro que todo se hubiera ido al demonio si Tsunade se enojaba de verdad. ¿Qué le habría dicho la tonta de Karín al Maestro? Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con esa mujer o lo echaría todo a perder con sus celos.

Todos se fueron a excepción de Tsunade. La mujer se quedó sentada a un lado de la cama de su alumna que ya se encontraba bien, pero que debería descansar un poco más.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Lo siento, sensei, era muy rápido…

-Eso no fue el problema. El problema es que no duermes desde hace varios días.

-¿Qué?

-Sai me lo dijo.

-Buchón…

-Está preocupado por ti, ¿me puedes decir qué te pasa? Aunque creo que ya sé lo que es, está relacionado con ese Uchiha, ¿verdad?

-¡No claro que no! –respondió de inmediato.

-Tú reacción me da más la razón –Sakura se quedó callada bastante enojada- Sakura, he dejado que se quede para vigilarlo. Es un chico bastante peligroso, un Uchiha.

-Quiero saber qué le sucedió a su clan, sensei –la interrumpió- tal vez así pueda comprender mejor su actuar.

-Fue destruido completamente en una noche. Nunca se encontró a los culpables.

-¿El Hokage mandó acabar con ellos? –preguntó aunque temía descubrir que así fuera.

-No, a pesar de la presión que el Consejo ejercía a causa del miedo que tenían por el poder de los Uchiha, el Tercero jamás hubiera dejado que eso sucediera. El clan fue exterminado por alguien de afuera en conjunto con alguien de adentro.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Estuve averiguando. El clan era casi inaccesible. Sólo alguien de adentro que sabía todos los movimientos de los Uchiha podría haber ocasionado semejante matanza. Por supuesto necesitó ayuda externa. De la villa o fuera de ella. Alguien sumamente poderoso. Aunque de noche y con la sorpresa, no creo que les haya costado demasiado…

-Ya veo…

-La cuestión es que Sasuke no ha atacado por cuenta propia. Y ahí viene todo el problema.

-¿Crees que hay alguien más con él?

-Sí… y es un ser terrible, Orochimaru, quien alguna vez perteneció a esta villa… por eso Naruto lo persigue como si fuera su sombra. Solamente desapareció una media hora la primer noche, luego estuvo bastante tranquilo. Tenemos que estar muy atentos Sakura… es posible que se comunique con ellos. Que esté aquí como una especie de espía.

-¿Y por qué deja que ande por la villa?, ¿por qué no lo encierra?

-Quiero demostrarle que nosotros no somos los malos.

-Eso es una locura Tsunade-sama. Como dijo es muy peligroso, estoy segura que jamás hablará ni dirá nada sobre el plan de Orochimaru, si es que está con él…

-Sí, sería bueno que Naruto se acercara a él a ver si algo le cuenta. Queremos saber dónde estuvo todos estos años. Pero nada, no puede sacarle nada. Y no ayuda el hecho de que no son muy compatibles. En realidad según palabras de Naruto, "el tipo es un completo idiota"

-Sí, lo sé, no se llevan de lo mejor…

-Por eso estuve pensando –la mujer la miró atentamente y Sakura entendió al instante.

-Oh, no Tsunade-sama, no puedo estar acercándome a él. ¿Qué diría Sai?

-Es una misión, y no te pido que te cases con él o hagas algo, sólo que te acerques lo suficiente, que seas su amiga. Con cuidado, ¿no?, puede que llegue a confiar en ti…

-Pero…

-Piénsalo, Sakura, no te obligaré a nada. Él te miraba mucho… -Tsunade le guiñó un ojo y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco- no, bueno, hablando en serio. Es muy peligroso, por lo que ten mucho cuidado, cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes.

-Sí… aunque sigo pensando que no debería dejarlo libre, ya sabe de lo que es capaz.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, Naruto sabe lo que hace, en realidad no ha visto nada. La villa no parece muy bien defendida, pero ya he arreglado todo, no volverán a tomarnos por sorpresa, no sé qué planea Orochimaru, pero ha cometido un error al haber mando a su mejor carta tan rápido… Bien, tengo cosas que hacer, quédate unas horas más y descansa. Te daré un mes libre así tratas de calmarte, descansar y ordenar tus ideas.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sabía a qué venía todo eso. Supuso que tal vez Tsunade tuviera razón. El Uchiha parecía ser del tipo mujeriego, si ella se acercaba tal vez conseguía sacarle algo. Aunque podría habérselo pedido a Ino, quien parecía tener más ganas de estar cerca de ese estúpido. Suspiró y se recostó. Un rato después entró Sai. No demostraba en absoluto lo preocupado que estaba, pero Sakura sabía que así estaba.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bien… no volverás a quedarte sola nunca más –dijo como si eso fuera algo que no tenía lugar a discusión.

-Oh, no, espera un minuto, no vas a estar diciéndome qué hacer como si necesitara protección.

-¡Pues ya hemos visto que la necesitas!

-¡No me hables así!, ya soy adulta y puedo cuidarme sola.

-¡No se nota!

-Aarrggg, ¡vete Sai!, no tengo ganas de tener esta conversación en este momento.

-Ah, si, me imagino. No me di cuenta. Olvidaba que seguramente quieres hablar con tu querido amigo del alma.

-Oh… no otra vez –dijo tapándose la cara con las manos, ¿por qué siempre volvían al mismo punto?

-Te dejo con él –continuó Sai abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Naruto y Sasuke estaban parados bastante cerca por lo que seguramente habían oído todo. Sakura se sintió avergonzada de que así haya sido. Naruto estaba algo pálido y no miró a Sai, sin embargo, Sasuke estaba como siempre, sin ningún atisbo de emoción- tú querida amiga quiere verte –le dijo Sai con asco al rubio, quien hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Sai se fue y Naruto se quedó estático en la puerta. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó para entrar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí?, desde hace horas que quieres entrar a ver si está bien. Hazlo así nos podemos ir –Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se acercó a la camilla.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Naruto, gracias… lamento que hayas escuchado todo eso. No te preocupes, lo resolveré luego, no tienes que sentirte culpable si tú no hiciste nada.

-Bueno… es que… en realidad tal vez deberíamos separarnos un poco y así él…

-Para nada –lo interrumpió Sakura- eres mi mejor amigo, ¡mi hermano! –al decir esto Sasuke observó que Naruto miraba hacia otro lado- no voy a abandonarte porque Sai esté celoso.

-Como quieras, Sakura-chan… -Sakura miró al morocho que parecía estar concentrado en algún pensamiento.

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que tú me salvaste –la miró extrañado-… bueno… gracias… -le dijo aunque le costó bastante. La última vez que había hablado con él, hacía tres días, la había tratado muy mal, y en realidad en ese momento pensó que la odiaba. Después de eso, siempre lo revisó estando Naruto con ellos, por lo que jamás se hablaron directamente.

-Como bien expresó tu novio, no sabes cuidarte, así que te aconsejaría que mejor te quedes aquí, por lo menos sirves para algo –Naruto abrió los ojos y cuando iba a replicar, Sakura lo frenó con un movimiento de mano.

-Tienes razón Uchiha –contestó sin mirarlo- no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… la próxima vez no volverá a pasar –le dijo con firmeza fijando sus verdes ojos en los de él.

-Más te vale, no siempre estaré ahí para salvarte -contestó sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro admiró la fuerza y convicción con que ella había hablado. Cada día le intrigaba más. Pero por otro lado, cada vez la sentía más una amenaza. Tal vez sólo fuera que era una mujer muy linda. Naruto miró a ambos y luego se acercó a la pelirrosa.

-Bien, es hora de que nos vayamos así descansas bien –le dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza y dedicándole una gran sonrisa- cuídate Sakura-chan, y no te preocupes, yo sí te protegeré.

Sasuke sonrió, ese rubio sí que era idiota, ¿acaso no veía que no conseguía nada?, ¿por qué seguía cerca de ella si lo lastimaba?, definitivamente era masoquista.

-Gracias Naruto, pero debo aprender a cuidarme sola.

-Sí, está bien. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

Ambos se fueron dejándola nuevamente sola. Se hundió un poco en la cama y se tapó hasta la nariz. No estaba cansada, sólo furiosa consigo misma. No le gustaba demostrar esa debilidad. Pensaba que había logrado ser fuerte, superarse. Tanto entrenamiento y solamente podía hacer bien una cosa: curar. Pero luchar era otro tema. Tenía que mejorar eso. De alguna manera tenía que superarse.

Por otro lado, ¿quién había sido ese enemigo? Los recuerdos se borraron un poco de su memoria. Sólo podía pensar en sus ojos. Y lo que le había dicho en un momento: "_eres fuerte y orgullosa, me recuerdas un poco a él_", ¿a quién se habría referido? No sólo eso era su problema, sino también estaba el Uchiha. Sí… ese tipo desde que había llegado sólo le había traído caos a su perfecta vida. ¿Perfecta?, bueno, tal vez no perfecta, pero estaba bastante bien. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿lograría engañarlo para que le cuente algo de su vida pasada?, al parecer tampoco se llevaba muy bien con ella. Es más estaba comenzando a pensar que la odiaba terriblemente. Por alguna razón ahora la trataba muy mal.

Salió del hospital varias horas después sintiéndose mejor. Caminó sin rumbo por la villa. Sin su trabajo de siempre, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Tal vez debería ponerse a entrenar. Así sería más fuerte y le podría demostrar a ese Uchiha que no necesitaba de ayuda… ¿qué decía?, le tenía que demostrar a Sai eso, ¡a Sai!, ¡su novio! Se tomó la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo furiosa.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-san? –Hinata la miraba preocupada. Sakura le sonrió tratando de volver a ser la de siempre. No quería parecer una loca. Aunque a veces pensaba que no era muy cuerda, al fin y al cabo, la gente normal no tenía dos personalidades en su interior que luchaban constantemente para tener el control.

-Ah, hola Hinata, sí, claro, estoy perfectamente –mostró el pulgar levantado mientras sonreía. La chica pareció calmarse un poco ante su respuesta.

-Me alegro, Sakura-san…

Nunca sabía muy bien cómo actuar frente a Hinata. A veces se sentía culpable, ya que Naruto no le correspondía por ella. La pobre chica se había esforzado tanto porque él la reconociera y sin embargo, nada. Naruto sólo la consideraba su amiga. Algo similar a lo que ocurría entre ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior algo incómoda por el silencio que se había creado entre ambas.

-Eeeeh, bueno, mejor me voy. Nos vemos, Hinata…

-Sí, hasta luego Sakura-san.

Se alejó casi corriendo. ¡Qué horrible situación!, ahora sabía lo complicado que era para Naruto tratarse con Sai. Se acomodó un poco el pelo que seguramente estaría desordenado por su ataque de locura. Y continuó su caminata con algo más de tranquilidad. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de qué es lo que quería hacer. Tomó aire y giró. Para comprender a Sasuke tenía que tratar de ver todo. ¿Cómo había sido su vida?, ¿qué es lo que le habían quitado? Se dirigió hasta una zona deshabitada y bastante apartada del centro de Konoha. Allí habían varios carteles de prohibido el paso. Pero por supuesto, ella podría pasar por ser un ninja y alguien muy conocido por la Hokage. El lugar donde vivía el clan Uchiha. Ya todo estaba bastante destruído. Muchos años habían pasado desde que hubo vida en ese sitio. Pero nadie se acercaba por miedo a alguna maldición. Caminó por las calles mirando hacia todos lados. Las casas se caían a pedazos, por el abandono y en parte también porque muchas estaban bastante destrozadas. ¿Qué tipo de batalla se habría librado ese día? ¿Habrían tenido alguna oportunidad los Uchiha o la sorpresa había sido demasiada?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se dio vuelta alarmada y vio que entre las sombras apareció Sasuke.

-Tú qué haces aquí. ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, por alguna razón tenía miedo. La mirada de él era amenazadora y llevaba en su mano una katana.

-Naruto recibió un llamado de la Hokage. Le dije que vendría hacia aquí. De todas formas hay varios ANBU en los alrededores, no deberías temer, ya te dije que no te haré daño.

-Me quedaría más tranquila si guardaras tu katana.

El Uchiha miró la katana por un momento. Y luego hacia varios sitios donde sabía perfectamente que se encontraban los ANBU. Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en actuar. No mucho seguramente, pero no sería suficiente para salvarla. Ella estaría muerta antes de que cualquiera de esos idiotas tocara el suelo. Guardó la katana.

-La Hokage me la devolvió como muestra de buena fe –dijo- no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Tú tampoco la mía.

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho de venir a ver lo que alguna vez llamé mi hogar? –preguntó entre dientes. El estar allí no lo ponía del mejor humor. Toda la destrucción, el vacío, la soledad. Aunque la furia era visible, también había dolor en su mirada. Sakura se acercó un poco. Pero frenó.

-Pueden dejarnos solos. Yo lo cuidaré…

Nada se escuchó, pero supo que los ANBU se habían ido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Como mi muestra de buena fe… -dijo, seguía teniendo miedo, pero también pensaba en su villa y en él. Quería saber la verdad, quería salvar a su hogar y también quería ayudarlo a él. No deseaba seguir viendo ese rencor en sus ojos.

-¿Y te hacen caso?

-Soy la consejera de la Hokage, por supuesto que lo hacen, mi rango es superior al de ellos. Además saben de lo que soy capaz –Sasuke la miró con suspicacia.

-Alguien tan importante debería ser más precavida –dijo acercándose a ella. Sakura no retrocedió.

-No te tengo miedo.

-No te creo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? –Sasuke suspiró y le dio la espalda.

-Aquí es donde vivía… mi casa…-Sakura vio que no terminaba de decidirse en si entrar o no.

-No tienes que hacer esto. Si te hace daño…

-Nada me hace daño –contestó con sequedad- este lugar ya no significa nada para mí.

-No te creo –le respondió de la misma forma que él a propósito.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

-Quería… ver el lugar donde habías vivido… para tratar de… -no sabía si decirlo, pero él se encargó de completar la frase.

-¿Comprenderme?, eso no es posible y lo sabes. Tú no lo perdiste todo –le dijo volviéndola a mirar y acercándose aún más- jamás podrías entenderlo –era bastante más alto que ella, y tan cerca intimidaba mucho.

-Lo siento, no quería que te pusieras así… ¿no recuerdas nada de ese día?

-No… es una nebulosa… supongo que el terror nubló todo.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Quería saber cómo era. Por supuesto ya nada sería igual a lo que era hacía quince años, pero tenía que entrar.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó en un tono bastante agresivo.

No le respondió, entró y caminó por los pasillos, la luz se filtraba por algunos agujeros en el techo. Las habitaciones estaban casi vacías, sólo habían algunos muebles destruídos por la humedad y los insectos. Salió a lo que habría sido el patio. El pasto estaba crecido, solo habían yuyos. La pared tenía dibujado el símbolo de los Uchiha. Un abanico mitad blanco mitad rojo. Algunas flores crecían entre las malezas. Sonrió y se agachó para tomar una. Eran bastante hermosas. No sobresaldrían entre las flores que tenía Ino en su local, pero poseían una belleza que las hacía únicas.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –le preguntó él extrañado. Sakura lo miró, la observaba algo confundido.

-Veo un clan orgulloso, una familia que se amaba mucho, gente fuerte y valiente. Siempre entrenando para ser los mejores, para poder mantener aquello que hacía que sus pechos se hincharan y su corazón latiera con fuerza. Y también… veo dolor… -miró hacia la insignia de los Uchiha- mucho sufrimiento… Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho… -lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. No comprendía porqué lloraba. Ella no había perdido a nadie, ¿por qué estaba triste?, ¿por qué sentía pena hacia alguien que era ajeno a ella?, deseba a abrazarla, limpiarle esas lágrimas, pero se quedó allí quieto, mirándola con la misma frialdad de siempre.

-Yo sólo veo odio y muerte –dijo, pudo ver su decepción ante sus palabras, pero eran ciertas. Allí solo quedaba eso, y algo más. Su familia, y su clan pidiéndole a gritos que los vengara.

-Llevas un peso muy grande sobre tu espalda, Sasuke-kun, no es necesario que lo lleves solo. Puedes confiar en mí.

-La primera regla que le enseñan a un guerrero es jamás confiar en el enemigo, ¿no sabías?

-Yo no tengo porqué ser tu enemigo, ni tú el mío.

-Somos de mundos diferentes Sakura, mi vida no fue igual que la tuya. Me criaron para ser fuerte y resistir siempre. No necesito de la ayuda de nadie, y menos la tuya.

Sus frías palabras la hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Agachó la cabeza vencida, soltó la flor y salió de allí. Sasuke se quedó un poco más con la vista fija en la insignia de los Uchiha. Frunció el ceño y lanzó un kunai con furia al centro del abanico, creando una grieta en la pared. Su clan ya no existía, pero él se encargaría de que lo recordaran y sufrieran por lo que les habían hecho sufrir a ellos. Miró la flor en el suelo. La levantó. ¿Por qué ella había visto todo eso?, supuso que sería porque su vida había sido feliz y perfecta, tal vez la gente con ese tipo de vida, lo veía todo con más alegría. Pero él no podía ver eso, ese lugar sólo le generaba más odio, tenía que salir de allí. Apretó la flor con fuerza y la destruyó. Las flores eran delicadas y frágiles y hasta la más fuerte se podría quebrar con facilidad si se sabía en dónde dar el golpe. Eso es lo que haría, seguiría golpeando con calma hasta que ella se quebrara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones: **buenas! Primero muchas gracias a las personas que me escriben!!, es muy lindo ver que les está gustando la historia, y espero q este cap tb sea de su agrado y no los defraude, sinceramente es uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir y me quedé bastante contenta con él. Pero ustedes dirán. Bueno creo q nada más. Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda pregunten y yo responderé directamente en la pag de reviews. Saludos, cuídense mucho!!!

**Capitulo 5**

Sakura llegó a su casa llorando para su suerte sus padres no se encontraban allí. Su padre estaba en una misión y volvería en unos días y su madre estaba en la casa de una amiga. Así podría desahogarse con tranquilidad y calmarse. No sabía porqué se había puesto así. Era una tonta. ¿Por qué se angustiaba por ese hombre?, él era el enemigo, no tenía que pensar en tratar de ayudarlo, sino en cuidar de su villa. Se miró al espejo de su cuarto, estaba echa un desastre. Se concentró en volver a respirar con normalidad y luego se sentó. ¿Qué haría ahora?, ella no era capaz de llevar a cabo la misión que Tsunade le había encomendado. Tendría que pedirle que otro lo hiciera. Su mente se había convertido en algo demasiado inestable como para confiar en ella. Se recostó y pronto se quedó dormida.

Sasuke sacó su katana al oír un ruido a su espalda. Pronto la guardó al ver de quién se trataba.

-Karin, ¿no te dije que no me siguieras?

-Lo siento, debía verte…

-¿Desde hace cuánto que estás por aquí? –Sasuke se preguntó si habría oído su conversación con Sakura. No quería que esa mujer volviera a decirle mentiras a su maestro. Era extraño no haberla sentido, pero Karín tenía habilidades muy buenas cuando se trataba de ocultar el chakra y espiar.

-Lo suficiente, Sasuke-kun… hiciste llorar mucho a esa chica –resaltó la última palabra para demostrar que ella era más adulta. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme?

-Nunca, Sasuke-kun… nosotros nos hemos criado juntos, yo te conozco… -extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de él.

-¡No! –Sasuke la tomó del cuello- no me conoces y no eres nada para mí, así que deja de estorbarme –ella sonrió, Sasuke se olvidaba que estaba muy enferma como para entender razones.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, me encanta cuando te enojas…

-Me das asco –le dijo soltándola y alejándose- deja de seguirme.

-Esas no son mis órdenes, Sasuke-kun –le dijo con calma, él la miró con el ceño fruncido- sí, el Maestro me pidió que te vigilara, teme que hagas alguna tontera fuera del plan… como por ejemplo acercarte demasiado a la chica…

-Sakura no es nadie.

-¿Seguro? –le preguntó algo molesta. No le había gustado nada que él la llamara por su nombre.

-Por supuesto. Tengo bien claro el plan, y lo llevaré a cabo como acordamos. Si tú dejaras de abrir la boca, entonces el Maestro no se preocuparía y no haría cosas precipitadas. Su acto de esta mañana casi tira por la borda todos mis esfuerzos.

-Lo siento, supongo que tendré que ser más cuidadosa –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercándose a él, Sasuke le dio la espalda lo cual la enojó aún más.

El morocho no entendía porqué el Maestro se preocupaba tanto por una simple mujer. Ese día había tratado de matarla. Para él no era tan importante, jamás pondría su venganza después de alguien, eso era para lo que vivía. El orgullo de su clan, miró el símbolo Uchiha en la pared. Por ello era por lo que hacía todo eso.

-¿Estás pensando en ella? –le preguntó Karin de brazos cruzados.

Eso era ridículo. ¿Por qué haría eso?, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, para ocupar su mente en una tonta mujer, en una niña que no sabía nada de la vida.

-No –contestó mirándola con asco.

-El Maestro tiene razón, ella es una molestia para el plan, hay que acabarla.

-La única molestia aquí –dijo Sasuke tomándola nuevamente del cuello- eres tú, Karín. Deja a Sakura en paz, yo mismo me encargaré de ella cuando sea el momento, ¿me oíste?

-Sssii, Sasuke-kun, lo siento –podía sentir su ira y la presión con que la estaba ahorcando y por eso jamás lo contradeciría

-Bien, vete y deja de seguirme, no me importa si Orochimaru-sama te lo ordenó, si te veo cerca te mato.

Su tono de voz fue suficiente para asustarla, apenas la soltó la mujer se fue de inmediato con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke se quedó de nuevo pensando en Sakura. La había dañado y ella sólo había querido ayudarlo, supuso que tendría que pedirle una disculpa, al fin y al cabo, tenía que tener buenas relaciones con la gente de allí para cumplir bien con el plan. Su atracción hacia ella la resolvería de alguna forma, pero la venganza estaba primero y esa mujer era una clave importante por ser la consejera de la Hokage seguro sabría mucho. Ahora que conocía eso, tendría que arreglárselas para volver a acercarse a ella, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, pero estaba muy bien entrenado, debería ser capaz de soportar su cercanía.

Sakura se despertó un poco sobresaltada, se tapó el rostro por un rato mientras trataba de borrar la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, se tocó las mejillas, estaban húmedas, había llorado. Qué espantosa pesadilla. Se levantó de un salto tratando de volver a tener los ánimos de siempre. Comenzó a desvestirse para meterse al baño y darse una ducha. Abrió el agua fría y se metió. Un buen golpe de frío le ayudaría. Salió bastante rápido, temblando se envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación. Casi pega un grito al ver una sombra en ella.

-¡Uchiha!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –dijo al reconocerlo y tratando de sostener la toalla. Se sentía totalmente indefensa en ese estado y no le gustaba nada.

-Tranquila, sólo venía a ver cómo estabas –respondió él con calma mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Sakura presionó la toalla aún más contra su cuerpo como si pudiera fundirla a él.

-¿Estás loco?, ¿cómo vas a entrar así en mi casa? ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas por él?, voy a pensar que tu novio tiene razón –Sakura no respondió, se paró más derecha y lo miró con odio- te dije que estaba con la Hokage y tú mandaste a los ANBU que me vigilaban a sus casas. Algo bastante malo de tu parte. Ya que si hubiera querido, podría haber hecho lo que quisiera.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?!, así dejas de molestarnos a todos –contestó dándole la espalda. No estaba de humor para encontrarse con él. La ducha no había servido de nada.

-¿Estás bien? –su voz era irreconocible, ya que parecía tener un tono de preocupación en ella.

-¿Y tú qué crees? –respondió casi sin voz antes de volver a llorar. Sasuke se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro. Sakura se alejó- ¡vete!, no quiero verte en este momento.

-No me voy a ir contigo así –contestó suspirando con cansancio.

-Qué te importa cómo esté. Tengo mi novio si quiero un hombro en el cual llorar, no te necesito.

-No te estoy ofreciendo mi hombro –respondió casi riendo- Sólo mi oído, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa?

-No voy a contarle a "mi enemigo" mi vida. No estoy vestida, Sasuke, salte de aquí de inmediato.

-No seas tonta, no me moveré de aquí hasta que no me digas qué te pasa.

-¿Y qué con eso de que somos enemigos?, ¿ya te olvidaste de lo que me dijiste hace unas horas?, ¿o es que tienes un problema?

-¿Un problema?

-¡Aaarg! –Sakura quería gritar- no puedo creer que te hagas el tonto. ¿Tienes dos personalidades acaso? –Sasuke sonrió.

-No me gusta que se metan en mi vida, es sólo eso –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama como si fuera suya- es cierto que me comporté un poco mal, por eso justamente vine, para redimir mi error –Sakura lo miró sin poder creerle, ¿acaso estaba admitiendo que se había comportado como un completo idiota? Suspiró, no, no la engañaría con sus trucos.

-Pues a mí tampoco me gusta que se metan en mi vida –respondió elevando la barbilla con orgullo- así que puedes ir saliendo de mi habitación.

-Oh vamos, Sakura, no me vas a negar que necesitas hablar –ella lo miró sorprendida. No podía creer que le estuviera diciendo esas cosas.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa?

-Es lo que estoy diciendo desde hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Bien. Primero, me atacan y casi muero, luego mi novio se enoja conmigo por mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo tiene problemas porque tiene un demonio en su interior y no sé cómo ayudarlo sin lastimarlo. Después apareces tú, y cuando quiero tratar de ser cortés y darte una mano, me gritas y me tratas mal. Y por último está esa horrible pesadilla… -no lo soportó más y volvió a llorar. ¡Qué tonta era!, ¿cómo podía estar llorando frente a él de esa forma?

-Tranquila –le dijo el morocho acercándose de nuevo, extendió su mano pero luego se arrepintió y no la tocó. Sentía un gran dolor al verla en ese estado, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?, sólo tenía que usarla para conseguir información. Se alejó levemente, necesitaba estar a una cierta distancia de ella para mantener la frialdad y la cordura.

-Te odio, vete de aquí ya…

-No creo que sepas lo que es odiar a alguien, Sakura, ese es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para que exista en alguien como tú –la mujer lo miró. Sus ojos volvían a verse tristes, lo habían dañado mucho y eso había hecho que fuera un monstruo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?, ya te dije lo que me pasa.

-No me contaste tu pesadilla.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado. No quería pensar en ello. Sasuke la miraba sin inmutarse y parecía que no iba a irse. Se sentó en la cama suspirando rendida.

-¿Al menos me dejas cambiarme?

-Te espero en el comedor –dijo y antes de realizar algo de lo cual se arrepentiría abandonó la habitación.

-Gracias –respondió, pero él ya no estaba.

Mientras se cambiaba pensaba en qué es lo que haría con ese hombre. Estaba totalmente confundida. ¿Por qué de pronto le interesaba su bienestar? Se puso una pollera blanca con una musculosa rosa y se peinó el cabello. Lo dejó suelto así se secaba y salió. Él estaba sentado sobre su sillón, era la misma imagen de un demonio. Hermoso y al mismo tiempo peligroso. Suspiró nuevamente y trató de controlar su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias. Ven siéntate –se corrió un poco en el sillón para dejarla sentarse, pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

-No, estoy bien así.

-¿Parada?

-Sí…

-Como quieras –dijo volviéndose a acomodar en el sillón. Sakura trató de concentrarse, verlo así era muy tentador hasta para una persona como ella- bien, ¿vas a hablar?, ¿qué soñaste?

-Si yo te cuento mi pasadilla, tú me contarás algo de ti –dijo.

-Ese no era el trato.

-No diré nada entonces –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, me voy –contestó él levantándose. Sakura cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí misma por lo que iba a hacer.

-Espera, Sasuke-kun, no te vayas… está bien… -él sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a sentarse.

-Soñé con… con ese hombre que me atacó hoy… -se retorció las manos con nerviosismo- nunca me había pasado, nunca nadie me causó tanto miedo –sonrió- ni siquiera tú –Sasuke levantó una ceja- soñé que volvía a atacarme… fue bastante feo, y la verdad es que ahora tengo miedo… sus ojos eran espantosos…

Sasuke tensó todo su cuerpo. No esperaba que ella le fuera a hablar sobre su Maestro. La miró, estaba temblando, ¿tanto miedo tenía? Su Maestro podía causar esa impresión a una persona común supuso. Pero lo extraño era que Sakura no era común. Estaba seguro de que jamás le hubiera dicho esas cosas si no fuera porque de verdad tenía miedo. Suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué quieres saber de mi pasado?

Sakura se sorprendió. Sus ojos brillaron con cierta felicidad y Sasuke se sintió más tranquilo. Supuso que si hablaba un poco con ella terminaría calmándola. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias?, aún no terminaba de descifrarlo.

-¿Dónde fuiste después de lo sucedido a tu clan?

-Me adoptó una persona. Con ella viví mucho tiempo, hasta que después me cansé –por supuesto no iba a decirle la verdad, pero ella jamás la sabría.

-¿Y qué hiciste luego?

-Entrenar. Para ser el más fuerte, el mejor y vengar a mi clan.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?, ¿qué querías?

-La verdad supongo. Al principio pensé en destruirlo todo. Pero tu amigo me venció y bueno, aquí estoy. Tsunade me dijo que encontraría a los culpables y espero que eso suceda pronto, porque no tengo mucha paciencia.

-¿Estuviste todo este tiempo solo?, ¿nadie te entrenaba?

-Viaje mucho y siempre me encontraba con ninjas dispuestos a enseñarme alguna cosa. El resto lo desarrollé yo mismo –en parte eso era cierto. Su Maestro le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero otras las aprendió solo y jamás se las mostró. Por alguna razón aún no terminaba de confiar completamente en Orochimaru.

-Cuando sepas la verdad ¿te iras? –preguntó la pelirrosa. Su corazón latió con fuerza esperando la respuesta de él, que se hizo tardar demasiado para su gusto.

-Sí… para tu felicidad.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -¿iba a ser feliz cuando se fuera?, supuso que sí, su tortura se iría muy lejos y con suerte jamás volvería a verlo. Ese pensamiento le dolió un poco en el pecho.

-Lo que intento desde que comprendí lo que le pasó a mi familia. Vengarla… -contestó con calma a pesar de lo que significaban sus palabras.

-¿Y después?...

-No lo sé, supongo que no tendré nada más, ni una razón para vivir.

-O sea que vengarás a tu familia, y luego esperarás la muerte.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Y crees que eso es lo que ellos querrían que hicieras?

-No lo sé, ni me importa.

-Deberías. Los deseos de tu familia, tendrían que ser más importantes para ti. Al fin y al cabo, es por su memoria por lo que estás viviendo y su recuerdo es lo que te ha hecho ser quien eres hoy.

-Los recuerdos de mi familia no fueron los que me hicieron así, Sakura, fue el odio…

-El odio… me dijiste que era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para que yo supiera lo que es…

-Sí, eso dije. Ya te lo expliqué antes, no sabes lo que significa perderlo todo. Que aplasten todo lo que una vez amaste... –mientras hablaba su voz se iba haciendo más profunda y menos indiferente. Al parecer no podía controlar sus emociones cuando recordaba a su familia.

-Supongo que es cierto, no puedo comprender tu dolor, pero sí sé que si tu familia te amaba no querría que terminaras así.

-Jamás lo entenderías, Sakura, no trates de convencerme con tontas palabras. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quería mi familia?, ¿cómo puedes entenderlo si no los conocías? –Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que creo. Y me parece que tienes muchas más cosas por las cuales vivir que sólo por venganza.

-¿Y qué cosas?, ¿quieres que vuelva aquí?, ¿a cuidar de la villa?, ¿a recibir órdenes?, ¿a casarme, tener hijos y tratar de vivir una vida normal?, no seas ridícula, esas cosas jamás estuvieron a mi alcance, todos nacemos con un propósito, y mi vida ya tenía un camino marcado desde mucho antes.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡yo sé lo que eras!, ¡eras un niño feliz!, vi esperanza en tus ojos y una vida perfecta… -Sakura se tapó la boca y se alejó. Sasuke se levantó.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿cuándo me viste?

Sakura agachó la cabeza, el pelo le tapaba el rostro, pero unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, no iba a engañarlo ahora con sus lágrimas, ¿a qué se refería con que lo había conocido?, ¿dónde lo había visto? De pronto todo fue claro…

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Sasuke, ¿y tú? _

_-Sakura. ¿Nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Sí…_

La niña de pelo rosado, ¿cómo no pudo reconocerla?, ¿cómo había podido olvidarla cuando fue su fuerza durante tantos años?

_-Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun, por favor búscame._

Luego había sido toda la masacre de su clan. Orochimaru lo había encontrado y se lo llevó con él. En su nuevo hogar sólo podía pensar en esa niña. Ella le había mostrado una sonrisa tan dulce, parecía como si todo hubiera sido un sueño y ella un ángel. Pero estaba seguro que no había sido así porque lo único que conservaba de su antiguo hogar era su broche. El único recuerdo de lo que había sido y de que una vez tuvo una vida normal y feliz. Pero Orochimaru le había descubierto el broche una vez, y lo destruyó diciéndole que el recuerdo no le traería a sus padres de vuelta. Sólo la venganza haría que ellos se sintieran en paz. Debía ser fuerte para ello y los sentimientos no entraban en su nueva vida. Si quería ser el mejor, no debía sentir pena por nadie y menos amor.

-Tú… -le dijo alejándose aún más. Ahora se daba cuenta porqué se había sentido tan atraído hacia ella. El único ser que durante tanto tiempo le dio esperanzas. Quien le recordaba que no todos eran malos en el mundo…

-Sasuke-kun… lo siento… -se limpió las lágrimas- a veces los recuerdos me duelen. Y sé que a ti también. Pero debes recordar quién eras. El niño que conocí jamás querría asesinar a alguien.

-El niño que conociste, era eso, un niño, que al crecer se dio cuenta que la vida no era lo que creía. Estas equivocada Sakura, tú jamás me conociste, sólo viste una imagen, pero nosotros, somos lo que somos desde que nacemos. Tú naciste para curar, y yo para matar, justamente lo opuesto…

Sasuke desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura se tapó el rostro y volvió a llorar. ¡Qué tonta había sido!, tenía que acercarlo, no alejarlo, pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Lo más probable es que no quisiera saber más nada de ella. Debería decirle a Tsunade que no podía llevar a cabo la misión que le habían asignado.

……………………….

Naruto volvió a su casa bastante cansado. Había estado reunido con Tsunade y el Consejo por más de tres horas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Demasiada información no era apta para él. Prefería que le dijeran las cosas claras y así podía actuar. El Consejo le había ordenado a Tsunade que siguiera con la vigilancia del Uchiha, pero que también se le diera más espacio para que él entrara en confianza. Tal vez, pensaban ellos, el Uchiha terminaba de su lado si veía todo lo bueno de Konoha. Naruto no lo pensaba así. Casi una semana conviviendo con el morocho le habían demostrado que sólo vivía para la venganza. Lo encontró sentado en su balcón mirando hacia fuera bastante distraído. ¿Dónde estaban los ANBU que puso para que lo cuidaran?

-Hey –le dijo como saludo, el morocho ni lo miró, levantó levemente la mano como respuesta- ¿dónde están los guardias que te puse?

-Sakura los mandó a su casa.

-¿Sakura-chan?, ¿por qué?

-Pregúntale a ella.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, Sasuke.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –contestó de mala gana.

-¿Qué pasó?, estás más malhumorado que de costumbre.

-¡Estoy igual, imbécil!, deja de hacerme tantas preguntas.

-¡No me trates así idiota! –no era un buen momento para que lo estuvieran insultando, ya bastante había tenido con soportar a esos vejestorios del Consejo chillando órdenes.

-Eres tan molesto –dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina, Naruto lo siguió.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasó con Sakura-chan?

-¿Por qué crees que pasó algo con ella?

-La conozco y vi cómo se miraban en el hospital esta mañana… -casi se queda sin voz al recordar esa escena. La mirada de ella, nunca la había visto así.

-Imaginas cosas Naruto, deberías ver un médico.

-¡Cállate y dime la verdad! –dijo Naruto tomándolo de la remera. Esta vez el Uchiha no mantuvo tanto la calma y activó su Sharingan.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No!

-¡Suéltame ahora, Uzumaki!

-No, hasta que no me digas qué le hiciste.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué crees que le hice algo?

-No lo sé, pero no confío en ti, no voy a dejar que nadie dañe a Sakura-chan, ¿me escuchas?

-Si no quieres que nadie la dañe, entonces cuídala de su estúpido novio que sólo vive para hacerla sentir mal y cuídale de ti –contestó entre dientes el Uchiha. Naruto lo soltó al instante.

-Yo jamás la dañaría.

-Me imagino… nunca lo hiciste, ¿verdad? –Naruto dudó y luego se alejó- la dañaste, seguramente casi la matas en uno de esos ataques de ira que tienes. Te descontrolaste y el zorro ocupó tu cuerpo. Ella quiso calmarte y todo se fue al demonio –dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras veía cómo poco a poco el rubio caía.

-Sólo fue un error, jamás volverá a pasar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro Naruto?

-Lo tengo bajo control.

-¿Estás seguro?, porque la próxima vez puede que la mates, y también que destruyas esta villa entera. El poder del demonio es inmenso, demasiado para ser controlado por un ser simple como tú.

Naruto se fue de la cocina y Sasuke se quedó complacido. Aún tenía el control de la situación. El saber quién era ella no lo afectaría. Seguiría con el plan. Debía sacar de la villa a Naruto, afuera y solo sería una presa fácil para él y su grupo. No podría vencerlos a todos juntos por mucho que se esforzara. Ahora le quedaba ver otra cosa. Salió de la cocina. El rubio no estaba en la casa. Perfecto, era eso justamente lo que necesitaba. Salió de inmediato y se dirigió a la torre Hokage, estaba seguro que ella pronto iría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones: **me tarde un poquito más pero acá está el nuevo cap. Como siempre quiero agradecerle a los q me escriben y a los q leen este fic. Para contestar la pregunta de PaGoMe y por si otros se han preguntado lo mismo respondo: sobre la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke va evolucionando lento, xq hay q entender q como le pasa a Sakura, Naruto lo sigue considerando su enemigo, aún así ya pronto se van a notar cambios en ese aspecto. Naruto es demasiado bueno y aunq Sasuke se haga el frío y lo trate mal lo va a terminar aceptando xq en cierto sentido él también se siente solo. Bueno no adelanto más! Lean! Jaja. Saludos y q lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 6**

Sakura salió de su casa al sentirse un poco más tranquila. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de lo sucedido. En algún momento terminaría diciendo que se habían conocido de chicos y él se enojaría. Aunque supuso que no era por eso por lo que él se había ido. Sus palabras lo habían enfurecido. Qué tonta había sido. Se tapó el rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían volver a salir. Se había equivocado. Sus sentimientos le habían nublado la razón. No tendría que haberlo forzado de esa forma. Pero estaba tan desesperada por comprenderlo, por ayudarlo que no había escuchado a su lado sensato.

-¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien? –levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. Para su suerte no estaba Hinata entre ellos. No quería tener que lidiar también con ese problema. No era que considerara a ella un problema, sino a la situación. Negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada Kiba. ¿Cómo están? –preguntó sonriendo como siempre mientras se acercaba para acariciar la gran cabeza de Akamaru- ¿cómo estás pequeñín?, aunque ya no debería llamarte así, cada día que pasa creces un poco más –el animal movía la cola alegremente y ladró en señal de respuesta.

-¿De verdad está más grande? A mi me parece que no…

-Kiba… hace unos años lo llevabas sobre tu cabeza, luego creció hasta llegar a tu cintura, ahora su cabeza esta a la misma altura que la mía.

-Mmmm, puede ser –respondió él aunque no muy convencido.

-¿Tú qué crees Shino? –preguntó Sakura mirando a Shino.

-Pensé que no habías notado mi presencia Sakura-san –respondió con voz trémula, haciendo que la kunoichi sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-¿Hacia donde iban? –preguntó para poder cortar con la tensión.

-A comer, Hinata nos espera en un restaurante nuevo que abrieron por aquí cerca. Deberías ir algún día, dile a Naruto… y a Sai –agregó al notar que no era con el rubio con quien Sakura tendría que ir en una cita.

-Le diré –respondió ella, más pensando en el rubio que en Sai, a quien no le gustaba ir a lugares nuevos porque no los conocía. La pelirrosa siempre le decía que eso no sucedería hasta que fuera, pero ya se había cansado de ello- debo irme chicos, otro día nos vemos.

-Sí, hasta luego Sakura.

Sakura siguió caminando rápidamente hacia la torre Hokage tratando de olvidar el asunto con Sasuke aunque debería decirle todo a Tsunade. Al llegar pidió hablar urgentemente con la rubia Hokage. Por supuesto, la mujer la recibió al instante.

-Sakura, ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó.

-Tsunade-sama, sensei… lo lamento, pero no puedo cumplir con su pedido… -dijo tratando de controlar su tono de voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse. A pesar de haberse distendido unos minutos con Kiba y compañía, ahora volvía a sentir el terrible dolor que le ocasionaba todo lo relacionado con el morocho.

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-Sólo digamos que Sasuke Uchiha y yo… no congeniamos –dijo sin mirarla. La rubia que la conocía a la perfección la observaba atentamente.

-¿No congenian?, ¿has hablado con él?

-Sí.

-¿Y te ha dicho algo?, cualquier cosa sería de suma importancia, Sakura, debemos saber de su pasado y…

-No me ha dicho nada –la interrumpió mirándola fijamente. Durante años había aprendido a mentir bien, a sus padres, a su novio, a su mejor amigo. Nunca se vería una duda en sus ojos al mentir- Ya le dije, no congeniamos, nos peleamos cada vez que nos vemos y él jamás confiará en mí. Le pido que asigne a otra persona para esta misión.

-Oh bueno, está bien… veré qué hago entonces… ¿te encuentras bien, Sakura?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-A mi no me parece…

-Si no tiene ninguna otra orden para darme preferiría irme a dormir, estoy bastante cansada –la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Sí, claro… vete, y por favor, mañana ven así podemos hablar.

-Sí…

Sakura se fue de inmediato. Sasuke se quedó totalmente impresionado. No esperaba eso en absoluto. Había ido para confirmar que ella era una espía de Tsunade para sacarle información y aunque eso era cierto, la chica no le había dicho lo que él le contó. ¿Por qué?, acaso ¿podría confiar en ella? Descendió del balcón de la torre y se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de Naruto, aunque ahora no había nadie que lo controlara.

Sakura caminó bastante triste por la villa. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir. Era extraño que nunca tuviera ganas de ir a ver a su novio. Pero de todas formas, Sai estaría trabajando así que eso no tendría mucho sentido. Pensó en Naruto, pero al instante recordó que vivía con Sasuke. No quería verlo a él.

-¡Sakura! –Ino era justamente otra persona que no deseaba ver en ese momento. Miró a su amiga ir corriendo hacia ella, y le preocupó un poco su cara- estaba buscándote… los guardias de la entrada me dijeron que Naruto se fue solo de la villa. Dicen que les pareció algo raro y que preguntara a Tsunade-sama, pero tú debes saber si tenía alguna misión. ¿Qué no era él el encargado de cuidar de Sasuke-kun?

Habló tan rápido que a la pelirrosa le costó unos segundos terminar de entenderlo todo. Sin decir nada salió corriendo. Estaba segura que Naruto no tenía ninguna misión afuera. ¿A dónde había ido? Y ¿dónde estaba Sasuke?, era imposible que el rubio lo hubiese dejado solo. Sabía lo peligroso que era. Llegó al departamento de Naruto y como siempre entró sin permiso abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Sasuke apareció y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Naruto, ¿dónde está? –preguntó la kunoichi preparándose para atacar si algo no llegaba a salir bien. Por alguna razón estaba segura que el único culpable allí era Sasuke.

-No lo sé, se fue hace un rato… -respondió de mala gana.

-¿A dónde?

-No me dijo… -la miraba atentamente, esperando también cualquier tipo de reacción- ¿vas a atacarme? –preguntó luego de un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos habló.

-Sólo si me obligas…

-Ya te dije que no te haré nada, Sakura –respondió el Uchiha dándole la espalda para irse- ahora si me permites, quiero estar solo -necesitaba estar solo. Había muchas cosas que quería pensar y ella era una aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-No deberías estar solo… Naruto te tiene que cuidar… ¿qué le dijiste? –sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en las cosas que ese hombre cruel le podría haber dicho a su crédulo amigo.

-No lo recuerdo –su despreocupación la estaba enloqueciendo. Se lanzó contra él, pero éste le sostuvo la mano y la tiró al piso colocando su rodilla sobre la espalda de ella mientras detenía sus dos brazos. Estaba inmovilizada, en un segundo él había logrado dejarla indefensa. Cuando lo miró de reojo, vio que tenía su Sharingan activado.

-¡Lo sabía!, siempre quisiste destruirnos… -estaba llena de furia, pero aún así no podía hacer nada.

-No digas ridiculeces, me atacaste y yo me defendí, es lo justo –contestó con calma, aunque en realidad no estaba en absoluto calmado, tenerla tan cerca… su embriagadora esencia lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡Suéltame ahora! –gritó.

-No hasta que te calmes.

-¡Qué me sueltes!

-Siempre terminamos con la misma discusión, ¿te has dado cuenta? –sonrió, por supuesto era sólo una máscara, ya que por dentro estaba muy tenso. No le gustaba lastimarla, aunque no terminaba de entender porqué.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a Naruto?!, ¿por qué se fue?

-Le dije la verdad –le susurró al oído- solamente le expuse lo que él siempre supo…

-Eres una basura…

-No me digas esas cosas, en boca de una dama queda muy feo… -le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Cállate y salte de encima mío!

-Guau, es la primera vez que una mujer me dice eso –siguió diciéndole al oído, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco- ¿te calmaste? –se veía tan hermosa ruborizada, definitivamente estaba muy mal si pensaba en esas cosas en una situación como la que estaba.

-Déjame, quiero ir a buscar a mi amigo –dijo con los ojos llorosos. Sasuke la soltó al instante.

-No lo hagas… Es mejor así. Él sabe cuidarse solo, pero tú no, e irte sola es una locura –su perfecto plan se estaba destruyendo, ella no debía involucrarse.

-Mira quién se preocupa –dijo mirándolo con asco- no voy a abandonar a mi mejor amigo porque el camino sea peligroso, eso tenlo por seguro.

El morocho suspiró pero no pudo decir nada más, ella se había ido. Golpeó la pared con fuerza generando varias grietas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, el plan era que le avisaría a su equipo para que se encargaran del rubio, si aparecía muerto por causas que nadie sabía fuera de la villa, jamás sospecharían de él, y además, todos estarían tan tranquilos que el portador del Kyuubi había muerto que no harían muchas preguntas. Pero no había tenido en cuenta que esa tonta mujer saliera corriendo a buscarlo. Seguía pareciéndole importante dejarla con vida un tiempo. No se mentiría a él mismo, no era sólo por el plan, sino porque no podía concebir que le pasara algo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo tomó su katana y salió corriendo. Al final los de Konoha eran la gente más estúpida que existía. Si se suponía que él era el enemigo, ¿por qué lo habían dejado solo? Después de una semana por fin tenía la posibilidad de andar a sus anchas por el sitio e investigarlo a fondo y él iría en busca de esa kunoichi. De verdad que ese sitio le estaba afectando. Quería terminar pronto con el plan porque se estaba dando cuenta que cada día que pasaba se le escapaba más de las manos.

Sakura corrió sin descaso hasta que escuchó un fuerte ruido a lo lejos. Su corazón dio un salto, estaba segura que ese sonido lo había producido Naruto. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejó que el miedo la venciera. Tenía que salvar a su amigo. Era la única persona que siempre la ayudaba, no podía perderlo. Al llegar vio que Naruto estaba luchando contra dos ninjas. Se lanzó contra el que tenía más cerca. Pero al golpearlo, su rostro se hizo agua. Sakura se quedó estática mirándolo.

-¿Y esta quien es? –preguntó golpeándola.

-¡No la toques! –gritó Naruto, pero el otro ninja se interpuso en su camino. El rubio ya tenía garras y colmillos, además de los ojos rojos, estaba completamente furioso y dentro de poco podría salirse de control.

-Naruto… -susurró Sakura desde el suelo. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza- ¡Malditos déjenlo en paz! –gritó juntando chakra en su puño y volviendo a golpear al ninja, pero de nuevo no tuvo efecto- demonios –detuvo el golpe que iba a propinarle su enemigo y se alejó de él.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿estás bien? –Naruto se sacó de encima al ninja y corrió hacia ella. Estaba muy preocupado como siempre, pero verla bien hizo que se calmara bastante. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que Sakura también se tranquilizó.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos? –preguntó la kunoichi.

-No lo sé, aparecieron de la nada.

-Demonios, Naruto tú deberías intentar hacer algo con el tipo de la espada grande, cada vez que lo golpeo se hace agua. Tal vez tu Rasengan funcione.

-Ya lo intenté, Sakura-chan y no hay caso. Además jamás te dejaría con el otro está completamente desquiciado.

Juugo corrió hacia ellos gritando mientras que Suigetsu ponía los ojos en blanco, de nuevo la sed de sangre lo estaba enloqueciendo, pero qué mas daba, la orden era eliminar a Uzumaki Naruto, si había una persona de Konoha más entre los cadáveres seguramente Orochimaru los premiaría. Corrió junto con su compañero y se encargó de ir hacia la chica, le había dado un buen golpe aunque no lo hubiera afectado y parecía saber esquivar bastante bien sus ataques, seguramente le daría una pelea interesante.

Sasuke se quedó escondido entre los árboles observando la situación, estaba seguro de que Juugo solo no podría contra Naruto, pero Suigetsu sí podía matar a Sakura. Por lo general nunca salían solos a atacar, siempre llevaban con ellos a alguien más…

-Sasuke-kun, qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí…

-Kabuto… -respondió mirándolo con calma. Frente a ese hombre debía actuar con naturalidad o sospecharía algo, era demasiado astuto como para pasarlo por alto- me parecía raro no encontrarte por aquí.

-A mí me sucedió exactamente lo contrario. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya hiciste que Uzumaki Naruto saliera de la villa, ¿por qué viniste?

-Verás, hubo un pequeño problema…

-Ese problema es la chica, ¿verdad?

-Sí, la necesito para continuar con el plan y si no está viva será lamentable.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun, seguramente debe haber muchas más mujeres con las cuales puedas entretenerte en Konoha. Por fin tengo a la famosa médico ninja Sakura Haruno para destruirla, no me vas a quitar ese placer.

-¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto, cualquier médico ninja conocería a esa chica. Claro, para un guerrero como tú no es importante, pero para mí, es toda una maravilla.

-Bueno, si la conoces sabrás que es muy allegada a la Hokage, ella puede tener información útil –dijo entre dientes, le molestaba que ese tipo le hubiera echado el ojo a su mujer. Mejor dicho a Sakura.

-Información… es probable. Les diré a los muchachos que no la maten, el Maestro se encargará de sacarle todo…

-¡No!, déjamela a mí… -no quería siquiera imaginar la forma en que el Maestro la haría hablar, sabía lo cruel que podía ser. Lo había experimentado en carne propia y también había visto mucho.

-Aaah, Sasuke-kun, le has puesto el ojo encima a la chica, hay que admitir que no es fea, pero hay más lindas, aunque supongo que debe ser todo un reto conquistar a alguien tan serio, incluso para alguien con tu fama…

-Kabuto, hazme el favor de sacarlos… -dijo manteniendo la calma. No iba a caer en su jueguito.

-Pero, ¿qué con el Uzumaki?

-Ella jamás lo dejará, por ahora tendrá que vivir…

-Estás siendo muy poco cuidadoso Sasuke-kun, al Maestro no le gustará nada esto…

-Deja que yo me arregle con eso. O ¿prefieres que te haga dar la orden a la fuerza? –dijo en tono muy amenazante, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sasuke-kun, te olvidas de con quién estás hablando –Sasuke miró hacia atrás, aunque le costara reconocerlo, no era Sakura la que tenía problemas, más bien era el rubio por estar tan distraído, la chica se defendía a la perfección, pero por supuesto, se cansaría y ahí es cuando Suigetsu la destrozaría- si me haces algo, le diré a tus amiguitos de Konoha todo.

-Arruinarías el plan… -respondió Sasuke sonriendo con calma, no se dejaría vencer por semejante idiota.

-Mmm parece que estamos a mano. Bien los sacaré, me divertiré mucho cuando el Maestro te expulse por incompetencia.

Kabuto desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke sonrió, por supuesto, ese cobarde jamás daría la cara frente a él. Había mandado un clon de sombra, pero eso lo supo desde el principio.

-¡Muchachos! –Kabuto hizo que ambos enemigos se detuvieran al instante- por favor, no deben atacar a gente de Konoha, ellos son peligrosos…

-Pero… -quiso replicar Suigetsu.

-Nada, nada, ya vámonos, Suigetsu, trae a Juugo, parece estar verdaderamente enojado.

-Sí…

Sakura y Naruto los vieron partir sin decir nada, ella estaba bastante cansada. Y él prefería que se fueran por miedo a que algo le sucediera a la kunoichi. La chica lo miró furiosa cuando él se acercó para ver su estado.

-Sa…

-¡Sakura-chan nada Naruto!, demonios, casi te matan, ¿acaso estás loco?, ¿cómo vas a irte sin decirme nada? –preguntó reteniendo las lágrimas, no era momento para llorar.

-Es lo mejor, Sakura-chan, en la villa soy un peligro…

-¡Lo eres si te dejas vencer por ese estúpido demonio! el Naruto que conozco, mi mejor amigo, jamás se dejaría vencer sin dar batalla… -cayó al suelo de rodillas tapándose el rostro. Naruto quiso acercarse pero lo volvió a alejar de un empujón- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?!, ¡estaba muy preocupada!, no puedes dejarme Naruto, ¡no puedes!, me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías, pase lo que pase y… -lloró con más fuerza, esta vez el rubio pudo acercarse para abrazarla.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero me cuesta mucho… es muy doloroso para mí verte con otro y ahora… ahora que tu mirada cambió… es aún peor… –Sakura lo miró sin comprender- he visto cómo lo miras, te conozco…

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó separándose de nuevo de él.

-Puedes negármelo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que es verdad. Tú sientes algo por el Uchiha.

-Estás delirando…

-¿A quién quieres convencer?, ¿a mí o a ti misma?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo por un momento más. Hasta que luego se sintió avergonzada y desvió el rostro. Ella no podía estar enamorándose del enemigo, eso iba contra cualquier regla.

-Escúchame Sakura-chan… no me gusta meterme en tu vida. Pero sólo déjame darte un consejo, como amigo y como persona que te am… quiere mucho. Él no es bueno, me duele decir esto, y creo que Sai es mejor elección…

-¿Vas a volver a Konoha? –le preguntó, le dolía el pecho más que cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, su corazón era el lugar más lastimado. Ningún golpe de ese tal Suigetu había funcionado tan bien como las simples palabras de Naruto. Tenía razón.

-No me queda mucha opción, ¿eh?, si vas a estar buscándome como una loca… -le dijo sonriendo mientras le secaba las lágrimas- además, alguien tiene que vigilar que ese idiota no te lastima más de lo que ya lo hizo –Sakura sonrió y tomando su rostro apoyó su frente contra la frente de él.

-Prométeme que jamás volverás a irte así. No te rindas Naruto, tú eres mi pilar, sin ti, no sabría qué hacer.

-Sobrevivirías, Sakura-chan, descubrirás que yo, no soy tan imprescindible en tu vida –"a diferencia de tu persona en la mía" pensó el rubio con tristeza.

Sasuke se mantuvo con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol todo el tiempo, había escuchado todo y aunque le costaba admitirlo, a él también le dolía. Le dolía hacerle daño, porque jamás podría amar a alguien. Como Orochimaru siempre le decía, él había nacido para matar y sólo para eso servía. Palabras grabadas a fuego que se repetía a sí mismo siempre, aunque en ese momento parecían ser sólo eso, simples palabras, sin ningún valor ni sentido. Suspiró y se irguió, sería mejor estar en el departamento antes de que ese rubio llegara o se armaría un gran revuelo. Aunque seguramente ya estaba metido en un gran lío con el Maestro.

……………………….

-¡¡¿Qué hizo qué?!! –gritó Orochimaru furioso.

-Me ordenó que me fuera, mi señor… -respondió con calma Kabuto.

-¿Y por qué le hiciste caso?, te dije que acabaras con Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bueno, mi señor, como Sasuke-kun es su alumno preferido y su protegido, pensé que una orden que viniera de él debería ser respetada…

-Ese estúpido Uchiha, ¡¿qué demonios está haciendo?! –gritó Orochimaru rompiendo todo a su alrededor- ¡Karin!

La mujer entró a la habitación cabizbaja. Kabuto sabía porqué estaba así. Sasuke la había descubierto y la envió de vuelta. La furia de Orochimaru fue atroz y se descargó con ella por su incompetencia. Sus heridas ya las había sanado él personalmente, pero sí que habían sido difíciles.

-Vas a hacer las cosas bien esta vez, ¿entendido? –le dijo el Maestro a la mujer tomándola con fuerza del mentón para verle la cara.

-Sí, Maestro…

-Irás y acabarás con esa mujer. Está generando muchos problemas.

-Pero mi señor –lo interrumpió Kabuto- él quiere usarla para sacarle información de Tsunade…

-Yo no lo creo así, Kabuto, ese idiota de Sasuke-kun sólo se ha obsesionado con ella. Es un imbécil… seguramente no ha logrado conquistarla fácilmente como siempre hizo… pero pronto le quitaremos cualquier distracción.

-¿No sería un poco raro que la chica muriera?, ¿y si le culpan a él?, puede echarlo todo a perder.

-No lo ves ¿verdad Kabuto?, la única que puede echar a perder el plan es esa mujer. Lo he visto, vi su mirada, Sasuke-kun jamás miró a nadie así antes –Karin observaba y escuchaba a su Maestro con atención y con cada palabra su ceño se fruncía más y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza- no lo culparán a él, porque encontrarán a Karin –la mujer abrió los ojos.

-Pero Maestro, van a matarme…

-Los de Konoha jamás harían eso, te encerrarán simplemente. Si quieren saber tus motivos, simplemente eres una novia celosa o lo que quieras, no me importa. Suigetsu irá por ti a la prisión, no temas. Ahora vete, prepárate y ve a Konoha en unos días, cuando te recuperes del todo.

-Sí, Maestro, con permiso…

La mujer se fue. Kabuto observó a su maestro. La chica, era cierto, no estaba del todo recuperada de la paliza que había recibido. Igualmente estaba seguro que jamás le importó y que nunca enviaría a un ninja tan fuerte como Suigetsu a buscarla. Simplemente la dejaría que se pudra en la cárcel de Konoha. Se preguntó si sería capaz de arruinar el plan hablando al ver que no iban por ella. No… imposible, para cuando se diera cuenta que nadie iría, Konoha sería devastada y tal vez la prisión se destruiría en el acto.

-Tsunade no es estúpida, sabrá que algo pasa.

-Lo sé, pero no sabe qué, y cuando se de cuenta será demasiado tarde, no te preocupes Kabuto. La muerte de esa chica será una perfecta señal para Sasuke-kun. Así aprenderá a que sólo debe hacerme caso a mí, y no a lo que él cree. Igualmente supongo que tendré que recordárselo en algún momento personalmente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaraciones: **como siempre muchas gracias a los q me escriben, esta vez he recibido unos reviews q me gustaron mucho, algunos hasta me han hecho pensar en varias cosas. Me encanta q me den su opinión sobre como va la historia, porque a veces uno desde su perspectiva no puede verlo o estar en todo y se necesita de otro para que de su opinión. Hoy me adelante un poquito para subir la historia porque voy a estar estudiando todo el finde , pero bue. Sigo la trama, y sé que puede parecer lenta pero noté que la mayoría se dio cuenta q es para q le de un poco más de realismo a la historia, yo también quiero el beso ya! Pero hay q pensar q las cosas no pueden suceder de esa forma, sería muy fantasioso o muy obligado a mi modo de ver y prefiero q vaya lento, je. Tendrán q esperar un poquito más. Bueno los dejo q lean tranquilos y de nuevo muchas gracias, reviews tan lindos inspiran en serio. Saludos y suerte!!!

**Capitulo 7**

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Naruto… -dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa del rubio- y no vuelvas a irte sin consultarme, ¿si? –añadió regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le agradaban a su amigo.

-Ya me lo has dicho como cinco veces, Sakura-chan, no volveré a hacerlo, prometido –respondió desviando la mirada de su rostro. A veces no soportaba estar parado frente a ella sin poder besarla.

-¡Ah, volvió el gran héroe de Konoha! –dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta y con una sonrisa muy fingida. El rubio lo ignoró, pero Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eres una basura!, ¡si tú fuiste el culpable de que se fuera! –gritó la pelirrosa.

-Eeeh, tranquila, yo sólo dije un par de cosas, nunca lo obligué a nada. La decisión la tomó él, ¿verdad Naruto?, al fin y al cabo, lo tuviste todo este tiempo en mente –el rubio apartó la mirada y Sakura lo observó con tristeza.

-¿Siempre quisiste irte?, ¿no eres feliz aquí? –Naruto quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Quién podría ser feliz viendo que la mujer que amas está con otro?, sin contar por supuesto que tiene un demonio que puede matarlos a todos. Sí, yo creo que la mejor opción era que se fuera, pero bueno… parece que lo trajiste de vuelta y justo tú… es gracioso, porque debe dolerle mucho.

-¡¡Cállate!!, eres una porquería, ¡un monstruo!, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? –respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Soy así, Sakura, acostúmbrate –le dijo hablando con seriedad ahora. Sakura lo miró con furia y luego tomando del brazo a Naruto lo obligó a mirarla.

-Escúchame bien, este es tu hogar. No tienes que sufrir solo, ¿si Naruto?, te quiero, eso es lo que importa. No lo escuches, por favor…

-Sí, Sakura-chan, todo está bien. Vete… es mejor… -contestó él mirando el suelo y con voz monótona.

-Sí… -Sakura le dirigió otra mirada al morocho y luego se fue.

Naruto entró a la casa seguido de Sasuke. El morocho se sentía extraño, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que trataba mal a esos dos. Su objetivo era separarlos. No le había salido el plan de alejar a Naruto de la villa, pero no podía dejar que los lazos con Sakura se fortalecieran nuevamente. En cierto sentido le alegraba separarlos, no le simpatizaba esa amistad, le molestaba verlos juntos y que ella se comportara de esa forma tan cálida y agradable con ese tonto… estaba dividido, no sólo en dos sino tal vez en tres pensamientos distintos. La confusión se acrecentaba cada vez más en su ser con el paso de los días. Esa gente… no los entendía... le intrigaban…

El rubio se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que Sasuke se detuviera de pronto. Tensó todo su cuerpo esperando algún ataque, pero nunca llegó. ¿Y ahora?

-¡Bien!, vamos a empezar de nuevo –dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia Sasuke, quien lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, no quiero seguir tratándote mal, vamos a ser amigos, ¿si?, en realidad creo que a los dos nos hace falta uno. ¿No te parece?

-Yo no voy a ser tu amigo… además, ¿no estás enojado?, al fin y al cabo yo fui quien…

-No hay problema, sé que no has tenido mucho contacto con gente en toda tu vida. Tal vez te falta algo de tacto. Pero tampoco me molesta que me digan lo que piensan, eso está bien, sucede que a veces la verdad duele… pero bueno… como dijiste, era lo que yo también pensaba… igualmente agradezco que todo haya salido como salió, ahora tengo las cosas más claras. Yo aún no pudo irme de aquí… -la última frase la dijo más para sí mismo y con la mirada perdida en un cuadro que había sobre su mesa de luz en el que estaban él y su amiga. Pero luego pareció volver a la normalidad con su estúpida sonrisa.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo por un momento. ¿Acaso Juugo lo había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza?, él solía cambiar bastante rápido de actitud pero lo del rubio era extremista. Miró su mano que aún seguía frente a él esperando para ser estrechada.

-Vamos, Sasuke, sé que no me vas a confiar tus secretos, y no me importa, sólo quiero que nos llevemos mejor, es bastante feo vivir con alguien a quien no puedo tratar.

-Bien… -respondió el morocho estrechando por fin la mano del rubio. Después de haber pensado todas las posibilidades, decidió que esa era la mejor, tal vez también podía obtener algo de información de Naruto, aunque le parecía imposible que alguien pudiera confiarle algo muy importante a semejante idiota.

-Ahora, te pediré como amigo, algo…

-¿Qué?

-No vuelvas a lastimarla… o ahí, nuestra amistad morirá y será para siempre… -ahora se ponía serio, definitivamente lo habían golpeado fuerte.

-Ella se lastima sola… -contestó con sequedad.

-Lo sé… por eso no te culpo tanto, tiene tendencia a acercarse a gente peligrosa… pero trata de… no sé… no darle ilusiones… si tú…

-No haré nada, Naruto.

-Bien… gracias…

…………………….

Sakura caminó con tristeza, ahora se sentía peor que antes. Si era verdad que Naruto estaba mal viviendo allí, entonces retenerlo era una mala idea. Pero por otro lado, en ningún sitio estaría más seguro y nadie jamás comprendería su situación mejor que en la villa. Qué gran dilema. Ese maldito Uchiha lo único que hacía era arruinarles la vida, parecería que ese fuera su propósito. Pero por supuesto no era así. Su fin era otro y ese era el problema, lo desconocían. Muy peligroso, más de lo que pensaba. No sólo por lo que le generaba cada vez que lo veía. Ese hombre era demasiado observador, pero ella no dejaría que ganara. Encontraría la manera de ponerlo en evidencia y descubrir sus planes.

-¡Sakura! –Ino de nuevo. Si llegaba a ponerse a hablar sobre Sasuke la iba a golpear. Pero la rubia se frenó de golpe al ver el rostro de su amiga- Sakura… -susurró y la abrazó con fuerza. La pelirrosa comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué pasó?, no me digas que el tonto de Sai te hizo algo…

-No fue Sai… -el sólo pensar en todo lo que había pasado le dolía aún más.

-Sakura… -Ino se separó para verla mejor- estás toda sucia y tienes varios cortes, ¿qué pasó?

Sakura se miró, era cierto, ¿cómo había sido tan descuidada? Debió haberse curado y no debería haber estado caminando por la calle así, ahora entendía la reacción de su amiga.

-Es largo de explicar, Ino… -respondió sin ganas.

-Bueno, por suerte para ti, tengo todo el día libre, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente –le respondió sonriéndole abiertamente. Sakura sonrió a su vez con tristeza y asintió. Tenía que hablar con alguien.

La pelirosa explicó todo a su amiga. Ino asentía, se sorprendía y enojaba con cada cosa que le contaba. Ambas estaban sentadas frente a un lago mirando hacia el frente. Cuando concluyó se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que la rubia gritó con furia.

-¡Ese Sasuke es un maldito! lindo, muy lindo, pero un maldito –sentenció. Sakura sonrió.

-Sí… aunque él no es quien me importa…

-¿Segura?

-Sí –concluyó con firmeza. Una vez quiso ayudarlo, pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Después de haberle explicado todo a Ino su mente se aclaró, no volvería a dejarlo jugar con ella. Sería más cuidadosa de ahora en más.

-Es Naruto quien me importa…

-Claro… Sakura… yo jamás quise meterme en tu relación con el tonto ese, pero… ¿no crees que le prestas demasiada atención?, quiero decir, que estás mucho con él… más que con tu propio novio.

-Sai siempre tiene cosas que hacer, no es que no quiera estar con él… -se defendió rápidamente.

-Sakura, deberías entenderlo también a Sai… sé que sus celos son molestos, pero piensa que te ve todo el tiempo con Naruto, ¿quién no sospecharía?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡No te pongas a la defensiva!

-¡Ino, habla claro! –gritó Sakura bastante molesta.

-Pues… todos en la villa comentan…

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡tú también crees que estoy con él! –gritó levantándose de un salto.

-¡No claro que no! –se defendió Ino.

Sakura le dio la espalda tomándose la cabeza. La rubia se levantó sintiéndose mal por haber hecho que su amiga se preocupara aún más. Colocó las manos en sus hombros.

-Sakura…

-Hago todo mal Ino… y lo peor es que… ya no quiero estar más con Sai…

-¿Vas a dejarlo?, ¿por Naruto?

-¡No Ino!, no voy a dejarlo. Y ya te aclaré mil veces que con Naruto no tengo nada. Sólo lo quiero como a un hermano, me preocupo por él…

-Aaah… ¿y entonces?

-No puedo dejar a Sai, es lo único que tengo… Él me quiere… y supongo que sólo estoy confundida…

-Pero ¿cómo confundida? –preguntó Ino sin entender y obligando a su amiga a girar para poder mirarla- si no es Naruto… entonces… oooh –se tapó la boca sorprendida ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Podían decir que Naruto era un tonto, pero su amigo se había dado cuenta al instante a diferencia de la rubia. Sakura pensó cómo es que lo había notado- Sasuke… -susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

-Escúchame, no debes decirle a nadie…

-No… por supuesto que no… pero Sakura… me estuviste diciendo todo este tiempo lo mala persona que es… ¿cómo…

-No lo sé –la interrumpió porque no quería escuchar esa palabra. Ella no estaba "enamorada" de él, sólo le atraía físicamente y le generaba curiosidad. No podía estar enamorada, no podía.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Ya veré…

-Eso no es una respuesta Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero es la única que tengo ahora.

-Bien… supongo que es cierto…

………………..

Sasuke miró al rubio, quien estaba recostado mirando televisión.

-Hey Naruto, ¿podría ir a dar una vuelta? –preguntó tratando de parecer lo más amigable y normal posible.

-Sabes que no te puedo dejar solo caminando por la villa. Sé lo peligroso que eres… -respondió Naruto distraído. Estaba demasiado cómodo y no quería moverse. No pensaba acompañarlo a dar una vuelta jamás.

-Sucede que soy una persona solitaria, y esto de tener que convivir tanto con alguien me molesta –respondió Sasuke tratando de no impacientarse. Odiaba tener que pedir permiso pero debía comportarse por el bien de la misión.

-Mmmm –Naruto se revolvió en la cama molesto, Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza para tratar de controlar su mal genio- bueno, le diré a uno de los ANBU que te siga desde lejos. Sólo así te dejo ir –contestó.

-Bien –tuvo que aceptar el morocho. Por lo menos no tendría al charlatán ese consigo.

Una media hora después se encontraba caminando por Konoha. El invierno estaba llegando y la gente volvía rápido a sus casas. Nadie se quedaba demasiado tiempo afuera, lo cual le agradaba más. La soledad era algo con lo que había convivido la mayor parte de su vida y se incomodaba cuando estaba entre muchas personas.

Sabía que un ANBU lo seguía de cerca. Por lo que había escuchado, era de un clan que podía utilizar su mente para hablar con quien quisiera. Así que Naruto sabría en un instante si se le ocurría hacer algo malo. No pensaba hacerlo. Lo que había dicho era cierto. Quería caminar. Aclarar sus ideas y planear cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Había estado pensándolo mucho y no se le ocurría algo mejor. La única manera de averiguar cómo se movían los ninjas de Konoha era atacándolos de frente. Le pediría a Orochimaru varios hombres. Con ello podría investigar sus estrategias y quiénes eran los ninjas más importantes para esa villa. Supuso que el rubio sería uno de ellos. Pero por lo que sabía, Naruto era alguien que actuaba en la ofensiva. Necesitaba ver quién se dedicaba a planear los ataques y quién la defensa. Además de quiénes se encargaban de ésta. Pensó en Sakura y se preguntó cuál sería su papel. Era una médico ninja, posiblemente se dedicaría a curar a los heridos, pero también la vio luchando, nada más y nada menos que con Suigetsu, un enemigo bastante temible, y supo, a pesar de que no pudo apreciar demasiado toda la pelea, que no era nada mala. Sabía defenderse y atacar perfectamente. Además de que era una especie de mano derecha de la Hokage. Alguien que ostenta semejante puesto debe de ser muy importante. Sin embargo en los registros de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha jamás figuró. El único que aparentemente sabía algo de ella era Kabuto. Pero jamás la había mencionado. Supuso que entonces no debería ser alguien que le preocupara… Eso no era así. No le preocupaba que ella fuera a ser peligrosa, sino más bien que algo le sucediera.

Miró hacia donde estaban los rostros de los Hokages en las piedras. Las personas más poderosas de Konoha. Supo por su Maestro que uno de los más fuertes ninjas de la historia de ese lugar había sido el cuarto Hokage. Orochimaru le había dicho que rivalizaría con él y hasta que podría vencerlo. Una sonrisa torcida cruzó su rostro. Eso era imposible. Nadie podía vencerlo… sin embargo alguien lo había hecho… No, eso había pasado porque no estaba preparado para la reacción de Naruto, porque se había confiado. El que le había ganado había sido ese demonio, no el rubio. No volvería a suceder jamás. Sus ojos podían controlarlo, estaba seguro, gracias a eso se había salvado. Justo a tiempo había logrado calmar a la bestia… Siguió caminando atraído por las montañas con esos rostros. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era ni la montaña ni los rostros lo que lo estaba guiando ya no podía detenerse. La curiosidad lo instó a continuar subiendo por el camino que había a un lado hasta la cima, donde ella estaba. No se había percatado de su presencia aún. Su espalda recta y su cabello ondeando por el viento. No podía ver su rostro, porque miraba al frente, hacia su villa. Se acercó sigiloso, pero recordó que un ANBU lo seguía por lo que decidió dejar de jugar por las dudas de que malinterpretara su acción. Aunque tal vez ese tonto ninja le acertara a lo que él quería hacer.

-Bonita vista…

La chica se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. Y abriendo sus dos verdes y brillantes ojos lo miró sorprendida. Se sentía algo tonto al pensar que le agradaba sorprenderla o generarle cualquier tipo de reacción, aunque sea de enojo.

-¿Qué estás…

-"Haciendo acá y dónde está Naruto" –la interrumpió él con parsimonia mientras se acercaba. Sakura miró hacia atrás. A su espalda estaba ahora un gran precipicio por lo que no podía retroceder mucho más- estoy paseando, tu amigo me dio permiso. Pero no te preocupes hay un ANBU siguiéndome. Aunque podrías liberarme de él con unas simples palabras como lo hiciste la vez pasada…

-¿Para qué?, no quiero que estés solo.

-Estarías tú…

-No, porque yo ya me iba –le dijo pero al pasar al lado de él, éste la tomó del brazo, al instante el ANBU estuvo con su katana apuntando el cuello del morocho.

-Suéltela… -le dijo el ninja detrás de la máscara. Sakura miró a Sasuke de reojo con furia. ¿Por qué demonios siempre terminaba encontrándoselo?, ni siquiera en un lugar tan remoto como ese se libraba de ese hombre. La volvería loca.

-No te preocupes… todo está bien, puedo cuidarme sola… -dijo con calma.

-No es por insultar su persona Haruno-sama, pero me parece que no debería subestimarlo, recibí órdenes muy precisas de Naruto-sama de no…

-Y yo estoy por encima de Naruto, así que deberías obedecerme –contestó bastante irritada. Le molestaba muchísimo que la subestimaran tanto- vuelva a su lugar…

-Sí, lo siento –el ANBU desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Sasuke sonrió.

-Veo que te volviste más precavida.

-Por supuesto, hay que serlo con el enemigo, ¿no es así? –Subió allí para ver a su villa y prometerse a sí misma y a ésta que nada estaba por encima de los que amaba de verdad. Ni siquiera sus propios deseos o sentimientos. Ese hombre era malo y debía averiguar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones- ¿por qué no me sueltas, Sasuke?, si deseas hablar, supongo que cuento con algo de tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa que ahora has cambiado de actitud? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Era astuto, por supuesto, pero ella debía serlo más.

-Supongo que a veces exagero las cosas… -respondió alejándose y caminando de nuevo hacia la orilla para volver la vista a su villa y recuperar la fuerza y seguridad- eres el enemigo y yo pretendí demasiado de ti… nunca debí pensar que podríamos ser amigos… no sé porqué le dijiste todas esas cosas a Naruto, ni porqué me tratas con tanta frialdad a veces. Pero no debería importarme eso…

-No… -respondió él aún con desconfianza. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-Puedes irte –le dijo al ANBU que obedeció sin decir nada- estamos solos ahora, ¿qué quieres de mí y de Naruto? –preguntó. Tenía algo de miedo. Su corazón latía furiosamente y sentía escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo. El clima no la ayudaba mucho tampoco. Era más el clima que él. Un hombre no le podía generar tantas cosas.

-Sólo quería que vean un poco de la realidad –contestó él interpretando su papel de chico bueno- ambos se mienten todo el tiempo. Si son tan amigos, ¿no deberían saber qué es lo que sienten de verdad?

Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Pero no lo logró. Una se escapó y recorrió su mejilla. De nuevo vencida, con simples palabras había vuelto a abrir una herida en su pecho que jamás sanaría.

-Fueron novios una vez ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó vencida.

-Pero te diste cuenta que lo preferías de amigo.

-Intenté darle una oportunidad. De verdad intenté que las cosas funcionaran, pero no lo logré. Supongo que lo único que hago bien es lastimar a los que me rodean.

-¿Y con tu novio actual?

-¿Qué con él? –preguntó aún de espaldas, no quería verlo.

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, no voy a responderte eso… -contestó mirándolo por fin. Sasuke vio sus ojos llorosos, y el dolor que irradiaban y se sintió culpable por ser el causante de ello, pero debía continuar. Le habían enseñado a ser cruel, no comprensivo ni tolerante.

-No lo amas –dijo acercándose a ella. Todo el cuerpo de la mujer se tensó cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros.

-Eso no te incumbe. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-De ustedes nada. De ti… -le dijo en el oído en un susurró- te quiero a ti, Sakura Haruno… -el corazón de ella pegó un salto y su respiración se cortó hasta que el cuerpo le exigió oxígeno.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó casi sin aliento. Con una facilidad increíble ella que quería ser la cazadora se había vuelto la presa.

-¿No me explico bien? –preguntó mirándola con inocencia. Acercó sus labios a los de ella hasta que casi se tocaron- Me estás volviendo loco, Sakura…

"¡Tienes que recuperar el control!" gritaba una voz en la cabeza de la chica. Mientras que la otra chillaba eufórica: "¡Aprovéchate, es todo tuyo!", "no no, es una trampa, ¿no lo ves?, te está buscando por alguna razón, tenías que averiguar cuál era esa razón", "Bueno, está bien, pero ¿qué mejor manera de averiguarlo que seduciéndolo?", "No eres tú la que lo está seduciendo, él tiene todo el control, eres una simple víctima de su gran atractivo y poder de convicción", "oh, vamos, escúchame a mí una vez en tu vida", "¡Recupera el control ahora!"

El último grito de su parte más racional la despertó. Miró sus ojos negros y sonrió levemente, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

-Entonces ve a un manicomio –respondió para luego separarse y comenzar a irse. Sasuke sonrió divertido. Sí que era buena, sabía controlarse muy bien.

-No te vayas Sakura. Siempre terminamos mal… -le pidió casi riendo. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior sonriendo también. Se veía muy linda ese día.

-Como para no hacerlo, Sasuke Uchiha, te la pasas molestándome o enojándote o haciéndome enojar… -cómo le costaba comportarse de esa forma, era tan difícil para ella. Era débil, en lo único que pensaba era en salir corriendo y llorar.

-Sí, es cierto, me declaro culpable –contestó levantando las manos.

-¿Qué quieres de verdad Sasuke? –preguntó poniéndose seria de pronto- sabes que estoy de novia y que no soy el tipo de chica que andaría con alguien como tú.

-Eso ya me lo has demostrado. Supongo que por eso me intrigas más…

-Claro… pero me tratas mal, para luego decirme estas cosas. De verdad voy a creer que tienes un doble malvado por ahí escondido.

-Tienes que entender que todo esto es nuevo para mi –dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad- es cierto que una vez viví aquí, tú lo sabes… pero sólo fueron los primeros cinco años de mi vida. El resto, es oscuro…

-No puedo entenderte… porque como tú dijiste una vez, no vivimos la misma vida. Por esa misma razón no somos compatibles –"perfecto sigue haciéndolo caer en tu juego, según Ino lo que menos soporta un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha es el rechazo"

-Es cierto, por eso no te pido que seas mi novia o mi esposa… -respondió él con una sonrisa sobradora.

-Aaah –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos- así que lo que me pides es que sea tu mujerzuela. Quieres que arruine mi relación y mi reputación por ti.

-No es necesario que nadie se entere -¿qué estaba haciendo? Esto no era lo que había pensado, ¿le estaba proponiendo acostarse con él?, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, sí, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo. Maldito el día que sus caminos se cruzaron.

-Púdrete Uchiha. Yo no soy la ramera de nadie.

-¿Ah no?, qué raro pensé que lo eras de Naruto…

La mujer cortó el espacio que los separaba y le dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo tan sorpresivo que no pudo frenarlo. La miró atónito. Sus ojos demostraban lo furiosa que estaba, pero seguía habiendo dolor en ellos.

-Eres increíble… -le dijo tratando de contener la furia que la inundaba- no puedo creer que me digas esas cosas. Sólo te haces el buenito para pretender… semejante cosa. ¿Crees que engañaría a Sai con una porquería como tú?, ¡jamás! –todo se había ido al demonio, pero era su culpa, ese hombre no sabía cuándo detenerse.

Sasuke tomó sus dos brazos y se acercó a ella tanto que sus cuerpos se rozaban con la respiración de cada uno.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste, mujer, yo no soy bueno como tu amigo. Si intentas golpearme de nuevo te mato –le dijo en un tono muy amenazador.

-¡Hazlo!, ¿crees que le temo a la muerte? –preguntó ella respirando agitada.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola por un momento. ¿Tanto dolor sentía que no temía morir?, ¿tanto sufría cada día que quería que la mataran?, esa chica no sabía nada. No conocía el verdadero sufrimiento.

-Tú no sabes nada –le dijo furioso- no hables como si tu vida fuera un infierno porque yo lo conozco de verdad… -Sakura abrió los ojos, ahora sí tenía miedo- así que cuida bien lo que dices.

-Cierto –dijo sonriendo con amargura- me olvidaba que tú eres el rey del sufrimiento. No podría jamás comparar mi dolor con el tuyo, pero tal vez yo deseo esto porque no soy tan fuerte como tú. Tal vez ni siquiera tengo algo de fuerzas. Somos diferentes tú y yo. Tú te sostienes porque quieres vengar a tu familia, encontrar a quienes la destruyeron y hacerles lo mismo. Pero yo no tengo razón para vivir.

-¿Te olvidas de tu familia?, ¿de tus amigos?, ¿de tu novio?, ¿tu villa? –preguntó Sasuke. ¿Por qué de pronto se molestaba en tratar de hacerla entrar en razón?

-Ellos no me necesitan, yo siempre fui la que los necesité… pero… pero tú… tú has bombardeado cada pilar que una vez pensé que me sostenía…

-¿Qué? –preguntó alejándose levemente.

-Suéltame por favor, quiero irme…

-No vas a escaparte esta vez, vas a contestarme…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó ocultando su rostro con su pelo al agachar la cabeza para no mirarlo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?

-¿Acaso no fui clara?

-Sakura…

-Sé que no debí, pero desde la primera vez que te vi… desde ese día cuando éramos niños yo… logré olvidarte una vez, pude superarlo todo… pero ahora… ya no soy una niña… ya no puedo… -lo miró, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar- no quiero que estés cerca de mí. Quiero que te alejes, que no vuelvas a hablarme… porque cada vez que te veo, cada vez que escucho tus palabras, esas cosas horribles que me dices, siento que me clavan un puñal en el corazón una y otra vez y no lo soporto…

Sasuke la soltó y ella dando media vuelta se fue. El morocho miró el suelo confundido. ¿Qué hizo?, ¿cómo podía destruir algo tan frágil y puro? Suspiró y miró hacia Konoha. La villa donde había nacido. Una gran paz y tranquilidad inundaba el sitio entero. Y él iba a destruirla para siempre. Ese lugar y su gente estaban haciendo que se planteara cosas que jamás había siquiera pensado. La voz de su Maestro retumbaba en su interior obligándolo a concentrarse en su plan. Su objetivo era la venganza. Para ello había nacido, por ello había sobrevivido tantos años. Su familia lo necesitaba, le pedían que acabara con todo lo que arruinó su felicidad. Pero ¿y si ese no era el camino?, ¿y si se equivocaba?, no, eso jamás. El Maestro lo había entrenado para resistir, ser fuerte a todo lo que pudiera generarle una debilidad. Esa gente lo estaba haciendo. Ella estaba dándole un punto débil a su vida. Apretó los puños y arrugó el ceño. Sacó un pergamino e invocó a un ave para que le mandara un mensaje a su Maestro. Escribió rápidamente en el pergamino. Y luego lo enganchó en la pata del cuervo quien de inmediato salió volando oculto por las sombras que comenzaban a extenderse a causa de la proximidad de la noche.

Sakura comenzó a correr mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos. Chocó contra alguien y al levantar la vista vio que se trataba de Sai.

-Sakura… ¿qué…

La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía llorando.

-Está bien, ¿qué ha pasado?, por favor, háblame…

-Lo siento, Sai… -dijo entre llantos- en realidad no tengo deseos de hablar ahora… puedes… ¿podríamos quedarnos así, abrazados un rato más?

-Sí, lo que quieras, amor…

Esa palabra hizo que le doliera el corazón. Ella no le correspondía a su amor, lo sabía muy bien, siempre lo había sabido. Pero a diferencia de lo que le había sucedido con Naruto, no quería dejarlo. No deseaba terminar con Sai porque se quedaría sola. La soledad era algo que la atormentaba. Su mayor miedo. Lloró con más fuerza al pensar en lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Sólo pensaba en ella misma…

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? –le preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían seguir saliendo. Una parte de su mente le decía que no pidiera eso y por primera vez en su vida la otra estaba callada.

-Claro, ven vamos. Avisaremos a tus padres cuando lleguemos. ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada importante…

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Porque soy una tonta –sonrió con tristeza.

Sai la observó mientras caminaba sabiendo perfectamente que le estaba ocultando algo muy importante. Se preguntó qué sería. Él mismo se encargaría de averiguar qué es lo que había dañado a su querida Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaraciones: **hola! Bueno es posible q este cap no les guste mucho, no hay tanto romance, más bien algo de acción je. Pero la trama debe continuar, lo estuve pensando y va a quedar más larga de lo q en un comienzo había calculado, así q no van a poder leer un tiempo más esta historia, si les sigue gustando por supuesto. Muchas gracias como siempre a aquellos q me escriben, sus palabras me inspiran y muchas veces me hacen pensar. También gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia espero q continúe siendo de su gusto. Bueno los dejo tranquilos. Saludos!!! Y hasta la prox semana!!!

**Capitulo 8**

-Es increíble que tú siempre termines solo en esta villa. ¿Para qué demonios mando a un ANBU contigo? ¡dime algo, Sasuke! –gritaba Naruto caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. Sasuke se mantenía impasible con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sentado en una silla.

-Ya te dije que fue Sakura quien le dijo que se fuera.

-¿Por qué? Y ¿por qué estabas con ella?, ¿qué le hiciste?, ¿dónde está ahora?, pensé que no ibas a molestarla más…

-¡¿No puedes callarte un minuto?! –respondió Sasuke exasperado.

-¡No!, ¡porque no me respondes!

-Me la encontré mientras caminaba, estuve hablando con ella y decidió que no necesitaba vigilancia. No le hice nada. Ahora supongo que estará en su casa. Y no la molesté.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto confundido ante tanta información junta.

-¿Olvidé responder alguna pregunta? –preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con cansancio. Naruto comenzó a enumerar las preguntas que había hecho.

-Si, la primera que te hice –contestó al fin.

-Ah, bueno, la verdad no lo sé.

-Idiota… -Naruto lo miró con enojo- bueno, supongo que ya eres de confianza… o algo así… y además en el Consejo quieren que te quitemos cualquier tipo de guardia. Así que no sé porqué me preocupo tanto.

-¿Así que quieren eso?

-Sí… parece que les interesas bastante Uchiha –remarcó el apellido del morocho, mientras sacaba de la heladera un vaso con leche.

-Eso está ahí desde hace varios días, no deberías tomarlo…

-¡No me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer pedazo de idiota! Ya bastante molesto estoy –contestó Naruto, pero al beber la leche y sentir que estaba rancia comenzó a escupirla.

-Te lo advertí… -contestó el Uchiha sonriendo.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo levantarse. Al abrir se encontró con el tal Sai. Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo. No parecía muy fuerte, seguro que podría vencerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Menudo idiota se había conseguido la chica esa. Sai lo miró con cierto asco y entró sin esperar algún tipo de invitación. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo siguió algo divertido, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo aquí y si tendría que enfrentarse a un novio celoso. Eso le daría algo de entretenimiento a esa aburrida vida que estaba llevando.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki! –gritó Sai parándose frente a la puerta de la cocina donde Naruto seguía escupiendo la leche.

-¡Sai! –gritó al escucharlo y el vaso se le cayó de la mano rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sai miró el desastre y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué le hiciste a MI novia?

-¿Yo?... pero…

-Hace unas horas la encontré llorando en la calle. Ahora está durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama… -por supuesto, le encantaba recordarle ese tipo de cosas al rubio quien enseguida palideció. Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero se mantuvo detrás del ANBU esperando que notara su presencia.

-Pues yo… -Naruto no sabía qué contestar. ¿Qué le habría dicho Sakura?, ¿estaría mal aún por su culpa? Miró el suelo con tristeza. ¿Qué podía hacer más que declararse culpable?

-Él no le hizo nada –contestó Sasuke. Sai lo miró algo confundido, al igual que Naruto.

-¿Y tú cómo…

-Porque yo fui, ¿algún problema?

-"¿Algún problema?", ¡claro que hay un problema pedazo de escoria! –respondió Sai tomando a Sasuke de la remera y estrellándolo contra la pared, el Uchiha lo miraba divertido. No podían culparlo si golpeaba a ese idiota en defensa propia…

-Sai, por favor… -pidió Naruto tratando de separarlo.

-¡Cállate rubio idiota! –contestó Sai fuera de sí- ¡primero tengo que cuidarla de ti y ahora de este!, ¿quién te crees que eres para hacerle daño a Sakura?

-¿Yo?, bueno, soy Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto –respondió Sasuke tomando con fuerza el brazo de Sai y presionándolo hasta que éste terminó de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor- te agradecería que no vuelvas a tomarme de la remera como lo hiciste, porque para la próxima pierdes tu brazo, chico ANBU. Y bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta. Estuvimos hablando, si ella se sintió ofendida o dolida por algún comentario que pude llegar a hacerle, le pediré disculpas en su debido momento, no creo que necesite que vengas tú a hacerte el noviecito ofendido. Yo en tu lugar estaría disfrutando de su compañía en la cama en lugar de estar aquí diciendo estupideces sin fundamento.

Sai lo miró con odio. Sasuke le dobló un poco el brazo, lo que hizo que el morocho se retorciera aún más, aunque no emitió ningún sonido.

-Estás bien entrenado, debo reconocerlo. Pero te enfrentas a un Uchiha. Si lo hubiera querido ya estarías muerto, así que mide tus palabras y acciones para la próxima. ¿Puedes irte?, ya es tarde…

Sai se levantó al instante en que Sasuke lo soltó y mirando primero al rubio y luego al morocho con odio salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

-¿Qué…

-Estaba sensible, no le hice nada Naruto, deja de molestarme… -contestó Sasuke algo irritado, aunque se había entretenido jugando con el tonto ese, le molestaba mucho que semejante idiota estuviera al lado de Sakura y que además ahora fuera a acostarse con ella. Esa idea seguramente no lo dejaría dormir.

-Es la primera vez que veo que alguien hace que ese tipo se vaya corriendo.

-Pues tú deberías defenderte. Eres muchísimo más fuerte que el imbécil ese, ¿por qué nunca haces nada?

-No es que no quiera Sasuke, pero… -Naruto sonrió con tristeza- ella se pondría mal por ello. Estoy seguro de que Sai se lo contaría y…

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. La chica estaba rodeada de idiotas.

-Ese tipo no la merece. Es un egocéntrico… mucho mayor que yo… y pareciera que le gusta mostrarla como trofeo… no me agrada nada…

-No es a ti a quien le tiene que gustar –contestó Naruto sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama- si no a ella. Estoy cansado. Hasta mañana.

Sasuke suspiró. Por supuesto que eso no era cierto. No estaba cansado, seguramente se había deprimido por lo que ese había dicho y era probable que él tampoco pudiera dormir por ello. Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas y se acostó.

……………………..

Sakura se despertó bastante tarde esa mañana. Miró a su lado y Sai no estaba. Por supuesto, él seguramente tendría trabajo por hacer. Sin embargo ella estaba en una especie de "vacaciones" hasta que Tsunade decidiera que podía volver al trabajo. Se quedó contemplando el techo de la habitación tratando de aclarar su mente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

_-En algún momento tendrás que decirle a Sai porqué estabas llorando –_le dijo su Inner_._

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?, no pude evitarlo…

_-Es porque eres una debilucha._

-¡Bueno, no seas tan estricta! Trato de hacer lo que puedo.

_-Que no es suficiente._

-Yo estaba tan bien…

_-Ya empiezas a lloriquear de nuevo… él es muy lindo, más que eso… bueno pero la cosa es que no es para nosotras. _

-¿Y por qué dices eso ahora?, siempre quisiste que me abalanzara sobre él…

_-__Simplemente porque veo cómo estamos._

-Destruidas, si… pero sin embargo no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza…

_-Ya pasará… supongo…_

-¿Y si no es así?

_-¡Bueno! Si te despertaste negativa me voy._

-No… está bien…

_-No fue muy buena idea que vinieras para aquí anoche…_

-Sai es mi novio, si estoy mal debo estar con él para mejorar.

_-¿Y funcionó?_

-No…

_-Más a mi favor…_

-¡Ya cállate!

Dijo mientras se levantaba. Se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Luego pensaría en qué gastar su tiempo libre. Algo tendría que hacer. Era increíble que dependiera tanto del hospital. Siempre había querido tener algo de tiempo libre y ahora que lo tenía, nada. Ni siquiera se le ocurría una cosa. Salió del baño, se vistió y fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Mientras se hacía unas tostadas apareció Sai.

-¡Recién te despiertas! –dijo mientras sonreía y la abrazaba.

-¡Qué sorpresa!, pensé que trabajabas todo el día –río. Sai era muy distinto estando con ella que con el resto de las personas. Para ella sonreía y hablaba mucho. En cambio afuera era una persona fría y callada. Todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo era que estaba con una chica tan simpática y alegre como ella, pero eso era porque nadie sabía la verdad.

-Le pedí a Kakashi-sensei que me cubriera por hoy para poder estar contigo.

-Sai, no debiste hacer eso…

-Anoche estabas muy mal y quería alegrarte un poco. Parece que ya lo estoy logrando.

-Gracias, siempre eres tan dulce conmigo… -le dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura.

-De nada, eso es porque te amo –le dijo mientras le daba un ardiente beso. Cuando se separaron la miró. Seguramente esperando un "yo también". Pero esta vez le fue imposible decirlo.

-Las tostadas se queman –dijo separándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

-Bien, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Sai poniéndose serio y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sakura has estado muy rara todos estos días. Y… sé que estabas mal por ese Uchiha…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó dándole la espalda para cortar más pan.

-Deja eso –Sai le quitó el cuchillo y la obligó a mirarlo- lo sé y punto. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada…

-Ah, claro, por nada la gente llora.

-¡Nada Sai!

-¡Dímelo ahora! –dijo golpeando la mesa furioso. La chica retrocedió un poco. No estaba asustada, pero fue algo instintivo.

-Nada…

-Bien… perfecto –dijo él dándole la espalda y saliendo de la cocina.

-Sai… -Sakura fue tras él y lo abrazó por la espalda- te quiero a ti… te... te quiero mucho… -le dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas salían.

-Pero no me amas… -dijo Sai con calma. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Vas a dejarme? –preguntó con temor de escuchar la respuesta que tanto temía.

-Nunca lo haría –le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla. Le limpió las lágrimas y besó su frente- lograré que me ames. Vas a ver que lo haré.

La chica asintió mientras él volví a abrazarla. Sakura dejó que su calor la inundara y confió en que podría lograr hacerlo. Lo amaría y todo volvería a estar bien. Sin embargo Sai no era tan optimista a pesar de sus palabras. Acarició su sedoso cabello y pensó en qué haría al respecto. Quería saber qué era lo que ese Uchiha le había dicho para hacerla llorar de esa forma. Sabía que nunca lo había amado, pero luego de un año de estar juntos, pensó que había logrado conquistar su corazón un poco. Ahora sabía que no era así. No había logrado nada.

-¿Desayunamos? –preguntó el morocho sonriéndole. Sakura asintió nuevamente y corrió a la cocina para terminar de preparar todo.

…………..

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –Naruto saludó a su antiguo maestro con entusiasmo para luego acercarse a charlar un rato con él. Sasuke lo siguió con cansancio.

-¡Hola Naruto!, ¿cómo va todo?

-Bastante bien, aunque podría ir mejor… -dijo mirando al morocho.

-Bueno, escuché que pronto lo dejarían andar a sus anchas por aquí…

-Sí… -respondió Naruto no muy convencido con la idea- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Sai me pidió que lo sustituyera por hoy, quería pasar algo de tiempo con Sakura –contestó el ninja copia rascándose la cabeza.

-Aaaah…

-Pero, bueno, cuéntame algo de tu vida, chico –Kakashi quiso cambiar de tema de inmediato al percatarse de su error.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con aburrimiento. Pero luego se puso en guardia. Había sentido una leve vibración en el suelo. Sabía qué es lo que vendría a continuación. Una gran explosión en la entrada de Konoha hizo que todos comenzaran a correr en distintas direcciones. Naruto y Kakashi, no lo dudaron ni un segundo, salieron corriendo en la dirección de la explosión, con Sasuke siguiéndolos de cerca.

Al llegar vieron que se trataba de un ataque bastante importante. Otra serie de explosiones se escucharon en distintas partes de la muralla de Konoha.

-¡Naruto!, necesito mi katana –le dijo sin perder tiempo. Naruto le había dicho que le devolvería esa katana cuando fuera de confianza. Sasuke no se quejó en ese momento, la obtendría de cualquier forma en otro, pero ahora la necesitaba.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!, tú mantente lejos. No confío lo suficiente en ti… -contestó Naruto evaluando la situación.

-Sabes que me necesitan… -dijo el morocho. El rubio lo miró un momento.

-¡Naruto!, te necesito aquí –lo llamó Kakashi.

-Bien, toma –le dijo sacando la katana de su cintura y dándosela- no me defraudes, porque te mato.

Sasuke la tomó y no dijo nada. Ambos se acercaron a Kakashi.

-Sensei, ¿qué hacemos?

-Tú quédate aquí en la entrada principal… -mientras hablaban llegaron más ninjas- Shikamaru, es bueno verte.

-Kakashi-sensei, parece un ataque desde varios lados, pero muy desorganizado. Si actuamos con calma podremos suprimirlo sin problemas. Me encontré a Sai y Sakura en el camino y ya los mandé a la zona este –informó Shikamaru.

-Perfecto. Naruto y yo nos quedaremos aquí… -dijo Kakashi. Shikamaru observó a Sasuke.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Que se quede cerca de mí –opinó Naruto.

-No, necesitamos gente en la zona este. Mejor que vaya para allá, se necesita alguien que sepa dar una buena ofensiva –dijo Shikamaru. Naruto iba a protestar, pero Kakashi lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

-Ahora no, Naruto.

-Bien, no me defraudes, Uchiha –le dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-Nunca, confía en mí –contestó.

-Ino, Chouji y yo iremos a la zona oeste, Neji ya está allí. Hinata ya viene en camino para aquí junto con Kiba y Shino, pronto tendrán ayuda. Ella les dará algo de protección junto con Shino mientras ustedes acaban con estos tipos. Lee y Tenten están en la Torre Hokage protegiendo a Tsunade-sama –continuó Shikamaru.

-Perfecto, ve Shikamaru, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta zona.

Sasuke se fue luego de oír esto último. Así que ese tal Shikamaru organizaba la estrategia. Neji y Hinata… había leído sobre ellos, eran ninjas muy buenos del clan Hyuuga, con ojos poderosos, pero que no rivalizarían con su Sharingan. Al tal Neji lo usaban en la ofensiva, pero a Hinata la preferían en la defensiva. Al igual que a Shino. También había oído del clan Aburame, quienes podían controlar a los insectos. Observó cómo los ninjas se iban posicionando a medida que se dirigía a la zona este. Protegían las casas y también dejaban a dos protegiendo a la Hokage. Sólo dos ninjas. Eso era muy tonto de su parte, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer no quería malgastar ninjas en su persona. Sonrió, la defensa del lugar era buena, pero no impenetrable. Su deseo por proteger a los civiles les llevaría a la perdición. Vio una cabellera rosada y por fin se encontró con Sakura. La chica iba de un lugar a otro curando a los heridos. Un ninja trató de atacarla pero ella supo cuidarse a la perfección y de un buen golpe lo lanzó lejos.

-Maldito idiota –decía mientras sanaba a un ninja. Sai apareció y lo vio. Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? –preguntó Sai mirándolo con resentimiento, Sakura levantó la vista al escuchar ese nombre.

-Vine a darles una mano. Y parece que la necesitan –dijo al ver la cantidad de heridos que ya tenían. Al parecer esa zona estaba bastante descuidada. Los ninjas eran de rangos bajos y muy débiles. Sin contar que sólo habían mandado a Sakura y a Sai. ¿Tanto confiaban en esos dos que no pensaban en mandar a nadie más?

-Podemos cuidarnos solos Uchiha –contestó Sakura terminando con el ninja y levantándose- mejor ve a ayudar a otra parte.

-Lo siento, pero me mandaron aquí –contestó mientras se lanzaba a atacar a un enemigo. No lo mató, era uno de los suyos al fin y al cabo, pero lo dejó lo suficientemente herido como para que no se levantara por un rato.

Vio que Sakura y Sai no lo hacían para nada mal. El hombre atacaba desde el cielo subido en una especie de ave dibujada, mientras que la chica atacaba desde el suelo. Eran una combinación bastante letal, pero se concentraban demasiado en el ataque y no defendían nada el lugar. Sasuke acabó con dos más. Y corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura. Abrió los ojos al ver quiénes aparecieron allí. Suigetsu y Karín. Se frenó en seco. Suigetsu se dirigió hacia Sai y enseguida logró bajarlo de su ave, mientras que la mujer comenzó a atacar a Sakura. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Le había solicitado a Orochimaru ninjas débiles y que no importaba que murieran, ¿por qué los había mandado a ellos?, se suponía que era de lo mejor que tenía después de él.

-Por supuesto… -susurró. Su maestro veía a Sakura como una amenaza y quería acabar con ella, por eso había mandado a Karín. Sabía que él jamás atacaría a su compañera y entonces ella tendría el camino libre para acabar con la molestia que se les había presentado.

Karin utilizaba su gran velocidad para atacar a Sakura, quien se defendía a la perfección. Toda su vida había entrenada para ser letal en el ataque y también para poder defenderse, ya que ella era una pieza clave en el equipo al ser el médico. Su enemiga era buena. Ahora había sacado una katana y en una serie de movimientos que parecían una especie de danza había logrado herirla. Karín sonrió.

-No eres tan fuerte como pensé –dijo riendo aún más- pronto acabaré contigo.

-¿"Cómo pensaste"?, ¿acaso ya me conocías?... –preguntó algo confundida la pelirrosa.

Sakura miró a quien estaba atacando a Sai. Era ese hombre con el que había estado peleando el día anterior. ¿Quién era esa gente y qué querían con ellos?

Sasuke quiso ir pero alguien se interpuso en su camino, al mirar de quién se trataba se encontró con el inmenso cuerpo de Juugo. Éste lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-sama, pero no puedo permitir que se interponga en nuestro camino, tenemos órdenes precisas.

-Juugo, déjame pasar –dijo entre dientes.

-No…

-¡Juugo!

Sakura quiso golpear a Karín, pero ésta la esquivó justo a tiempo haciendo que su puño atravesara un árbol. Las dos utilizaban su velocidad para tratar de desestabilizar a su contrincante, pero no lograban tocarse. Sakura frenó y trató de calmarse. Su sensei siempre le había dicho que si mantenía el control sobre su mente, también lo mantendría sobre la batalla. Observó a su oponente que no dejaba de dar golpes mientras continuaba con su danza. Casi no podía ver su katana de la velocidad que llevaba. Apretó los puños y se preparó, junto chakra en sus manos y cuando Karín iba a darle un golpe con el arma, ella la detuvo.

-¿Qué? –Karín no podía creerlo, jamás nadie había frenado su espada y menos con las manos desnudas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que me ganes –le dijo mientras tomaba el arma y la lanzaba con mujer incluida contra una pared. Se miró las manos que sangraban un poco, el chakra que había usado no había sido suficiente y había terminado hiriéndose. Estaba algo desconcentrada. Miró hacia donde estaba el morocho, él era el culpable. Al parecer iba a enfrentarse contra alguien. No le importaba, aún no había acabado con esa mujer.

Juugo vio la escena completamente anonadado, nunca nadie había logrado detener a Karín cuando usaba su máxima velocidad, a excepción del propio Uchiha, quien poseía el Sharingan y podía predecir sus movimientos. Sasuke relajó un poco el cuerpo. Juugo quiso ir a ayudar a su compañera pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el lado contrario. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres. Sakura había tomado la katana de Karín del suelo y la movía de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba a su enemiga, quien por el dolor que sentía casi no podía moverse. La pelirroja miraba a la mujer con algo de temor. Sakura se preparó, de sus manos seguía saliendo sangre que caía en gruesas gotas hasta el suelo.

-Dime ¿quién los ha enviado? –preguntó.

-¡Púdrete! –gritó la otra a pesar de estar muerta de miedo.

-Esa no es una respuesta –dijo furiosa golpeando la pared de detrás de Karín y derribándola- no me hagas enfurecer más.

-No vas a darme miedo niña… -respondió levantando la barbilla.

-¡Sakura! –las dos miraron al morocho. Él caminaba con parsimonia hacia ellas- cálmate, ¿no ves que no sabe nada?

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Tendría él algo que ver con esa mujer?, la miró, pero ésta no pareció inmutarse ante él, o era muy buena actuando o no lo conocía.

-Porque he estado en más batallas que tú. Sé lo que los ojos de la gente reflejan –contestó con tranquilidad el Uchiha.

-¡No me digas! –gritó con furia. Si esos dos eran amigos, entonces estaba en desventaja.

-¡Sí!, -contestó perdiendo un poco la paciencia, no apreciaba mucho a Karin, pero tampoco quería verla muerta- ahora déjala ir, no puede hacer nada, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya han sido vencidos y el resto huye a su guarida con la cola entre las patas.

-No voy a liberarla, la llevará con los ANBU para que la…

-¿Vas a llevar a esa pobre mujer con los ANBU?, ¿sabes lo que le harán?

Sakura miró a Karín quien no sacaba la vista de Sasuke, estaba temblando levemente. La pelirrosa clavó la katana en el suelo al lado de su enemiga y dando media vuelta fue en busca de Sai. Sasuke se acercó a Karín, ahora mostrándose furioso.

-¿Por qué vinieron ustedes?

-El Maestro nos mandó –dijo, y luego comenzó a toser con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sasuke sin inmutarse.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me preguntas eso. Vivir aquí te está ablandando –contestó la mujer mientras miraba su mano llena de sangre que acababa de escupir.

-No digas estupideces, mujer –le respondió tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Deja, puedo sola –contestó ella para sorpresa del morocho- esa chica es más peligrosa de lo que pensé –Sasuke iba a hablar pero ella lo calló con un ademán de mano- no te preocupes, no diré nada. Sólo recuerda cuál es tu misión aquí, Sasuke. No lo olvides. Todos estos años, todo el sufrimiento, todo ha sido por nuestra venganza, no tires a la basura todo eso por una niña mimada.

Suigetsu apareció al instante junto a Karín y la ayudó a irse. Sasuke los observó hasta que se perdieron en el bosque. Luego miró hacia atrás. Todo había terminado bastante rápido a pesar de la cantidad de hombres. Si Orochimaru le había hecho caso, entonces habían sido cincuenta ninjas los atacantes, y los de Konoha los habían acabado en unos pocos minutos. Tenían gente muy buena entre sus filas. Pero ellos aún no habían mostrado sus mejores armas y una justamente se encontraba allí mismo.

Orochimaru veía todo desde la distancia. Sonrió. Parecía que debería implementar un nuevo plan para acabar con esa mujer. Cada vez era más obvio que Sasuke se veía atraído por ella y no podía perderlo. Su muerte le recordaría quién tenía el poder sobre su alma.

-Zansu…

-¿Sí mi señor? –preguntó un ninja vestido todo de negro con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-Tú que perteneces al clan que domina la mente, ahora necesitaré de tus servicios –dijo casi en un siseo.

-Por supuesto, mi señor, lo que ordene –respondió el ninja quitándose la capucha y revelando su largo y rubio cabello atado en una cola alta.

-Zansu Yamanaka, ¿recuerdas lo que Konoha te hizo?

-Si, mi señor, lo recuerdo cada día, a cada momento….

-Ellos te temían, temían tu inmenso poder, al jutsu de posesión de mente… ahora podrás vengarte… te necesito, ¿me ayudarás?

-Lo que ordene, mi señor.

-Perfecto.

……………

-¡Quédate quieto Naruto! -gritaba Ino mientras intentaba curar su herida.

-No necesito que me cures Ino, ayuda a los otros. Esto sanará pronto…

-Los otros ya están bien, hay más gente ayudándolos. Y allí viene Sakura… -dijo la rubia, pero no era necesario que lo dijera, Naruto ya la había visto. Ino sacudió la cabeza- oye tonto, concéntrate, ¿si?

-Sí, sí… -contestó el rubio enojado.

-¿Todo en orden, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Sakura, detrás suyo apareció Sasuke. A pesar de que a Sai no le había gustado mucho la idea, tuvo que retirarse a controlar otra zona y los dejó ir hacia allí solos. La mujer ni siquiera le había prestado atención. Aún habían cosas que no le cerraban de ese hombre.

-Sí, Sakura, gracias, pero ya está todo bien.

-Me alegro, fue un ataque bastante extraño, ¿no es así?

-La verdad que sí, porque no parecían tener un objetivo concreto… pero no pudimos sacarle nada de información a ninguno, no parecían saber muy bien qué querían, más que atacar hasta la muerte.

-Sí, bastante extraño…

Sasuke observaba a la mujer mientras hablaba con su sensei. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada gesto. Trataba de memorizarlo todo, porque sabía que en no mucho tiempo ella tendría que morir y sólo podría conservar recuerdos, para sí mismo, guardados muy en el fondo de su oscuro corazón. Allí donde nadie, ni siquiera Orochimaru pudiera encontrarlos. El maestro la quería muerta a toda costa, ya lo había demostrado en reiteradas veces. Y a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón no deseaba que le saliera bien. Quería que ella viviera. Que viviera y fuera suya. A la noche había estado pensando mucho al respecto y se había dado cuenta que le molestaba sobremanera que estuviera con otro. Pero ¿cómo podía hacerla suya aunque sea por poco tiempo?, ¿podría después dejar que la mataran? Debía, pero no quería… ¡¿Por qué se habían cruzado sus caminos nuevamente?!, él, al igual que ella, había logrado olvidarla una vez, pero ahora no le sería posible. Ella había sido feliz hasta su llegada y él había sobrevivido hasta conocerla. ¿Lo había?, bueno tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero por lo menos tenía claras las cosas. Su venganza era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Sabía que jamás la olvidaría y sabía también que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, ella sería la única habitante de Konoha que gozaría de ese privilegio. Sakura luego de terminar de hablar se fue. Tsunade apareció un rato más tarde.

-Sasuke Uchiha, me enteré que nos ayudaste durante la invasión –la mujer le sonreía abiertamente. A su espalda se encontraba un ANBU con su máscara puesta, pero Sasuke no necesitaba verle el rostro para reconocerlo, sabía que era Sai.

-No hice mucho, ya casi habían terminado con todos cuando llegué –contestó con cansancio.

-El Consejo me ha pedido que te libere de tu vigilante y que te de una casa para ti solo. Aquí tienes –le dio una llave y un pergamino. Los ojos de la mujer demostraban que no estaba muy segura con la idea, pero seguramente la orden del Consejo había sido rotunda- allí está escrito dónde se encuentra tu nueva casa y cómo puedes llegar. Este lugar es grande y puedes perderte. Naruto ya eres libre –Naruto que seguía en el suelo mientras Ino lo curaba estaba escuchando todo muy atentamente. Asintió sin decir nada.

-Eso estaría bien –casi sonríe, las cosas le estaban saliendo perfectamente, a excepción del pequeño detalle de cierta mujer.

-Espero que sigas confiando en nosotros. Tengo a varios ninjas haciendo investigaciones…

-Sí, eso es lo único que me importa –la interrumpió, por supuesto no era cierto, él sabía quien había acabado con su familia: ellos, todo Konoha.

-Sí… Naruto, ven conmigo, debemos charlar.

-Sí –el rubio se levantó y la siguió.

Sasuke suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva casa mientras por dentro sonreía. Ahora tendría mayor libertad para hacer lo que quisiera y continuar con su objetivo.

Sakura llegó a su casa y se tiró sobre su cama. Estaba muy cansada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la tensión de la batalla además de que había gastado bastante chakra curando. Una sombra pasó por detrás suyo. Se levantó de un salto, pero ya era tarde, él la había capturado en sus redes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones: **me encantó escribir este cap. Lo q sucede en él y lo q pasa en uno de más adelante q aún no he hecho es lo q me hizo decidir de escribir este fic, todo para describir esta escena, no se xq pero me encanta! Jaja. Me inspiró la canción Don´t Jump de Tokio Hotel, escuchenla si pueden mientras leen, la recomiendo. Estuve pensando muchisimo sobre el final de este cap, sobre todo por las palabras de Jarnall, supongo q sabrá porque, jeje. Con respecto a lo q me dijo PaGoMe sobre q Sakura llora mucho, es muy cierto, y me molesta un poco, pasé de una Sakura fría (en mi otro fic) a esta q es una llorona!, jaja, pero bueno, quería hacerla más sensible, tal vez exageré, trataré de cuidarme y tenerlo en cuenta. Gracias por sus comentarios gente!, son pocos pero muy lindos!! Los dejo leer tranquilos.

**Capitulo 9**

Caminaba hacia su perdición, una parte de su ser lo sabía, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo. No había mucha gente en la calle porque ya estaba oscureciendo. No podía pedir ayuda porque no lograba controlar sus labios. Subió por la montaña de los Hokages, sus piernas iban solas. Su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar del que no volvería hasta que él quisiera. No había logrado defenderse a tiempo. Su jutsu la había capturado y ahora la llevaba hacia la muerte, estaba segura de ello, porque la mente de su enemigo ahora estaba dentro de la suya, podía ver con claridad lo que pensaba. Una caída, como si fuera un suicidio, nadie haría demasiadas preguntas. Una crisis nerviosa o algún trastorno diría el médico. Quería gritar, quería llorar, pero nada. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Llegó a la cima. Cada paso parecía ser eterno, pero supuso que era porque el tiempo ya no existía en donde se encontraba. Llegó a la orilla. El viento sopló fuerte, hacía frío, pero no lo lograba sentir bien. Su cabello se movía de un lado al otro. Y a veces entorpecía su visión. Miró hacia abajo, supuso que su asesino querría que ella sufriera lo máximo posible porque tardaba en tirarse.

-¡Sakura! –el grito de Sasuke hizo que su cuerpo se girara.

Su asesino pareció estar aún más divertido con la nueva situación. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ahora?, ¿trataría de llevarse también al Uchiha con ella? "Por favor eso no…" rogó, no quería que le pasara nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó con su voz, aunque no era eso lo que deseaba decir. Él estaba en control de todo su ser y ni siquiera su garganta le obedecía.

-¿Qué haces tan cerca de la orilla?, ven aquí, podrías caerte…

¿Estaba realmente preocupado?, su asesino dio un paso más con su cuerpo hacia la perdición. Una piedra cayó al vacío. Miró hacia atrás. Hacia la villa en la que sólo se distinguían las luces de las casas.

La noche ya había caído por completo, pero aún así, la luna iluminaba el hermoso rostro de la mujer que no parecía asustada, sino abatida.

-¿Qué crees que hago? –preguntó con una triste sonrisa.

Estaba actuando, seguía con su plan y seguramente luego de que ella muriera y le preguntaran a Sasuke, él mismo diría que se iba a suicidar. ¡Qué horrible destino!, frente a ella se encontraba su enemigo y la persona de la que estaba enamorada, tal vez el único que podría salvarla en ese momento y sin embargo nunca iba a saberlo.

-Sakura, regresa aquí, no hagas eso, no saltes… -le dijo extendiendo una mano y acercándose un poco con cuidado.

¿Por qué le pedía eso?, ¿qué le interesa a él su persona? Estaba encerrada en su propia mente viendo todo como si fuera una película de terror donde ella era la víctima. Una vez había caído en un jutsu similar. Ino había intentado ocupar su mente, pero recordaba que con bastante fuerza de voluntad había logrado escapar. Ahora le era imposible, ese ninja era mucho más poderoso que su amiga. Nada la salvaría, ni siquiera el Uchiha, ese hombre que le hacía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Todo es tu culpa Sasuke-kun… estoy cansada, demasiado cansada… -le decía su asesino. Puede que sufriera mucho por él, pero nunca llegaría al extremo de suicidarse, aún tenía mucho que hacer. Lamentablemente ahora, era un simple títere.

-No lo hagas –se movió un paso más pero ella alzó una mano hacia él.

-¡No te acerques o juro que saltaré!, te quiero lejos… ¡te odio! Has arruinado mi vida Sasuke Uchiha…

-Sakura…

Sus negros ojos eran distintos, parecía que realmente estuviera sufriendo. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿acaso si le importaba?, aunque sea un poco, él sí se preocupaba por ella. Imposible…

-No merece la pena morir por nadie y menos… menos por mí… Sakura por favor… -¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué de pronto actuaba de esa forma?, había creído que era una mujer fuerte, que nada podría derrumbarla, pero ¿acaso él la había herido tanto que ya no quería seguir?

-Ya es tarde Sasuke…

La kunoichi sonrió. Pero él notó algo extraño, el tono de su voz, su tranquilidad. Había algo raro, por más segura que estuviera de querer suicidarse, no podía no tener miedo. Sus ojos estaban tranquilos. No la conocía a la perfección, pero sabía que Sakura no se mataría por algo así. Ella era una guerrera, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio, jamás se rendiría por muchos golpes que la vida le diera.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste esa vez en el festival?

La chica lo miró algo extrañada, aunque no parecía importarle mucho lo que fuera a responderle. Él ya había entendido la situación y sabía a quién se estaba enfrentando. No era tonto, y sabía con qué armas contaba Orochimaru, él mismo había trabajado junto a ese ninja, no lo engañarían con tanta facilidad.

-Me pediste que volviera a buscarte. Quise hacerlo. Ese mismo día, cuando todo sucedió en la única persona en quien pensé fue en ti, si no había logrado salvar a mi familia, por lo menos quería ir y salvarte a ti… pero él apareció y me llevó. Me dijo que era lo mejor y le creí. Por muchos años no te olvidé, conservé tu regalo… tu recuerdo fue el que me mantuvo de pie todo ese tiempo. Hasta que poco a poco se borró y fue sustituido por el odio. No quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo. No quiero que odies. Y no quiero que te rindas. Tú puedes hacerlo Sakura, él es poderoso, pero es tu mente. No puede ganarte en tu terreno, simplemente sácalo de allí.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Aaah! –gritó- ¡déjame en paz, maldita!... ¡vete de mi cabeza!

Sasuke quiso acercarse, pero su enemigo lo miró a través de los ojos de Sakura. Esos verdes y brillantes ojos ahora reflejaban odio, porque Zanzu siempre había envidiado la posición que tenía Sasuke, él era en quien más confiaba su Señor y eso le molestaba profundamente. Se alegraba de ser quien fuera a ejecutar esa sentencia. Se alegraba de poder ver el rostro del Uchiha en esos momentos. Parecía no demostrar nada, pero el tono de su voz lo traicionaba, estaba preocupado por la mujer. Y él disfrutaría asesinándola y destruyendo esa parte sentimental del "prodigio".

-Ella va a morir hoy –dijo antes de saltar hacia atrás- ¡¡Sasuke!! –el grito de Sakura lo hizo reaccionar.

Saltó al vacío tras ella mientras el sello comenzaba a liberarse. Apretó sus alas contra el cuerpo para poder aumentar la velocidad de la caída y alcanzarla. Ella lo miraba horrorizada con una mano extendida hacia él. Por fin logró alcanzarla y tomó su mano frenando la caída al extender las alas. Sakura agarró su brazo con su mano libre mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Tranquila, ya te tengo –le dijo con su calma habitual, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver su aspecto. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a subir, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Supuso que su aspecto la espantaría, pero quería estar seguro de que no se cayera. Luego podría alejarse y gritarle por haberla acercado tanto a su espantoso cuerpo. Cuando llegaron y puso los pies sobre la tierra, se obligó a mirarla. Ella había apoyado su cabeza sobre su pecho y lloraba en silencio.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. La chica simplemente asintió- te dejaré en el suelo… -la bajó y cuando ella se paró lo miró nuevamente. Sasuke le dio la espalda pero ella le tomó el brazo.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, date la vuelta, mírame… -le pidió.

-¿Para qué?, terminarás asustándote.

-No, mírame –se dio la vuelta y dejó que la luz de la luna mostrara su imagen que a cualquier persona normal le parecería horrorosa. Pero Sakura no pareció muy afectada.

-Así que esto es, ¿eh?, así te ves cuando liberas ese sello –no respondió- no diré nada, lo prometí.

-No es eso lo que me molesta –contestó con voz grave.

-¿Es tu aspecto?, no me asusta. Te ves distinto, pero aún se nota que eres tú –respondió la mujer sonriendo levemente.

-¿No tienes miedo? –preguntó algo confundido.

-Para serte sincera, siempre tengo miedo cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero no de ti… sino de lo que me provocas –levantó la mano para tocar su rostro y sonrió- sí, ahí estás. Puedes haber cambiado completamente, pero puedo sentirte…

Él detuvo su mano y miró lo pequeña que se veía entre la suya, con sus enormes y filosas garras. Con un simple movimiento podría arrancarle el brazo. Con una rapidez inimaginable podría destrozarla y tal vez ella ni siquiera lograra darse cuenta. La apartó de sí y se alejó.

-Soy un monstruo.

-No… para mí, eres Sasuke Uchiha, y punto.

-Tú no me conoces –respondió entre dientes.

-No… pero eso no me importa… Sasuke-kun, gracias… si no fuera por ti, yo estaría muerta ya.

"Por mí es porque estuviste a punto de morir tonta" pensó el morocho. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad, tenía que irse, alejarse de ella. Volver a su casa y dormir. Cualquier cosa pero no seguir estando allí con esa mujer que perturbaba tanto todo su ser.

-No sé qué es lo que sucede, ni porqué quieren matarme, pero ya es la segunda vez que me salvas, así que… gracias… -la chica esperó a que él dijera algo, pero el Uchiha parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero su voz la detuvo.

-De… nada… Sakura…

-No sé si fue verdad o no lo que me dijiste antes de saltar, pero fue muy lindo y me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba… aunque no bastó… -le dijo aún de espaldas. El morocho la observó sorprendido. Sonrió y comenzó a transformarse para volver a ser el de antes- desearía que esas palabras fueran verdad. Pero supongo que no…

-Fue la verdad… -le dijo colocándose frente a ella- tu recuerdo me dio fuerzas de chico. Pero también es verdad que lo único que siento ahora es odio hacia todo y todos. Sólo quiero vengar a mi familia, Sakura. Es para lo único que vivo y viviré.

-Entiendo… -dijo sonriendo con tristeza, se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo pero para su desgracia no pudo impedir que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo, le dolía tanto, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos, todo su ser estaba quebrándose.

-Ya deja de llorar –casi le rogó. No soportaba verla llorar. Creía que era una roca, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. Conservaba algunos de sus sentimientos y esa mujer los hacía aflorar de una forma extraordinaria. Le limpió las lágrimas. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-No creo que sólo tengas odio en tu interior, porque sino, no me hubieras salvado…

-Tampoco soy un desalmado, Sakura.

-Pero es lo que desearías ser…

-Puede ser… -respondió vencido.

-Espero que jamás logres serlo –le dijo y colocándose en puntas de pie tomó su rostro entre sus manos- porque extrañaré mucho a este Uchiha tonto, molesto y ciclotímico –le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero él le sostuvo las manos.

-No te vayas –le pidió.

-No me hagas esto, sabes que no puedo, tú y yo no…

La calló con un beso anhelante y desenfrenado. Sakura se separó despacio de él casi mareada por la situación y todo lo que él le provocaba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza por la cantidad de sentimientos que se agolparon de pronto. Sasuke la observaba esperando que le gritara o lo golpeara por lo que acaba de hacer. Si ella no lo hacía él mismo se golpearía, ¿cómo pudo ser tan impulsivo?, él no era así.

Sakura lo miró luego de un momento, tragó saliva, suspiró y apretando los puños volvió a hablar. Los sentimientos no nublarían su razón, debía saber qué es lo que deseaba, porqué le hacía eso.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –sonó más a una súplica que a una pregunta, pero eso ya no le importaba, tenía que saberlo.

-No lo sé… -respondió el Uchiha sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

Su venganza se estaba interponiendo entre sus pensamientos. La voz de su Maestro resonaba en su cerebro: "_Konoha abandonó a tu familia, Sasuke-kun, todos sus habitantes odiaban a los Uchiha por su tremendo poder y al mismo tiempo les temían. Cuando te vean querrán que te unas a ellos. Desearán poder usarte para conquistar y destruir más familias. ¿Vas a dejar que hagan eso?, ¿los dejarás vencer y te quedarás de brazos cruzados?, eres la única esperanza de liberación de todos tus compañeros y demás villas que viven bajo el yugo de Konoha." _ Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Estás equivocada –Sakura lo miró y supo lo que venía a continuación, de nuevo volvía a enfrentarse con el Sasuke frío y cruel, el que verdaderamente sentía odio en su interior, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué era tan cambiante?, ¿qué es lo que pensaba?, ¿qué le habían hecho durante todos esos años?- yo sólo soy como una simple marioneta, sólo sé luchar y matar –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la kunoichi al escuchar esto, la frialdad de sus palabras eran como puñaladas a su corazón ya roto- si te salvé, fue sólo porque tu recuerdo una vez me ayudó a sobrevivir, pero ya no. Trata de cuidarte sola para la próxima, porque puede que no te ayude –la chica sonrió y él frunció el seño, ¿qué era lo gracioso?

-Sabría que pronto volverías a ser ese Sasuke. Pero no puedes engañarme más, sólo lo haces para alejarme. Pero si es eso lo que deseas, no necesitas utilizar palabras hirientes ni nada por el estilo, sólo debes decírmelo –lo miró a los ojos, esperando que tal vez se arrepintiera.

-No quiero verte cerca de mí. Sólo me atrae tu belleza, y para que no tengamos problemas con tu novio, será mejor que tratemos que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse.

-Bien… -respondió casi sin voz- adiós, Sasuke Uchiha. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo mientras no traiciones a la villa –diciendo esto se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Sasuke se mantuvo tieso en su lugar sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-Para cuando traicione a tu villa, ya será demasiado tarde, Sakura Haruno –le dijo a la noche.

Luego se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Cualquier persona pensaría que estaba completamente loco. Primero decía una cosa, actuaba a favor de ella, pero minutos después se daba vuelta totalmente. Aunque pensándolo bien puede que si estuviera loco. Una parte de su ser quería estar con esa mujer, que fuera sólo suya, pero la otra, constantemente le recordaba que había entrenado durante quince años para la venganza, no podía echarse atrás por Sakura, aunque nunca hubiera sentido por otra lo que sentía por ella. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su nuevo hogar. Al llegar dejó su katana sobre la mesa y se tiró sobre un sillón. Sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle. Tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo. Sí, eso haría, Sakura Haruno era una distracción y de ahora en adelante la evitaría lo más que pudiera. No pensaba dejar que su trabajo de años fuera arruinado por una simple obsesión.

……………………….

Sakura se sentó en el suelo de una de las plazas de Konoha y miró el cielo estrellado. Tenía algo de frío, pero no le importaba. No quería regresar a su casa. No quería ir a ver a su novio tampoco. Sólo necesitaba un poco de paz para su ser. Algo de tranquilidad para acallar sus pensamientos y también para comenzar a olvidar. No podía seguir así. Había dicho que lo haría por la villa. Que intentaría sacarle todo lo que pudiera para desenmascararlo, pero ella terminaría muriendo en el intento si seguía. No física, sino psíquicamente. Sasuke Uchiha la estaba asesinado poco a poco con sus actos y palabras. Y lo que más le dolía era que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Él sólo quería vengarse y ella no podía ayudarlo. No servía para matar, sino para… curar. Como Sasuke había dicho, eran opuestos, justamente contrarios.

-Sabía que te encontraría perdida por aquí…

-Naruto… -Sakura miró a su amigo extrañada- ¿cómo?

-Te vi cruzando, desde el balcón de mi casa, hace unos minutos. Supuse que vendrías aquí. Te gusta mucho este lugar –miró a su alrededor- aunque de noche se ve bastante lúgubre –Sakura rió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Volvió a lastimarte?

-Me lastimo sola.

-Sí, lo sé, y me da mucha furia eso, porque no puedo golpearlo –sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora sé lo mucho que te duele, Naruto… lo siento tanto… yo…

-Ya hemos hablado al respecto Sakura-chan, uno no puede cambiar lo que siente. Si lo que yo siento por ti no es correspondido, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Pero ¿sabes?, siento algo de alegría al estar a tu lado, al cuidarte y al seguir siendo tu amigo.

-Pero aún así te duele… soy una tonta…

-Deja de culparte por todo, Sakura-chan, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. Así como tú te sientes apenada por eso, yo también me siento mal por no poder corresponderle a Hinata. Creo que es una especie de maldición, como un castigo –sonrió y la miró- yo nunca podré hacerte feliz como desearía. Y ese tonto se lo está perdiendo… me da algo de envidia.

-Me siento en una encrucijada, Naruto…

-Siempre estamos frente a ella, sólo hay que saber decidir y seguir adelante. Si te equivocas, en la próxima sabrás qué camino no tomar.

-Eres demasiado bueno.

-No lo creas, soy muy hablador, nada más. Ya te dije, le tengo envidia al tonto ese y además si fuera bueno me hubiera alejado de ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo también te causo dolor. Y sin embargo nunca pude alejarme, lo intenté, pero también soy egoísta.

-Pues me alegro que lo seas, Naruto, porque eres la única persona que me comprende y que está a mi lado.

-Eso no es cierto, Sakura-chan.

-Tal vez, pero siempre eres la única persona que quiero ver cuando me siento mal.

Naruto sonrió, ella miró las estrellas. Su rostro le parecía tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo se convertía en su calvario. Él no era bueno, deseaba besarla a cada momento, deseaba que fuera suya y se alegraba cuando le decía que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que ese le hacía tener nunca la había visto y eso le molestaba y dolía profundamente. No podía vivir sin ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo llevaba lentamente hacia la perdición. Desvió la mirada y la fijó en el suelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué había ido allí?, no quería verla sufrir por ese. Le molestaba que no pudiera ver lo mucho que él se preocupaba por ella. A su lado jamás lloraría de esa forma. ¿Era cierto?, no, claro que no. Ya lo había comprobado. Había tenido su oportunidad y la había arruinado. Sakura estaba bien a su lado, pero no era feliz, porque no lo amaba. Y allí comenzó el problema. Cerró los ojos al recordar ese día. Al pensar en su triste rostro cubierto de lágrimas por su causa. Cuando le dijo que no lo podía amar, que estaba cansada de lastimarlo y lastimarse. Él también la había dañado y tal vez peor que ninguno, porque se sentía culpable por no corresponderle.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué piensas? –su leve sonrisa y sus verdes ojos que siempre reflejaban ternura. Le dolía demasiado.

-Nada.

-Te conozco, algo estabas pensando… ¿estás bien?

-¿Tú me preguntas eso? –le dijo sonriendo, típico de la kunoichi que siempre estuviera preocupada por todos aunque ella fuera la que más mal estaba.

-Bueno… es que te ves… triste…

-Estoy bien, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por mi –le dijo sonriendo lo mejor que pudo. Estiró su mano algo temeroso, porque sabía lo que eso le produciría, pero no podía evitarlo. Acarició su suave rostro.

-¿Naruto?... ¿Qué pasa?

-No sufras mas por él, Sakura-chan, eres una mujer hermosa y fuerte. Tienes una familia y un novio que te quieren mucho. Y a mí, que siempre estaré a tu lado. No lo necesitas. El Uchiha es peligroso. Por favor, no te acerques a él o saldrás lastimada y yo… no se lo perdonaré jamás… -era una súplica aunque no sonó como ella. Naruto había terminado apreciando al Uchiha también. Se había convertido en su amigo y al mismo tiempo alguien con el que podría rivalizar, alguien a quien superar. No deseaba odiarlo. No quería que lastimara a lo que más amaba en el mundo: su querida Sakura-chan.

-Él sólo piensa en su venganza, nada más. No te preocupes no me acercaré.

-Gracias… -alejó su mano de esa tersa piel antes de que no pudiera resistirse más a besarla y se levantó- bien, vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa. Debes descansar.

-Sí… gracias Naruto, por ser siempre tan dulce conmigo, aunque no lo merezca… gracias por todo lo que haces por mí –lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el rubio se mantuvo tenso. Acarició con una mano su cabello, pero terminó apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y pasando la otra mano por su espalda. Definitivamente terminaría matándolo.

Sasuke los vio abrazados en la plaza. Había salido para ir a hablar con Orochimaru luego de haber pensado muy bien lo que le diría. El odio le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Su parte racional trataba de hacerlo volver a la realidad. De decirle que no fuera a buscar a ese rubio idiota para matarlo por ponerle las manos encima a Sakura. ¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí!?, ¿acaso eran amantes?, entonces era cierto. Ella estaba con el tal Sai, pero seguía viendo a Naruto. Esa maldita bruja jugaba también con él, haciéndose la buena. Estaba tan tenso que pronto los músculos comenzaron a dolerle, pero no podía quitar su vista de esa imagen. La parejita feliz junta en la plaza, en un encuentro nocturno. Dio un paso hacia ellos, pero retrocedió al instante. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, a él lo que ella hiciera de su vida no le importaba. Debía completar su venganza y eso haría. Pero si ella al final era una mujerzuela entonces tal vez si podría jugar un poco. Debía reconocer que lo había frenado bastante el hecho de que ella pudiera salir lastimada. Pero si no era así, entonces no tenía que preocuparse. Sonrió con malicia. Ya no volvería a caer en sus redes.

Sakura se separó y miró a Naruto con tristeza.

-Lo siento de nuevo, sé que esto…

-Deja de pedir disculpas por todo –la interrumpió él con una sonrisa visiblemente fingida. Le dio un beso en la frente sin poder contenerse mucho más y se acercó aún más a ella- yo corro mis propios riesgos, tú sólo preocúpate de curar bien a los enfermos y ser feliz, ¿si? –la chica asintió sin poder decir nada más. La cercanía del rubio la estaba incomodando un poco, pero pronto se separó y le extendió una mano- ¿vamos?

-Sí –tomó su mano y sonrió. Ya era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, el daño estaba hecho, trataría de no volver a ser tan impulsiva con el rubio.

Sasuke se ocultó entre las sombras y los vio pasar de la mano. Su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía inconscientemente la mano derecha sobre su katana.

-Si quieres jugar, entonces jugaremos, pero a mí manera…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones 2**: bueno vuelvo a molestar para aclarar unas cosas. Primero, sé que puede parecer muy extraña la actitud de Sasuke, que dice una cosa y después otra. Pero lo que trato de mostrar con esto es que su ser esta dividido, al igual que sus pensamientos, uan parte quiere estar con Sakura y la otra le recuerda su venganza, hay q tener en cuenta que fueron 15 años en los cuales Orochimaru le lavó el cerebro y que fueron justamente los 15 años de su niñez y adolescencia, donde la mente es más débil y mucho más fácil de manipular. Si alguien crece rodeado de odio y rencor, entonces es eso lo único que conoce y actúa como le enseñaron. Para su suerte se cruzó con Sakura y Naruto quienes le están enseñando q las cosas pueden ser distintas, pero bueno, es complicado. Mucha explicación, pero se que van a estar algo confundidos con todo esto. Lo segundo es que entre Naruto y Sakura hay simplemente una amistad muy fuerte, un lazo que los une de una manera muy especial, pero ella no lo ama, asi q no se confundan ni piensen q porque lo trata bien o lo abraza siente algo más por él. Por supuesto no pasa lo mismo con Naruto, pero ese es otro tema, jeje. Y por último, ya van a estar juntos!, prometo q en la brevedad haré algún lemon u otro acercamiento más intimo, pero me encanta el suspenso jaja. Nada más, ya expliqué demasiado para mi gusto. De nuevo muchas gracias a los q escriben y a los q leen, nos leeremos la prox semana!! Suerte y saludos!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaraciones: **debo admitir que me costó bastante este cap y lo tuve q leer varias veces hasta quedar satisfecha, aún así, no lo estoy del todo, pero bueno, nunca es así. Muchas gracias como siempre a los que me escriben, aprecio muchísimo q me den sus opiniones, sólo de esa forma uno puede mejorar, además que con lo q dicen me hacen pensar y muchas cosas las saco de ahí. Bueno los dejo leer tranquilos. Nos leemos la prox semana!!!

**Capitulo 10**

-Sasuke-kun, pensé que la próxima vez que te vería, sería el día de la destrucción de Konoha… -Orochimaru miraba a su alumno con suspicacia y esa repugnante sonrisa que muy difícilmente borraba de su rostro.

-Orochimaru-sama –se inclinó ante él. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que había traicionado la confianza de la única persona que lo había cuidado y entrenado durante tanto tiempo. Pero tampoco podía olvidar que ese hombre había intentado matar a Sakura en reiteradas ocasiones. Sus pensamientos eran tan opuestos y contradictorios que estaba comenzando a pensar que terminaría volviéndose loco.

-Volviste a interferir en mis planes, Sasuke-kun… la quiero muerta, no sé si has comprendido bien el mensaje…

-¿Cómo no comprenderlo, Maestro?, pero creo que yo también me he expresado claramente cuando dije que la necesitaba –respondió intentando no demostrar la ira que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

-¡No me vengas con excusas estúpido Uchiha! –gritó enfurecido Orochimaru y en un par de zancadas estuvo frente al morocho, quien se mantuvo impasible y por fin levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a esos ojos tan extraños y temibles para muchos- ¡lo único que pretendes es acostarte con esa mujerzuela!, te molesta que no te haga caso, eso jamás te había sucedido. Siempre te dejé hacer lo que deseabas, Sasuke-kun. Siempre permití que estuvieras con cualquier mujer que se te cruzara en el camino, pero creo que has olvidado la única regla que te impuse al respecto.

-"No involucrarse con nadie jamás" –recitó impasible el Uchiha.

-Exacto.

-No me he involucrado con ella. Sólo la estoy utilizando para obtener información.

-¿Y qué información le has sacado? –Sasuke se mantuvo callado, era cierto que a pesar de todo nunca había siquiera intentado preguntarle algo para usar en su venganza.

-Si usted me dejara trabajar, podría lograr hacer algo.

-Vas a escucharme, pedazo de escoria –el Maestro jamás lo había tratado de esa forma, lo cual demostraba lo muy enojado que se encontraba, sin embargo, Sasuke seguía mirándolo con una tranquilidad que a cualquiera le parecería intimidante- cuando todo esto termine tú mismo te encargarás de matarla. Y no quiero ver una vacilación en ti o juro que…

-¿Qué? –levantó la barbilla en actitud orgullosa y sonrió- ¿qué va a hacerme?, me necesita, tanto como me necesitan los de Konoha, no piense que no lo sé. ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpido?, ni se le ocurra seguir amenazándome, soy Sasuke Uchiha, no uno de sus idiotas alumnos –Orochimaru sonrió, no debía olvidar con quién estaba hablando, Sasuke era demasiado poderoso y astuto como para enfrentarse a él solo.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun… a veces me precipito demasiado contigo… pero ¿acaso te olvidas de quién fue el que te dio más poder?, ¿gracias a quién eres invencible?

-Invencible no, alguien logró vencerme… -susurró el Uchiha con rencor.

-No estabas preparado, no pensaste que el chico del Kyuubi iba a ser tan poderoso a pesar de que te lo había advertido, pero también eso estaba dentro del plan, así que olvídalo…

-Yo jamás olvido… si lo hiciera, no estaría intentando vengar a mi familia –respondió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-De ahora en más vas a seguir mis órdenes, Sasuke-kun, eres excelente, el mejor guerrero que he conocido en mis largos años de vida, pero te olvidas que quien mejor conoce a esa villa soy yo y tú solo no puedes hacerlo todo. Me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito, estamos a mano, ¿no? –sonrió abiertamente, los ojos del Uchiha le demostraban que había ganado esta batalla- No volverás a desobedecerme, ¿entendido?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente a su Maestro. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No quería seguir estando más a sus órdenes, deseaba hacer las cosas a su manera. La idea de destruir toda Konoha no le parecía tan perfecta ahora. Sabía que había gente que no merecía morir por los errores de unos pocos... pero de pronto, por su mente se cruzó la imagen de ellos dos abrazados y sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza aún. Esa bruja maldita era un completa mentirosa, le gustaba tener a todos a sus pies, pero esta vez no iba a caer bajo sus hechizos…

-¿Entendido Sasuke-kun? –detrás de Orochimaru aparecieron Kabuto, Juugo y Suigetsu. Los cuatro lo miraban atentamente alertas ante cualquier reacción del morocho. Éste levanto la mirada y la posó en cada uno de ellos por un momento. Su tranquilidad era preocupante para los tres subordinados de Orochimaru.

-Entendido, Maestro… -contestó luego de unos minutos en que nadie volvió a decir nada.

Por ahora seguiría el plan. No debía subestimar las fuerzas de Orochimaru. Por supuesto que podía vencerlo, pero no podía hacerlo si todos sus discípulos lo ayudaban. A veces su orgullo hablaba por él y lo hacía ser demasiado impulsivo. Pero siempre le había molestado recibir órdenes. No por mucho tiempo seguiría permitiendo esto. Sólo el necesario.

-Todos en esa villa se olvidaron de ti, Sasuke-kun, todos provocaron la ruina de tu clan, esa gente esta defendiendo una aldea corrupta, merecen ser castigados por ello… -las palabras de Orochimaru hacían eco en su mente. La furia le recorría el cuerpo entero, el odio estaba volviendo a ganar la batalla.

-Lo sé… no vuelva a interponerse en mi trabajo o la próxima vez que nos veamos será el día de su caída, nadie lo salvará de mi furia. Haré las cosas a mi manera y ustedes estarán preparados para el día en que Konoha caiga.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Orochimaru sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, mi señor? –preguntó Kabuto algo preocupado, la mirada de Sasuke había sido lo más terrible que había visto en su vida.

-Ha regresado, no sé qué sucedió, pero volvió a ser el de siempre.

-Yo creo que es peor que el de antes… -dijo Suigetsu mirando a su compañero Juugo, quien asintió- durante mucho tiempo entrenó a la fiera para que fuera letal, pero nunca pensó que podría volverse en su contra… yo que usted cuidaría mucho mis palabras, mi señor…

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Suigetsu, Sasuke ha vuelto a nosotros. ¿Encontraron a Karin?

-No mi señor, ha desaparecido –respondió Juugo.

-Seguro temía lo que usted fuera hacerle por volver a fallar –sonrió Kabuto.

-Probablemente… cuando la encuentren quiero que la maten, ya no me sirve.

-Sí mi señor… -respondieron Suigetsu y Juugo mientras se miraban de reojo.

…………………………………………..

Sakura trató de golpearlo pero detuvo su mano justo a tiempo. Era imposible darle un golpe a ese hombre, por algo se lo conocía en todos lados como el Maestro del Taijutsu.

Lee sonrió al parar un nuevo ataque de la kunoichi. Por lo general una vez por semana ella iba a su dojo para entrenar y descargar tensiones, pero ese día estaba llena de energía, más que cualquier otro. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Esta vez le estaba costando mantenerla a raya.

-Aún sigues distinta, Sakura-san, parece que mis entrenamientos no son suficientes… –dijo el cejudo mientras pegaba un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un nuevo ataque.

-No estoy distinta, sólo me sobran energías por el hecho de no estar trabajando en el hospital, entonces puedo luchar más contigo.

-¿Tsunade-sama aún no te ha dicho que vuelvas?

-No… -se frenó de pronto y miró el suelo con algo de nostalgia- parece que no me necesita tanto como pensaba.

-No creo que sea eso, Sakura-san –se apresuró a decir el cejudo para calmarla- eres la mejor ninja médico que existe, debe ser que no tienen ningún caso grave… -Sakura sonrió. Lee siempre trataba de levantarle el ánimo, al igual que Naruto. Ambos irradiaban tanta energía que cualquier persona parecería una sombra a su lado.

Una sombra, ella era una sombra. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca había sido necesaria, en la villa no era indispensable, Tsunade-sama, Ino y Shizune eran suficientes para curar a cualquier persona. Por lo que tanto se había esforzado, por lo que siempre había vivido... nada era importante. Sólo una cosa había sido importante en su vida, la relación con una persona. Una persona que perdió porque el odio ganó la batalla. "_Sólo siento odio"_

-¿Pasa algo más Sakura-san?

-No, para nada –respondió y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Lanzó patadas y piñas hacia todos lados, no iba a rendirse, tenía que lograr golpear a Lee por lo menos una vez, si lo lograba, eso quería decir que era un poco más fuerte. Que para algo servía, por más mínimo que fuera. Desde hacía cuatro días, más bien, desde la última vez que había visto a Sasuke, esa noche que la salvó, no había dejado de ir al dojo a entrenar. Lee se alegraba mucho de tenerla, pero por otro lado, sabía que eso sólo significaba que la chica no estaba bien.

-No es cierto –le dijo deteniendo una de sus patadas.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque conozco la magnitud de tus ataques dependiendo tu estado de ánimo. Cuando estás enojada no logras concentrar correctamente tu chakra y con cada golpe pierdes una energía valiosa que hace que te canses más rápido; cuando estás bien, golpeas perfectamente, midiendo tu chakra, con movimientos efectivos y certeros; y cuando estás triste, intentas en vano golpear pero ni siquiera logras que tu chakra se traslade a tu puño, tus movimientos son inseguros y tu mirada no se centra en el contrincante, sino que está perdida en tus pensamientos –Sakura frenó y lo miró impresionada. ¿Era tan demostrativa que se podía notar todo eso?- hoy estás triste, al igual que hace tres días.

-Así que no soy tan buena fingiendo como pensaba… -dijo frenando y sentándose en el suelo.

-Puedes ocultar muy bien tus sentimientos al hablar y en tus gestos, pero jamás peleando. Un buen maestro siempre debe notar cuando algo perturba a sus alumnos. Gai-sensei me lo repetía a menudo cuando me entrenaba.

-Puede ser…

-Supongo que no vas a decirme qué es… y también supongo que por mucho que te diga, no estarás bien… eso sólo lo puede arreglar uno… con un poco de fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Y si ya no me quedan fuerzas?

-Siempre hay fuerzas Sakura-san, eso sólo se pierde cuando uno olvida creer, cuando se deja de lado las esperanzas. A veces las cosas son difíciles, pero nunca puedes rendirte, porque si lo haces, no quedará nada. Sólo una persona triste y vacía que no podrá relacionarse con nadie, una sombra oscura…

-Una sombra… -Sakura miró el suelo- tal vez eso es lo que siempre he sido, una simple sombra…

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Sakura-san?, tú jamás podrías ser una sombra, irradias vitalidad y fuerza, además de esa luz que siempre te rodea.

-¿De qué hablas Lee-san?, yo jamás he tenido lo que tú y Naruto poseen.

-Que tú no lo notes no quiere decir que no exista… antes, cuando estabas bien, sí brillabas. Siempre pensé que aún podías brillar más, y que sólo necesitabas a la persona correcta… Pero ahora, ahora estás distinta. No sé que te sucedió, pero te lo ruego, Sakura-san, no dejes que tu espíritu se oscurezca porque la vida te ha dado un golpe. Siempre debes volver a levantarte, porque no estás sola –la kunoichi sonrió.

-No, no lo estoy. Gracias Lee-san.

-De nada Sakura-san, sabes que siempre estoy para servirte.

-¿Podemos volver a intentarlo?, siento que hoy por fin lograré golpearte.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡arriba entonces!

………………………………………………….

Naruto regresó a Konoha, luego de una larga jornada. Había estado afuera tres días, para una tediosa misión de protección, a veces le molestaba tener que hacer esas misiones y que todo saliera bien, sin ningún atacante o con alguno demasiado débil como para ser un problema. Bostezó mientras cruzaba las grandes puertas de la villa y caminó sin pensarlo siquiera hacia su restaurante favorito. Pidió un buen tazón de ramen y que le fueran preparando unos diez más. Al probar el delicioso sabor de su comida preferida el alma le volvió al cuerpo y pronto recuperó su energía y buen humor.

-Naruto-kun… -miró hacia atrás para ver quién lo había llamado. Shizune. La miró con cara de pocos amigos, no quería ser molestado cuando estaba tan feliz comiendo. La vieja Tsunade ya tenía una nueva misión para él seguramente, sólo esperaba que fuera algo más entretenida que la última.

-Primero quiero terminar la comida Shizune…

-Tsunade-sama solicitó tu presencia a penas volvieras de tu misión.

-Cuando termine mí comida Shizune –volvió a repetir algo molesto.

-Ahora, Naruto-kun.

-Pufff, esto es increíble… -dijo levantándose de un salto- oye viejo, mantén caliente ese ramen, vuelvo en un rato… vieja molesta, no me deja vivir, cree que soy una máquina –decía entre dientes mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la Torre Hokage seguido de Shizune quien no podía mantener su ritmo y casi trotaba a su lado.

Cuando llegó al despacho de la Quinta, entró sin tocar la puerta y se encontró con la rubia y Sasuke. Ambos estaban impasibles sentados, y en silencio. Sasuke lo observó de reojo y luego volvió su vista al frente nuevamente.

-Perfecto, que bueno que has venido de inmediato Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa vieja?, más te vale que sea bueno…

-Obviaré que me dijiste eso porque sé que estás cansado –dijo la mujer con una gran vena en la frente.

-Más que cansado, aburrido… ¿y bien?

-Te traje porque voy a contarle a Sasuke todo lo que hemos averiguado, y como tú participaste de la investigación y sé que eres su amigo, pensé que sería bueno que estés aquí.

-Conocido es una mejor definición –dijo el morocho con frialdad.

-Opino igual –contestó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, como sea. Sasuke Uchiha estuvimos investigando bastante acerca de lo sucedido a tu clan –la mujer sacó varios papeles de un cajón- por favor, espero que esto no haga que te arrepientas de habernos considerado tus aliados. Quiero que sepas que muy poca gente sabía al respecto y nos costó muchísimo obtener esta información. Naruto junto con otros ninjas tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo, obligando a la gente a hablar cuando era necesario y siguiendo las pequeñas pistas que se topaban…

-Tsunade, ¿estás segura de querer mostrarle eso? –preguntó Naruto algo temeroso.

-Sí, Naruto, prometimos que le diríamos todo lo que pudiéramos averiguar…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke mirando a ambos.

-Por esa época el Hokage que estaba a cargo de la Villa era el Tercero. Al parecer comenzaron a llegar rumores de que el Clan Uchiha iba a sublevarse, que estaban cansados de estar al servicio de la Villa y que pensaban destruirla por completo para armar una propia. El Hokage al enterarse de esto, puso manos a la obra, se dirigió a los jefes de tu Clan y habló claro con ellos. Los hizo entrar en razón, diciéndoles que no era conveniente que realizaran tales actos porque a pesar de su poder el Clan no era tan numeroso, y la Villa contaba con otros Clanes que podrían vencerlos. Los jefes Uchiha, aclararon que eso había sido un rumor que había surgido porque habían algunas familias descontentas… -Tsunade suspiró- una de ellas era tu familia, Sasuke –el morocho se mantuvo impasible externamente, pero su interior estaba en ebullición- tu padre era uno de los líderes de los rebeldes, quienes querían hacerse con el control de la Konoha. El Tercero trató de calmar las aguas, pero habían personas que no estaban muy contentas con simples promesas de palabras. Tenían miedo de los Uchiha, y por ello buscaron gente que se les uniera a su causa.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas? –Naruto notó que la voz del Uchiha tenía un tono diferente, las palabras de Tsunade aunque parecían no afectarle sí lo estaban haciendo. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando, ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso tendría que actuar.

-No contamos con toda la información al respecto, Sasuke… pero sabemos que esas personas reclutaron a otras y juntos organizaron el ataque a tu Clan, para neutralizar cualquier posibilidad de rebelión.

-O sea que me estás diciendo que alguien de Konoha organizó a más gente de Konoha para atacar a mi Clan.

-No sólo había gente de Konoha, se supone que hubieron ninjas de afuera y también de adentro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-También hubo gente de tu Clan que participó en esa matanza.

-Gente de mi Clan… -repitió el morocho, sus manos temblaban de tanto odio que estaba sintiendo.

-Sólo eso hemos podido averiguar, estoy investigando quiénes fueron los que organizaron esa matanza y quiénes la integraban, pero tienes que entender que es información muy difícil de obtener, pasó demasiado tiempo y poca gente habla… -Sasuke no dijo nada más, su mirada estaba perdida en algún pensamiento- Hay algo más… -el morocho levantó la cabeza para observar a la rubia- cuando sucedió. Yo fui llamada para ver si podía salvar a alguna persona… sólo encontré a una viva, estaba muriendo y casi no podía pronunciar palabra. Pero me pidió que cuidara de sus hijos… era tu madre, Sasuke –el morocho abrió los ojos y por fin expresó en su rostro lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba abatido- luego de decir eso murió. Mandé a buscar a los supuestos hijos de la mujer. No había ningún niño muerto en la casa. Uno de esos niños eras tú, Sasuke, el otro era tu hermano, Itachi Uchiha. Alguien a quien nunca volvimos a ver. Tenía diez años en ese entonces por lo que es imposible que haya sido uno de los asesinos. Pero tampoco sabemos qué fue de él.

-Itachi… -Sasuke cerró los ojos. El rostro de su hermano mayor apareció en su memoria. Era muy serio y un gran ninja a pesar de su corta edad. La familia estaba orgullosa y él más que nadie. Consideraba a su hermano un héroe, y lo apreciaba muchísimo. Con la única persona que sonreía era con él, cuando estaban juntos reía y le enseñaba cosas del mundo ninja. Abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto. El rubio lo observaba algo nervioso, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo. Suspiró y se levantó- está bien.

-Sasuke… -susurró Naruto con tristeza.

-Necesito pensar un poco. Me gustaría que siguieran con la investigación… si es posible…

Salió de la habitación. Naruto miró a la rubia, quien negó con la cabeza, pero él nunca le hacía caso así que porqué iba a empezar ese día. Salió corriendo tras el morocho y gritando su nombre lo hizo detenerse. El Uchiha se giró lentamente y lo observó. Parecía cansado, como si llevara un peso muy grande sobre su espalda.

-Nunca conocía a mi familia… sé que no puedo saber lo que sientes al haberlo perdido todo, pero ya no estás más solo, Sasuke, puedes confiar en nosotros, juntos encontraremos a quienes le hicieron esto a tu Clan, los encerraremos por siempre, pagarán…

-No me basta con verlos encerrados, Naruto. La sangre se paga con sangre. La vida de mi familia, por la de ellos. Eso es lo que quiero –respondió Sasuke sin pensar en sus palabras hasta luego de pronunciarlas.

-La venganza no va a revivirlos.

-Lo sé, pero calmará mi ser.

-No creo.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Sasuke… si haces algo de ese estilo tendré que olvidarme de quién eres y haré que te encierren, cueste lo que cueste.

-Ya no me importará, Naruto, nada será importante luego de que cumpla con mi venganza…

Naruto lo observó fijamente quería ver si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad y para su desgracia no encontró duda en los ojos negros del morocho. Agachó la cabeza.

-Así que eso es lo que buscabas cuando viniste.

-Creo que fue bastante obvio.

-No puedo hacer nada sin pruebas… no puedo culparte…

-Naruto, dime la verdad, ¿sabes quiénes fueron los que asesinaron a mi Clan?, ¿conoces a quienes dieron la orden?

Naruto levantó el rostro y fijó los ojos en los del Uchiha. Le costaba muchísimo mentir, jamás le había salido bien, pero estaban en juego la vida de otras personas por más malas que fueran, con el agregado de que no estaban completamente seguros de que ellos eran los culpables ya que no contaban con las pruebas necesarias.

-No.

-Te diré sólo una cosa. Esta es tu oportunidad, sabes qué es lo que quiero, y sabes que no voy a rendirme, con ello, puedes llevarme a la cárcel de la Villa. Todos creerán en tus palabras.

-¿No te negarás?

Sasuke lo miró con tristeza. A pesar de todo, aunque ese rubio fuera el amante de la pelirrosa, aunque tuviera ganas de matarlo a veces, no deseaba hacerlo en serio. De alguna manera ese tonto se había convertido en una persona en la que podía confiar, en alguien que en otro momento de su vida y bajo otras circunstancias llamaría "amigo". Sólo alguien como él la haría feliz, aunque ese pensamiento le doliera y parte de su ser se negara a aceptarlo. Con su actuar haría que la única persona que le preocupaba y por la que se interesaba saliera lastimada, por lo que si lo encerraban quedaría atado de manos para completar su plan y el del Maestro. Sería infeliz, pero no la dañaría.

-Sólo tienes esta oportunidad.

Naruto sonrió. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?, ¿qué le diría a Sakura?, ¿qué pensaría él de sí mismo? No podría vivir con el pensamiento de que había actuado de la forma más cobarde. Si le estaba diciendo esas cosas entonces había posibilidades de hacerlo entrar en razón y él lo intentaría, aunque eso le costara todo.

-Sólo piensa en si es eso lo que de verdad quieres. Aquí puedes llegar a tenerlo todo, Sasuke, no lo tires a la basura.

-¿No harás nada? –preguntó imperturbable como siempre.

-No.

-Bien –Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-Hay gente aquí que te aprecia Sasuke… ella en especial –dijo el rubio aunque en su corazón sintió un gran dolor.

Sasuke se frenó por unos segundos y luego siguió caminando. Ese tonto estaba muy equivocado, a ella no le importaba nadie, porque si lo hiciera no andaría traicionando a su novio con él. Había pensado que Sakura era distinta, y eso le había gustado de ella. Pero descubrió que no sólo había sido eso, porque ahora pensaba lo contrario y sin embargo no podía quitarla de su cabeza. No lograba odiarla, porque ella le regaló sin saberlo algo que nunca olvidaría, algo que tendría que enterrar nuevamente pero que ya no se iría, por muy hondo que cave.

…………………………

Sakura entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Apoyó la cabeza contra ella y cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Quería dejar de tener ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, quería poder mirar a los ojos a su novio y decirle que lo amaba, no deseaba seguir mintiéndole a todo el mundo al decir que estaba bien. Por él, su vida se había convertido en una tortura, por él cada día cuando se despertaba sentía un nudo en la garganta, por él, cuando veía a Sai quería salir corriendo. Se dejó caer al suelo y se tapó el rostro. Esa noche era el cumpleaños de unos viejos amigos de su familia, sin embargo se excusó ante sus padres diciéndoles que había tenido un día muy duro y sólo quería dormir. Más mentiras, no tenía sueño, simplemente llegaba un momento en que no podía seguir sosteniendo la farsa. No iba a llorar, hacía dos días, luego de un ataque de llantos frente a su amiga Ino, se prometió que no volvería a derramar una lágrima por él. Se lo juró a la rubia e iba a cumplir.

-Sakura…

Esa voz, no, no podía ser. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo encontró allí, entrando por su ventana y mirándola con tristeza. Por primera vez desde que lo había vuelto a encontrar veía una muestra de sentimientos en su rostro.

-Sasuke… ¿por qué?...

-Odio contradecirme tanto, no te puedes imaginar cómo me odio en este preciso momento, pero no hay nadie más a quien quiera ver… necesitaba… -no podía decirlo, le costaba admitir que la necesitaba, que su vida había cambiado desde el preciso momento en que esa mujer regresó a su vida- ¿qué te sucedió?

-¿A qué viniste? –preguntó haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para poder hablar porque el nudo en su garganta había aumentado de tamaño tanto que parecía que iba a asfixiarla.

Él dio un paso al frente, ella se levantó del suelo de inmediato extendiendo el brazo para impedir que se siguiera acercando. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y tomando su muñeca con extrema delicadeza apartó su brazo para poder acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Estaba entre la puerta y su cuerpo, ese cuerpo macizo que de la única forma en que se movería es si usaba su chakra y le pegaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por supuesto no podía hacer eso, jamás lo lastimaría, aunque él la hiriera con su simple presencia.

-¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿alguien te hizo daño? –preguntó.

-¿Justo tú lo preguntas? –casi lanza una carcajada por la ironía del asunto. Él la miró con extrañeza. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo que le generaba?, aunque tal vez ella pensaba que la conocía lo suficiente y no era así.

Sasuke estaba confundido con su comentario. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?, ¿por qué estaba triste?, supuestamente era una mujer fría que se divertía con sus dos hombres. ¿Estaría equivocado?, pero él había visto bien, ella y Naruto se habían encontrado en la plaza, esa noche, estaban abrazados, se fueron de la mano. Nunca los siguió pero era casi obvio que se habían ido para el departamento del rubio, ¿o no?

-¿Sasuke?, ¿qué…

-Lo siento, Sakura… no deseaba molestarte… hoy… -no quería seguir pensando, rendido apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer- estoy cansado… -"y confundido" pero no iba a decir tanto, no era necesario que ella descubriera tanto, no podía dejar expuesto todo su ser ante esa mujer, a quien seguía considerando su enemiga, parte de la gente que le quitó todo.

Sakura se sorprendió tanto que al principio no supo cómo actuar, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿qué le habían hecho para que cambiara tan radicalmente? Lentamente y con algo de temor pasó sus manos por la espalda de él y lo abrazó. Era increíble que estuviera consolando a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, siempre parecía tan carente de emociones que esa situación era simplemente inesperada.

-Sasuke… ¿qué pasa?, por favor, dímelo… -le suplicó al oído. Podía soportar estar mal el resto de su vida, pero no podía soportar verlo a él así.

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más así?

-Sí…

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en no dejarse caer, no podría vivir sabiendo que algo lo estaba dañando. Pensaba que era tan frío que ni siquiera la tragedia de su familia le afectaba ya. Pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Sasuke pasó las manos por la espalda de ella y suspiró, estaba vencido, ella podía ser cualquier cosa, pero él nunca dejaría de sentir lo que sentía cada vez que la veía o la recordaba.

-Perdóname, no quería entrar así, pero tus papás están en tu casa.

-En unos minutos se irán, así que si quieres… -sabía que no debía decirlo, no estaba bien, pero le era imposible dejar de escuchar a su corazón- puedes quedarte.

El Uchiha se separó y la miró. ¿Por qué le atraía tanto?, había una parte de su ser que le decía que ella no era lo que pensaba y en ese momento, prefirió escucharla. Acarició su mejilla y se acercó. Pero ella corrió el rostro.

-Sasuke… por favor, no lo hagas…

-¿Qué hay entre Naruto y tú? –no podía seguir con la duda, debía saberlo y terminar con todo.

-¿Qué? -¿de nuevo con eso?, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Sólo respóndeme.

-No… -contestó alejándose de él- tú no me dijiste porqué estás así… no te entiendo…

-Sólo respóndeme…

-Ya te lo dije –respondió cruzándose de brazos- y además, tú no eres mi novio ni nada para estarme preguntando esas cosas.

-Los amigos no se encuentran en la noche en una plaza.

-¿Qué?

-Los vi el otro día… -no podía con su genio, se estaba enojando, toda la presión que sentía, todo el odio y el dolor lo estaba proyectando sobre la persona que más le importaba.

-Nos viste… -Sakura sacudió la cabeza con cansancio- quiero que te vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas de mi habitación, de mi casa y de mi vida –contestó con firmeza- si no me conoces y si no sabes la clase de persona que soy, entonces no vale la pena que esto continúe. Estaba tratando de ser amable, Sasuke, sólo quería ayudarte, como una amiga, pero veo que eso es imposible para ti. Piensas que soy una cualquiera y no voy a permitirlo. Así que mejor vete.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, no pensaba irse, no ahora que se daba cuenta de su error, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer para remendarlo.

-Naruto me vio mal desde su balcón y fue a hablarme para subirme el ánimo. Me acompañó a mi casa y esa fue la última vez que lo vi porque ha estado en una misión. Si es eso lo que querías saber, ya está. Ahora puedes irte… -miró el suelo tratando de calmarse, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta?, ¿por qué siempre terminaban discutiendo?, pero era su culpa. No lo escuchó acercarse, simplemente sintió cuando su cuerpo la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

-Perdóname Sakura –era increíble lo que esa mujer lograba que hiciera, nunca se hubiera imaginado en ese estado, es más, su yo de antes le hubiera dicho que era un completo idiota y un arrastrado, pero no le interesaba, simplemente no quería verla mal, aunque tendría que arruinarlo todo en poco tiempo- a veces no sé cómo actuar. Estoy cansado y siento que mi vida se hunde cada día más.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo –respondió ella separándose de él lentamente.

Quería prometerle que no volvería a dañarla pero eso no podía hacerlo. Él tenía un deber, una razón en la vida, se había salvado y había entrenado tanto tiempo para poder vengar a su familia, ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, esperaba que ella algún día lo entendiera o que por lo menos, pudiera hacer su vida al lado de alguien que la mereciera más.

Se sintió cerrarse la puerta de la casa. Los padres de la pelirrosa se habían ido. Ella suspiró.

-¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te trajo aquí?

Él la miró pero no contestó. Sakura asintió sabiendo que no le respondería. Él odiaba confesar lo que le pasaba por la mente, demasiado había sido haberle pedido perdón, pero por lo menos lo había hecho.

-Quiero… -le dijo el morocho luego de un momento- se que lo arruiné, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Querías saber qué clase de persona soy?... Sasuke, tú no tienes derecho a esperar que alguien sea honesto cuando tú no lo eres. Me juzgas pero no te miras al espejo. Y lo peor es que lo haces sin razón.

-Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente… pero no puedo controlarlo… -volvió a acercarse.

"Demonios, ¿por qué?..." pensó Sakura, bastante se había resistido hasta ese momento, no sabía cuánto tiempo lo soportaría, ¿por qué no se iba?

El Uchiha acarició su rostro y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del pelo de ella. Lo observó con suma atención, Sakura se preguntó qué le pasaría por la cabeza, ¿qué podía tener de interesante su pelo?

-Una flor de cerezo, eso es lo que tenía tu broche para el pelo. Estaba tan perfectamente hecha que parecía real. Esa noche al volver a mi casa la observé durante un buen tiempo. Tu sonrisa, tan sincera y simple, nadie nunca se me había acercado así. Nadie que no fuera de mi Clan me había hablado, la gente siempre nos tuvo cierto temor… pero tú, no te importó nada.

-Supongo, que no sabía lo peligroso que podías ser… -contestó ella.

-Sabes que no te haré daño…

-Siempre lo haces, no es necesario que me golpees para ello Sasuke, ahí es donde reside tu error.

-Desearía poder remediar eso –la miró a los ojos, se sentía tan perturbada por esos ojos, por su cercanía, por su aroma.

-Esa noche, en la montaña encontraste la solución… si no nos volvemos a ver, si no cruzamos palabras, entonces el tiempo sanará las heridas.

-Cuando llegué estabas a punto de llorar. ¿Era por mí?, ¿yo soy el culpable de que estés así?

-No… sólo hay un culpable de mi estado y esa soy yo. Porque en el instante en que te vi aquí, debería haberte echado, de la forma que sea… y debería hacerlo ahora, pero no puedo…

-Yo tampoco puedo irme aunque deseo que estés bien…

-Entonces no te vayas, quédate conmigo, Sasuke… -el morocho la miró fijamente y sonrió un poco, ¿cómo podía negarse a esa petición?


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaraciones**: ¡¡¡mil perdones!!!, sé que me tardé casi 2 semanas para este nuevo cap, pero estuve enferma y con parciales en la facu. Primero los dejo leer antes de aclarar algo más jeje.

**Capitulo 11**

-Quédate conmigo –le rogó mientras lo abrazaba- no quiero estar sola…

-¿Estás segura? –no le importaba el idiota de su novio, sino cómo se sentiría ella después.

-No estoy segura de nada, pero ahora, es lo único que deseo –lo miró a los ojos fijamente- si esto, es lo único que puedo tener de ti, entonces que así sea.

Sasuke le tomó el mentón y atrajo el rostro de la kunoichi. La besó con intensidad, casi con una desesperación que jamás hubiera imaginado. Necesitaba de ella, quería que fuera suya y sólo suya. Ya no resistiría más la tentación. Se separaron agitados. Ambos con un brillo de placer en los ojos que desconocían. Sakura acarició el rostro del morocho y sonrió. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero ya no le importaba, había sido condenada el día en que él regresó. El lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte y ya no podía seguir luchando contra él.

-Sé que te perderé en la mañana, Sasuke, pero por esta noche, sé sólo mío.

-Mi corazón… lo que queda de él… siempre fue tuyo. Pero sabes lo que soy, cuál es mi objetivo, mi lugar. Yo no puedo darte una vida de felicidad.

-Lo sé, me conformaré con esto, si sólo así puedo estar contigo, no me importa…

Volvió a besarla mientras se recostaban sobre la cama. Recorrió sus piernas lentamente, subiendo mientras besaba su cuello. Ella le quitó la remera y acarició su espalda. Era tan perfecto que le parecía irreal. Una mano de él subió por su cintura hasta sus pechos. Tomó el cierre de la remera y lo bajó para dejarlos al descubierto. Sakura terminó de quitarse la prenda y luego él siguió con su sostén. Besó sus pechos y mordió levemente sus pezones ya endurecidos mientras ella gemía de placer.

-Sasuke… -susurró con voz ronca.

Él se separó un poco y la volvió a mirar. Le estaba volviendo a realizar la misma pregunta en silencio. Asintió. Ahora estaba segura. Así todo terminara por la mañana. Aunque tuviera que dejar a Sai. Él era la parte que le faltaba a su vida, lo que la llenaba por completo. Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió sus manos nuevamente sobre sus pechos, bajó y bajó, besó su ombligo y luego le quitó la pollera.

Sasuke se preguntó si ya habría estado con Sai, tal vez hasta lo había hecho con Naruto, la simple idea de ello lo hizo enfurecer tanto que le arrancó las bragas de un tirón. Sakura lo miró algo confundida, y él decidió calmarse. Esa noche sería sólo suya.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía de deseos por él, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Él era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado.

Sasuke seguía acariciando todo su cuerpo mientras ella creía que iba a morirse de placer. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos, su pecho bajando y subiendo por su agitada respiración, todo hacía que el morocho se sintiera cada vez más excitado, hasta que llegó al punto en que no podía contenerse más. Se introdujo en ella logrando un nuevo gemido de la kunoichi, quien cerró los ojos como si con ello pudiera contener todas las emociones y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Sakura entrelazó sus piernas entorno a la cintura de Sasuke y comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que él. Habían nacido el uno para el otro, sus cuerpos se ajustaban tan perfectamente que ambos pensaron en que les sería imposible volver a estar con otra persona.

La pelirrosa clavó las uñas en la espalda del Uchiha al sentir el éxtasis que le provocaba. Escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre con voz ronca, sonrió, después de tantos años, por fin estaba completa. Salió un poco para luego volver a penetrarla, un nuevo gemido que jamás había escuchado salió de su boca. Se desconocía totalmente. Todo su cuerpo seguía el ritmo que marcaban los movimientos frenéticos del morocho. Llegaron al clímax juntos y se sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sasuke salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado, pasando un brazo debajo del cuello de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfecto –respondió algo agitada.

Quería preguntarle con quién había estado primero, por alguna razón necesitaba saberlo. Quería conocer todo de ella, aun las cosas que no le gustaba imaginar. Pero no era el momento ni tampoco sabía si ella se lo tomaría bien. Prefirió esperar, aunque lo más probable es que no volviera a tenerla, pronto, muy pronto el plan que él y Orochimaru habían desarrollado se llevaría a cabo y ese sería el fin de todo.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió levemente, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba triste. El morocho acarició su cabello con delicadeza y luego le besó la frente. No sabía qué era lo que esa mujer tenía de distinto a las demás, pero ya no le importaba, estaba seguro de que nunca iba a sentir por otra lo que sentía por ella. Por mucho que le doliera, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ya era tarde para volver atrás. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera olvidarse de él porque sabía que la iba a dañar mucho cuando todo terminara y él cumpliera con su destino.

-¿Por qué siento que no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros?... –preguntó la mujer.

-Deberías dormir, Sakura… -respondió él sin poder contestar a esa pregunta, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No puedo… -contestó con los ojos llorosos- lo siento, Sasuke… no… -se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro, él también se levantó y acarició su espalda.

-¿Qué…

-Me enojé cuando pensaste que era una cualquiera… cuando me dijiste que traicionaba a mi novio… y al final terminé haciéndolo… soy una mala persona… -lo miró, esperando tal vez un asentimiento, algo en sus ojos que le demostrara que así era, pero no encontró nada, porque sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, él también había sido el culpable de eso. Ahora podía ver que ella siempre fue una persona leal y honesta, pero por él había destruido todo lo que alguna vez tuvo. Había minado todo lo que esa mujer conocía como correcto y de alguna forma la había llevado a la traición. Nunca debió haber ido, él era el más fuerte de los dos, él tendría que haberse contenido. ¿Bastaba con pedirle perdón?, estaba seguro que no.

-También es mi culpa que todo esto sucediera…

-La que tuvo la decisión final fui yo.

-¿Te arrepientes? –una pregunta difícil, si ella le contestaba que sí, él se sentiría el ser más desgraciado del mundo. Sakura sonrió con tristeza y acarició su rostro.

-Jamás –lo amaba demasiado para arrepentirse, por muy malo que eso fuera.

Por alguna razón no se sintió más tranquilo, tal vez era porque ahora caía en la cuenta que con sus actos había acabado con su pureza, con lo que la hacía tan única. No, no era eso lo que la hacía única, eran muchas cosas más. Tantas, que le parecía imposible enumerarlas. Ella seguiría siendo única para él, pero nunca se lo diría. Su orgullo no le permitía decir ciertas cosas, y esa era una.

-Mejor duerme, Sakura…

La abrazó y la obligó a recostarse nuevamente. Sólo eso pudo decirle. Recordaba que una vez alguien le había dicho que era un demonio, que sus ojos provenían del infierno, y que ese era el único lugar en el que debería estar. Ahora veía lo correctas que eran esas palabras. Ese pobre hombre, al que él venció en una pelea de unos pocos segundos había acertado. Su lugar era el infierno y allí iría cuando todo terminara. Aún así, no le importaba, la amaba, no sabía si eso era una buena excusa, pero era lo único que podía decir en su favor.

La chica pronto se quedó dormida aunque con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Él se mantuvo despierto, acariciando su rostro y cabellos. Besó su mejilla y con cuidado se levantó. Se vistió rápidamente y luego se quedó unos minutos más mirándola.

-Diste vuelta mi mundo entero, igual que la primera vez que te vi hace 15 años. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta, pero no pude, no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. Lo siento, Sakura…

Dio media vuelta y se fue. ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido?, ¿por qué de pronto la seguridad y felicidad de Sakura se habían convertido en su prioridad? Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, su familia, no podía abandonarlos, no podía olvidar la razón por la cual había sobrevivido, el destino, la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, le dejó continuar para vengar a sus padres. ¿Y si haber sobrevivido no era su segunda oportunidad?, ¿y si su segunda oportunidad se trataba de ella?, si ella era quien lo guiaba a la luz, quien le daba esa paz que buscó con tanta intensidad por tanto tiempo, entonces ¿era correcto asesinar y destruír todo lo que ella amaba? Se golpeó la frente con fuerza, definitivamente haber estado con ella fue uno de sus más grandes errores de su vida… en parte tal vez, porque por un lado, lo había confundido aún más, pero por el otro por fin había enoncontrado la persona que lo hacía sentir completo.

Su mente estaba tan perdida entre sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo seguía hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa.

-Sasuke-kun… -miró hacia atrás y vio a Karín. La mujer parecía estar en el peor de sus estados, ojerosa y sucia, como si hubiera pasado días caminando. Se odió a sí mismo por haber sido tan poco cuidadoso, ¿cómo no había notado su presencia?

-¿Karín?, ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó, se acercó a ella, pero la mujer se apartó. Le molestó no ver ninguna reacción en el rostro de su amado, ninguna señal de preocupación, nada.

-Si fuera esa estúpida pelirrosa bien que tu rostro se transformaría…

-Karin…

-Te vi salir de su casa… -los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con firmeza- necesito tu ayuda Sasuke-kun…

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada.

-Si no me ayudas, Orochimaru-sama me matará… me quiere muerta…

-Exageras –respondió él dándole la espalda para entrar en la casa.

-¡No miento!, Sasuke-kun, te lo suplico…

-¿No te das cuenta que ya te conocen?, si alguien de Konoha te ve por aquí todo se irá al demonio… -respondió él entre dientes, luego mirando hacia todos lados la tomó del brazo y la obligó a entrar, temía que alguien pudiera escucharlos, aún no se hacía de día, pero pronto comenzaría a salir el sol y esa mujer se tenía que ir antes de ello.

-Escúchame bien, si no me ayudas hablaré, les contaré todo a todos y en especial a tu noviecita y ya verás. ¡No me puedes abandonar ahora!

-¿Me estás amenazando Karín? –preguntó el Uchiha entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creo que es bastante obvio.

-No me das miedo, primero nadie te creería y segundo te mataría antes.

-¡Por favor Sasuke-kun!, yo soy quien más te conoce, sé de lo que eres capaz y tú no eres capaz de matar a nadie.

Sasuke tomó su katana y la colocó en el cuello de la mujer a una velocidad tal que ella no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. Karin abrió los ojos y lo miró con terror.

-No serías capaz…

-Pruébame –respondió él acercándose aún más y activando su Sharingan- escúchame bien, mujer, tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Si aún no he matado a nadie fue porque jamás lo consideré necesario, sin embargo, si te metes en mi camino lo haré y no creas que dudaría. Mi vida se basa en esta venganza y nadie ni nada me va a impedir que cumpla con ella.

-¿Ni esa enfermera? –preguntó la otra aún en actitud desafiante a pesar de que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Nadie –respondió Sasuke sin dudar, aunque por dentro no estaba tan seguro- vete ahora mismo y que no vuelva a verte por aquí, porque juro que conocerás mi peor lado.

Karin salió corriendo y él desactivó su Sharingan, soltó la katana sin mucho problema porque quedara tirada en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Esa noche había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero no por ello debía dudar. Su familia estaba primero, sus padres dieron su vida para protegerlo y aún estaba su hermano. Se preguntó si aún estaba vivo y si lo habría buscado.

-Itachi…

Había ido a la casa de Sakura para poder sentirse mejor, porque ella le daba esa paz que tanto necesitaba. Pero ahora, de nuevo en su casa, solo y con sus pensamientos volvía a sentir ese vacío en su pecho. Cuando todo terminara, cuando acabara con Konoha y consumara su venganza aún quedarían cosas por hacer, debería primero lograr que ella pudiera tener una vida lo mejor posible y para ello tendría que eliminar a las personas que podrían atentar con su vida, entre ellos su propio Maestro, quien no dejaría que una sola persona de Konoha viviera. No le importaba, la vida de ella significaba mucho más que la de esa serpiente, su valor era incalculable. Ahora lo sabía y se lamentaba por haberse quedado, por haber caído en la tentación de satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero no sólo había sido por eso, había deseado con todo su ser estar con esa mujer y ahora se daba cuenta que la necesitaba. No podría luego vivir sin ella. Sin su venganza y sin ella… no tendría nada y la vida se le haría insoportable… cuando llegara el momento eliminaría a todo lo que pudiera causarle algún daño a la pelirrosa, incluido él mismo…

……………..

Sakura se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Miró a su lado y como esperaba Sasuke no estaba. Abrazó la almohada y comenzó a llorar. Odiaba ser tan tonta, le molestaba siempre terminar en el mismo estado, pero le era imposible contenerse, su promesa, la había roto, volvía a llorar por él. Había dejado todo a un lado por él. Por alguien que no conocía, por su enemigo, pero también la única persona que amó y amaría. Sin embargo no se había contenido, lloró estando él aún allí. ¿Qué habría pensado Sasuke?, seguramente que era una niña tonta. Aunque también le había dicho que su corazón le pertenecía. ¿Habría sido verdad?, ¿era cierto que quedaba algo en él?, si era así tal vez aún podía lograr sacarlo de esa oscuridad en la que pretendía vivir. Aún había una leve esperanza. Se golpeó la frente.

-No tonta, no te ilusiones, lo dijo muy claro. Aún tenía en mente buscar a los asesinos de su clan…

Nada había cambiado en él, sin embargo en ella todo se había dado vuelta. Desde ese día en adelante sabía que nunca volvería a estar con otro. No encontraría jamás a una persona que amara tanto como a él. Un nudo en la garganta hizo que se sintiera asfixiada. Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que sintió que estaba mejor. Así no lograría nada. La vida continuaba, estuviera él o no. Fue a bañarse. Una ducha fría calmó levemente su ser, pero aún había algo que la molestaba. Eso no se iría hasta que lo enfrentara. Hasta que confesara sus actos, y pidiera perdón por su traición. Mientras se secaba el pelo una nueva lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Pero no le siguió otra, porque estaba decidida. Sus padres aún seguían durmiendo por lo que nadie la molestó mientras desayunaba. Salió rápido de la casa y caminó con paso firme. No podía volver el tiempo atrás, y aunque lo hiciera volvería a tomar la misma decisión. Estar con Sasuke fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Y, como le había dicho a él, si lo único que podía tener de él era eso, entonces que así fuera.

Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta de la casa de Sai. Era seguro que estaba despierto porque siempre se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana aunque hubiera dormido un par de horas. El morocho abrió la puerta y mostró una gran sonrisa al verla. Pero el rostro de Sakura no podía seguir mintiendo y pronto él se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-¿Puedo pasar, Sai?, necesito hablar contigo…

-Sí, claro… -la dejó pasar, le indicó que se sentara pero prefería estar parada, aunque las rodillas le temblaran y sintiera que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho.

-Es muy difícil para mí decirte esto, y quiero que entiendas que estoy muy apenada al respecto…

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?, me asustas…

-Lo nuestro…. No puede seguir…

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él ahora mostrando una gran tristeza que rompió el ya herido corazón de la chica.

Miró el techo buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar, las lágrimas se agolparon nuevamente en sus ojos y no pudo impedir que salieran. A pesar de todo lo quería a él también. Al fin y al cabo ahora comprendía que era ella siempre la del problema, por eso las cosas salieron mal con Naruto y por eso habían salido mal con Sai.

-Me enamoré… de otro… -se obligó a mirarlo y por primera vez en su vida vio que Sai, el ANBU menos expresivo que había conocido Konoha, estaba a punto de llorar también. Sin embargo logró controlarse y simplemente sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Es Naruto?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, incapaz de seguir hablando, sin poder responder más que con un simple movimiento de su cabeza. Pareció como si Sai se tomaba el tiempo necesario para la siguiente pregunta, sabiendo que esta vez encontraría un sí.

-¿El Uchiha?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

-¿Es… -respiró hondo, le costaba preguntarlo, pero tenía que saberlo- ¿estuviste con él?

Las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas rendida, se tapó el rostro y largó el llanto que ya no la dejaba hablar. El morocho se mantuvo impasible mirándola.

-¡Lo siento Sai!, ¡lo siento tanto!... yo… no sé qué decirte…

-¿Qué vas a decirme?, tus palabras, tú misma, ya no significan nada para mí… con todo lo que hice por ti… pensé… pensé que por lo menos, si alguna vez te enamorabas de otro, tendrías la delicadeza de contármelo antes de traicionarme… -soltó el otro con voz trémula.

-Lo siento, lo siento –repitió ella desde el suelo tratando de controlar su llanto. Sai se alejó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Vete Sakura. Ya no eres nadie para mí. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, todo lo que quise, lo que amé de ti, se ha esfumado… una traición es algo que no puedo tolerar.

Ella lo miró aún con lágrimas saliendo sin parar de sus ojos. El cuerpo de él temblaba y su rostro estaba completamente transformado. Asintió en silencio y comenzó a irse.

-Pensé que eras una buena chica, Sakura… pensé que creías en las normas, en la honestidad, pero me equivoqué… -le dijo cuando ella pasó por su lado.

Sakura no pudo seguir soportando estar ahí y comenzó a correr. Corrió hasta el único lugar que la calmaba, hasta la plaza, debajo del árbol de cerezo, se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó su espalda sobre el viejo tronco. No podía dejar de llorar. Había estado con la persona que amaba pero a costa del dolor de otro. Siempre se equivocaba, nunca lograba hacer nada bien. Respiró profundo y se concentró en dejar el dolor atrás. Las cosas ya no tenían remedio. Se secó las lágrimas y miró el cielo. No iba a caer, tenía que ser fuerte y resistir. Asintió y se levantó algo tambaleante, aunque su mente estuviera decidida su cuerpo no le respondía de igual forma. Caminó hacia la torre Hokage, le pediría a Tsunade que le dejara volver al hospital, lo necesitaba urgente.

………………………………..

-Naruto –Sasuke dejó pasar al rubio preguntándose qué lo traería por su casa tan temprano- ¿qué pasa?

-¿No vas a ofrecerme nada?, qué mal anfitrión eres Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Demonios qué mal humor, cualquiera pensaría que…

-¡Naruto!, si no tienes nada que decirme puedes ir saliendo de mi casa –lo interrumpió el Uchiha exasperado.

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte por nada?

-No.

-Simplemente pasaba por aquí… -respondió el rubio revisando la alacena de Sasuke como si fuera la suya- mmm, sí, definitivamente eres una máquina. No tienes nada de alimentos, ¿cómo demonios te mantienes en pie?

-Como afuera –respondió Sasuke con cansancio- ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno, ayer estabas algo alterado. Y pensé en pasar a ver si estabas mejor.

-Sinceramente Naruto, si no tienes nada que decirme más que esa tontería puedes ir yéndote.

-Oye, oye, podrías ser un poco más simpático de vez en cuando. Morirás joven si vives con ese humor…

-No pretendo vivir mucho… -respondió Sasuke sin pensarlo. Pero luego se arrepintió. El rostro del rubio, triste y visiblemente apenado por él casi hace que quiera matarlo ahí mismo. Pero él, ese tonto, era la única esperanza para que Sakura tuviera una vida feliz. ¿Habría sido él el primero en estar con ella?, ¿por qué esa duda seguía carcomiendolo tanto?, al fin y al cabo ella no era suya ni nunca lo sería.

-Sasuke…

-Naruto, no estoy de humor para escuchar sermones y menos para soportar tu compasión. Mi vida es eso, MI VIDA. Por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-Sí, pero no te das cuenta que TÚ VIDA afecta la vida de otras personas, entre ellas la de la persona que más me importa.

-Perfecto, si te importa tanto, ve a decirle chistecitos a ella, róbale la comida o haz lo que te plazca –terminó casi gritando lo último. Los celos que sentía porque él terminara haciéndola feliz, porque ese tonto cabeza hueca sería la persona que dormiría todas las noches con ella, con quien tendría hijos, hicieron que explotara.

-Después yo soy el tonto –respondió Naruto levantando la espada de Sasuke del suelo y mirándola con suma atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –ahora iba a decirle tonto, ese tipo se estaba ganando todos los números para la lotería de golpes.

-Mmmm, déjame pensar… ¿Que eres un tonto?

-Me parece que quieres morir el día de hoy –respondió entre dientes.

-Tal vez… -Sasuke lo miró algo confundido- jaja, lo siento, vine a levantarte el ánimo y ahora soy yo el que termina desanimado. Sucede que siempre pensé que ella terminaría amándome, siempre tuve esperanzas. Pero cuando apareciste, cada vez que veo cómo te mira, es inútil seguir creyendo eso. No hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo, aunque vea cómo tú la haces sufrir cada día –Naruto no lo miraba mientras hablaba, observaba la katana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, ella volverá a ti –respondió dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el sillón.

-No sé si tu la amas o no, o siquiera si has sentido eso. Pero te aseguro, que es imposible que alguien se olvide de la persona que ama.

-Ya lo veremos –contestó el morocho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke?, por favor, cualquier cosa que tengas pensado, aunque sea por ella, o por quien quieras, no lo hagas. No soportaría verla sufrir… y no quiero hacerte responsable por ello…

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Por lo menos sabía que él la cuidaría bien. Naruto era la persona perfecta para ella. Cuando él destruya todo Konoha, entonces Sakura correrá a los brazos del rubio y podrán rehacer sus vidas.

-Cuídala mucho Naruto, cuídala siempre.

-No hace falta que me lo digas. Pero ¿por qué me suena eso a una despedida?, ¿qué harás? –el rubio temía que hubiera descubierto por sí sólo quién fue el que mandó a exterminar su Clan.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo cuídala.

Naruto lo observó por unos momentos. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. El Uchiha ya le había dicho que acabaría con quien había matado a su familia. Estaba seguro de que por eso pensaba que Sakura lo dejaría de amar. Pero no la conocía totalmente, no sabía lo obstinada que esa mujer podía ser cuando quería. Nunca lo olvidaría y eso sería lo que quitaría su luz. Y dejaría su mundo en sombras. Él no era capaz de hacerla feliz, ya lo había demostrado. Por ello tenía que hacer algo, aunque fuera en contra de sus deseos lo más importante era mantener su sonrisa.

-¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! –gritó cansado de tener que intervenir en ese tipo de cosas- terminarás matándola, destruirás lo que ella es, está sufriendo y…

-Ya basta Naruto –le rogó, no quería ni pensar en la idea de ella muerta- si ella sufre es su problema, es una niña tonta y débil. No me importa lo que le suceda, yo vine aquí a encontrar a los asesinos de mi familia, no a hacer amistades.

-Sé que mientes.

-¿Por qué de pronto crees que me conoces?

-No lo sé, sólo lo siento así. La soledad es algo terrible. ¿Pretendes vivir solo el resto de tu vida?

-He vivido sólo desde que tengo cinco años, y sobreviví. Lo que no entiendes Naruto, es que somos distintos, tu y yo, somos como polos opuestos, y lo mismo sucede con Sakura. Ustedes vivieron una vida plena y feliz. Y así será siempre. Pero los que nacimos con una maldición, siempre la tendremos. Mi destino es muy distinto al de ustedes.

-El destino no está fijado Sasuke, tú lo defines con tus decisiones cada día. Ahí es en donde te equivocas.

-El único equivocado aquí eres tú. Porque piensas que viniendo aquí y diciéndome estas estúpidas cosas vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-No quiero terminar siendo tu enemigo.

-Nunca dejaste de serlo para mí.

El rubio asintió. Estaba derrotado, la mente de Sasuke era tan dura como una roca, jamás podría cambiarlo de parecer. No podía creer que se rindiera así, pero tampoco podía obligar a alguien a hacer lo que él consideraba correcto. Tal vez desde la perspectiva de Sasuke él era el equivocado. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan frío, pero allí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, parado frente a él sin un atisbo de tristeza, nada, ningún sentimiento.

-Sólo piénsalo ¿si?

-No hay nada que tenga que pensar.

-Podrías tener esa vida feliz que crees que tuvimos y tenemos Sakura y yo.

-¿A qué se debe el "crees"?, ¿acaso no es verdad?

-No del todo. Siempre falta algo, y en nuestro caso, nos falta la mitad de nuestro ser. Nos vemos Sasuke. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Naruto salió dejando a Sasuke más pensativo de lo que había estado esa mañana. ¿Ella también se sentiría incompleta? Qué complicadas que se le estaban volviendo las cosas. Pasaban los días y su plan se volvía más tonto y más lejano. Konoha, ellos, le habían enseñado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No terminaba de asimilarlo todo. No comprendía bien porqué se sentía tan confundido. ¿Qué significan esos sentimientos que se sentía por Sakura?, ¿la amaba?, no podía amarla. Él no había nacido para ello. Él siempre había sentido odio, era lo único que le habían enseñado, lo único que conocía. Entonces ¿cómo iba a diferenciarlo?, ¿qué ganaría la batalla al final?, ¿el odio o el amor? Orochimaru le había dicho una vez que el amor no existía, solo era una insana obsesión la que los seres humanos sentían. Que ese fuerte deseo por estar siempre con esa persona a la que supuestamente amaban era algo enfermizo y sin sentido. Pero ¿podía tener razón alguien que había odiado tanto?, ¿podría comprenderlo?, y si no lo hacía, entonces él, que había tenido una vida al lado de esa persona y que en muchos sentidos era tan similar, tampoco podía comprenderlo. Lo cual lo llevaba de nuevo a la misma historia. Suspiró. Qué complicado que era todo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿portegería su verdadero hogar, a las personas que tan bien lo habían tratado, o cumpliría con la misión que su Maestro le había asignado? No era tan simple, no estaba haciendo eso por su Maestro, jamás lo había pensado así, todo era por su familia, para que nadie volviera a sufrir lo que él sufrió. El problema era que no podía encontrar el mal en Konoha.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno como siempre me pasa, odio los lemon q escribo, no soy buena en eso, pero tampoco es la esencia de mi fic, así q tanto no me preocupa jaja. Igualmente espero q les haya gustado un poquito. Bueno el chico está cada vez más confundido, así q veré como arreglo el asunto jeje. De nuevo perdón y muchas gracias a los q leen y tb a los q me escriben. Saludos y suerte!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaraciones: **me alegro q haya gustado el cap anterior aunq el lemon quedó corto si, nunca me salen muy largos, jeje, tengo q seguir practicando eso. Bueno acá les dejo el nuevo cap, q lo disfruten!!! Muchas gracias a los q leen y a los q me escriben!!!!

**Capitulo 12**

Ino y Sakura salieron del hospital estando ya de noche. Habían llegado una serie de heridos de una misión y tuvieron mucho trabajo. La Hokage agradeció que la pelirrosa hubiera decidido volver ese día, porque sinceramente la necesitaba. Ino era muy buena, pero su chakra era menor que el de Sakura además que no lograba controlarlo tan bien como ella. Mientras caminaba la chica le explicaba a su amiga la mejor forma de ahorrar chakra.

-Eres genial Sakura, siempre pensé que estábamos iguales, pero ahora veo que en algún momento tú me superaste…

-No digas esas cosas Ino, sucede que tú pierdes la concentración muy fácilmente. Debes aprender a calmarte más.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!

-Jaja, sí es cierto eso…

-Hacía mucho que no te veía reír. ¿Puedo pensar que estás mejor?

-Sí… algo así… -respondió la pelirrosa, no quería seguir preocupando a la gente de su alrededor. De alguna manera saldría adelante. Los días en el hospital siempre eran agotadores y solían mantener su mente muy ocupada. Si seguía así el resto de su vida, podría vivir sin pensar en él. Por supuesto ni ella se creía semejante tontería, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Me alegro. Podemos ir a comer algo entonces. ¿Por qué no buscas a Sai y yo le digo a los chicos…

-Sai y yo ya no somos más novios Ino… y sinceramente estoy cansada, preferiría irme a dormir.

-Aaah –Ino se quedó paralizada por la noticia. Habían estado todo el día juntas y en ningún momento le dijo algo- ¿no pensabas contármelo?

-No estaba de humor para ello, lo lamento.

-Sakura, somos amigas, ¿no?, o por lo menos yo lo creo así.

-Lo siento Ino. No es por ti…

-No… siempre eres tú –contestó la rubia bastante ofendida- pasó algo con Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? –Sakura bajó la cabeza- ya veo –Ino se cruzó de brazos visiblemente enojada- siempre eres la víctima, pero cuando miro a tu alrededor todos están a tus pies.

-Ino… -Sakura no podía creer que su amiga le dijera esas cosas.

-Todos debemos estar cuidándote y atendiéndote, ¿no?

-No, claro que no…

-Sin embargo sigues dañando a la gente. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre terminas con los hombres que a mí me gustan.

-¿Qué?

-Primero Sai y ahora Sasuke-kun… es increíble… pero claro, si eres perfecta, la mejor ninja médico, la discípula de la Hokage, y todas esas tonterías…

-Pero…

Ino le dio la espalda y se fue con paso rápido. Sakura se quedó petrificada en su lugar un buen tiempo hasta que terminó de asimilar todo lo que la rubia le había dicho. Comenzó a caminar algo aturdida, pero luego lo pensó mejor, había alguien con quien sí deseaba hablar todo lo sucedido. No sabía cómo se tomaría todo Naruto, pero como siempre le sucedía necesitaba de su fortaleza para continuar. Miró hacia la derecha, a unas cuadras de donde estaba parada vivía Sasuke. Se preguntó qué es lo que estaría haciendo. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar con él, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo se lo tomaría. Por alguna razón tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, de ir y que él le diera vuelta la cara. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al departamento de Naruto, entró con la llave que tenía. El rubio estaba en la cocina y como era normal en él, la recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Le devolvió el gesto de manera automática.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sé, pero pedí comida en el Ichiraku así te tenía algo rico de cena. Ya la estoy calentando, en un rato sale.

-Gracias Naruto… -siempre era tan atento, a veces lamentaba tanto no poder corresponderle, porque era una persona maravillosa.

-Volviste al hospital…

-Voy a pensar que eres adivino.

-No, simplemente conozco mucha gente y siempre me comentan algo. Que tú volvieras al hospital era algo importante, se te extrañaba mucho por allá.

-Qué raro, yo pensé que no era así.

-Tsunade-sama quería que tú misma tomaras la decisión de volver, pero la verdad es que creo que si te tardabas más iba a ir de rodillas a suplicarte que regresaras.

Sakura sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla. El rubio se acercó y la miró fijamente. Sabía que algo andaba mal, la conocía demasiado. "Sasuke" conocía quién era el culpable de su sufrimiento. Pero él no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan inútil.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que pasó? –preguntó por fin, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

-Mucho…

-Qué suerte que tengo suficiente tiempo para escucharte –respondió él con su humor de siempre mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella.

-Dejé a Sai –el rubio asintió con lentitud, esperando que ella continuara- porque… bueno porque…

-Te diste cuenta de la verdad –la interrumpió Naruto desviando su mirada de la de la kunoichi. ¿Por qué se torturaba de esa forma?, ¿por qué le permitía hablarle de él?

-Sí… no puedo seguir estando con alguien que no amo… y… no quiero seguir lastimando a la gente que me rodea… pero es tan difícil, cada cosa que hago, o que digo, siempre repercute en algo malo.

-Son cosas que no se pueden controlar, ni impedir… Sakura-chan, es importante que siempre sigas a tu corazón… -cómo le dolía, ahora entendía cuando la gente hablaba de morir en vida. Pero su sonrisa, protegerla era lo más importante, más que él mismo.

-El problema Naruto, es que eso es imposible… tú sabes cómo es él… nunca…

-No lo creo, no puedo creer que sea tan frío y no lo vea… -acarició su rostro con ternura- él se dará cuanta Sakura-chan, nunca bajes los brazos. Sé que en el fondo, Sasuke es una buena persona. Tú puedes conducirlo por un mejor camino, uno bien alejado del cruel destino que él sigue tan ciegamente.

¿Qué decirle?, él no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad. En realidad estaba más seguro de lo contrario luego de haber hablado con él esa mañana. Pero ahora entendía qué era lo que había visto distinto en Sasuke. Al verlo, algo en su mirada le había llamado la atención, en cierto sentido era la misma de siempre, pero con un leve brillo, algo que le era imposible explicar pero que sentía. Sus palabras fueron duras, carentes de emoción, pero dentro suyo algo estaba surgiendo. Ahora todo le cerraba. Ella había logrado un leve cambio y por muy pequeño que fuera tenía que valer algo. Sólo esperaba que él pudiera notarlo también y dejara de hacerla sufrir, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría viéndola en ese estado sin hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Lo crees?, ¿crees que pueda lograrlo?

-Si crees en ti misma, lograrás cualquier cosa Sakura-chan… no lo dudes nunca –respondió sonriendo nuevamente. Lo único que podía hacer era darle esperanzas, pero si luego esas esperanzas eran destruidas por él, se encargaría personalmente de recordarle que nadie que hiriera a Sakura se iba impune.

-Gracias Naruto, siempre tus palabras han logrado animarme.

-Entonces mi objetivo está levemente cumplido…

-¿Y tú?, también me gustaría alejarte del destino que tratas de seguir.

-Yo estoy bien, Sakura-chan –sonrió ampliamente y se paró- ¡a no ser que se termine el ramen del mundo!, ¡ahí sí conocerán la ira de Naruto Uzumaki! –Sakura comenzó a reír mientras él iba por la cena a la cocina. "O que alguien te dañe, Sakura-chan" agregó para sus adentros.

Terminaron de comer mientras charlaban alegremente como en los viejos tiempos. Ambos querían tener la mente despejada de cualquier asunto amoroso. Por fin, luego de bastante tiempo, habían vuelto a tener esa relación de amistad que tantos envidiaban y que ambos extrañaban.

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya, o mañana no podré levantarme temprano.

-Yo te acompaño Sakura-chan.

-Estaré bien Naruto, puedo cuidarme sola –lo miró con el ceño fruncido- y si insistes empezaré a pensar que dudas de mis habilidades.

-Jaja, siempre terminas ganándola Sakura-chan.

-Por supuesto, soy mujer ¿no?, nos vemos mañana Naruto –le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Caminó con tranquilidad, dejando que el fresco aire nocturno despejara su mente un poco más. Estaba más tranquila, siempre le hacía bien hablar con Naruto. Él poseía una fuerza que la ayudaba a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, mientras más se alejaba del departamento de su amigo, más se deprimía, porque volvía a recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese día. La ruptura con Sai, la pelea con Ino y en especial, Sasuke. Suspiró mientras sonreía. Era inevitable, no podía estar más de una hora contenta. "Vamos Sakura, no seas así" le dijo su voz interior. "Hacía mucho que no aparecías", "bueno, preferí que dominara un poco tu consciencia, pero la verdad es que tiró todo al demonio"…

-Dímelo a mí…

-Sakura… -su voz, no podía ser, se giró rápidamente y se encontró con el Uchiha. Demonios, ¿qué hacía él allí?- sabía que te encontraría vagando por aquí.

-No estoy vagando, estoy volviendo a mi casa –respondió esforzándose al máximo, porque verlo allí, tan alto y poderoso, con la luna reflejando en su cabello negro, tan perfecto, hacía que sus piernas temblaran y su corazón palpitara con furia.

-Ya veo –respondió él acercándose a ella más y más- estuve todo el día intentando no pensar en ti. Sin embargo salgo unos minutos a respirar aire fresco y te encuentro. ¿Será el destino?

-No creo en el destino. Sólo en las casualidades. La gente se aferra al destino para excusarse de sus actos, pero no estamos predeterminados, nosotros creamos nuestro camino.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. _El destino no está fijado Sasuke, tú lo defines con tus decisiones cada día. Ahí es en donde te equivocas_. Naruto le había dicho eso mismo en la mañana.

-Alguien me dijo algo parecido hace poco.

-Otra casualidad.

-Sí… demasiadas en un solo día.

-Tengo que irme –él le tomó la muñeca con delicadeza.

-Estás mal, y no puedo verte así.

-¿De pronto la roca siente compasión? –preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

-La roca se ha quebrado hace ya bastante, creo que te lo demostré.

-Por alguna tonto razón pensé que ibas a quedarte esta mañana conmigo, pero al despertar no estabas allí… supongo que sigo siendo una niña…

Sasuke tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Era imposible escapar de ella. Lo había intentado todo, pero nada sirvió. Tal vez lo que debía hacer no era eso, sino más bien, dejarse llevar.

-No es que no quisiera quedarme.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Sasuke, dices que quieres algo, pero luego te contradices con tus actos…

-Cuando uno está confundido se contradice –respondió con calma.

-También cuando tiene muchas mentiras que ocultar –contestó ella. Estaba dolida, no tanto porque la hubiera abandonado esa mañana, sino más bien porque sabía que él le ocultaba algo.

-¿Piensas que no te he dicho la verdad?

-¿Si lo pienso?, ¡lo creo!, todo lo que gira a tu alrededor es oscuro y…no me has dicho nada de tu pasado.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿Crees que no sé reconocer una mentira?

-¿Así que por eso no le dijiste nada a tu Hokage? –Sakura abrió los ojos y retrocedió un poco- ¿pensaste que no sabía que ella te había mandado?

-Es cierto que ella me dio la orden de sacarte información… -respondió la pelirrosa, esta vez lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, no tenía nada que ocultarle, al contrario que él- pero cuando te lo pregunté no fue con ese objetivo, era porque sinceramente quería que me hablaras sobre tu pasado… nunca iba a contarle nada…

-¿De verdad?

-Yo no miento… -eso no era del todo correcto, y él lo sabía, por lo cual, la kunoichi desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué? –seguía confundido con su actuar, no entendía porqué hacía tantas cosas por él cuando había sido tan duro.

-¿Aún no lo ves?

Sakura lo miró fijamente esperando que notara lo que sentía, estaba cansada de ocultarlo. No le había dicho nada antes porque no deseaba que la lastimara. A pesar de todo sabía que él no se quedaría a su lado, había comprendido eso y lo aceptaba. Ahora su razón se había perdido completamente, y era su corazón el que hablaba.

De pronto él la abrazó, Sakura se quedó estática, con los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin poder reaccionar.

Como siempre cada vez que la veía todo su mundo cambiaba. Él mismo se transformaba en alguien que desconocía, pero que al mismo tiempo no le era tan desagradable. Es cierto que no era del tipo de personas que mostraban afecto, jamás hubiese abrazado a alguien, pero tampoco era tan terrible. Sentía su calidez, su aroma invadiéndolo completamente.

-¿Vas a decirme la verdad? –preguntó la chica luego de un momento, seguía sin abrazarlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo.

-Mi pasado no fue el mejor, Sakura, ¿para qué quieres conocerlo? –le preguntó él.

-Porque me interesa saber todo de ti… y porque así te conoceré… -contestó mirándolo a los ojos. Su dolor ahora se reflejaba completamente. Se notaba que había sufrido todo ese tiempo, pero había aprendido a no demostrarlo, a enterrar su dolor y seguir, continuar a pesar de todo… había algo, algo que debía hacer, eso era lo que lo mantenía en pie, ¿acaso se trataba de descubrir a los asesinos de su Clan?, ¿o había algo más?

-Está bien, ven… -se separó de ella y le tendió una mano. Ella la tomó con una sonrisa en el rostro. De nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa, cómo le gustaba verla feliz. Aunque sabía que quedaba poco tiempo, ya no podía frenar todo lo que le sucedía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Sasuke. Al llegar Sakura dudó un momento en entrar, lo vio en su mirada, nada iba a cambiar nuevamente. Por mucho que lo intentara, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera que tenía que hacer. Pero entró.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí.

-¿Vas a contarme qué hiciste en el día? –preguntó el morocho mientras se sentaba sobre un sillón.

-¿Quieres saber si hable con Sai? –Sasuke no respondió, pero la miró con intensidad esperando una respuesta- sí, por supuesto. Las mentiras… la traición… es algo que no soporto, y debía ocuparme de ello.

-Lo lamento Sakura –le habló con tanta sinceridad y tristeza que le pareció imposible que fuera Sasuke el que estaba allí sentado.

-Está bien, fue mi decisión… y las cosas con Sai… ya no tenían remedio… pero me dijiste que hablaríamos de ti, ¿por qué estoy hablando yo?

-Porque primero quiero escucharte. Ven siéntate.

Sakura se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Se sentía algo tonta por estar tan cohibida ante el hombre que hacía unas horas la había visto desnuda. Se acercó a ella y tomando su rostro la besó. De pronto sintió su dolor, algo estaba mal en Sasuke, algo se había roto en él, pero no sabía qué. Le devolvió el beso para tratar de calmarlo, para demostrarle que ella estaba allí, para él, para lo que necesitara. Se separaron y la miró. Sus ojos se veían tristes, ya no estaban vacíos, ni carentes de sentimiento, ahora era todo lo contrario.

-Siento que rompí algo muy frágil –le dijo él.

-Yo también –contestó ella sorprendiéndolo. Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella- ¿qué sucede Sasuke?

-Te necesito, Sakura… nunca pensé que pudiera suceder, pero así es…

-Estoy aquí.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sabía que eso no duraría y eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Ayer me enteré que mi hermano puede aún seguir con vida.

-¿Por eso estabas tan mal?

-Sí.

-¿Qué harás?

-Debo buscarlo…

-¿Vas a irte?

Sasuke la miró. Sabía a qué venía esa pregunta, él también se la había hecho esa misma mañana ¿iba a irse y a dejarla? Aún no conocía la respuesta.

-No lo sé.

-Te ves confundido. Nunca te había visto así.

-Lo estoy, ya te lo dije. No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer –se tapó el rostro con las manos, el cabello hizo su parte también, Sakura lo observaba- lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que quiero que estés aquí, conmigo.

-Haré lo que quieras Sasuke, no puedo negarte nada.

Él la miró y su rostro pareció que se iluminaba un momento. Le acarició la mejilla con suma delicadeza, como si temiera romperla, la piel de todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante su contacto.

-Sasuke… por favor… dime qué es lo que piensas, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?

-No es nada Sakura, estoy bien.

-¿No vas a contarme nada?

-Lo siento, hoy no estoy de humor –respondió cerrando los ojos y recostándose sobre el sillón aún más- quiero escucharte a ti.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –respondió con cierta tristeza, él estaba mal, no podía ayudarlo si no le decía qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero tampoco quería empeorar la situación obligándolo a algo que no quería.

-¿Cómo fue tu vida?, ¿alguna vez pensaste en mi? –cerró los ojos porque sólo quería escuchar su voz. Lo calmaba de una manera asombrosa.

-Durante muchos años de chica si… pero luego, por alguna razón preferí olvidarte, y cuando apareciste… bueno fue muy raro porque había soñado contigo esa misma noche. Con ese día, el día que nos conocimos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… mi vida… mi vida fue muy simple Sasuke, crecí estudiando mucho, nunca fui muy buena para entrenar, pero me esforzaba bastante. Naruto siempre me animó, nos juntábamos muy seguido para mejorar. Él lo hacía a pasos agigantados y pronto, con las misiones y su valentía, Konoha lo reconoció… todos lo quieren mucho a pesar de lo que lleva adentro, ya nadie lo molesta respecto a eso.

-Hmp –no le gustaba oír que Sakura hablara tan bien del rubio, pero había sido parte de su vida y lo aceptaba.

-En cambio yo… bueno me consideraba bastante inútil… hasta que Tsunade-sama se fijó en mí. Así comenzó a enseñarme jutsus médicos y encontré mi verdadera vocación. Nunca me gustó pelear, pero podía ayudar… tú me dijiste que por mucho tiempo me recordaste me alegro que haya sido así, Sasuke…

-Así es. Fuiste mi única fuerza cuando lo había perdido todo.

-Pero no lo perdiste todo… aún te queda tu hermano… y está la villa…

-Sí… -Sasuke abrió los ojos un momento y los fijó en el techo- la villa…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sigue hablando –cerró los ojos de nuevo- tienes muchos amigos ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque Naruto e Ino son los más cercanos.

-El es muy importante para ti… tanto que me cuesta entender su relación.

-Es complicado. Pero siempre consideré a Naruto como mi hermano y tal vez algo más, pero nunca logré amarlo, no como él esperaba. Fue complicada esa época, porque sabía que lo dañaría tarde o temprano y yo era muy infeliz al estar constantemente pensando en eso.

-¿El fue tu primer novio?

-Sí… -Sakura lo miró, Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados pero la escuchaba atentamente. Estaba casi segura de que había llevado la conversación allí para preguntarle sobre Naruto- ¿qué es lo que quieres saber Sasuke? –el morocho abrió lentamente los ojos y los fijó en los de ella.

-¿Estuviste con él?

-¿Qué diferencia hace?

-Solo quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, lo necesito saber.

-Sí. Él fue la primer persona con la que estuve. ¿Satisfecho?

-No…

-¿Estás buscando una razón para odiarlo?

-No… sólo necesitaba saber… -contestó mientras se levantaba.

-Sasuke…

Sakura fue tras él y se interpuso en su camino con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Vas a enojarte por eso?

-No, Sakura, lo siento. Yo era el que quería saber y mira cómo me pongo. Es sólo que… me hubiera gustado… -sacudió la cabeza- nada. ¿Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano?

-Sí, debo ir al hospital.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.

-Puedo quedarme si quieres.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Deben estar dormidos y seguro piensan que me quedé en lo de… no importa…

La abrazó y besó su frente con cariño. Sakura no podía creer que estuviera tan cambiado. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso Naruto tenía razón?, ¿él podía cambiar?, ¿lo había cambiado? Sonrió, le brindó su mejor sonrisa porque estaba feliz, se sentía muy feliz, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, y pensó que tal vez nunca lo hubiera sentido, no es que fuera infeliz, pero esos pedacitos de alegría no eran nada comparado a lo que él le brindaba.

………………………….

Naruto miró por la ventana con algo de nostalgia. Estaba bastante aburrido ahora que Sakura se había ido, y no tenía nada de sueño. Se estiró y fue a levantar los platos sucios. Los lavó algo distraído mientras pensaba en Sasuke y Sakura. Si ellos lograban estar juntos, entonces ella sería feliz, y él tendría que olvidar cualquier resto de esperanza. Suspiró. Bueno, no había mucho por hacer. Pero se preguntaba si Sasuke iría a cumplir su cometido. Hacía un día lo había retado a que lo encarcelara. ¿Qué era lo que le dijo?, algo así como que era la única oportunidad que le daba. Sasuke iba a hacer algo muy malo si llegaba a descubrir a los verdaderos causantes de la muerte de su Clan. Lamentaba tener que ocultarle esa información, pero aún no era segura. Si llegaba a hablar, él atacaría a alguien que podía ser inocente. Arrugó el ceño. Sin embargo estaba bastante seguro, ese hombre… Tsunade le había dicho que ese hombre siempre había hecho cosas crueles por el "supuesto bienestar de Konoha". Alguien a quien no le importaba nada más que su villa.

-¿Qué haré?...

Tocaron la puerta. Naruto fue a abrir preguntándose quién sería a esa hora. Abrió y se encontró con Sai. Sonrió levemente. Ese día no pensaba terminar bien, eso era seguro.

-Naruto…

-Sai… ¿pasa algo?

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Pasa…

El morocho entró cabizbajo. El rubio lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendido.

-Supongo que encontrarás extraña mi visita…

-Bueno… si…

-Pasa que a pesar de todo, tú eres la única persona que una vez llamé amigo.

-¿"Que una vez"?...

-Desde que empecé a salir con Sakura te vi como una amenaza y te consideré más un enemigo, pero al fin y al cabo, fuimos compañeros de equipo durante años.

-Bien. De qué quieres hablar…

-Sakura me dejó hoy… o más bien yo la dejé… bueno, no sé…

-Aja…

-Me siento muy mal… nunca pensé que eso iba a suceder. Yo la quería tanto, pensé que al final iba a darse cuenta.

-Sai… las cosas no son así… no puedes hacer que alguien sienta por ti lo mismo que tú sientes. A veces las cosas, simplemente no funcionan.

-Pero el Uchiha ese… es peligroso, y… temo por ella… tú la protegerás ¿verdad? Porque yo… no puedo hacer nada… no soy rival para él…

-Si para eso has venido entonces te hubieras ahorrado el viaje. Siempre la cuido y siempre la cuidaré. Incluso la cuidaba cuando estaba contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Bueno… -Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras reía- siempre me pareciste bastante sospechoso… jeje…

-Aaaah –Sai volvía a tener el rostro inescrutable. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en cierto sentido era muy parecido a Sasuke. A Sakura tal vez le gustaban ese tipo de hombres. Eso quería decir que él también era así. Sacudió la cabeza. No, claro que no, por eso lo había dejado. Y por otras cosas más…

-Bien, si no tienes nada más que decirme, puedes irte tranquilo, yo tengo mucho sueño y me tengo que ir a dormir –no le gustaba estar con ese chico, parecía aún más raro que Sasuke. ¿Qué le había visto Sakura?

-Sí, lamento haberte molestado a esta hora. Ah, antes de que me olvide. Mañana iremos a investigar el despacho de Danzou. Parece que estará afuera unos días, es nuestra oportunidad para seguir investigando lo de los Uchiha.

-Sí, está bien.

-Nos veremos mañana –Sai salió. Se quedó quieto unos minutos, pero luego continuó.

Karin suspiró. Había estado cerca de ser descubierta. Así que los de Konoha creían que un tal Danzou estaba implicado en el ataque a los Uchiha. Era interesante saber eso. Caminó con tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En su mano derecha tenía un pergamino que apretaba con fuerza. Tocó la puerta de la casa del rubio. Naruto abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y ahora qué… -se quedó callado a mitad de la frase al ver a la mujer que estaba parada en su puerta- ¿quién eres tú?

-Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto poder conocerte por fin… tu fama es grande fuera de esta villa.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó sacando un kunai.

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz… tengo información muy importante para ti…

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿lo conoces?

-Él –Karín miró hacia otro lado, no quería recordar su rostro cuando vio a la pelirrosa hacía un rato- me traicionó, así que ahora es mi turno… -Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-Sasuke Uchiha no es quien dice ser, yo que ustedes lo atraparía de inmediato Naruto Uzumaki, o será el fin de Konoha –Karin le dio el pergamino a Naruto y sonrió- espero que no te hayas hecho muy amigo de él. Porque esto te dolerá…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Aclaraciones**: espero no haberlos decepcionado por la falta de lemon, pero con lo q me costó escribir el anterior no esperarán que ya escriba otro. Puede que haya otro, pero sería más adelante. Bueno espero q me sigan escribiendo. Nos vemos la prox semana!!!, saludos y suerte!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaraciones: **otra vez disculpen las demoras, ando estudiando bastante para la facu y se me complica escribir. Este cap me gusto mucho, espero que a utds tb, espero sus reviews!, muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben y a los que leen! Saludos y suerte!!

**Capitulo 13**

Sakura dormía plácidamente mientras Sasuke la observaba. Le parecía tan hermosa, no sabía cómo pero tal vez podía escapar de su destino y quedarse a su lado. No, eso era imposible, no estaba en juego su honor, sino el de su familia y el de su Clan, no podía olvidarlos y tirar todo a la basura por una vida que no merecía. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo había llegado a pensar que ella lo salvaría?, él no tenía salvación, ¿una familia?, ¿felicidad?, esas palabras no entraban en su vocabulario. Tenía un objetivo y debía cumplirse. Suspiró y acarició los cabellos de la pelirrosa cuidando de no despertarla, qué complicado se había vuelto todo. Podía quedarse el resto de su vida allí que nunca se iba a molestar. Pero para su pesar la vida no era tan simple. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. La chica se removió en la cama y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Sasuke? –lo llamó bostezando.

-Aún tienes un rato más para dormir, todavía no es de día –le respondió él acariciando su rostro.

-¿Y por qué no vienes entonces?

-Tenía sed y no duermo mucho por lo general.

-¡Bien! –ella pegó un salto en la cama y él la miró sin entender- entonces ve a hacer el desayuno mientras me cambio. Ya me despabilé y tengo hambre –sonrió, a veces tenía tanta energía y felicidad que lo sorprendía. Se acercó y tomó su mentón.

-Quiero que te quede bien grabado esto: no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, mi corazón siempre será tuyo y de nadie más. Yo te cuidaré y nunca nadie te dañará, ¿si?

-Sí… ¿por qué dices eso Sasuke?, me asustas…

-Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras, tenlo siempre presente, por favor. Yo… de alguna manera… haré que las cosas cambien… -asintió convencido y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Sakura sonrió al mismo tiempo y lo besó en los labios.

-Y yo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, Sasuke Uchiha.

Alguien tocó la puerta antes de que él pudiera responderle, aunque tampoco sabía si hubiera podido hacerlo. Miró a la chica algo extrañado. Sakura frunció el entrecejo. El Uchiha tomó su katana y fue a contestar. No era un horario muy usual para visitas. Volvieron a golpear con más insistencia.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡¡Sasuke sal de inmediato!! –abrió rápido al reconocer la voz de Naruto, pero se encontró con éste enojado seguido de al menos diez ANBU.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?, ¿y ellos? –apretó la katana con fuerza, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-Sasuke Uchiha se le acusa de alta traición contra la aldea Oculta de la Hoja, tendrá que venir con nosotros –dijo uno de los ANBU, Sasuke reconoció su voz al instante, se trataba de Sai.

El rubio observaba al Uchiha con odio, respirando agitado y con los puños bien apretados. No podía creer que los hubiera engañado, había creído en que era una buena persona. Había estado tan seguro de que terminaría saliendo de la oscuridad. ¡Qué ciego había sido!, el Uchiha era muy astuto y jugó con todos.

-No lo hagas más difícil Sasuke –susurró Naruto.

-¿Traición? –repitió el Uchiha como si no comprendiera su significado.

Entre los ANBU surgió Karin, estaba aterrorizada, pero sin embargo esbozó una leve sonrisa de complacencia al verlo. Sasuke lo entendió todo, había hablado, había contado todo el plan y ahora venían a buscarlo para encerrarlo.

-¡Deja de hacerte el desentendido! –gritó Naruto y le lanzó un pergamino.

Sasuke lo reconoció al instante. Se trataba del pergamino que él le había mandado a Orochimaru pidiéndole hombres para atacar la villa y así conocer sus estrategias. Al parecer Karin lo había guardado en lugar de destruirlo como Orochimaru hubiera querido.

-Ya te lo dije Naruto, que esa vez era la única oportunidad que te daría para encerrarme –contestó con calma cerrando los ojos.

-No me obligues a tener que atacarte –la voz de Naruto demostraba que a pesar de su furia estaba dolido.

-Puedes elegir no hacerlo…

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Sakura había aparecido detrás del morocho. El rostro de Naruto se transformó al verla- Naruto… ¿qué significa todo esto?... –Sakura vio a la pelirroja- ella… ella me atacó aquella vez…

-Sí, era una de las ninjas de Orochimaru, trabajaba para él, a diferencia de Sasuke, que aún lo sigue haciendo –respondió el rubio con tristeza. Sabía el dolor que eso le causaría a su amiga.

-¿Qué? –Sakura miró a Sasuke confundida- dime que no es cierto, dímelo y te creeré, ¿Sasuke? –Sasuke no hablaba, tenía la mirada fija en Naruto.

-Tenían planeado destruir la villa entera, por eso estaba aquí, para conocer todos nuestros movimientos. Por eso planeó aquel ataque… -con cada palabra parecía que Naruto se destruía poco a poco, al igual que Sakura.

-Por eso me buscaste a mí… porque estoy muy cerca de la Hokage –susurró Sakura comprendiendo todo.

Sasuke la miró. La kunoichi se alejó de él, en su rostro se veía la decepción y el tremendo dolor. El Uchiha se mantenía impasible a pesar de todo, como si nada de lo que estuvieran hablando lo involucrara o le importara.

-No trate de oponerse Sasuke Uchiha, la casa está rodeada –dijo un ANBU.

-¿Y creen que con eso bastará? –preguntó el Uchiha cerrando los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos tenía su Sharingan activado. Mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Sasuke!

El grito de Naruto fue el desencadenante de sus movimientos. El morocho tenía una velocidad asombrosa que sólo el rubio podía seguir. Desarmó a los ANBU que estaban a su espalda moviéndose como si lo hubiera ensayado, ni siquiera Sai pudo detenerlo a pesar de ser el que mejor se defendió. Se detuvo un segundo frente a Karin, quien lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por el terror.

-Todas las veces que salvé tu vida y así me lo pagas… -le dijo entre dientes.

Naruto corrió hacia él, Sasuke detuvo su kunai justo a tiempo.

-No lo hagas… si te entregas… -le rogó el rubio mientras forcejeaba con él.

-Ya te lo dije… solo tuviste una oportunidad…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la venganza de mi familia es lo que me mantuvo vivo todo este tiempo –respondió el Uchiha con calma –Sasuke miró a Sakura y desapareciendo de la vista de Naruto reapareció a la espalda de ésta- Sakura… -la pelirrosa se había quedado estática sin poder moverse o actuar, y al escuchar su nombre sus ojos se abrieron, aunque no pudo pronunciar palabra- gracias… -las lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos al escucharlo.

Sasuke desapareció ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los ANBU y de Naruto quien corrió hacia la chica asustado por su bienestar. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas tapándose el rostro. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, lo que había perdido y cómo la había engañado.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo?

Sakura no respondió, sí que le había hecho algo, pero no físicamente. Siguió llorando en silencio sin importarle las personas que la miraban. Naruto apoyó una mano sobre su hombro con tristeza.

-Despliéguense –ordenó el rubio- no puede estar lejos. ¡Búsquenlo de inmediato!, no podemos dejar que salga de la Villa.

-¡¡Sí!! –los ANBu desaparecieron a excepción de tres. El del medio se quitó la máscara que llevaba. Sai observaba a Sakura sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

-Ella –dijo a Naruto- también deberá ser llevada.

-¡¿De qué hablas Sai?!

-Estaba con el enemigo.

-¡Es Sakura-chan!

-¡Que sea tu amiga no significa nada!, es una traidora… -Sakura lo miró al escuchar esto, sabía que sus palabras tenían un significado más profundo, pero no le importó lo que le hicieran- y además… se lo merece. Llévensela.

-¡Sí! –los otros dos ANBU la tomaron de los brazos para levantarla. La kunoichi se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, no tenía fuerzas para luchar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Nada Naruto, si logra probar que no tenía nada que ver, entonces será liberada. Pero no podemos correr riesgos. Tú ve y busca al otro, a no ser que quieras que piense que tú también estabas en esto –contestó Sai terminante, Naruto lo miró con odio mientras se iba con el resto.

-Sakura-chan… -Naruto se quedó estático viendo cómo se la llevaban. La chica parecía estar en otro lado, caminaba con la vista perdida y los ojos llorosos- Sasuke… ¿qué has hecho?

Salió corriendo en busca del Uchiha. No podía hacer nada por Sakura todavía, pero si encontraba a Sasuke y él confesaba todo, entonces ella quedaría absuelta. Aunque tal vez no fuera necesario, Tsunade no dejaría que le hicieran nada a su alumna preferida. Estaba seguro de que la chica no sabía nada. Ella jamás haría algo en contra de la Villa. La amaba tanto como él, y nunca se les cruzaría dañar a la gente que habitaba en ella. Corrió por las calles mirando para todos lados. Creó varios clones que rápidamente se esparcieron. El sol comenzaba a salir y ayudaba, pero de todas formas, sabía que ya era tarde. Sasuke con su velocidad ya estaría muy lejos de allí. Suspiró y se detuvo.

-¡Demonios! –gritó golpeando la pared.

-Son un grupo de idiotas –Karin caminaba hacia él con odio en su mirada.

-Lo encontraremos –respondió Naruto de mal humor.

-Sabes que no es cierto, él es demasiado rápido para tu grupo de idiotas. Incluso para ti, además de que es mucho más astuto por supuesto…

-¡Cállate!

-¿Vas a darme la protección que me prometiste?

-Sí, claro.

-Yo que tú le preguntaría a la pelirrosa esa, al fin y al cabo… durmieron juntos… seguro que compartieron más que la cama… -Naruto se dio vuelta y la tomó de la ropa furioso, sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Sakura-chan no es una traidora.

-Entonces ¿por qué estaba con él? –Naruto la soltó y se alejó- no deberías tratar así a alguien que te dio información tan valiosa. Si no fuera por mi seguirían teniendo al Uchiha por aquí. Y en unos días se encontrarían con el peor ataque de sus vidas. De todas formas, yo no quiero quedarme aquí. Ahora que escapó, volverá y traerá a todos… jamás lo vencerán, es demasiado astuto, al igual que Orochimaru…

-Deja de hablar ahora si no quieres que te mande a encerrar. Nadie saldrá de la villa. Y tú menos. Debo ir a contarle a la vieja Tsunade sobre esto… vienes conmigo –la tomó del brazo y juntos caminaron hacia la torre Hokage. Al llegar al despacho de Tsunade, como siempre, el rubio no se detuvo a tocar la puerta. Entró y se encontró con la mujer, que tenía la frente y una mano apoyada contra el vidrio de la ventana en actitud de derrota. Ordenó a Karin que esperara afuera y cerró la puerta.

-Ya lo sé todo Naruto, no te esfuerces en decirme nada…

-Supongo que Sai estuvo por aquí –respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Vino de inmediato a recibir las nuevas órdenes.

-Mis clones aún siguen buscando…

-Hazlos desaparecer, es obvio que ya no está aquí –la rubia suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la silla.

-Sí… -juntó las manos y deshizo el jutsu para luego mirarla- ¿qué haremos?

-Reforzar la villa por supuesto y esperar el ataque, no tenemos otra opción… no creo que Orochimaru luego de años de planear esto, de marcha atrás por un contratiempo. Además, Sasuke debe haber obtenido bastante información ya.

-Bien…

-Lleva a la mujer con los ANBU, que ellos la cuiden.

-¿Qué harás con Sakura-chan?

-La dejé que se fuera. Es obvio que ella no tuvo nada que ver, su rostro lo demostraba. Ya le dije a Sai que no volviera a actuar de esa forma, es obvio que lo hizo porque está enojado, pero eso no debería cegarlo. Igualmente no vayas a verla, ahora te necesito aquí. Sakura está destruida con todo esto, es obvio que no puedo contar con ella, por eso te necesito fuerte y bien Naruto…

-Lo sé, lo estoy. Lo que menos necesita Sakura-chan ahora es mi presencia. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Recorre los alrededores de la Villa. Ve con Kakashi. Necesito cualquier cosa, cualquier pista que indique hacia dónde se dirigió.

-Sí… -Naruto iba a irse pero frenó- estoy seguro vieja, estoy seguro de que cambió… puede que aún queden esperanzas…

-No me puedo basar en tus sensaciones o tus pensamientos ahora Naruto, hay que guiarse por los hechos. Hazme el favor de entender que Sasuke Uchiha se ha convertido oficialmente en el enemigo de Konoha.

………………………..

Sasuke corrió durante horas hasta que por fin se detuvo, se apoyó contra un árbol levemente agitado y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué haría ahora?, todo el plan se había ido al demonio. Tendrían que reorganizarlo todo… de todas maneras, eso no era lo importante…

-Sakura… -susurró.

Su mirada, esos ojos que lo observaron con decepción y tristeza habían sido mortales para él. Miró el cielo, se estaba nublando, posiblemente fuera a llover. Eso sería bueno, ya que de esa forma, ningún perro ninja encontraría su rastro, sabía que los de Konoha eran buenos para eso, pero estaba seguro de que su habilidad no era tan espectacular. El agua podía borrar cualquier pista. Miró hacia la dirección de Konoha. Había algo dentro que le decía que vuelva, que la forma de resolver sus problemas era regresando al lugar que una vez llamó hogar. Allí donde de chico fue feliz y en donde volvió a sentir algo similar a la felicidad, algo similar a la paz en su leve residencia allí, ¿o lo había sido?

Se tapó el rostro confundido. La imagen de sus padres muertos inundó su mente. Sus gritos, su miedo… Sakura entregándole su broche, su hermosa sonrisa, y sus tiernas palabras. _Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun, por favor búscame._ Nadie nunca se le había acercado con tanta confianza. Ni de chico, ni de grande. Ella siempre confió en él, pero esta vez le había mentido.

Unos truenos resonaron a lo lejos.

-Sasuke-kun… -se dio vuelta lentamente para enfrentarse a Orochimaru. El recuerdo de ese hombre hacía quince años sonriéndole, extendiendo su mano, "_todo estará bien, tus padres ya no están aquí pequeño, pero me pidieron que cuidara de ti, yo te daré la fuerza que necesitas para vengar su muerte…"_- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Karin… la dejaste libre y lo ha arruinado todo. Les contó a los de Konoha la verdad –respondió. El rostro de su Maestro se transformó.

-Así que no pudieron encontrarla a tiempo… no importa Sasuke-kun, ya está casi todo, y con la información que tú tengas para brindarnos será suficiente.

-Perdimos la sorpresa, esa era nuestra mejor carta, Konoha nos esperará. Será…

-¿Imposible?, eso no es una palabra muy usual en un Uchiha. ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo Sasuke-kun? –Sasuke no respondió- nuestra mejor carta eres tú, siempre lo has sido, todos te seguirán a ti, porque tu causa es la misma que ellos y porque te respetan. No puedes defraudarlos, no puedes abandonar a tu familia. Konoha destruyó todo lo que tenías, yo te di una nueva familia, un propósito y las herramientas para alcanzarlo.

-Lo sé…

-Sigues dudando –dijo entre dientes Orochimaru, su siseo fue muy similar al de una serpiente. Sasuke lo observaba con su calma de siempre- ¿sigues pensando en esa mujer?

-No es la mujer.

-¿Por qué pienso que me mientes?, ¿será por que la salvaste todas las veces que quise deshacerme de ella? Sabes todo lo que depende de ti, Sasuke-kun. Sabes que esto va más allá de tu venganza personal, esto trascenderá. Formaremos una nueva Villa, una Villa donde la represión y la matanza de Konoha queden en el olvido.

-Sin embargo estás usando sus mismas armas contra ellos.

-La violencia sólo se detiene con violencia.

-Pensé que la violencia sólo traía más violencia.

-Esa es una frase inventada por gente cobarde… ¿acaso vas a rebelarte Sasuke-kun?, ¿abandonarás a todos por ella?, me gustaría verte diciéndoselo a todos…

-No abandonaré nada. Konoha será destruida. Ese es su destino por haber acabado con mi Clan –miró de nuevo hacia la Villa. Una gotas comenzaron a caer y pronto la lluvia se hizo más fuerte- vengaré a mi familia, cueste lo que cueste –Orochimaru sonrió abiertamente. Sasuke seguía con la mirada fija en el lugar que había abandonado, al frente, con la decisión en su mirada, y volviendo a enterrar su corazón y sus sentimientos.

……………………..

Naruto miró al cielo al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia. Kakashi y los perros ninjas que lo acompañaban frenaron. El rubio se quedó mirando el cielo mientras más gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro.

-No podremos seguirle el rastro con esta lluvia… -dijo el peliblanco.

-Sí… -respondió el rubio- Sasuke… -susurró al cielo- ¿por qué?...

-Volvamos Naruto, ella te necesita ahora…

-No es a mí a quien espera. No es mi persona la que le hacía falta, nunca lo fue –respondió cerrando los ojos para poder sentir mejor el agua sobre su rostro. Kakashi guardó silencio. No había más nada que decir.

………………………

Sakura se encontraba debajo del árbol de cerezo, se abrazó las piernas y dejó que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos porque ya no podía resistirse más. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, no le importó, ya nada le importaba. La persona que amaba era un traidor, alguien que la había usado. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y terminó por empaparla, aún así seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo. Eso quería decir que él nunca la había querido…

-Tus lágrimas no van a traerlo de vuelta, ya no más –levantó la mirada lentamente y vio a la pelirroja que les había advertido de todo con un paraguas muy tranquilamente observándola.

-¿Tú? –no tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera para soportarla.

-Puede que te haya buscado porque al fin y al cabo eres una copia barata de mí –dijo pensativa observándola de arriba abajo- Mírate, tienes el pelo más claro que el mío, como si estuviera desteñido, la misma altura y contextura, eres una copia trucha…

Sakura la miraba sin poder responderle, no le importaba responderle, no había nada que la dañara más de lo que él la había dañado. Así que por mucho que esa mujer se esforzara no conseguiría nada.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?, yo estuve con él durante años, yo lo conozco, sé cómo es, él jamás podría amar a nadie, deberás entenderlo. Rencor es lo único que conoce –Karin se cruzó de brazos y la miró con lástima- eres una pobre chiquilla que no sabe nada de la vida. Sasuke-kun vendrá y matará a todos, porque para eso se ha entrenado durante años. La venganza es su vida.

Sakura apartó su mirada y cerró los ojos. Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes, pero no había querido creerlas, había deseado tanto poder cambiarlo, demostrarle que podía tener una vida tranquila, que su deseo terminó por cegarla.

-¡Oye tú! –Ino corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazó mirando a Karín con odio- vete de aquí pedazo de escoria, o juro que te romperé la cara a golpes. ¡Deja de molestarla!

La pelirroja se fue satisfecha con el daño que había causado. Ino miró a Sakura y acarició su pelo con delicadeza. Aún seguía lloviendo, por lo cual la rubia sacó una capa y cubrió a su amiga.

-Te enfermarás si sigues aquí. Ven debes estar fuerte para cuando vuelva.

-¿Cuándo vuelva? –preguntó la pelirrosa en un susurro.

-Claro, cuando Sasuke-kun vuelva, se enojará mucho si ve que no te cuidamos.

-Ino… él…

-Él no es un traidor, deberías saberlo, estoy segura de que todo es algún tipo de error.

-No lo es, él no lo desmintió –Sakura se alejó de la rubia.

-Sakura… lamento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas de antes, nunca quise herirte, estaba celosa, lo admito, pero si él te eligió a ti, está bien… eres mi amiga y te quiero… nada va a cambiar eso. Yo… yo sé que él te quiere también, más de lo que piensas…

"_Quiero que te quede bien grabado esto: no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, mi corazón siempre será tuyo y de nadie más. Yo te cuidaré y nunca nadie te dañará, ¿si?"_

-Él era un mentiroso muy bueno Ino, debemos aceptarlo y cuanto más rápido lo hagamos, más pronto podremos superarlo… -no estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, como siempre, la inseguridad la acechaba a cada paso que daba. Pero todo el mundo decía esas cosas, el mundo no podía estar equivocado. El dolor no podía durar por siempre.

-Sakura, ¿no lo ves?, el dolor no se supera, terminas acostumbrándote a él simplemente, y no me parece que eso esté bien en tu caso. Esto no puede terminar así, ustedes…

-Nosotros nada Ino. Fue una tontería haberle creído, fui una tonta y debo madurar. Si de ahora en más debo comenzar a acostumbrarme al dolor, entonces que así sea. Por que Sasuke Uchiha se ha convertido en el enemigo de Konoha, y por lo tanto mi enemigo. Nunca debí haber dejado de considerarlo así…

-Sakura…

Sakura caminó lentamente bajo la lluvia dejando a su amiga quieta mirándola. Caminó sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se encontró en un bar de Konoha. Entró, pidió una botella de sake y comenzó a tomar. Así ahogaría sus penas por un rato, tal vez luego, no vería todo tan negro. La puerta del bar se abrió de golpe. Sakura ni se fijó en quien había ingresado. Naruto, quien la vio entrar allí, se plantó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente enojado.

-¿Así piensas que vas a lograr algo? –preguntó, golpeando la mesa frente a la pelirrosa, quien lo miró con calma mientras seguía tomando- beber no es una opción –le quitó la botella de un tirón.

-¡Lo es para mí!, ¡déjame en paz Naruto, no soy una niña!

-No permitiré que seas igual a tu maestra. Tú no eres así.

-¡No sabes cómo soy!, ese es el problema, ¡nadie sabe cómo soy!, ¡¡soy una tonta, inútil y débil!! –gritó, levantándose y yendo hacia Naruto para tratar de recuperar la botella.

-No te daré nada –respondió el rubio alejándose de ella- No eres nada de lo que acabas de decir, Sasuke nos engañó a todos, no sólo a ti.

-¡Debí verlo!

-¡Yo también!, pero no lo hicimos y eso no es importante ahora. Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta, yo lo traeré de vuelta Sakura-chan…

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que destruya la aldea?, no te preocupes por eso Naruto, él volverá con su Maestro para cumplir con su tan preciado plan, con su venganza.

Naruto la miró con tristeza y Sakura volvió a sentarse apartando su rostro para que no pudiera verla llorar nuevamente. Le molestaba que la mirara de esa forma. Pero lo que más odiaba era su debilidad, el hecho de estar allí llorando por él.

-Ven, vamos, te llevaré a tu casa –dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-No quiero, quiero que me devuelvas esa botella.

-No lo haré y lo sabes.

-Tú siempre me has cuidado Naruto… pero ya no más… soy adulta y lo único que hago es lastimarte, aléjate de mí por favor. No hagas esto más difícil…

-Los amigos no se abandonan.

-Dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros no podemos ser nada…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No quiero verte… ni a ti, ni a nadie… no quiero herir a más personas…

-Me lastimas diciéndome esto.

-Será la última vez… si no te vas tú, me iré yo –se levantó y comenzó a irse. Naruto la tomó del brazo.

-Alejarse de todo no sirve. Él volverá, estoy seguro que ha cambiado.

-Siempre tan iluso Naruto… tal vez tú también deberías madurar un poco. Me das lástima.

-La única que da lástima aquí eres tú.

Sakura se soltó del agarre y mirando al rubio con asco le quitó la botella de la mano. Luego dando media vuelta salió del lugar.

Caminó nuevamente bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la zona donde habían vivido los Uchiha. Caminó por las calles del lugar mirando hacia todos lados. Imaginando la vida que hacía ya tantos años había habido allí. Sin pensarlo comenzó a correr, necesitaba correr. Tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo embarrado…

_-El Clan Uchiha fue destruído –su padre le contaba a su esposa el suceso con cierta tristeza- murió tanta gente._

_Ella estaba escondida detrás de la puerta y al escuchar esto se tapó la boca. El niño que había conocido era un Uchiha. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿le habría pasado algo?_

_-No puede ser… -salió corriendo de la casa._

_Corrió bajo la lluvia sin parar hasta llegar a donde se suponía vivía el Clan Uchiha. Estaba lleno de ninjas investigando el lugar y otros llevándose los cuerpos. Nadie se percató de una pequeña niña que se escabullía entre ellos buscando a su amigo._

_-Te encontraré. Y te llevaré a casa –se repetía a sí misma sin parar- yo lograré encontrarte y tendrás un nuevo hogar. No voy a dejar que sufras –cada minuto que pasaba hacía que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran poco a poco. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos- Sasuke-kun..._

_Buscaba sin parar, la lluvia no le daba tregua, pero ella no pensaba rendirse, estaba segura de que Sasuke estaba vivo. Podía sentirlo. Tenía que estarlo. Recién lo había conocido, no podía perderlo. Giró en una especie de callejón y allí vio una casa. Caminó hacia ella como si algo la estuviera guiando. Entró. Escuchó voces y las siguió, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Se asomó un poco en una de las habitaciones. Allí había un niño llorando sin parar. _

_-Mamá, papá –repetía sin parar._

_Alguien se acercó a él. Se arrodilló a su lado y le sonrió. Sus ojos eran intimidantes, amarillos y con la pupila recta, como los de una serpiente. _

_-T__odo estará bien, tus padres ya no están aquí pequeño, pero me pidieron que cuidara de ti, yo te daré la fuerza que necesitas para vengar su muerte…_

_-Señor Orochimaru, encontré al otro niño…-puso escuchar que le susurraba un hombre al de los ojos extraños. El niño parecía completamente fuera de sí, parecía haber perdido la razón. Un relámpago iluminó mejor el lugar y pudo reconocerlo._

_-Sasuke… –susurró la niña y quiso acercarse pero había alguien a su espalda, no tuvo tiempo de girarse, todo se puso negro. _

Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba en el suelo. Se levantó algo mareada. Había olvidado completamente ese suceso. Se tomó la cabeza confundida. Si eso era cierto, entonces Orochimaru tenía a otro niño Uchiha. Tal vez fuera el hermano de Sasuke del que él había hablado. Si eso era cierto, entonces Orochimaru le había mentido todo ese tiempo al Uchiha. Pero ¿dónde estaba el otro?

Miró a su alrededor. Allí, mientras corría buscando a su amigo de la infancia había prometido algo. Se había prometido a sí misma, encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa, darle un nuevo hogar y no dejar que sufriera. Ese día había fallado, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Tenía que haber una forma, y ella la encontraría o moriría en el intento. Apretó los puños con fuerza y asintió decidida. Ya sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Konoha no la necesitaba, tenía a Naruto y a todos los demás. Había alguien que la necesitaba mucho más y no iba a fallarle de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaraciones: **bueno, no he tardado tanto supongo, jeje, ya sé que quieren la continuación en seguida, pero si así lo hiciera puedo cometer más errores y puede que quede terrible. Porque estoy toda la semana escribiéndolo, borrando y reescribiendo. Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo cap en donde introduje un personaje nuevo, siempre tengo q meter alguno de mi propia invención jeje. Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus palabras y por seguirme!!!

**Capitulo 14**

-¡Sakura! –su madre la abrazó con fuerza- hija, estaba tan preocupada, hace un rato me habló Tsunade-sama diciéndome que creía que habías venido aquí a casa para preguntar si estabas bien. Estás empapada y sucia, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿por qué la Hokage está preocupada por ti?, hija… has estado rara durante varios días.

-No sucede nada mamá, estaba caminando, tenía que aclarar algunas ideas.

-¿Ideas?, ¿qué ideas? pero…

-Mira, me han asignado una misión muy importante, debo irme por unos días, ¿si? –no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría mantener esa mentira, cuando su madre preguntara todo terminaría. Tal vez hasta la llamaran traidora, no le importaba, sólo había una persona a la que no podía traicionar.

-Pero…

-No tengo tiempo, mamá, tengo que irme –salió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Se bañó y cambió rápidamente y luego comenzó a guardar las cosas que necesitaba.

Miró una foto que tenía en la mesa de luz y se quedó un rato allí. Aparecía rodeada de sus amistades. Todos juntos felices festejando uno de sus cumpleaños. Fijó su vista en Naruto. Lo había dañado tanto, pero era lo mejor, ella no quería ser una carga para él. De todos modos no podía irse sin siquiera despedirse de él. Buscó en su cajón, tenía muchas fotos de ella con todos, entre todas encontró la que quería. Una que había decidido poner al final, para no tener que verla porque cada vez que lo hacía le dolía. Allí estaba feliz abrazada a Naruto con doce años. Cuando todo era mucho más fácil, cuando no existía el dolor. Tomó una lapicera y garabateó unas palabras en el dorso. Él lo entendería, estaba segura. Él siempre la había entendido y aún después del daño que le había hecho lo seguiría haciendo. Pero entender no era lo mismo que perdonar.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Naruto, pero si aún así no logras hacerlo, sabré comprenderlo, jamás podría culparte por ello.

Dio un vistazo a su habitación, porque no sabía si volvería. Bajó las escaleras y abrazó a su madre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, los cerró con fuerza y las ocultó.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya estoy bien. Te quiero.

-Yo también hija…

Le besó la mejilla y fue a abrazar a su padre que leía el diario tranquilamente en el sillón.

-También te quiero a ti papá.

-Sakura, estás rara, ¿tienes fiebre? –preguntó su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura atesoró esa imagen y la de su mamá. Podía ser que esa nueva empresa que se había propuesto fuera un camino sin retorno, pero estaba segura ya. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y no podía dejarlo, así él fuera el enemigo, aunque su objetivo sea destruir Konoha. Salió y suspiró mirando el lugar donde había crecido. Si no lograba cambiarlo entonces haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para detenerlo, aunque eso le costara la vida.

-Sakura… –dio media vuelta y sonrió a Ino. Se veía preocupada. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero Sakura retrocedió- ¿a dónde vas con esa mochila?

-Tengo que hacerlo Ino…

-Puedo ir contigo, podemos ayudarte, si le pides a Tsunade-sama…

-No, esto es personal. Ustedes deben quedarse y proteger Konoha. Ino, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil y no me mires así. Necesito pedirte un favor –la rubia la miró un momento. Sakura esperó pacientemente.

-Está bien, lo que quieras.

-Necesito que le des esto a Naruto –le dio un sobre junto con su protector frontal a la rubia, quien lo tomó y lo guardó- y que saludes a todos de mi parte ¿si?, diles que me perdonen por abandonarlos, pero debo hacer esto…

-Lo único que los va a enojar es que no quisieras llevarlos con ellos –Sakura sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-Lo sé, pero como te dije, es algo que debo arreglarlo por mí misma. Si llega a suceder un ataque, protege Konoha con todas tus fuerzas.

-No es necesario que lo digas. Pero te vamos a necesitar aquí, por si hay heridos, así que si algo sucede, espero verte. No… voy a verte.

-Si eso no llegara a pasar, por favor recuérdame como antes, cuando éramos niñas y no llores…

-Eso será difícil… -Sakura abrazó a su amiga.

-Tú siempre fuiste la más fuerte de las dos. Lo siento si alguna vez te dañé.

-Que lo reconozcas hace que me sienta más angustiada, no te despidas por favor.

-Nos vemos, amiga.

-Nos vemos, pronto… amiga…

Ino vio irse a Sakura, estaba muy preocupada, pero no iba a actuar en contra de lo que su mejor amiga quería. Caminó hacia la casa de Naruto preguntándose cómo se lo tomaría el rubio. Tocó la puerta sintiendo las lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos. Naruto abrió la puerta y al ver a Ino con los ojos llorosos lo supo todo. Bajó la cabeza y la dejó pasar.

-Naruto…

-Se fue ¿verdad? –la pregunta la sorprendió.

-Sí… te dejó esto… -le dio el sobre. Naruto lo tomó y lo abrió. Al sacar la foto no pudo impedir que una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

_Esta siempre fue la fotografía que más me gustó. Por favor, recuérdame como en aquellas épocas. No espero que me perdones, sólo que me entiendas. Mi pedido es egoísta, pero es lo último que te pediré, debo seguir mi camino. Lo lamento._

_Tu amiga, que siempre te querrá._

_Sakura._

-Y esto también –le alcanzó el protector frontal de la pelirrosa. Naruto lo miró un momento y sonrió de nuevo- ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Ino.

-Nada…

-Pensé, que irías por ella…

-No puedo… porque la entiendo.

-A Tsunade-sama no le gustará nada esto…

-Lo sé… pero Sakura ya eligió un camino, sólo espero que pueda tener éxito y vuelvan a casa…

-Yo también…

………………………….

Orochimaru observaba a su discípulo mientras entrenaba. A su lado Kabuto hacía cálculos y escribía en un cuaderno. Suigetsu peleaba con Sasuke defendiéndose como podía. A pesar de que se consideraba muy bueno con la espada, el Uchiha lo era más, y por ello lo admiraba al mismo tiempo que lo envidiaba. Juugo se mantenía apartado entre las sombras. Simulaba no estar viendo la pelea, pero no era así. Sasuke era la única persona que lograba controlarlo sin la necesidad de usar medicamentos y por ello mientras él estuviera allí estaba bien y tranquilo.

Sasuke esquivó el ataque de Suigetsu y con rápidos movimientos logró quitarle su espada. Sonrió con soberbia. Esa gente lo necesitaba. Todos los discípulos de Orochimaru lo veían como un salvador, alguien que les daría la paz que siempre buscaron. Por ello no podía dar marcha atrás en su plan. Enfundó su espada y caminó hacia Orochimaru que lo observaba con esa repugnante sonrisa suya.

-Sasuke-kun, hay muchas cosas que debemos discutir. La información que nos has brindado es algo confusa y para el tiempo que pasaste en Konoha es ciertamente muy escasa.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?, es lo que pude obtener. Los de Konoha no me iban a decir todos sus secretos de un día para otro. Y menos sabiendo que pasé un tiempo contigo. Tsunade nunca confió mucho en mí.

-Pero la chica… insististe tanto en que no la dañáramos… al final, no sirvió de nada… bueno al plan, supongo que a ti sí.

Sasuke apretó los puños al escuchar eso, pero su mirada continuaba tranquila. Odiaba que hablara de ella como un simple objeto, como si él la hubiera considerado así. Él no era el tipo de personas que consideraba a los otros así, aunque a veces parecía serlo. Era una máscara. La misma que había usado por tantos años y que ella destrozó poco a poco.

-Debo irme por una semana a terminar los arreglos para nuestro ataque. Cuando vuelva ya todo terminará. Espero que estés listo –siguió Orochimaru.

-He estado listo desde el día que me trajo aquí.

Orochimaru sonrió aún más. Se levantó y se acercó al Uchiha, quien se obligó a sí mismo a no moverse de su lugar, no que le tenía miedo, sino más bien asco. Colocó su blanca mano en el hombro del morocho y le susurró al oído.

-Cuando llegue el día, quiero que tú mismo te encargues de esa chica. Si lo haces habrás demostrado que eres digno de confianza y serás mi mano derecha.

-Lo haré. ¿Sigue dudando de mí?

-Siempre dudo de todos, en especial de ti, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Cuándo le di razones para ello?

Orochimaru sonrió aún más y se alejó, Kabuto lo siguió con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke miró a Suigetsu y Juugo que estaban parados un poco más atrás de él.

-Sasuke, siempre te hemos seguido y lo sabes. Pero creemos que Orochimaru tiene razón. Esto es por lo que hemos vivido todo este tiempo.

-El problema Suigetsu, es que me di cuenta, que todo este tiempo no había vivido –respondió Sasuke sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros que no esperaban que la persona que consideraban tan cerrada y carente de sentimientos dijera eso. Sasuke se fue y Suigetsu miró a Juugo.

-Me parece que esa chica es más importante de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Qué haremos Suigetsu?, le decimos al Maestro.

-¿Estás loco?, bueno, sí lo estás, jeje… no, no diremos nada, nuestra fidelidad debe estar con Sasuke, no con el Maestro. Él fue el que nos salvó.

……………………………………

Sakura saltaba de árbol en árbol. Hacía ya un día que se había ido de Konoha. Se detuvo para poder comer un poco. Sacó de su mochila una manzana y se sentó en una rama que parecía bastante fuerte. Miró hacia atrás y sintió un cierto temor. Estaba lejos de su casa, y sola. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con el enemigo antes de con Sasuke?, ¿qué pasaría si Sasuke la atacaba?... sonrió con tristeza, si Sasuke la atacaba, era mejor que la matara rápido. Se puso tensa al escuchar un sonido.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntaba alguien justo debajo del árbol donde estaba.

-Sí, muy seguro. Vi a una chica de pelo rosado corriendo por aquí. Sucede que se me perdió, pero no debe estar lejos.

Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un salto. Alguien la había visto y ahora la buscaban. Se preguntó si serían amigos o enemigos. No reconoció las voces, así que estaba muy segura de que no los conocía. Se mantuvo quieta, pero para su mala suerte la rama en la que estaba parada comenzó a crujir. "No por favor" suplicó para sus adentros, pero la rama cedió y ella saltó a otra. Los ninjas miraron hacia arriba y la vieron. Sakura comenzó a saltar de rama en rama para poder perderlos pero algo se enroscó en su tobillo y la hizo caer.

El golpe fue duro porque estaba a bastante altura. Una rama se había clavada en su brazo, por lo que se la sacó de un tirón. Miró su tobillo y vio que un fino hilo estaba enroscado en él. Aún no habían llegado por lo que intentó sacárselo, pero para cuando se había liberado cuatro ninjas la rodeaban.

-¿Quién eres chiquita?, ¿de dónde saliste? –preguntó uno de ellos que parecía ser el más amable, porque los otros tres la miraban con odio.

Le molestó bastante que le dijeran "chiquita", pero prefirió guardarse su orgullo para otro momento. Se levantó mientras se tomaba el brazo herido y miró a sus enemigos aparentando calma. No pensaba responder.

-¡Responde estúpida si no quieres que te mate! –gritó otro.

-Tranquilo… -le dijo el que habló primero.

Sakura miró a cada uno. Tenían protectores frontales sin ningún símbolo. Lo que sólo significaba que estaba frente a un grupo de hombres renegados o ante los subordinados de Orochimaru.

-¿Alguno conoce a Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó sabiendo que eso podría acarrearle grandes problemas.

-¡Tú no haces las preguntas aquí! –respondió uno. Pero el calmado abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella.

-¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sí. Necesitaría hablar con él.

-¿Crees que alguien como el Uchiha ese te hablaría?

El que parecía amable se acercó a ella aún más, ahora su mirada había cambiado, parecía más cautelosa. Sakura se mantuvo imperturbable tratando de adquirir la personalidad de Sasuke para no demostrar el miedo que sentía.

-Lo siento linda, pero no podemos llevarte con él como si fueras nuestra invitada.

-Si no me dicen donde está por las buenas, lo harán por las malas.

-Las amenazas no te servirán. No creo que si quiera sepas pelear.

Sakura lo golpeó en el estómago tan fuerte que lo hizo volar varios metros. Los otros tres retrocedieron. Pero luego se lanzaron a atacarla. Sakura los esquivó con gran habilidad mientras que ataba el hilo que había tenido en el tobillo a sus brazos. Los tres terminaron atados entre sí tratando de zafarse sin lograrlo. Sakura sonrió. Alguien aplaudió a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta preparada para seguir con la lucha y se encontró con quien ya conocía.

-Desde esa vez que peleamos que pienso que eres muy buena. Tambien interesante. Supongo que entiendo a Sasuke…

-¿Dónde está?

-No estás en posición de exigir algo linda –Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

-Sí, pienso que estás temblando por dentro. Y además, tu brazo…

Sakura se observó el brazo en el que se había clavado la rama. Sangraba sin parar. Debía curarlo de inmediato, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

-No puedes vencerme, Sakura… acéptalo y será más fácil…

Sakura levantó el mentón con orgullo. Y luego corrió hacia él con el puño lleno de chakra. Suigetsu la tomó del brazo herido y la obligó a arrodillarse. No pudo impedir que un pequeño grito de dolor surgiera de sus labios.

-Te lo dije. No me gusta lastimar a chicas lindas. Pero me obligaste…

-¡Suéltame! –gritó enfurecida mientras se revolvía tratando de liberarse.

-Tranquila, si tanto deseas ver a Sasuke te llevaré con él.

Sakura se quedó quieta y lo miró sorprendida. Suigetsu sonreía abiertamente. No parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero debía ser una trampa el enemigo no era benévolo.

La ayudó a levantarse y luego le ató las manos.

-Tendré que vendarte los ojos -Sakura no dijo nada, sólo quería ver a Sasuke- buena chica. Debes de quererlo mucho para arriesgarte de esta forma. ¿Estás segura de esto?, puedes terminar muerta. Si me dices que quieres volver te dejaré libre.

-Llévame con Sasuke –pidió con seguridad.

Caminaron un buen rato. Luego parecieron bajar a algún sitio, habían bastantes escaleras y el aire parecía ser escaso en ese lugar. Una puerta se abrió. Suigetsu le quitó la venda. Estaba en una habitación, iluminada por una vela.

-Espera aquí.

Salió y cerró la puerta con llave. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Había tenido suerte de encontrarla antes de que esos tipos la mataran, porque aunque ella parecía estar ganando no había atado al peor de sus enemigos. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke pensando en cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha ante esto, espero que no se las agarrara con él.

-¿Sasuke? –tocó la puerta.

-Estoy ocupado Suigetsu, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí –Sasuke suspiró y cuando su compañero entró lo miró de mal humor.

-Te tengo algo, encontré algo que tal vez quisieras ver.

-No estoy de humor.

-Escucha, de verdad que querrás ver lo que traje.

-No, no quiero –Suigetsu suspiró.

-Es una chica de pelo rosado –esas simples palabras transformaron el rostro de Sasuke. En un par de zancadas estuvo frente a Suigetsu y lo tomó de la ropa.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, tranquilo. La salve de tener que enfrentarse a Subaru enojado. Lo golpeó bastante fuerte. Supongo que estaba con la guardia baja, porque eso es muy difícil. Creo que sólo tú lo habías logrado antes.

-¿Subaru?, demonios… ¿está bien?

-Parece que se lastimó un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda curar.

-¿Qué hacía allá afuera?

-Te está buscando.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionados. Suigetsu nunca había visto tal desfile de emociones en el rostro del Uchiha. El morocho le dio la espalda a su compañero al percatarse de cómo había reaccionado. No podía demostrar debilidad.

-Llévame con ella –dijo luego de volver a encontrar la calma que necesitaba para actuar.

Sasuke siguió a Suigetsu hasta la habitación donde tenían a Sakura. Miró a su compañero y éste comprendió de inmediato, no podía quedarse ahí. El Uchiha suspiró cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de ocultar la multitud de sentimientos que lo invadían. Debía concentrarse y mostrarse frío ante ella. Por un lado, si la mantenía encerrada nada le sucedería durante el ataque a Konoha. Pero por el otro, si Orochimaru llegaba a enterarse de que estaba allí la mataría de inmediato. Por suerte ahora estaba afuera por unos días, eso le daría tiempo para pensar. Abrió la puerta y la vio. Allí parada esperándolo. Aún no se había curado el brazo, la sangre ya se estaba secando pero la herida parecía profunda. ¿Cómo iba a mantener la compostura encontrándola en ese estado? Apretó los puños, cerró la puerta y le observó con calma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –era una pregunta obvia, pero no sabía cómo responder sin sonar a niña obsesionada.

-Vine a buscarte.

-Te podrían haber matado –eso demostraba que le importaba, aunque sea levemente, pero no pudo dejar de decirlo- eres una niña tonta e imprudente –dio un par de zancadas hacia ella bastante furioso, pero fue una mala idea, estar tan próximos siempre era una mala idea.

-Ya estoy muerta… necesitaba saberlo…

-¿El qué?

-Saber que hice todo mi esfuerzo por recuperarte. Si es así, entonces es suficiente para mí.

-Estás loca –le dio la espalda.

-Sasuke, por favor, dímelo, dime que no fuiste sólo para destruirnos. Dime que no lo harás…

-Destruiré Konoha –le dijo volviéndola a mirar a los ojos, Sakura retrocedió un poco- porque ese lugar, esa gente, destruyó a mi familia.

-¿O sea que no te importamos? No todos tuvimos que ver en lo que sucedió.

-A veces los pecados de los padres deben ser pagados por los hijos…

-¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?, ¡vas a destruir mi hogar!, ¡serás como los que asesinaron a tu familia!, lo único que lograrás es crear más Sasuke Uchiha furiosos y que viven por la venganza. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿quieres que otros pasen por todo lo que tú pasaste?

-Eso no sucederá.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –la tomó del mentón con fuerza.

-Porque no dejaré a nadie vivo. No habrá gente que sufra o quiera venganza porque los mataré a todos –Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada, comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Sasuke la miraba con cierta sorna- los de Konoha son tan débiles.

-Te equivocas, no todos son como yo. No lograrás lo que quieres. Porque no te dejarán.

-¿Crees que tu amante va a impedírmelo? –Sakura frunció el ceño- él es tan débil como tú, tuvo la oportunidad de encerrarme, él sabía lo que yo pretendía y sin embargo pensó que me cambiaría.

-Porque es mejor persona que tú.

-No me interesa ser una buena persona Sakura.

-Culpas a los asesinos de tus padres de ser lo que eres, pero tú has tomado las decisiones, Sasuke. Tú y sólo tú serás el que cargará con la culpa.

-No te preocupes, no la cargaré demasiado tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te quedarás aquí por ahora. Cura tu brazo. Te lo advierto, si intentas escapar, puede que te encuentres con alguien peor que yo, alguien que no tendrá misericordia hacia ti.

-¿Acaso tú la tendrías?

-La estoy teniendo. Golpeaste en el estómago a Subaru. Después de mí, es el más poderoso ninja que he conocido. Y lo que tiene de poderoso, lo tiene de sanguinario y cruel, así que si llegas a encontrarte con él, corre, lo más rápido que puedas.

-¿Y si no quiero correr?

Sasuke la miró un momento y luego dando media vuelta se fue, cerró la puerta con llave de nuevo y volvió a su habitación que estaba bastante cerca. Podría escuchar si ella derriba la puerta con su fuerza sobrenatural. Abrió los ojos al ver una silueta inmóvil sobre su cama.

-Sasuke… -Subaru estaba sentado en su cama en actitud relajada, aunque como siempre, cada vez que lo veía, sus músculos se tensaban, lo odiaba por ser la única persona que le había ganado. El morocho sonrió.

-Subaru, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vi a Suigetsu llevándose a mi presa.

-Vamos a aclarar algo, Subaru. No le tocarás un solo pelo o morirás al instante.

-Que gracioso, verte protegiendo a alguien con tanta dedicación. Supongo que lo que se rumoreaba era verdad. Encontraste alguien en Konoha que te ha desequilibrado.

-¿Desequilibrado?, tú eres el que me causa gracia Subaru. Nadie desequilibra a Sasuke Uchiha, y menos una mujer débil y frágil como ella.

-¿Entonces?, ¿por qué tanto interés?

-Supongo que estoy aburrido –respondió.

-Que bien, cuando te aburras de ella entonces podrás prestármela. Yo también me aburro con facilidad aquí. Se ve muy interesante, ¿no lo crees?

-Es una simple mujer.

-Sí, claro…

Subaru pasó a su lado sin quitarle la vista ni un momento de encima. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. De ahora en más tendría que cuidarse de él. Estaba seguro de que no le diría nada a Orochimaru, no era del tipo de personas que hablaban ni que deseaban que el Maestro los tuviera en consideración. Simplemente era del tipo de personas que se divertían viendo sufrir a otros. Repugnante. Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Se sentó en la cama y apretó su sien con fuerza. Debía hacer algo con ella. Allí corría demasiado peligro, pero en Konoha estaría muerta. ¿Cómo la protegería?, ¿cómo haría para vencer a su Maestro si tenía a ese tipo de personas a su lado?, además, aún había otras cosas que necesitaba hacer. ¿Por qué todo se le complicaba tanto?

-¿Sasuke?

-Suigetsu, pasa.

-Sasuke… sabes que siempre te he seguido –Sasuke lo miró- y aún lo seguiré haciendo. Juugo y yo estamos de tu lado –asintió, de todas formas, tres, aunque fueran de los más fuertes, no podrían vencer a los cientos de hombres de Orochimaru- Subaru no será un problema, yo lo vigilaré.

-Sabes que no puedes enfrentarte a él.

-Que alguien que usa el agua no sea muy compatible con el hielo no quiere decir que vaya a vencerme –sonrió- aún poseo mi preciada espada.

Sasuke asintió y Suigetsu se marchó. Aún con esa espada era imposible para Suigetsu ganarle. La velocidad de Subaru era envidiable. Con ella había logrado vencer su Sharingan, sin embargo, su sed de sangre era lo que lo hacía débil, porque a veces era tan inmensa, que olvidaba pensar, y ahí es cuando él ganaba. Sin embargo, Subaru no era tonto y conocía eso. Se preguntó si luego de haber pasado un año entrenando lejos ahora sería más fuerte que él. Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no, nadie era más fuerte que Sasuke Uchiha. Él también había estado entrenado ese año.

…………………….

Cuando el Uchiha cerró la puerta, Sakura se dejó caer al suelo. Se tapó el rostro temblando. ¿Cómo iba a salvarlo si él no deseaba ser salvado? Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Levantó el rostro hacia el techo buscando fuerzas y volvió a pararse. No, no iba a ser débil esta vez. Pelearía hasta el final y lograría llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha para que viva en paz y feliz. Se miró el brazo y comenzó a curarlo, su desesperación por verlo había hecho que se olvidara hasta del dolor. Sonrió levemente. No podía ser que él fuera tan frío. Había conocido su otro lado y ahora sabía que muchas veces se ocultaba tras esa máscara de frialdad. Alguien abrió la puerta, Sakura se alejó al ver a ese tal Subaru sonriéndole con maldad.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, la llave…

-Sasuke no conoce todas mis habilidades, y se confió demasiado. Tú me intrigas… -se acercó a ella, Sakura retrocedió pero se encontró la pared a su espalda, de alguna manera podía sentir la maldad que emanaba ese hombre, su sed de sangre- él parece tan preocupado por tu bienestar. Lo conozco desde hace años y aunque crea que su rostro sigue siendo imperturbable, ya no lo es.

-Aléjate de mí.

-¿Por qué?, ¿volverás a golpearme, chiquita?

-Si me obligas a ello, sí.

-Oh, no volveré a caer en esa. Me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca creí que fueras una kunoichi y menos que tuvieras semejante habilidad. Pero ahora que la conozco, no volverás a burlarte de mí –Subaru caminaba hacia ella con parsimonia, saboreando el miedo que la chica tenía.

-Eres muy confiado si crees que esa es mi única habilidad –Subaru se detuvo a un metro de ella.

-También eres médico –observó su brazo curado, Sakura no apartó su vista de él- mejor, así podrás curarte cuando termine contigo y Sasuke no se enterará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Aclaraciones: **bueno dejo de pedir disculpas porque es inútil, lo mío es ¡de terror!, tardé mucho, lo sé, pero cada vez se me complica más la trama y cuesta jeje. Espero que les guste este nuevo cap y como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme. Saludos!!!

**Capitulo 15**

Sakura presionó su espalda contra la pared, como si pudiera fundirse en ella y desaparecer de ese lugar. Su enemigo era muy astuto, enseguida se había dado cuenta que era médico. Pero ella no iba a quedarse atrás. De alguna manera debía ganar tiempo y salir ilesa de eso. En ese momento una pregunta pasó por su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La respuesta llegó de inmediato. Sasuke. Sasuke era la razón por la cual estaba arriesgando su vida, y más. Hiciera lo que le hiciese ese ninja, no le iba a importar si luego lograba alcanzar su objetivo.

-Si me tocas un solo pelo… -dijo entre dientes.

-Aaah, ¿a qué me recuerda? –Subaru se tocó el mentón mientras aparentaba estar pensando- ah, sí, Sasuke dijo algo así. Un amenaza un poco fuerte para sólo pensar que eres su mascota.

-¿Mascota? –la idea le dio enojo, pero no podía demostrarlo, así que hizo la pregunta como algo casual.

-Eso fue lo que dijo. Que te tenía aquí sólo por entretenimiento. Dime algo, chiquita, ¿tú piensas igual, o es que hay algo más entre ustedes dos? –se acercaba con mucha parsimonia, observando cada una de sus reacciones. Su enemigo era alguien temible y ella no tenía tanta experiencia en el engaño como para poder superarlo, sin embargo lo intentaría.

-¿Crees que podría haber algo más entre ese y yo? –respondió Sakura con asco.

-Dímelo tú.

-Es un Uchiha, un ser despreciable y frío. Nunca podría haber nada entre nosotros –no podía desviar la mirada, tenía miedo, pero debía ser fuerte.

-Sin embargo, lo buscabas.

-Bueno –sonrió- supongo que estaba aburrida también –continuó con un tono más sensual, tal vez de esa forma lograba algo.

-No es necesario que lo busques a él… hay otro con quien te divertirías más.

Sakura pensó que iba a vomitar. Subaru no era feo en absoluto, pero esa sed de sangre no lo abandonaba nunca. Esos ojos que la miraban con tanta astucia y lujuria al mismo tiempo parecían del mismo demonio. Había visto el Sharingan y sabía que muchos lo llamaban los ojos del infierno, pero eso era porque nunca habían conocido a Subaru y sus violáceos ojos.

-Lo siento, chiquito, pero Sasuke se enojaría.

-No, si no lo sabe.

Colocó sus brazos a cada lado de ella cortándole el paso. Estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir la respiración agitada de él y su propio corazón latiendo furiosamente a causa del miedo. "Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?" se preguntó a sí misma. Ya no sabía cómo continuar la farsa. Había ido demasiado lejos y se le había escapado el control de las manos, aunque tal vez nunca lo había tenido. Subaru sonrió con malicia.

-No, tú no estás aburrida, estás temblando de miedo. Viniste a buscarlo porque sientes algo por él… -sonrió aún más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas- ¡no lo puedo creer!, siempre buscando alguna debilidad en ese asqueroso Uchiha y termino encontrándola cuando había perdido las esperanzas. "Una simple mujer"… jaja, eres más que eso.

-¡Te equivocas! –la desesperación la invadió, ella no quería ser la causante de una debilidad en el Uchiha, aunque tampoco podía serlo, era imposible imaginarlo- es cierto, él es muy importante para mí y por eso lo busqué, pero yo… -bajó la mirada demostrando por fin la tristeza que sentía- yo no soy nada para él… -Subaru la tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara.

-Por algo quiso protegerte, "chiquita". Por algo no quería que me acercara a ti. A él jamás le importó nadie, pero tú eres distinta. Y debo admitir que tiene buen gusto. Eres linda, pero más que eso, tienes una fuerza y una inteligencia admirable.

-No lo creo así.

-Pudiste burlarme allá en el bosque, eso es algo para mí.

-Supongo que ahora aprenderás que no todas las mujeres son débiles.

-Mírate, aún con la fuerza que posees eres débil, porque te dejas encerrar por él, y por él perderías la vida.

-Eso no es ser débil, estás confundiendo los términos. No sabes lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser una persona por otra –Subaru se alejó levemente de ella, parecía confundido con sus palabras.

-¿No te dijo Sasuke que no te le acercaras Subaru? –Suigetsu se apoyó en el marco de la puerta en actitud sobradora.

-Sasuke me dijo que no le tocara un pelo, y en eso he cumplido –respondió el aludido sin quitarle la mirada a ella. Algo había cambiado, una duda que no pudo comprender a qué se debía estaba reflejada en los ojos del ninja.

-Bueno, entonces agregaré algo a su amenaza, no te le acerques –las últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Suigetsu con un gran odio. Sakura se preguntó porqué haría él algo así por ella.

-¿Vas a protegerla?, me parece que haces demasiado por un juguete de tu compañero –Subaru lo miró sonriendo aún más. Cada vez se iban más sus dudas al respecto de la relación de la chica con Sasuke. Era obvio que ella era sumamente importante para el Uchiha. Pero ahora una nueva pregunta estaba lentamente naciendo en su interior y eso lo estaba molestando.

-Si Sasuke la quiere sana y salva, es suficiente para mí –contestó Suigetsu preparándose para un enfrentamiento.

-Siempre tan apegado a Sasuke, siempre tan fiel -Subaru se colocó entre Suigetsu y Sakura, alejándose de ella y haciendo que ésta se calmara levemente. No podía dejar que ese hombre la dominara ni que la salvara alguien que consideraba su enemigo pero tampoco sabía qué hacer- me hace dudar si estás aquí porque en realidad crees en lo que pretende Orochimaru o por él.

-Estoy aquí porque tengo una deuda con Sasuke, nada más. Cuando la cumpla seré libre. Orochimaru y sus planes no me interesan. Sin embargo, a parte de un compañero, considero a Sasuke un amigo. Por eso, protegeré todo lo que él quiera proteger.

-Cada minuto que pasa me hace pensar más y más si en realidad es sólo un juguete de él. Tu actitud, la suya, la de ella. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Subaru estaba confuso en otro sentido. ¿Por qué la gente se arriesgaba así por otra?, siempre había pensado que los seres humanos eran cobardes y ponían, ante todo, su propia existencia, preferían su salvación a la de otros. Lo había visto en muchas batallas, en todos sus años de destruir villas y asesinar sin compasión. Sin embargo, ella estaba allí, arriesgando su vida por Sasuke, alguien que era casi tan cruel como él. Y ahora Suigetsu, un tonto a quien consideraba simple basura, se enfrentaba a él, sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran nulas, para salvar a una chica que acababa de conocer. Incomprensible.

Suigetsu sonrió y pareció deshacerse. Sakura miró el suelo y vio que a su lado había un charco de agua que poco a poco fue formando una figura. Suigetsu le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

-Sssí… -la sorprendió que se preocupara por ella tanto, pero también la sorprendió cómo la llamó, sólo Naruto le decía de esa forma y con tanta amabilidad.

-Me alegro –Suigetsu miró a Subaru, quién no pareció preocuparse demasiado por haber perdido a su rehén- Piensas demasiado Subaru pero al mismo tiempo no comprendes nada. Nunca entenderás nada porque has vivido siempre solo y alejado. Siempre siendo traicionero y asesino. Por eso nadie confía en ti.

-¡Cállate! –una espada de hielo de formó en la mano de Subaru para sorpresa de Sakura y apuntó el rostro de Suigetsu.

-Sakura-chan, aléjate por favor, puede que esto termine mal… -le pidió Suigetsu poniéndose serio. Mientras la empujaba amablemente hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Oh vaya –la voz de Sasuke paralizó a todos. Sakura observó que el rostro de Subaru se transformaba. Le tenía miedo, a pesar de estar tan seguro de sus habilidades, Subaru temía al poder del Uchiha- creo que no fui claro, ¿verdad Subaru?, ¿debo volver a repetírtelo? –la calma de Sasuke parecía tensar aún más el ambiente.

-No –su rostro demostró su frustración. Caminó hacia la puerta y se colocó al lado del Uchiha- pero esto no quedará aquí. No podrás protegerla por siempre.

-Si te veo cerca de nuevo, te mato, así no tendré que preocuparme –respondió Sasuke sin mirarlo, sólo tenía ojos para ella, estaba analizando su estado y si ese maldito le había hecho daño.

-Sigo pensando, que es demasiado interés…

-Simplemente es porque no me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío.

Subaru sonrió y luego continuó su camino. Suigetsu se alejó de Sakura, quién no podía quitar la vista del Uchiha. Así que por eso era que todos le temían, cuando se enojaba era absolutamente intimidante. Supuso que así actuaría siempre. Qué horrible vida, vivir en un lugar donde no puedes confiar ni en tu propia sombra.

-Suigetsu, ya puedes irte… yo me encargaré.

-Sí… -Sakura tomó del brazo a Suigetsu deteniéndolo. Los dos hombres la miraron impresionados.

-Gracias… por haberme salvado… gracias Suigetsu, nunca pensé que alguien a quien considero mi enemigo pueda hacer algo así por mí…

-De nada, Sakura-chan –respondió él sonriendo- te lo mereces. Eres una buena chica.

Suigetsu pasó al lado de Sasuke quien lo miró y en un leve susurro que sólo su compañero escuchó le dijo "gracias". Suigetsu sonrió aún más y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él y dejándolos nuevamente solos. Sakura respiró profundo, si se venía otra batalla tenía que estar preparada y quitar el miedo que aún sentía por lo de Subaru. Sasuke acortó la distancia entre ambos. Quería abrazarla, deseaba sentir su calor y besarla, verla bien era lo único que le importaba. Si algo le hubiera hecho ese Subaru él no podría seguir viviendo.

-No volverá a dañarte. Aunque sería mejor si no hubieses venido –Sakura no respondió, simplemente lo miró, él sabía porqué estaba allí, no iba a seguir discutiendo eso- Dejaré a alguien siempre cuidando la habitación. No tienes que preocuparte.

-No tengo miedo.

-Mientes –Sakura se enojó, odiaba que él se diera cuenta de todo, pero no iba a dejar que le ganara.

-Tú… tú me dijiste que tu corazón siempre me pertenecería. ¿Era cierto?, ¿o era otra de tus tantas mentiras?

-Era cierto –respondió con calma, estaban a una distancia muy bien calculada por él.

Sakura odiaba que fuera así, ¿por qué la trataba de esa forma y le decía esas cosas si quería alejarla?, en esos momentos hubiera preferido que le dijera que no lo era para poder sentir menos dolor. Porque sufría más sabiendo que él la quería pero que no iba a estar a su lado por su venganza. Que iba a tirar a la basura su felicidad por una ello. Aunque tampoco podía juzgarlo. Le habían quitado todo, si ella hubiera pasado por eso, no sabía cómo sería ahora.

-¿Y lo sigue siendo? –preguntó, porque "era" implicaba un pasado.

-Sí. ¿A qué pretendes llegar con esto? –estaba calmado como siempre, como era de esperarse de un guerrero como él. Sakura sentía que poco a poco sus esperanzas se iban. En tan poco tiempo, había vuelto a construir una muralla entre ellos, y esta vez, parecía que era más fuerte.

-No lo entiendo. Si me quieres ¿por qué me haces esto?, ¿por qué vas a destruir a mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar?

-Porque mi corazón no es el que domina mis acciones.

-¡Mente y corazón no deben actuar por separado!, ¡de esa forma ocasionas más dolor!

-Ya no importa.

-¡Claro que sí!, si llegas a destruir la villa, si matas a mis amigos y mi familia. Te odiaré, Sasuke Uchiha, juro que te odiaré.

¿Podría vivir con eso?, su odio sería un puñal terrible. Una carga insoportable. Pero su familia… había tomado una decisión cuando volvió y la cumpliría. Lo único que debía hacer era mantenerse firme. Por mucho que le costara, debía mantenerse firme.

-Sakura… para tu felicidad, dejaré a Uzumaki Naruto vivo. Ustedes dos podrán rehacer sus vidas. ¿No te parece eso justo?

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿justo?, ¡¿cómo puedes llamarlo así?!

-Te estoy dando al ser que más quieres.

-No es a quien más quiero. Y además, eso no podrá tapar el hecho de vas a matar a miles de personas.

-¡Miles de personas que se olvidaron de mi familia!, ¡que no les importó nada!

-¡No puedes juzgarlos por eso!, no eres nadie para juzgar de esa forma.

-¡Claro que sí!, soy el mejor ninja de la historia, y yo traeré la justicia que este mundo olvidó. Le devolveré el honor a mi familia.

-¿Justicia?, ¿honor?, ¿piensas que es honorable matar a gente inocente, que eso puede ser llamado justicia?

-Nadie es inocente en este mundo. Ni mi propia familia lo era. Pero yo les devolveré el honor que se merecían.

-Me pregunto… ¿qué diría tu hermano? –soltó eso para ver cómo reaccionaba, y cómo lo supuso, él pareció ser golpeado muy fuerte.

-¿Mi hermano?, posiblemente esté muerto –descartó con simplicidad luego de un momento.

-Lo recordé... Él no está muerto. Tú mismo me dijiste que Tsunade y Naruto te dijeron que posiblemente esté vivo. Y yo… yo recordé ese día. Sasuke, el día que mataron a toda tu familia yo fui a buscarte… y te encontré. Pero alguien más lo había hecho antes. Estoy segura de que era Orochimaru, y alguien le decía que habían encontrado a tu hermano… todo eso fue antes de que me descubrieran y me dejaran inconsciente.

Sasuke retrocedió visiblemente confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, si Orochimaru también había encontrado a su hermano, ¿qué había hecho con él?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿por qué nunca le dijo nada? Sakura se acercó y él retrocedió más. La mujer lo miró con tristeza.

-Te ha mentido sobre tu hermano, ¿por qué piensas que te ha dicho la verdad sobre las demás cosas?

-Aléjate de mí –le dijo extendiendo el brazo para que ella dejara de acercarse.

-Sasuke, este no es tu hogar…

-Yo no tengo hogar. No hay lugar al que tenga que regresar, porque lo destruyeron.

-¡No seas absurdo!, ven conmigo, buscaremos a Itachi y luego volveremos juntos a Konoha.

-Si Itachi no me busco todo este tiempo es porque no quiere ser encontrado. Basta Sakura, deja de intentar algo que es inútil, terminarás saliendo lastimada.

-No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

-Porque una vez me hice una promesa… prometí que te daría una vida llena de paz y felicidad…y porque te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible mientras ella hablaba, la miraba como si le estuviera diciendo cualquier otra cosa trivial y sin mucha importancia. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Los ojos de la kunoichi se llenaron de lágrimas, pero debía ser fuerte, tenía que demostrar que la convicción que llevaba en el corazón, iba de la mano con una fortaleza de su mente y cuerpo. Sasuke se alejó suspirando con cierto cansancio. Y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Sakura la reconoció, no era una de sus hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que vio tan pocas veces. Era una sonrisa de suficiencia, fingida y muy bien calculada. Sus verdes ojos se desviaron al suelo. Él notó, como era de esperarse, la tristeza que la invadió. Y aunque no quería ser su causante así era mejor. No podía seguir dándole esperanzas cuando no podían existir.

-¿Así que paz y felicidad?, nunca dejarás de ser una niña. Eso no existe en mi mundo.

Sakura se mantuvo callada mirando el suelo. Parecía una estatua, su blanca piel, sus labios rosados, su figura tan delicada y armoniosa. No podía ser más atractiva a sus ojos y su ser. Se concentró. No podía perder el juicio en esos momentos. Pero ella lo perdió antes. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Sasuke se quedaba quieto sin poder creerlo. Había hundido su cabeza en su pecho mientras hablaba con voz temblorosa.

-No voy a dejarte. Ya no creo en esa máscara que usas, te conozco.

-¿Cómo vas a conocerme luego de dos noches? –le preguntó él con frialdad. Sus puños se cerraban y abrían tratando de decidirse entre alejarla o responderle el abrazo.

-Para mí fue mucho más que dos simples noches. ¿Fue eso para ti?

-Sabía que no se debía acercarme a ti –la alejó decidiéndose al fin de que eso era lo mejor- eres una niña, no has madurado aún. ¿No vez que te usé?

-¡No vas a engañarme de nuevo!, me diste las gracias antes de irte, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Por favor, te agradecí el entretenimiento –por supuesto que luego de esas palabras iba a llegar la cachetada. La fuerza de Sakura no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Si hubiese estado mal parado seguro lo tiraba.

Ella lo miraba como si pudiera quemarlo vivo con sus ojos. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Si lograba hacer que lo odiara, no le sería tan difícil comenzar una nueva vida junto al rubio estúpido. Y para su suerte ella lograba enojarse con facilidad. Sakura era muy predecible en ese sentido. Había dejado que lo golpeara porque se lo merecía. Eso y mucho más. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó que ella comenzaba a llorar. Cerró con llave y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Suigetsu.

-¿Tienes que dejarla en ese estado, Sasuke? –preguntó el ninja.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Suigetsu.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso. Ha venido a buscarte, arriesgando su vida en ello, y tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Ya cállate.

-No… no eres el mismo de siempre, ella te cambió, lo quieras admitir o no. Sólo que aún no lo haces y ahí radica el problema. Espero que te des cuenta a tiempo Sasuke porque puedes llegar a arrepentirte el resto de tu vida.

-Mi vida no durará tanto como para que sienta arrepentimiento. Cuídala mientras pienso qué hacer con ella.

-Lo que digas.

-¿Sabes si alguien más sabe de ella?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Si algo pasa, me avisas de inmediato por medio de un clon. No vuelvas a enfrentarte a Subaru solo.

-Sí señor.

Volvió a su habitación bastante irritado por las palabras de Suigetsu. Cuando se encontró en un lugar donde nadie podría verlo se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Nunca pensó que volver a verla le causaría tanto dolor. Ella hacía que todo su lado sensible surgiera y eso era lo peor del universo para el Uchiha. ¿Sensibilidad?, no podía tener eso. Se tapó el rostro tratando de pensar. ¿Dónde estaba el frío y calculador Sasuke Uchiha? Se dejó caer a suelo. Ella se lo había llevado, ella tenía todo lo que una vez fue suyo, ya nada le quedaba más que lo que sentía. Qué estúpido que era pensar así para alguien como él, pero así era. Su nuevo objetivo… debía cumplirlo como diera lugar. Esta vez nadie se interpondría en su camino. Sólo esperaba poder tener a Sakura oculta el tiempo suficiente de Orochimaru, aunque eso se complicaba cada vez más. El lugar era un nido de ratas, unas muy curiosas, no se podían mantener los secretos demasiado tiempo. Mujer tonta, siempre le causaba problemas. Aunque también le daba algo que había olvidado y eso justificaba todo el esfuerzo. No tenía que preocuparse, no había nadie en el mundo que fuera más fuerte que él. Ni siquiera Subaru debía ser un problema. Tenía que calmarse y pensar, ese era su fuerte.

…………………………………………..

La rubia miraba a Naruto e Ino esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría. Ninguno de los dos quería traicionar a su amiga. Sin embargo, la Hokage estaba más que histérica. Su mejor alumna y alguien a quien apreciaba mucho no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Y bien?, ¿no piensan responderme?

Ino miraba el suelo, en su rostro estaba escrita la culpabilidad que sentía, aparte de que era obvio que ocultaba lo que fuera que sabía. En cambio Naruto miraba a la mujer con calma, por supuesto, si no supiera nada su estado no sería ese, más bien todo lo contrario, estaría como loco queriendo averiguar el paradero de la chica. Por lo tanto, las sospechas de Tsunade estaban más que confirmadas, esos dos eran un libro abierto para ella. Sakura se había ido a buscar a Sasuke. Debió haberlo imaginado, tendría que haber puesto a alguien a vigilarla. Pero tampoco era una niña, no podía estar usando a uno de sus ninjas de esa forma. El problema era cuánto tiempo hacía que se había ido, y si estaría en peligro, ¿tendrían tiempo de buscarla o era tarde?

-No se van a ir hasta que hablen.

-Es obvio que ya lo dedujiste vieja –respondió Naruto bostezando.

-Me gustaría igual que me aclaren porqué la dejaron ir.

Ino se estrujaba las manos y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Naruto la miró de reojo. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. ¿No sabía que Tsunade no les haría nada?, no era una mujer cruel. Aunque ella, tanto como Sakura, fue su alumna, siempre le pareció extraño el tremendo temor que la pelirrosa le profesaba a su sensei. ¿Acaso había juzgado mal a la vieja?

-Le dije que nos dejara ayudarla sensei, lo juro, pero ella es muy terca… -soltó Ino luego de varios minutos de silencio. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ino… -la rubia sonrió, sabía que su alumna no iba a durar mucho tiempo callada- ¿sabes a dónde se dirigió?

-Bueno… no… sólo iba a buscar a Sasuke para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Aja…

-Vieja –Naruto interrumpió a Ino antes de que siguiera hundiendo más a Sakura- mejor déjalo así… ella va a volver… no es una desertora ni nada por el estilo, pasa que… -le costó pronunciar las siguientes palabras, pero debía decirlas- lo ama.

-Naruto, lo que no entiendes es que si va por Sasuke estará yendo a la guarida de Orochimaru también. Y él no es bueno. A parte de que no sabemos si Sasuke…

-Él la protegerá, estoy seguro.

-Ojalá pudiera tener tu seguridad.

-Confía en mí vieja, él la cuidará.

-Ay Naruto, a veces eres demasiado iluso –respondió Tsunade mientras trataba de pensar si podía hacer algo.

-Odio que me digan eso –respondió el aludido cruzándose de brazos- confiar en las personas no quiere decir que sea iluso.

-Que creas en alguien que te traicionó sí lo es.

-Estoy seguro de que tuvo una razón.

-Sí, una muy simple, venganza, y no creo que haya vuelta atrás. Yo también fui muy tonta al dejarlo entrar sin problemas. Pero el Consejo insistió… -se mordía la uña con cierto nerviosismo- un desliz que no dejaré que vuelva a suceder. ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-Tres días –respondió Ino.

-Demonios, será muy difícil encontrarla.

-Vieja… por favor, ten fe en ella si no quieres tenerla en Sasuke. Debemos concentrarnos en cuidar de la Villa por si quieren atacarla.

Tsunade no podía creer que Naruto estuviera tan tranquilo en semejante situación. ¿Debía hacerle caso?, ¿había algo que se podía hacer por Sakura?... no… cualquier acción sería demasiado tarde y si llegaran a capturar a los ninjas de rescate antes que a la chica la pondrían en un peligro mayor. Sakura era bastante astuta, sabría ocultarse y mantenerse al margen, y aún más si tenía al Uchiha de su lado. Ahí estaba el problema. ¿Sasuke estaría del lado de ella?, ¿sentiría lo mismo que la chica? Suspiró con cansancio. Por lo general cada vez que le hacía caso a Naruto las cosas resultaban tal cual él decía. A veces era un tonto, pero cuando pensaba, y más cuando actuaba conforme a su corazón, las cosas le salían bien.

-Está bien Naruto, confiaré en tu juicio una vez más. Sólo espero que nada le suceda.

Naruto sonrió. Por dentro su seguridad no era tan firme. Pero debía confiar en su amiga. Ese había sido su pedido y tenía que respetarlo.

-Bien, ¡Naruto llama a Kakashi y Shikamaru para ir organizando una estrategia de defensa!, ¡Ino, trae a los demás así comenzamos a dividir las tareas!, ¿dónde está Shizune?

-Aquí estoy Tsunade-sama –la mujer abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Shizune necesito que envíen un mensaje a todos los ninjas que patrullan los exteriores de Konoha y a los que están en misiones afuera… Orochimaru no ganará, no lo permitiremos. Los tres que estaban en la habitación asintieron algo más animados. Aún había esperanza.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aclaraciones: **un nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten, yo me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. Para los que querían un poco más de acción, aquí les dejo algo. Muchas gracias a todos! Saludos y suerte!!!

**Capitulo 16**

Alguien golpeaba la puerta con insistencia. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, poco le importaba lo que tuvieran que decirle. Había dormido un par de horas, y a pesar de que normalmente solo eso necesitaba para estar bien, ese día se sentía bastante cansado. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez. ¿Quién lo estaba molestando?, había dicho que nadie fuera a buscarlo hasta que él mismo no apareciera para ver los informes del día. Aunque Orochimaru le decía que no confiaba plenamente en él, siempre lo dejaba a cargo de esa guarida en su ausencia. Era la más grande de todas y desde donde pensaban partir cuando atacaran Konoha. Allí había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Con esa oscuridad y humedad propia de un lugar bajo tierra. Nunca lo sintió como un hogar, más bien lo consideraba su castigo por no ser fuerte, por no haber podido hacer algo.

-¡Sasuke-sama!

Abrió la puerta con cansancio a pesar de la urgencia en el tono de voz de quien estaba del otro lado. Uno de los alumnos más recientes de Orochimaru estaba parado frente a él bastante agitado. Sasuke levantó una ceja esperando una explicación. El joven siempre se sentía bastante intimidado ante el Uchiha, quien lo había ayudado en varios de sus entrenamientos, pero que siempre lo trató con frialdad como era de esperarse. No porque le cayera mejor que el resto iba a ser bueno. Simplemente no quería que fuera un asesino como los otros.

-Sasuke-sama… -tomó una bocanada de aire ante su falta y continuó- parece que hay una rebelión… en la zona norte de la guarida….

-¿Rebelión? –eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

Las últimas rebeliones que habían tenido fueron suprimidas al instante. Sasuke no participó en ello. No le agradaban las masacres sin razón y Orochimaru había ordenado la completa aniquilación de los causantes del disturbio. Como era de esperarse, Subaru fue el primero en presentarse en el lugar. Los rumores decían que al llegar el resto, los cincuenta hombres que habían iniciado los problemas yacían muertos. Subaru estaba sentado sobre uno de ellos riendo a carcajadas ante la supuesta debilidad de esos hombres. Un completo loco, alguien de quien debía tener mucho cuidado.

-Sí, señor. Hay problemas… y parece que son importantes. Sé que pidió que no lo molestáramos pero…

-Está bien, Renji.

En cierta forma le había tomado mas aprecio al chico de lo que pretendía, no era muy bueno, pero se esforzaba mucho en ser reconocido por su Maestro y más por ser reconocido por el propio Uchiha a quien consideraba el ninja más poderoso que existía.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?, me encargaré de que lleguen a todos los…

-Tranquilo, yo me encargaré del problema. Ve y dile a Suigetsu todo esto, está en el lado sur, que refuerce su guardia y busca a Juugo para que lo acompañe.

Sakura estaba en el lado contrario al disturbio, pero no quería arriesgarse, si algo le sucedía a ella jamás se lo perdonaría. El chico asintió y salió corriendo. Sasuke tomó su katana y se dirigió a la zona en riesgo. Le molestaba muchísimo tener que hacer esas cosas, en especial porque muchas veces consideraba que los disturbios estaban justificados. Orochimaru hacía muchos experimentos con la gente y ninjas, además de tener en condiciones inhumanas a muchos de sus hombres. Sasuke siempre le decía que si quería generar respeto ese no era el método, pero su Maestro sólo se escuchaba a él mismo. Ahora tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio por él. Se preguntó dónde estaría Subaru en ese momento. Esperaba no tener que encontrarlo allí. Iba a ser bastante molesto tener que enfrentarse a los rebeldes y a él que trataría de controlarlos a base de asesinatos. Pero lo más probable era que Subaru estuviera afuera, odiaba estar encerrado bajo tierra, prefería estar libre haciendo desastres. El mundo estaría mejor sin una persona como él. De todas maneras, no iba a matarlo sin ninguna razón. Siempre pensó que para un acto de semejante maldad se debía tener una causa lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificarlo. Así fue como se grabó a fuego que no debía tener piedad por los que abandonaron a su Clan, porque ellos se lo habían buscado.

…………….

Sakura miró la hora. Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, no podía dormir y estar encerrada allí no le ayudaba. Caminó de un lado a otro tratando de pensar qué hacer con Sasuke. Tenía que haber una forma de salvarlo. Al parecer Orochimaru no se encontraba en esa guarida pero en cualquier momento podía llegar. Si se llegaba a enterar de su presencia, obligaría a Sasuke a matarla, o lo haría él mismo, ya que parecía querer hacerlo desde hacía un tiempo. Muchas cosas ahora le cerraban. Todos esos ataques que de pronto parecían estar centrados en ella… él siempre estaba ahí para salvarla. Hasta el día en que Suigetsu los atacó a ella y a Naruto se fueron de una manera bastante sospechosa, probablemente Sasuke había tenido algo que ver. Todo esto le daba más razones a su favor, si ella no le importaba en absoluto, ¿por qué se había esforzado tanto en mantenerla viva?

Su tiempo se acababa y sin embargo no parecía haber logrado nada hasta ahora. Era tan inútil, nada podía hacer bien. Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido. Era débil. Lo había abrazado y él parecía no haberle importado en absoluto. ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?, tenía que tenerla. Él le había sonreído con sinceridad una vez. Le dijo que su corazón le pertenecía, esas cosas significaban algo, junto con las veces que la salvó.

Aún así, seguía con su muralla que era cada vez más alta. Lamentaba no tener la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto, o la increíble testarudez de Ino. Sus amigos sí que eran personas fuertes. Lee siempre había logrado lo que se proponía también. Hinata, quien al principio había sido tan tímida y con tan poca confianza en sí misma, había logrado ser una de las ninjas más fuertes de su Clan, después de su primo, por supuesto. ¿Y ella?, había conseguido ser una buena médico, pero siempre había pensado que algo más le faltaba a su vida. Y ese algo más era Sasuke. Estar a su lado era lo único que le faltaba en su vida y no podía dejarlo ir. Y no era sólo por ella, sino también por él. Sabía que podía mostrarle otro camino, otra vida.

-Una vida feliz, donde pueda ver tu sonrisa sincera siempre –susurró sonriendo a su vez al imaginarse el rostro de su amado.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Un grito y más golpes. Sakura se sentó sobre la cama sobresaltada. La puerta se abrió y él volvió a aparecer. Sus ojos reflejaban que estaba muy divertido con la situación. Sakura se quedó tiesa. Detrás de Subaru, apareció un ninja rubio y alto, dos más estaban a su espalda y cargaban a un Suigetsu seriamente herido, la sangre del ninja caía al suelo produciendo un charco a medida que lo arrastraban. Sakura, instintivamente quiso acercarse para curarlo, pero Subaru se interpuso en su camino empujándola con una fuerza que no creyó que poseyera y haciendo que volviera a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Todo esto fue tan fácil. Pero es muy divertido –comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Sakura frunció el ceño, ese tipo estaba completamente loco- verás, la mente de la gente débil es muy fácil de manipular. Las palabras pueden lograr muchas cosas, preciosa –Subaru se había acercado tan rápida y silenciosamente que se dio cuenta de esto, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella acariciando su rostro. Sakura apartó su mano de un golpe- no te hagas la ruda, linda, ahora se muchas más cosas sobre ti, no te conviene hacer eso…

-¿Qué?...

-Verás, este ninja que está a mi espalda –Subaru señaló con la cabeza al rubio que sonreía con suficiencia- pertenecía a tu aldea, su nombre es Zansu y te daré una pista, pertenece al Clan Yamanaka –Sakura abrió los ojos.

-Hola Sakura –la saludó el aludido.

Por supuesto reconoció su voz. Había estado en su cabeza y la había obligado a tirarse al vacío. Si no hubiese sido por Sasuke ella no estaría viva. Pero ese hombre, además de controlarla también había visto sus recuerdos.

-¿Lo entiendes?, sé varias cosas que sucedieron entre Sasuke y tú y ya terminé de cerrar mi conclusión. Es tan divertido y tan increíble. El destino juega tanto con nosotros. Ustedes dos volvieron a encontrarse, una amistad de niños que se convirtió en amor de adultos. Y… la completa destrucción de Sasuke Uchiha. Porque deberías saberlo, linda. Tú lo llevas por el camino de la perdición, porque le has dado la debilidad que antes no poseía.

Sakura miraba a Subaru fijamente a los ojos como hipnotizada. El miedo a perderlo hizo que su mente se pusiera a trabajar. Ella no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Iba a darle una vida feliz, no una muerte trágica.

-Zansu puede escarbar en los más profundos recuerdos de las personas, estoy seguro que si indagamos en tu cabecita, encontraremos que tenía razón. Pero todavía no te conté lo mejor –Subaru pegó un salto hacia atrás acercándose hasta Suigetsu- por supuesto para mí es fácil vencer a alguien con su habilidad. Yo que siempre estuve a la altura de Sasuke Uchiha, no puedo ser vencido por este tonto –golpeó la cabeza de Suigetsu, éste pareció despertar, intentó levantarse, pero Subaru puso un pie en su espalda. Sakura se levantó de la cama.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarlo… él no tiene nada que ver, me quieres a mí, ¿no?, déjalo ir.

-No, linda, no entiendes. Suigetsu se merece esto por estar del lado del Uchiha. Pero por favor, escucha mi plan, terminarás aceptando que es muy astuto –Subaru reía desquiciadamente- con simples palabras hice que varios de los hombres de la zona norte de la guarida se enfurecieran y crearan un disturbio. Zansu se encargó que uno de los subordinados de Sasuke, alguien en quien confiaba, le fuera a informar de esto. Sabía que él mismo iría a resolver el problema, cuestiones así, prefiere acabarlas él sólo así no hay ningún muerto, un iluso… El tonto le pidió al chico que buscara a Juugo para que pudiera ayudar a Suigetsu a cuidarte. ¿Te das cuenta?, hasta en una situación así, donde tú no estarías en peligro piensa en ti. Por supuesto el niño no hizo eso porque estaba controlado por mi compañero, así que no esperes que venga ayuda.

Suigetsu trató de levantarse nuevamente y Sakura se acercó instintivamente hacia él, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago de Subaru. La mujer cayó al suelo de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Te dije que no ibas a ayudarlo, me parece que no entendiste. Eres débil, mujer, por eso eres la carnada perfecta.

Sakura lo miró con odio y Subaru comenzó a reír más. La pelirrosa se levantó de un salto y lanzó un golpe a su enemigo, quien la esquivó por muy poco.

-Deberías calmarte, chiquita, saldrás lastimada si te enfrentas a mi.

-¿Quieres que la controle? –pregunté Zansu. Subaru lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Crees que pueda llegar a tener problemas con alguien como ella? –Zansu levantó una ceja.

-Sinceramente, creo que sí. Estuve en su mente, sé cómo piensa y te puedo asegurar que tendrá una parte muy dócil y tranquila, pero hay otra que es una fiera enjaulada, si la deja libre te verás en problemas.

Subaru volvió a reír, pero tuvo que ponerse serio porque la chica había vuelto a atacar. Sin darle tregua lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra destruyendo todo a su alrededor, incluidas paredes y pisos. Subaru a pesar de todo estaba entretenido. Cada vez le llamaba más la atención esa chica y comprendía más al Uchiha. Esquivó otro golpe y se encontró entre la pared y Sakura. La pelirrosa miró de reojo a Zansu, que parecía no tener intenciones de ayudar a su compañero, con lo cual sacó un kunai de entre la ropa, por lo general siempre se guardaba uno, y apuntó el cuello de Subaru.

-¿Vas a seguir molestando?, me parece que he ganado Subaru.

-Que seas "rápida" y con mucha fuerza no te hace ser la ganadora. Aún te falta mucho, chiquita.

Subaru tocó la punta del kunai y éste empezó a congelarse, Sakura lo soltó rápido antes de terminar congelada ella también. Su enemigo seguía sonriendo de una manera casi enfermiza. Suigetsu parecía querer decir algo, pero estaba demasiado mal herido.

-No te preocupes –le dijo la chica y sonrió a su nuevo amigo- no dejaré que me gane. No tengo miedo.

-¡Qué equivocada que estás! –respondió Subaru lanzándose él ahora al ataque.

Desapareció frente a ella y apareció a su izquierda, la golpeó haciendo que chocara contra la pared. Luego la levantó del pelo y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Sakura se levantó tambaleando. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca y sabía que tenía una costilla rota. Pero no pensaba rendirse, prefería estar muerta antes de ser la culpable de que algo le sucediera a Sasuke. Juntó chakra en su puño derecho. Subaru se mantuvo quieto, esperaba su ataque y ella prefirió que no lo hiciera por mucho tiempo. Saltó, él la esquivó y su puño terminó enterrado en el suelo. Pero como lo suponía, Subaru se había movido levemente. Estaba tan confiado de su poder que creía que podía esquivar cualquier tipo de ataque, y por ello simplemente se corría lo justo y necesario. Sakura sonrió y creando un bisturí de chakra con su mano izquierda cortó los tendones de Subaru. El hombre cayó de rodillas sin emitir ningún sonido de dolor. Pero ahora se veía furioso. La miró mientras la mujer se levantaba lentamente y lo observaba desde su altura.

-Maldita, perra, ¿qué me hiciste?

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia, Subaru, ni siquiera ante una débil mujer. Creí que lo habías aprendido el día que nos conocimos. Pero para mi suerte no fue así. Me sigues subestimando. Simplemente usé eso a mi favor.

El dolor era bastante fuerte pero Subaru no pensaba expresarlo, ni con palabras, ni con gestos. Simplemente se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Estaba en lo cierto, había vuelto a subestimarla, pero ya no sería así.

-¡Zansu! –le gritó esperando que su compañero lo ayudara., pero el rubio no se movió- ¡Zansu, ataca!

-Pensé que podrías tú solo. No creo que me necesites Subaru, es una simple mujer.

-Pedazo de escoria.

Sakura ya se había alejado de su enemigo y caminaba hacia Suigetsu, quien estaba tan impresionado como su enemigo. Sakura sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a la persona que se había arriesgado tanto por ella, una mano le atrapó el brazo. Se dio vuelta y vio a Subaru. Había llegado hasta ella rengueando.

-Inutilizar una sola pierna no te hace ganadora. Eres muy estúpida.

-No me gusta pelear, por eso decidí ser médico. Pero si insistes puedo cortarte entero por dentro. Morirías de una forma terrible. Si con eso puedo salvar a Sasuke lo haré.

-¿Crees que dicen que estoy a la altura de Sasuke por nada?

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró el tobillo de Subaru. Estaba cubierto de hielo. ¡Se estaba curando!, no eso era imposible. Ella no conocía una técnica de hielo que pudiera curar y había leído mucho sobre todas las técnicas que hacían eso.

-Es mi técnica. La creé yo mismo, luego de años de entrenamiento y de prueba. Puedo hacer que el hielo fortalezca cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. No es curación. Simplemente lo anestesia y burla mis sentidos para que pueda seguir luchando a pesar del dolor. No me responderá bien, pero no necesito eso.

Sakura trató de alejarse, pero él la agarraba con mucha fuerza. Zansu reía a su espalda, parecía bastante divertido con la situación. Sin embargo los dos hombres que lo acompañaban observaban a Subaru con una mezcla de terror y admiración.

-Ahora, déjame enseñarte cómo se causa verdadero dolor…

Una espacie de lanza de hielo se formó en su mano. Sakura juntó chakra en su puño, pero antes de poder golpearlo, Subaru había desaparecido. Lo buscó por todas partes, pero no lo veía. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¡Sakura corre! –logró gritar Suigetsu con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

La chica reaccionó demasiado tarde. Subaru la tomó del cuello y la lanzó contra la pared. Al chocar golpeó su cabeza y quedó bastante aturdida por el impacto, por lo cual cayó sentada al suelo. Sintió que su enemigo le tomaba una muñeca, y luego la otra y la levantaba, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Subaru bastante borroso.

-No te duermas aún, muñeca, no cuando la diversión está empezando… aunque supongo que debería mantenerte enterita.

Le había levantado los brazos hasta donde le daban y la tenía contra la pared. Sakura trató de enfocar la vista, tenía que seguir luchando, tenía que ganar o Sasuke correría peligro. Pero estaba muy mareada por el golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya lo decidí, te quedarás aquí, ya es hora de que tu noviecito aparezca.

Subaru levantó la lanza que tenía en su mano. Suigetsu estidó una mano hacia ella, debía ayudarla, debía salvarla, Sakura no se merecía que la trataran de esa forma. Ella era buena, una persona que había logrado cambiar a su amigo. Alguien que debía proteger. Si algo le pasaba, Sasuke jamás lograría ser feliz, se hundiría para siempre en las tinieblas. Y además, quería volver a verla sonreír. Quería verla feliz al lado de su amigo. Zansu pisó su mano. La lanza parecía ir en cámara lenta. Atravesó las palmas de las manos de Sakura haciendo que gritara de dolor. La sangre brotó al instante, pero Subaru la quería viva, así que congeló la herida, para que no terminara desangrándose. Por supuesto no le quitó el dolor. Eso se lo merecía, por haber osado dañarlo. Sakura quedó clavada a la pared por sus manos. Subaru sonrió al ver cómo lágrimas que no quería derramar salieron sin control de los ojos de la pelirrosa. Las limpió con suma delicadeza mientras le hablaba en susurro para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

-Cuando Sasuke te vez así, se enfurecerá, y ese será su fin, porque él no puede pelear furioso, pierde el control… su tranquilidad es lo que siempre lo hizo ganar. Pero ahora será distinto. Y cuando termine con él, tú serás mi premio, así seguiré divirtiéndome contigo hasta que me canse.

-¡Te odio! –gritó ella desesperada- ¡no lo vencerás, y yo me reiré de ti cuando acabe con tu asquerosa vida!

-Eso no lo dice una chica buena… ¿ves?, eres más parecida a nosotros de lo que piensas.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. "Inútil, eso es lo que eres y siempre lo serás, ¿pensabas que ibas a ganarle?, no seas ridícula, si está a la altura de Sasuke tú no le llegas ni a los talones". "Pero Sasuke…". "Él sabe cuidarse solo, no te necesita y cuando acabe con Subaru, cuando veas su rostro decepcionado porque no pudiste hacer nada, ahí comprenderás y caerás en la realidad". "Sasuke… no me importa… yo… te amo… y eso no cambiará jamás para mí".

………….

Sasuke luchaba sin descanso. Era la primera vez que veía a tantos hombres queriendo rebelarse ante los designios de Orochimaru. Por lo general su Maestro era muy convincente y los de mente débil terminaban siguiéndolo. Sasuke hizo una mueca. ¿Eso lo convertía en alguien de mente débil?, por supuesto que no. Golpeó a alguien que venía a atacarlo por la espalda. Él siempre supo lo que Orochimaru era. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero tampoco se quejaba. Le había dado suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a muchos hombres. El poder para vencer a Konoha y vengar a su familia. Eso fue lo que siempre buscó. Sin embargo ahora estaba preocupado por alguien de Konoha. Alguien que debería matar. Definitivamente las cosas no siempre salían como uno las planificaba. Desmayó a otro atacante y terminó con el último. Sonrió. Ninguno era rival para él.

-¡Sasuke! –se dio vuelta y vio que era Juugo quien lo llamaba- lo siento, parece que llegué tarde.

-Te ordené que te quedaras con Suigetsu, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras guardaba su katana.

-¿Qué?, esa orden jamás me llegó, hace unos minutos que acabo de llegar, y cuando escuché de la rebelión vine directo… Juugo admiraba la destreza de su compañero, porque a pesar de la cantidad no estaba agitado y no había lastimado a ninguno de gravedad.

-¿Recién llegas?, supongo que Renji no te habrá encontrado por eso.

-¿Renji?, ¿el chico que has estado entrenando?

-Sí.

-Acabo de verlo durmiendo en uno de los pasillos muy tranquilamente. Lo desperté y le dije que vaya a refugiarse a algún lado porque me habían dicho que se había armado lío por aquí. Parecía no saber nada…

Sasuke sólo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Salió corriendo hecho una fiera mientras imaginaba las distintas formas en que iba a acabar con Subaru. Sólo esperaba que no le hubiese puesto una mano encima a Sakura, porque se iba a arrepentir mucho de ello. Sabía que Juugo venía corriendo tras de él. Era obvio que su compañero aunque no estaba enterado de nada, sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo por su accionar. Agradeció tener gente que lo conociera aunque sea levemente, porque tal vez fuera necesario que su amigo se llevara lejos de allí a la pelirrosa. No estaba muy cansado, pero había estado más de media hora peleando sin un descanso, sin contar con que ya de por si estaba cansado. Sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera que su mente, preparándose para cualquier cosa y en especial para una lucha que podía no llegar a ser fácil, pero que sin duda terminaría con su victoria. Aún tenía algo que hacer, no podía morir antes de ello y menos a manos de Subaru, dejando a Sakura a su merced.

"Sakura", no podía dejar de pensar en si estaría bien. "Tiene que estarlo, o nada valdrá la pena". "Por favor, Sakura, espérame"

……….

Sai se recostó en el pasto. Había sido una larga noche, y como siempre no dejaba de pensar en Sakura. Tenía la sensación de que era su culpa que la chica se hubiese ido de esa forma. Si él hubiese sido más comprensivo, quizá les habría pedido ayuda. Sacudió la cabeza. Nada de eso, ella lo había traicionado, no había sido nada de otro mundo, él no podía perdonarla y hacer como que todo estaba bien cuando había jugado con él. Porque era obvio que esa atracción que ella sentía por el Uchiha no había sido de una sola noche. Aunque también era su culpa, por pretender que ella lo amara, por pensar que algún día sus sentimientos serían distintos.

-Normalmente no te quedas mirando las nubes como Shikamaru. ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto. Por supuesto que era Naruto. Parecía tener un don para aparecer en el momento justo y decir las palabras exactas. Quizá debió ser más como él. Una buena persona, alguien que perdonaba todo, cualquier cosa. Alguien que la había dejado ir cuando vio que ella no lo amaba.

-No sé cómo haces Naruto –respondió Sai sentándose. El rubio hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De seguir. Como si nada pasara. ¿No te preocupa?

-Por supuesto que me preocupa. Es alguien sumamente importante para mí. Pero confío en ella… y en Sasuke.

-Ese es mi problema. ¿Cómo confías en alguien que nos mintió?

-Porque sé que algunas cosas fueron reales… sé que lo que Sakura hizo estuvo mal. No voy a defender algo que no es correcto. Pero puede que ella algún día nos necesite. ¿Vas a darle la espalda?

Sai se quedó pensativo un momento. Y luego sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que no.

-Bien, mantén eso en mente. No creas que no fue doloroso para ella también. Conociéndola, sé que habrá estado sumamente triste. Una de las cosas más difíciles que existen es saber perdonar, olvidar el resentimiento y volver a aceptar al otro… pero hay algo que es mucho más difícil que eso.

-¿Qué?

-Perdonarse a sí mismo. Estoy seguro de que ella no ha podido perdonarse. Pero a veces el amor es más fuerte.

-¿Crees que lo ama de verdad?

-De otra forma jamás lo hubiese hecho. Sakura es una persona que piensa mucho todo. Jamás caería si no fuera porque estaba completamente enamorada de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?, pensé que tú la amabas, ¿no te duele?

-Más de lo que crees. Pero no puedo forzar algo que no es posible. Mi único consuelo es que ella encuentre la felicidad. Si es así, entonces estará bien. Supongo que con el tiempo podré olvidarla y seguiré mi propio camino, lejos del suyo.

-Eres un tipo complicado.

-Pensé que tú también la amabas.

-Supongo que no. Lo que yo siento por ella no puede ser amor, sino, la debería haber perdonado. Pero no puedo.

-También es doloroso que te traicione alguien que amas, Sai, no te culpes si no puedes perdonarla rápido o si no puedes hacerlo jamás.

-Me parece que ahora me dices lo contrario de lo que me decías antes.

-Jeje… -Naruto miró el cielo pensativo por un momento. Sai se preguntó qué es lo que pasaría por la mente de su compañero- no Sai. Sólo te digo lo que pienso. Te dije que a ella debía dolerle mucho todo esto también. Te pregunté si la abandonarías por tu enojo. Y luego te dije que tampoco es tu culpa que no puedas perdonarla nunca. Yo no te dije que no la perdonaras. Además si me respondiste que no la dejarías si estuviera en problemas, entonces quiere decir que en parte ya la has perdonado.

Sai lo miró sorprendido. ¿Era eso cierto?, ¿lo había hecho? Sonrió, sí había tenido razón. Naruto tenía las palabras exactas para el momento justo. A pesar de todo agradecía haberlo conocido.

-Gracias, Naruto. Por estar aquí, con todo lo que te he dicho y hecho.

-No te preocupes. Ya lo he olvidado –Naruto se levantó y se fue.

-Pero yo no… recordaré tus palabras, Uzumaki Naruto y haré lo que pueda.

…………………

Sasuke corría por los pasillos con dos cosas en mente. Matar a Subaru y salvar a Sakura. Un grito lo hizo frenar de golpe. Su grito, esa había sido Sakura. Algo le había hecho, estaba en peligro, sufriendo, por su culpa. Juugo se acercó a él. Lo miró preocupado, ya que el Uchiha estaba pálido, con la mirada perdida en algún tipo de recuerdo o pensamiento.

_-¡¿¡Sasuke corre, hijo, corre!!, Itachi, lleva a tu hermano lejos._

_-¿Mamá qué pasa? –su hermano lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a comenzar a correr. Un grito, el de su madre. Luego otro, el de su padre, que parecía furioso. Miró hacia atrás, las cortinas que colgaban de una de las ventanas de la casa estaban rojas- ¿oni-chan?_

_-Corre Sasuke, no mires atrás, sólo corre._

_-¡No tenemos que volver! –se frenó y obligó a su hermano a detenerse. _

_Más gritos se escuchaban por todos lados. Mujeres, hombres y hasta niños. Todos estaban siendo asesinados. Itachi asintió y juntos volvieron. Con cuidado de no ser encontrados caminaron rodeando la casa y se metieron por la entrada trasera. _

_-Quédate aquí. Iré yo primero._

_-No me dejes –las lágrimas que no quería mostrar salieron de sus ojos ante la perspectiva de perder a su último familiar. _

_-No lo haré. Ya vuelvo, hermanito. Sólo espera aquí. Iré a ver si están vivos. _

_-No lo olvides oni-chan, debes volver._

_-Sí._

-¡Sasuke! –Juugo lo sacudió para hacerlo volver a la realidad. Sasuke lo miró y apartándolo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

El grito de Sakura había hecho que su mente retrocediera en el tiempo. Un recuerdo de otros gritos de dolor. No iba a dejar que ella sufriera el mismo destino de su familia. La salvaría. Lo haría porque era lo más importante que tenía. Llegó al lugar de donde provino el grito y al entrar vio a Zansu, con dos hombres más. Suigetsu estaba en el suelo, al parecer gravemente herido. Siguió recorriendo la habitación y los vio. Ella estaba clavada en la pared por sus manos y él le susurraba algo.

-Veo que has llegado, Sasuke… -dijo Subaru aún mirándola a ella.

El Uchiha cerró los puños. Sus ojos enseguida se volvieron rojos por el Sharingan. Su ira iba en aumento. Los dos ninjas que acompañaban a Zansu retrocedieron lo más que pudieron al verlo en ese estado. Nunca nadie había visto semejante furia en Sasuke. Nunca nadie había conocido ese otro lado.

Subaru sonrió, Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y vio al hombre que amaba allí, completamente enojado. Su enemigo acarició su rostro.

-¡¡No la toques!! –gritó Sasuke, esta vez hasta Zansu retrocedió. Juugo se mantuvo a la espalda del morocho. En cuanto pudiera iría a buscar a Suigetsu y a la chica.

-Cuando acabe contigo, será mía. Dime Sasuke, ¿es divertida?

-No te lo perdonaré. Estás muerto –le había hecho daño a Sakura, una razón más que suficiente para acabar con su miserable vida. Nada iba a detenerlo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aclaraciones: **las peleas y los lemon me cuestan muchísimo. Aún así me quedé bastante satisfecha con lo que hice en este cap. Espero que ustedes también y me lo hagan saber. Fue difícil y como no tengo muy en mente los jutsus de Sasuke tuve que volver a leer el manga en las partes en que lucha para poder hacerme de algunas ideas. Puede que algunas se vayan un poco de la realidad de la serie de Naruto, pero bue, esta es mi historia, aunq use sus personajes, así que en parte puedo hacer lo que quiero jeje. Para los que preguntan por Itachi, en el prox cap. Se sabrán algunas cosas y seguiré con ese punto de la historia. Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome, trataré de tardar menos, pero no prometo nada, se me vienen todos los parciales encima y me tengo que poner las pilas :S. Saludos y suerte!!!

**Capitulo 17**

Sabía que Sasuke estaba allí, lo podía ver, pero por alguna razón su corazón se negaba a creer que esa era la persona que tanto amaba. No, ese era el otro Sasuke, el frío y cruel guerrero que ahora se haría un asesino, todo porque ella no pudo ser fuerte y protegerse para protegerlo a él.

-Me parece que debe de ser entretenida, por lo menos para la vista es muy bonita… -continuó Subaru mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, sin importarle demasiado la mirada furiosa del Uchiha.

Sasuke desapareció y de un fuerte golpe empujó a Subaru contra el otro lado de la habitación. La miró sólo por un segundo, tomó la lanza de hielo que la mantenía fija a la pared y una especie de fuego empezó a rodearla, se hizo agua en poco tiempo. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla al estar libre pero no cayó al suelo porque él la sostuvo. Con una delicadeza que no coincidía con su rostro furioso la depositó en el suelo y acarició su frente. No podía mantenerle la mirada, ella intentaba hacer contacto visual para demostrarle que estaba bien, que no debía hacer eso, pero nada. Le miró las manos con lo cual ella se sintió aún más mal, no quería que se preocupara.

-Lo siento… -le susurró con gran dolor luego de un momento, vigilando los movimientos de Subaru quien se estaba levantando mientras reía a carcajadas- no temas, pronto terminará.

-Sas… -no pudo decir nada más porque él se paró y comenzó a acercarse a su enemigo.

El morocho trataba de calmarse, pero le era imposible, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la ira que sentía. La había lastimado de una manera muy cruel y eso no iba a perdonárselo por nada en el mundo. Lo mataría.

Subaru parecía estar disfrutando sumamente la situación a diferencia del resto de los presentes. La mujer trató de levantarse, pero aún estaba algo mareada por el golpe en la cabeza. Se miró las manos que se llenaban poco a poco de sangre. Juugo se había acercado a ella y miraba la herida bastante impresionado.

-Creo que es grave… -dijo sin saber qué hacer. Ella sonrió con cierta melancolía y luego miró a Sasuke.

-No es nada…

-Pero… alguien debería curarlo… yo no sé, pero… tal vez te pueda llevar con alguien que sepa hacerlo.

-No me iré de aquí sin Sasuke. Yo puedo –Juugo la miró, estaba impresionado por la calma en que se estaba tomando todo. Pero sucedía que a ella no le importaba su cuerpo, le importaba que Sasuke no fuera herido. Juntó sus manos y con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que logró sacar comenzó a curarse la herida. Por lo menos lo haría parcialmente, ya que prefería usar su chakra para ayudar a Suigetsu y Sasuke.

-¿Puedes curarte en este estado?

-Te dije que estaría bien. Lo mejor será que traigas a Suigetsu, debo ayudarlo a él también, sus heridas se ven graves, muévelo con cuidado.

Juugo miró hacia donde tenían a Suigetsu. Zansu parecía estar bastante ocupado viendo la pelea de Sasuke y Subaru como para vigilar que no se le escapara su prisionero. Los dos que lo acompañaban ya no estaban así que no sería muy difícil recuperar a su compañero.

-No dejes que te controle –le dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Zansu.

-Conozco su habilidad y también la forma de burlarla.

-No es como cualquiera. Aún en movimiento puede capturarte, es muy bueno.

-Lo sé.

Juugo salió corriendo hacia Suigetsu. Mientras la pelirrosa terminaba de curarse superficialmente las manos. Se tocó la cabeza. También tenía sangre. Chasqueó la lengua enojada. No quería seguir gastando chakra, ella jamás había tenido demasiado, y la batalla se había llevado la mayoría.

Sasuke probaba a su enemigo primero en una simple pelea con espadas. Quería ver qué tanto había mejorado Subaru. Pero éste lo conocía suficiente y no pensaba darle más conocimiento del que era necesario. El Uchiha observaba sus movimientos que parecían ser los mismos de hacía varios años atrás, por lo tanto lo había descubierto. Se detuvo y en cuestión de un par de segundos había hecho los sellos que necesitaba.

-Katon, Gokakyo no jutsu –la bola de fuego destruyó todo a su paso, incluido paredes, hasta llegar a Subaru, quien sonrió y levantando una mano lanzó agua para contrarrestar el ataque.

-¿Te olvidas que el fuego no servirá contra mí, Sasuke? –dijo mientras extinguía las llamas.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia, eso era lo que estaba esperando. Corrió hacia su enemigo esquivando el agua y mientras lo hacía la rozó con la punta de los dedos.

-¡Chidori Nagashi!

La electricidad se difundió por el agua y llegó hasta Subaru quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y salió despedido hacia atrás. Resbaló varios metros y se levantó de un salto esquivando la katana de Sasuke que se clavó en el suelo frente a él. El Uchiha lanzó una patada que dio en el estómago de su enemigo.

-¿No era que estabas a mi nivel Subaru?, me parece que tu entrenamiento fue una completa perdida de tiempo...

Subaru estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, de pronto se hizo agua. Sasuke retrocedió. ¿Cómo no había logrado ver que era un clon?, su Sharingan podía hacerlo a la perfección. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado? Se agachó justo a tiempo al sentir pasos a su espalda. Subaru le había lanzado kunais hechos de hielo. Esquivó otros y quemó los restantes.

-¿Te olvidas que el hielo no servirá contra mí, Subaru? –preguntó aún con confianza. No sabía cómo había logrado burlar su Sharingan, pero no iba a vencerlo con simples trucos.

-Estás furioso aunque no lo aparentes Sasuke. Esa es la respuesta a lo que de seguro te preguntas. El estado de ánimo afecta el proceder de un ninja, tu chakra se convulsiona y no puedes controlarlo de la misma forma. Por eso no pudiste notar que había cambiado. Por eso, mi velocidad y tu ceguera harán que gane. Sin contar con que he entrenado todos estos años mi vista para que no me afecten tus genjutsus. Así que no te esfuerces en intentarlo por favor, sería aburrido.

-Ceguera ¿eh?, ¿piensas que tus estúpidos juegos van a afectarme?, eres más tonto de lo que pensé.

-Sí, juegos son para mí. Y seguiré jugando con tu noviecita cuando terminemos -los puños de Sasuke se cerraron con fuerza. Subaru sonrió- ahí está, ya no puedes seguir ocultándolo, ella es importante para ti y por eso vas a perder. No puedes concentrarte mientras la rosita esté en peligro, no paras de mirar hacia donde está ella.

Sakura se quedó estática al escuchar eso. _Tú lo llevas por el camino de la perdición, porque le has dado la debilidad que antes no poseía. _Ella era una distracción allí. Terminó con su cabeza y ya estaba llegando Juugo con Suigetsu. Comenzó con curar las heridas más graves. Lo otro podía esperar, primero tenía que ayudar a quien la había salvado.

-No me hagas reír Subaru. Sólo me molesta que toquen lo que es mío. Pero eso no me genera una debilidad –respondió Sasuke sonriendo con suficiencia. Tendría que dejar de estar tan atento a Sakura o la pondría en aún más peligro.

-¡Deja de mentir! –Subaru comenzó a reír- no te sale bien. Ahora te mostraré los frutos de mi entrenamiento Sasuke Uchiha. Espero que estés preparado.

Comenzó a hacer sellos. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, quería ver qué era lo nuevo que tenía. Un gran huracán comenzó a formarse en el centro de la batalla, el techo cayó. Sasuke retrocedió asombrado. Subaru continuó con los sellos y pronto el huracán se rodeó de agua. Por supuesto, el aire era fuerte contra el rayo, pero no contra el fuego, por ello había unido su nuevo elemento con el anterior. Así disminuía cualquier debilidad de ambos y eso provocaba que cualquiera de los dos elementos que el Uchiha utilizaba fueran inservibles.

-¡¿Qué te parece esto Sasuke?!, ¿no es genial?, ¿qué es lo que harás ahora? –Subaru sonrió e hizo que el huracán se desviara de su camino hacia Sasuke y fuera hacia donde se encontraban Sakura, Juugo y Suigetsu.

El Uchiha se tensó. Era increíble que pudiera controlarlo a voluntad tan fácilmente. La marca de Orochimaru comenzó a esparcirse por su rostro y cuerpo y terminó por convertirse mientras corría hacia su enemigo. Nunca había sentido semejante desesperación en su vida.

-Oye chica, será mejor que te apures –dijo Juugo abriendo los ojos al ver el tremendo huracán que se acercaba a ellos con bastante lentitud debido a su tamaño, o tal vez porque Subaru quería que fuera así. El techo de la cueva seguía cayendo a su paso.

Sakura no perdió la calma, mantenía la mirada fija en Suigetsu, debía terminar de curarlo rápido o se pondría peor. Su estado era muy grave. Le había perforado un pulmón desde adentro, ya que no tenía ninguna herida externa en esa zona. Pero el resto del cuerpo sí estaba seriamente lastimado. Primero decidió comenzar con el pulmón, y luego seguiría con las heridas que estaban sangrando más intensamente. Miró hacia delante un momento y vio el tremendo ataque de Subaru. Era obvio que no llegaría a curar a Suigetsu antes de que ese huracán pasara por encima de ellos, pero tenía que confiar en que Sasuke los salvaría. Odiaba tener que pensar que debía ser protegida nuevamente, pero ahora lo más importante era la vida de Suigetsu, no podían seguir moviéndolo.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke hará algo.

-No lo creo, ese ataque ha combinado los dos elementos que son fuertes contra los de Sasuke. No podrá pararlo.

-Él encontrará la forma. Juugo es tu nombre ¿no?

-Sí… -Juugo la miró. La chica estaba seria y muy concentrada en su trabajo, pero el aura de chakra que rodeaba sus manos al curar se estaba debilitando.

-Ya casi no me queda chakra, necesitaré que me des parte del tuyo.

-Sssii, ¡sí! –Juugo se acercó a ella y la miró esperando una orden.

-Sólo coloca las manos sobre las mías. Y tranquilo, él nos salvará.

Hizo una mueca de dolor. La pérdida de chakra estaba causando que su cuerpo se debilitara más y más, y con eso, el dolor que sentía por la costilla que tenía rota y que aún no había curado fuera mayor. Sus manos estaban bastante bien, simplemente le quedarían cicatrices, pero no sentía dolor. Y su cabeza había parado de sangrar, por lo tanto podría resistir, simplemente se tenía que concentrar en curar a Suigetsu y olvidarse del dolor.

Sasuke vio que Subaru creaba una especie de barrera a su alrededor. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a destruirla, tendría que pensar en un plan B, y para su suerte, ya lo había hecho, el problema era que lo dejaría bastante mal herido, pero no había opción. Aumentó su velocidad y llegó hasta donde se encontraban Sakura, Juugo y Suigetsu.

-No puedes moverlo ¿verdad?

-No es aconsejable, está muy mal… Sasuke…

-No importa, ya viene…

Sasuke se puso detrás de los tres y con sus alas los cubrió. Subaru sonrió. Sabía que eso es lo que haría. Conocía la forma de lucha de Sasuke a la perfección. Sabía que siempre su primera opción era atacar, pero en el caso de que no pudiera hacerlo, entonces utilizaría su mejor defensa. Esa defensa era bastante perfecta. Pero al formar parte de su cuerpo si no lograba contener el huracán terminaría herido y debilitado.

Sasuke sintió el golpe a penas el huracán chocó contra sus alas. Se mantuvo quieto, pero la fuerza era tremenda y comenzó a resbalarse. Clavó su espada en el suelo y se aferró fuertemente a ella.

Sakura seguía concentrada en la curación, pero no paraba de pensar en que Sasuke estaba siendo lastimado por ello. Lo miró y vio que de su frente caía una gota de sudor. Eso sí que nunca lo había visto, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y estaba perdiendo. Había clavado su katana frente a ellos y se mantenía gracias a ello, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en caer?, ¿podría resistir hasta que el ataque de Subaru pasara? Miró a Juugo que parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo que ella al ver a su compañero. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por protegerlos a los tres y de alguna manera ellos tendrían que hacer algo también.

-Juugo, ayuda a Sasuke… -le pidió. El morocho no replicó ya que estaba concentrado en mantener su defensa intacta. Sus alas protegerían a sus compañeros y a la mujer que tanto le había dado así diera su vida en ello.

-Pero tú… tu chakra…

-Podré soportarlo un poco más, no te preocupes por mí, solo sostenlo.

-Bien…

Juugo colocó ambas manos sobre las alas de Sasuke para poder sostenerlo y que pudiera resistir. El morocho miró a su amigo y sonrió levemente, agradecido. Sólo un poco más, sabía que el ataque de Subaru no duraría mucho más, tenía que aguantar. Miró a la pelirrosa. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, porque la amaba, sí, la amaba y no dejaría que nadie volviera a dañarla. El huracán cesó y él por fin pudo dar un respiro. Abrió las alas y vio a Subaru corriendo hacia ellos. Leía sus movimientos, y sin problema podría seguir protegiendo a sus amigos. Sus alas estaban llenas de sangre del lado en que el huracán las había golpeado, y estarían inservibles. Pero debía seguir con esa forma, ya que necesitaba tener su mayo poder.

Sakura suspiró al ver que el morocho aún podía pelear y resistir un poco más. Pero no estaba bien del todo. Ahora sus movimientos eran más lentos. Y seguramente su chakra había disminuido considerablemente. Era obvio porqué decían que Subaru estaba a su altura. El enemigo aún parecía bastante seguro de su victoria, a pesar de que su mejor ataque había sido repelido. ¿Sería posible que pudiera volver a hacerlo?

Juugo volvió hacia ella y puso sus manos para que siguiera utilizando su chakra. Suigetsu abrió los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

-Sakura-chan…

-Me alegro que ya puedas abrir los ojos Suigetsu. Un poco más y estarás a salvo.

-Debemos ayudar a Sasuke… -dijo en un susurro el herido.

-Tranquilo, él podrá…

-No lo entiendes… Subaru es muy fuerte… él… -Suigetsu volvió a desmayarse. Sakura miró a Juugo quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Un poco más y ya estará. Puede resistir estoy segura…

-Sasuke no se ve bien, Sakura-san. Estaba cansado ya de luchar contra la rebelión y con este último ataque…

-¡No!, Sasuke puede… yo lo sé… -sus ojos estaban húmedos pero miraba a Juugo con firmeza- ¿dónde está Zansu? –dijo al recordar a su otro enemigo. Ya no estaba parado en el mismo lugar. Había desaparecido de la habitación.

-No lo sé –respondió Juugo mirando hacia todos lados.

Sasuke ahora estaba siendo obligado a sólo defenderse y no le gustaba nada la situación. Pero Subaru daba estocadas con su espada de hielo sin cansancio y no le daba tiempo para contraatacar.

-Otra de mis habilidades es que tengo muy buena resistencia, Sasuke. Algo que tú, posees naturalmente pero que nunca entrenaste, ya que vencías demasiado rápido a tus enemigos, no jugabas con ellos, no los llevabas al límite como yo. Nunca entendiste lo divertido de ver que tu presa está cansado y está desesperado. Ya me estoy imaginando todo lo que haré con tu noviecita –se relamió, lo que causó que el morocho volviera a enfurecerse.

-¡Te mataré!

Gritó el Uchiha lanzando ataques como loco pero sin lograr tocar a su enemigo ya que no lo estaba haciendo a conciencia. Subaru seguía riendo. Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia detrás de Sasuke. Éste comprendió enseguida a qué se debía eso y antes de que pudieran herirlo detuvo la katana de Zansu y lo alejó de un empujón. De pronto estaba peleando con los dos ninjas, ahora sí que no tenía posibilidades de ataque, y cada vez estaba más cansado. Nunca le había pasado llegar a ese estado. Subaru tenía razón en ese sentido, pero no entendía la razón por la cual estaba peleando. Él jamás perdería porque no podía dejar a Sakura en sus manos. Aún no podía morir, se había jurado que primero velaría por su seguridad, vería que ella se encontraba bien y luego que fuera lo que fuera.

Sakura levantó la mirada y vio que Zansu estaba ahora también luchando contra Sasuke. Volvió a fijar la vista en el pecho de Suigetsu. Su trabajo era curar. Él podía hacerlo. "¿Y si no lo logra?", "si no lo logra, entonces no tendré ninguna razón por la cual vivir". "¿Vas a matarte?". "No puedo vivir en un mundo sin Sasuke". "¿No te parece un pensamiento un poco egoísta?". "No me importa, lo amo y no puedo perderlo, él es la razón de mi vida". "¿Y si tú no eres la suya?". "Mientras esté bien puedo soportarlo, pero no si no está". "Qué complicado… bueno, supongo que podemos sacar un poco más de fuerza, terminar con Suigetsu e ir a ayudarlo". "Sí, puedo hacerlo".

-Sakura-chan… -Suigetsu volvió a abrir los ojos- vete… ya estoy bien… no te quedes aquí.

-No voy a dejar a Sasuke, ni a ti, ni a Juugo –sonrió mientras continuaba con la curación. Juugo la miró y sonrió levemente, esa chica era muy valiente.

-Debes hacerlo. Sasuke no podrá ganar, y nosotros no podremos defenderte… tienes que huir o él va a dañarte mucho…

-Nadie morirá hoy. Ni Sasuke, ni ustedes. No te preocupes, sólo concéntrate en recuperarte.

-No entiendes, él… -Suigetsu le tomó la mano- tienes que irte…

-No me conoces lo suficiente Suigetsu, pero debes saber que cuando digo que no, es no y punto.

-Pe…

-Cállate y déjame terminar.

El Uchiha esquivó un ataque de agua, y detuvo nuevamente la katana de Zansu. Se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a hacer sellos, pero sus enemigos no le permitieron concluir, siguieron atacando sin descanso. Esto iba a ser difícil pero siempre tenía un as en la manga y era hora de usarlo. Zansu nunca lo miraba a los ojos, intentaba mantener su vista en el suelo. Y según Subaru sus getjutsus no le afectaban, por lo tanto sería difícil burlarlos, sin embargo, el poder de sus ojos se potenciaba con su transformación.

Subaru se alejó un poco, quería ver cómo estaba Sasuke así que dejó que Zansu se ocupara de él unos minutos. Sin quererlo de verdad su vista se desvió hasta Sakura. Ella estaba allí, curando a su supuesto enemigo. Era increíble. ¿Por qué hacía eso?, ¿por qué ayudaba a quien la mantuvo capturada?, ¿cómo lograba seguir en pie con todo lo que él le había hecho? Esa mujer sí que era fuerte, más de lo que había imaginado y más de lo que ella misma creía. "Todo por…" miró hacia el Uchiha… "él". Sakura había arriesgado su vida yendo sola a buscarlo. Los había enfrentado y se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo. ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿acaso era eso "amor"? tantas veces había escuchado esa palabra, pero nunca había comprendido su intensidad. Él que siempre había vivido solo, siendo criado por Orochimaru desde bebé, entrenado con un simple propósito, no podía entenderlo. Quería entenderlo, porque al parecer era una fuente de poder, y el poder era lo que siempre había ansiado, más que a nada en el mundo. Si lograba vencer a Sasuke, entonces usaría a Sakura para comprobar eso. Ella tendría que amarlo y de esa forma se haría invencible. Sí, eso era. Sonrió, sólo necesitaba acabar con el Uchiha. Volvió a mirarlo y vio que él hacía lo mismo, había fijado sus ojos en él con una furia terrible. No sería difícil, estaba cansado. Tenía que terminar. Levantó una mano pero no pudo moverse más. Trató de caminar pero no lo lograba. Vio que Zansu estaba en una situación similar, gritando por algo que parecía ver y que no estaba allí. Sasuke era el que sonreía ahora.

-Tus ojos no están suficientemente entrenados Subaru. Si tu concentración falla, también ellos. Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando comenzamos a luchar. Los sentimientos hacen que seas predecible, y tú, como yo, los mantuviste enterrados siempre, temiendo que eso sucediera… -cerró los ojos por un momento y luego continuó- Pero de alguna manera salen, y en ti también han salido. Tu codicia ha sido tu perdición, más que mis sentimientos por Sakura.

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza al escuchar esto. ¿Sentimientos?, ¿acaso estaba admitiendo a todos que sentía algo por ella?

-Juugo, Suigetsu ya puede ser movido, llévatelo de aquí por favor. Vayan a una enfermería y que terminen de curarlo.

-No puedo dejarte.

-No estoy sola. Él te necesita, hazlo por favor.

-Bien, cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré.

Subaru por fin pudo ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tres serpientes rodeaban su cuerpo y le impedían moverse. No podía ser, él no podía perder con todo lo que había entrenado. Pero había olvidado un detalle muy importante y ahora lo comprendía. Los ojos de Sasuke aumentaban su capacidad gracias al sello de Orochimaru, entonces, sus ojos, que los había entrenado para soportar un genjutsu simple no habían sido capaces de superar uno más potente.

-Ahora –Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia él con calma, a su espalda Zansu cayó desmayado por algún tipo de genjutsu que él no veía- morirás, porque has tenido la osadía de tocarla y de lastimarla. Simplemente me has dado la razón que siempre necesité para acabar con tu miserable existencia.

-¡No!, ¡yo no puedo morír aún!, ¡debo ser el más fuerte!, ¡debo ser el mejor!

-Nunca estuviste a mi altura Subaru, siempre me mantuve un paso adelante. Tu ataque del huracán me sorprendió, es cierto, pero tampoco me venció, porque eres débil. Tú no conoces el verdadero poder. Aún conservo jutsus más poderosos, jutsus con los que tú sólo podrías soñar.

Un demonio. El Uchiha que estaba hablando era un demonio. Un ser frío y arrogante, el que ella siempre llamaba como el otro Sasuke… aún así lo amaba, pero no podía permitir que ese ganara. Tenía que hacer algo o terminaría siendo un asesino. Se levantó decidida. Sus piernas no le respondían bien a causa de la pérdida de sangre y chakra, pero tenía que realizar un último esfuerzo, por él. No permitiría que cayera en la oscuridad.

-¡¡Noo!! –Subaru congeló las serpientes que lo rodeaban y las deshizo, pero Sasuke ya estaba frente a él, sonriendo con maldad. Subaru mostró en sus ojos el terror que sentía.

-Sólo hay una persona en este mundo que está a mi altura, y ese no eres tú. Esa persona no es un aliado de Orochimaru, más bien, es su enemigo.

Subaru intentó huir, pero Sasuke lo impidió. Una especie de espada de chakra y electricidad salió de su mano y se clavó en una pierna de su enemigo. Cayó al suelo y trató de arrastrarse, pero el dolor que le estaba produciendo esa espada era tremendo, y además lo estaba paralizando poco a poco.

-Te dije que no eras rival para mí –ya no sonreía, estaba más calmado, como Subaru realmente lo había conocido y así, era alguien a quien en verdad temía.

Levantó su katana. Su enemigo estaba paralizado, mirando sus ojos y hasta temblando. Por alguna razón había perdido toda la confianza que hasta hacía unos momentos tenía. Supuso que era porque en realidad era débil. Simplemente un iluso que pensó que vencería a un Uchiha. Bajó su brazo para clavar la katana en el corazón de su enemigo pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó mirándola con la misma frialdad que miró a Subaru.

-Impido que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

-Sal de mi camino, Sakura. Acabaré con esto, si sigue con vida, podría volver…

-No me moveré.

-¡¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!!, ¡él te dañó!, ¡simplemente estoy haciendo justicia!

-¡Esto no se trata de justicia!, lo que pretendes hacer es asesinato, y eso no está bien. No es justicia, es venganza, y es muy diferente.

-¡No lo es!

-¡Claro que sí!, la justicia es equilibrio, tú simplemente inclinarás la balanza del lado del mal y eso no lo permitiré.

-¡Estás salvando a quien te dañó!, ¡¿sabes lo que pensaba hacer contigo si me hubiese vencido?!

-A quien quiero salvar es a ti, Sasuke. No importa lo que haya pensado. Yo confié en ti, yo… a pesar de que odio depender de alguien, esperé que me salvaras, y lo hiciste. Ya está.

Subaru miraba a ambos complemente confundido. Era cierto que acababa de decir que no era a él a quien en realidad quería salvar, pero de alguna manera lo había hecho. Ella le había dicho que reiría cuando estuviera muerto, ahora estaba cambiando de opinión.

-Sé que dije que estaría feliz cuando él muriera… -Sakura observó a Subaru de reojo- pero fue porque estaba desesperada y aterrada. Nunca debí desearlo siquiera. No permitiré que esto siga. Debes detenerte Sasuke, o ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Todo por lo que pasamos, no significaría nada, estaría perdido.

El morocho la miraba fijamente. Casi ni pestañeaba como si fuera una máquina, una máquina asesina que nada ni nadie podía detener. No debía ser así, tenía que haber una manera, las palabras deberían surtir efecto en él.

-No es necesario que hagas esto. Ya terminó. Me salvaste. ¿Podemos irnos? –estaba llorando y sus lágrimas eran como la música para las bestias, su mirada se ablandó un poco- por favor, Sasuke. Vamos, debes curarte, y yo también. Si lo matas, te perderé y tú a mí, porque por mucho que te ame, no puedo estar al lado de un asesino.

Su rostro volvía a ser el de antes a medida que la marca de Orochimaru cedía. Aún mantenía a Subaru atado por su jutsu, pero ahora volvía a ser el Sasuke que ella conocía y que tanto amaba. Acarició sus mejillas mientras sonreía. Y él le limpió las lágrimas.

-Volviste…

-Sí… lo lamento, Sakura…

Se abrazaron ante la mirada de Subaru, quien seguía pensando en las razones de ella para actuar de esa forma. Un movimiento detrás de ellos le llamó la atención. Zansu había despertado e iba con su katana en mano a atacar a Sasuke.

Sakura había cerrado los ojos al sentir su calor rodearlo. Disfrutaba tanto estar así que hubiera deseado jamás separarse. Pero abrió los ojos y lo vio ir hacia ellos. Apartó a Sasuke de un empujón y recibió ella el ataque. "Mejor yo que él" pensó mientras caía hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Aclaraciones: **nuevo cap! Y más pronto de lo que pensaba, pasa que los diálogos se me dan más fácil. Espero que les guste! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias a todos como siempre!, ahora seguiré con el estudio que ya lo retracé bastante. Saludos y suerte!!!

**Capitulo 18**

La espada atravesó un costado del hombro de la pelirrosa. Al ver que Sakura caía por el ataque de Zansu, Subaru no dudó ni un momento en realizar una de sus más preciados jutsus. Hizo los sellos correspondientes y lanzó su ataque contra el Yamanaka, éste pronto empezó a sentir fuertes dolores por todo el cuerpo. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y con convulsiones, mientras salía sangre de su boca, nariz y oídos.

Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura antes de que cayera al suelo. Vio a Zansu en el suelo y luego miró a Subaru.

-Morirá en pocos minutos –respondió Subaru con calma aún desde el suelo por la parálisis que le había provocado Sasuke en las piernas- es uno de mis jutsus más efectivos, no lo usé porque hubiese sido una batalla muy aburrida, y posiblemente hubieras podido esquivarlo, se puede ver con facilidad teniendo tus ojos. Son miles de agujas de hielo que destruyen los órganos internos…

Sasuke dejó de escucharlo luego de que le dijera que iba a morir, en realidad le importaba poco Zansu y su destino. El problema era Sakura, el ataque no había sido mortal, pero ella ya estaba muy cansada y malherida como para seguir perdiendo sangre.

-Sakura, ¿qué hago? –preguntó, no sabía nada de curación porque nunca le pareció importante y ahora estaba furioso consigo mismo. Sucedía que nunca había pensado en que querría salvar a alguien.

-Sácala… y mantén presionada la herida para que no salga tanta sangre. No puedo curarme más, Sasuke. Necesito ir con algún médico… -la pelirrosa cerró los ojos a causa del dolor y el cansancio.

Sasuke tomó la katana, estaba muy nervioso, no quería causarle más daño a la kunoichi. Subaru se arrastró hasta donde estaban.

-Quita la espada que yo haré que no se desangre y que no sienta dolor –le dijo a Sasuke. Éste lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Piensas que te creeré después de lo que hiciste? –preguntó furioso.

-En el estado en el que está, deberás hacerlo, o la perderás. La enfermería está al otro lado de esta horrible cueva, se desangrará antes de llegar, sin contar con que ya perdió mucha sangre y que casi no cuenta con chakra.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica que respiraba por la boca con dificultad. Acarició su frente y tomó fuerzas para continuar.

-Bien. Hazlo, pero si llega a ocurrirle algo, te mato –le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, Uchiha. Tranquilo –respondió Subaru con una leve sonrisa.

A medida que sacaba la espada, el hielo se esparcía por la herida. Sakura arrugó el ceño un momento pero luego pareció calmarse a causa del efecto del jutsu de Subaru. Abrió los ojos y miró al Uchiha.

-Estaré bien… no te desharás de esta molestia con tanta facilidad –le dijo.

-Eres una tonta… ¿por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza. No quería imaginarse el hecho de poder perderla, la necesitaba muchísimo.

-A mí me dio en un hombro, en cambio a ti, te hubiese atravesado un punto vital. Tu corazón es mío, debo protegerlo –le dijo colocando una mano sobre su pecho. El morocho sonrió y vio que la palma de la mano de la chica tenía una profunda cicatriz, todo por su culpa, ¿cómo podría perdonarse semejante idiotez?

La levantó en brazos y miró a Subaru. Éste seguía en el suelo con la vista fija en ella. La abrazó con más fuerza, y comenzó a caminar. Subaru se arrastró un poco. De a poco volvía a sentir las piernas, pero tendría que esperar más tiempo antes de levantarse.

-¿Vas a dejarme, Uchiha? –preguntó.

-Debería matarte. Pero ella me lo pidió. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida. Pero te aconsejaría que dejes de ser mi sombra. Porque nunca me alcanzarás y porque es una vida sin sentido, crea tu propio camino.

-¡Ja!, ¡¿ahora das consejos Sasuke?! –gritó para que pudiera oírlo el morocho que ya estaba bastante lejos.

Sasuke no respondió. Comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería. En el camino apareció Juugo.

-Suigetsu está fuera de peligro. ¿Quieres que la lleve yo?, te ves mal…

-Estoy bien, puedo…

Sakura se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Se sentía a salvo, aunque estuviera en la guarida del enemigo. Tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la enfermería. Una mujer estaba allí terminando de curar a Suigetsu. Al verla corrió hacia ella, ya que Suigetsu le había contado parte de la historia.

-Oh, qué terrible, no se preocupe, curaré esa herida de inmediato… Sasuke-sama, ¿esta usted bien?, puedo llamar a…

-Estoy bien, encárgate de ella –respondió Sasuke sentándose con pesadez.

-¿Fuiste tú la que curó a Suigetsu? –le preguntó a la kunoichi.

-Sí… -respondió Sakura.

-Es impresionante, casi no tuve que hacer nada. Me dijo Suigetsu que también estabas herida…

-En la desesperación uno saca fuerzas de cualquier lado –dijo Sakura hablando despacio a causa del cansancio.

-Tu jutsu de curación debe estar muy perfeccionado…

Sasuke escuchaba bastante impresionado. Sabía que Sakura era buena, lo había escuchado varias veces en Konoha y lo había visto cuando lo curó del chakra de Naruto. Pero Aome, era muy buena también, era la alumna de Kabuto y sabía muchísimo. Una alabanza de esa mujer era extraña y parecía estar realmente asombrada. Sakura no le daba demasiada importancia al hecho. Seguía diciendo que no había logrado curarlo del todo y parecía enojada con eso. Con todo lo que había hecho, ¿acaso pensaba que necesitaba más entrenamiento?

-Sus manos. Ya no puedo hacer nada –dijo Aome recorriendo la palma con sus dedos- esas cicatrices…

-Está bien. Tuve que hacer una curación rápida para poder ayudar a Suigetsu o me quedaría sin chakra. En realidad, sin la ayuda de Juugo no hubiese podido hacer mucho…

El aludido se sonrojó ante la mirada de las dos mujeres y apartó la mirada. Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a la camilla de Suigetsu, que estaba en otra habitación. Tenía que hablar con él. Apenas apareció y su compañero ya le estaba preguntando por la pelirrosa.

-Tranquilo, está a salvo. Me alegra que estés bien…

-Que me digas eso quiere decir que te súper alegras –respondió el ninja sonriendo. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-No es para tanto. De todas formas… gracias Suigetsu. De nuevo volviste a ayudarla cuando no era tu responsabilidad.

-Hey, somos amigos ¿no?, yo protegeré lo que quieres como tú lo harías con lo que quiero, si tuviera algo así, claro está.

-De todas maneras fue muy importante, casi mueres…

-Esa chica… Sasuke, Sakura-chan es maravillosa, no la lastimes. Te conozco, desde hace muchos años, y sé lo que piensas. No es imposible que puedas querer a alguien. Los sentimientos jamás desaparecen, simplemente los olvidas, pero puedes recordarlos.

-Mira lo que le he hecho Suigetsu. Casi la matan por mí, casi te matan a ti, sólo traigo desgracias…

-Sakura-chan peleó por algo que cree, fue muy fuerte y valiente. Tú, siempre fuiste fuerte en la lucha, sin embargo estás siendo vencido por el odio y rencor que sientes. No dejes que gane. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad. Tu familia no necesita que la vengues, no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió.

-Vine a agradecerte y eso hice. No abuses de la situación Suigetsu –respondió de manera cortante, el tema de su familia era algo intocable para la gente que lo rodeaba.

Dio media vuelta y volvió hasta donde estaba la pelirrosa. Estaba cansado que le dijeran esas cosas. ¿Es que acaso nadie entendía su situación?, no, claro que nadie la entendía…

Aome le sonrió y le dijo que Sakura pronto se recuperaría, ya había terminado de curar sus heridas, ahora simplemente estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir.

-La cuidaré. Usted también debería descansar.

-Kabuto no puede saber nada Aome.

-Lo sé, conozco a mi sensei. No diré nada. Descanse Sasuke-sama. Puede dormir en la camilla de la habitación de allá si no quiere estar lejos.

-Está bien.

-Sasuke-sama… -el morocho la miró esperando que hablara. Parecía que Aome estaba buscando las palabras correctas para hablar- ella no es de aquí. Ni tampoco ha venido a unírsenos, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Por eso peleó con Subaru-sama?

-Supongo que te diste cuenta por el tipo de heridas.

-Más bien fue por lo que tenía la herida de Sakura. Ese jutsu es de Subaru-sama, estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de lograrlo, Kabuto y yo le ayudamos. Mantiene la herida como si fuera en un estado de latencia. No se infecta, ni se pierde sangre. Sólo está ahí. Se puede contrarrestar con facilidad con el jutsu de curación y desaparece lentamente a medida que se procede.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Subaru-sama jamás ayudaría a alguien. ¿Le ha dañado para obligarlo? –Sasuke sabía que esa mujer tenía una relación muy estrecha con Subaru, por eso se atrevía a preguntarle algo así. Razón por la cual no podía confiar plenamente en ella, pero supuso que el miedo que le tenía sería suficiente para mantenerla callada.

-Luchamos sí. Pero eso lo hizo porque quería.

-Entonces puede ser que esa chica haya encontrado a un nuevo admirador –Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Admirador?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Ese tipo es un enfermo. No creo que…

-Ya se lo dije. Si lo hizo por su propia cuenta es porque le importa. Jamás ayudaría a nadie. Lo sé porque le pedí muchas veces que viniera conmigo y me socorriera durante las batallas. Pero siempre prefirió matar, jamás sanar. Jamás salvar. ¿Me entiende?, tendrá que tener cuidado. Puede que esto sea bueno, o malo para ella. Depende de Subaru… y en última instancia, de usted –aunque no se notaba, parecía realmente dolida por la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿debería ir a matarlo ahora que está herido?

-Debería cuidarse y cuidarla, simplemente eso. ¿Necesita que le cure alguna herida?

-Ya hiciste suficiente. Lo mío no es tan grave.

-Pero ha sufrido algún daño en tu transformación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me dedico a esto, Sasuke-sama. Y yo fui de las personas que más experimentó con el tema. No es normal que usted esté tan cansado, eso es porque usó el sello demasiado. No está herido pero pareciera que le duele algo, así que es lógico que piense eso.

-No creo que haya hecho algún gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? Usted es bueno peleando, yo curando. Aunque debo admitir que hoy me he sentido bastante inferior y me cuesta decir eso. Su chica… -lo miró de reojo, pero el morocho no pareció inmutarse- tiene casi el nivel de mi sensei o tal vez ya lo tiene.

-Peleando también es muy buena –contestó alguien más a sus espaldas.

Sasuke y Aome se dieron vuelta y se tensaron al ver a Subaru parado en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Me dejó con un pie a la miseria. Mi jutsu no durará mucho más Aome, ven a curarme -la mujer miró a Sasuke, quien asintió, pero sacó su espada por si acaso.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke. Ya no estoy de ánimos para seguir luchando. Puedes ir a dormir tranquilo.

-Ahora que estás aquí, te haré la pregunta que pensaba hacerte después. ¿Por qué la ayudaste? –dijo el Uchiha sin guardar su katana.

-No te contestaré Sasukito –Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó más los puños, le molestaba mucho ese hombre y más si estaba cerca de Sakura- es increíble lo mucho que se parecen.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Nada…

-Vamos Subaru-sama, iremos a otra habitación, lejos de todos –le dijo Aome.

-Quiero que me responda –Sasuke se adelantó y colocándose delante de ambos se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy cansado Sasuke, a veces no sé lo que digo –respondió Subaru sonriendo- ¿vas a dejar que me cure o no?

Sasuke se corrió y los siguió con la mirada. Poco iba a poder descansar teniendo a ese en la enfermaría, cerca de Sakura. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?, ¿cómo podría seguir ocultando a la pelirrosa? No faltaría mucho para que Orochimaru volviera y luego de eso iban a ir hacia Konoha. Con tanto lío se había olvidado de ese detalle. Aún tenía planes que resolver. Pero Sakura era un problema no menor. ¿Problema?, no sonaba bien llamarla problema. Podía protegerla, no tenía que dudar de sus habilidades. Aunque ese día le había enseñado que no era tan poderoso. Habían cosas que se le podían escapar y su control no era tan absoluto. Como Subaru había dicho, su fuerza se basaba en gran medida en eso, "el control". Siempre mantenía la calma y eso era una ventaja, pero si la perdía por ver a Sakura en peligro estaba en problemas. Una nueva estrategia, debería pensar en algo nuevo porque era obvio que su plan no iba a funcionar en el estado en que estaban las cosas. Casi sin quererlo el cansancio termino por vencerlo y se quedó dormido un rato después.

……………..

Sakura se despertó algo sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se quedó un rato así. Luego recordó sus heridas y comenzó a registrarse. Había sido curada perfectamente a excepción de sus manos que quedaron con cicatrices, pero eso fue su decisión.

-Lamento ser el culpable de eso… -se sobresaltó al ver a Subaru en la habitación- por favor, no te haré daño, Sakura. Simplemente quería ver si estabas bien.

-¿Estás loco?, tú fuiste el que me hizo esto…

-No era mi intención llegar tan lejos… pero… -Subaru se masajeaba la cien mientras hablaba- me hiciste enojar tanto. A excepción de Sasuke, nunca nadie había llegado a herirme. Y duele… duele mucho… había olvidado lo que se sentía…

-Ya está Subaru, estoy bien ahora –quería que se fuera, si Sasuke llegaba a verlo ahí se iba a enojar muchísimo.

-No te preocupes, él está profundamente dormido. Me aseguré de ello.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, sólo estaba cansado. Mira, vine porque necesitaba verte…

-¿Verme?, ¿de qué hablas?

-Tú, tu fortaleza, fue increíble lo que hiciste. Pero hay cosas que no logro comprender –Subaru se acercaba a medida que hablaba. Sakura retrocedió en la cama, hasta que el respaldo de la cama le impidió seguir haciéndolo- los dos, se esforzaron tanto, tú darías tu vida por Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió confundida con el accionar de su enemigo.

-Y él seguramente haría lo mismo. ¿Por qué?, ¿eso es el amor?, ¿por eso lo harías?, ¿porque lo amas?

-Sí…

-Yo nunca conocí nada de eso Sakura. Y al verlos, simplemente quise experimentar lo mismo. Tú podrías ayudarme –la tomó de las muñecas y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Sakura.

-No puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame Subaru –respondió ella.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que me matara?, ¿era lo que querías no?

-Estaba enojada en ese momento. Pero no lo deseaba. Jamás deseé la muerte de nadie, ni siquiera la tuya, por mucho que me hayas dañado.

-¿Y si yo matara a Sasuke?

Sakura sonrió con tristeza y miró hacia un lado. No era difícil de responder eso, pero temía en la reacción de él. Sin embargo parecía querer aclarar algo así que respondió con algo que lo dejaría tranquilo.

-No lo sé. Puede que quisiera matarte, como puede que esperara la justicia. Ese tipo de cosas no se pueden responder si no estás en el lugar. Pero…

-No voy a intentarlo. Es obvio que fracasaría… -Subaru se alejó y le dio la espalda mientras seguía pensando- tiene mucha suerte. Siendo quién es, él aún consiguió encontrar alguien como tú. ¿Podría yo encontrarla?

-No si sigues actuando como lo haces, Subaru. Es difícil que alguien ame un asesino.

-Pero aún dejando de matar seguiría siéndolo.

-Si te arrepientes, parte de la culpa se irá. Por supuesto que no toda, tendrás que cargar por siempre con las almas de tus víctimas. Sin embargo puede que encuentres el perdón algún día, eso no lo sé.

-Me esforcé tanto. Simplemente quería superarlo. Quería ser el mejor… cuando llegaron, él y su hermano, Orochimaru se olvidó de mí. De chico lo consideraba mi padre, ¿sabes?, y ser olvidado por alguien que consideras tu padre es horrible, y muy doloroso. Por eso me llené de odio…

-¿Dijiste cuando Sasuke y su hermano llegaron?

-Sí.

-Subaru, ¿sabes si el hermano de Sasuke aún vive?

-Por supuesto. Itachi sería alguien sumamente difícil de matar.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco al escuchar eso. Si eso era verdad, podía encontrar a Itachi y tal vez él lograría hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke. Él podría convencerlo de que la venganza no era buena. Aunque también podía ser que tuviera el mismo objetivo y si se unían sería desastroso para Konoha. Primero debería conocer sus intenciones.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué nunca buscó a su hermano?

-Itachi está bastante lejos. Orochimaru lo mantiene en la guarida más lejana a esta, como a cinco días de camino. Por lo que sé, no es que no quisiera buscarlo, sucede que Orochimaru le dijo que mataría a Sasuke si no lo obedecía. Itachi piensa que Sasuke está encerrado y que jamás fue entrenado. Como el mundo no conoce a Sasuke fue fácil para él esconder la información. Además debes entender, que lo único que conoció Itachi fue el encierro, vivió quince años encerrado, siendo entrenado por Orochimaru, pero siempre encerrado. Es una mente complicada.

-Entonces, en secreto, Orochimaru está entrenando a ambos Uchiha para destruir Konoha…

-Itachi es más fuerte que Sasuke según Orochimaru. Cosa de la que yo disiento. Nunca pensó en largarlos a ambos en la batalla contra Konoha. Más bien pensó en llevar a Sasuke, que fue más fácil de manipular. Si algo salía mal y Sasuke era vencido, entonces le diría a Itachi que lo habían matado los de Konoha y él se encargaría de destruir tu villa. Ese fue desde siempre el plan de Orochimaru. Lo sé porque yo estuve a su lado los primeros años, luego me alejé a causa de los hermanitos…

-El plan de Orochimaru nunca fue ayudar a Sasuke en su venganza, sino destruir Konoha. Estoy segura de que Sasuke sabe eso.

-Por supuesto, no es ningún tonto. Sasuke está utilizando a Orochimaru también, para obtener más poder y vengar a su familia.

-Pero no sabe lo de su hermano… sin embargo, si llegara a ganar, si Sasuke saliera victorioso en la batalla. Entonces ¿cómo pensaba controlar a los dos hermanos Orochimaru?

-Bueno, es que Orochimaru piensa que Sasuke no ganará. Él podrá vencer a casi toda Konoha, junto con su grupo, dejando la villa pendiendo de un hilo. Pero sería vencido por el portador del Kyuubi, ya que Sasuke no tiene la capacidad que sí logró desarrollar su hermano, de controlar a los demonios.

Sakura sabía que eso no era verdad. Sasuke había logrado sobrevivir a Naruto la vez que se encontraron porque pudo dominar al Kyuubi, al parecer había sido simple suerte o tal vez desesperación, pero Sasuke había encontrado la forma de resistir. El plan de Orochimaru no iba a resultar. Sin embargo aún estaba el hecho de que debía impedir todo eso. No podía dejar que Sasuke destruyera la villa.

-¿Estás bien?, te pusiste pálida de pronto.

-Sí, me has dado una información sumamente importante Subaru. Gracias.

-No debes agradecerme después de todo lo que te hice pasar… tú me salvaste además.

-Debo ir, Subaru necesito ir a encontrarme con Itachi. Hay alguna forma de que pueda hacerlo.

-Sí, por supuesto, puedo llevarte, pero… ¿qué harás con Sasuke?, creo que notará tu ausencia.

-Buscaré alguna forma… saldremos esta misma noche, no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que prepárate por favor.

-¿Estás segura?, aún te encuentras débil.

-Sí, debo hacer esto.

-Bien –Subaru dio media vuelta y mientras se iba esbozó una sonrisa. Había tejido una perfecta telaraña y la mariposa había caído en ella sin siquiera notarlo.

Sakura se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara. Tendría que darse un baño urgente de todas formas. Se dirigió a la habitación contigua y vio que Sasuke seguía durmiendo. Parecía estar bastante tenso, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza. Sakura se acercó lentamente. No quería tocarlo porque sabía que se despertaría y seguramente no de buen humor. Le preocupaba tanto. Quería que fuera feliz y estuviera tranquilo. Ella lo lograría. Si encontraba a su hermano, alguien de su familia que aún vivía, entonces había una posibilidad de que su odio se redujera. No podía perder las esperanzas. Podía ser que le hubiese generado una debilidad, pero también le generaría una fuerza. El problema era que debía ir sola. Tenía que irse de allí y buscar a Itachi por su cuenta.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la vio allí. Se notaba preocupada. Pero él lo estaba más, ella no debía estar en un lugar así, era demasiado riesgoso. Se sentó, la chica le sonrió levemente y se acercó un poco. Quería abrazarla, pero habían cosas que tenían que discutir primero y no podía dejarse llevar por acciones románticas en ese momento.

-Sakura…

-Hay cosas que tengo que hablar contigo, Sasuke –levantó una ceja, no se esperaba que ella empezara así. Supuso que sería importante así que asintió para que ella comenzara- me di cuenta que aquí, sólo soy una molestia para ti. Así que regresaré a Konoha.

-No puedes regresar, en muy poco tiempo atacaremos y…

-Con más razón debo estar allá. Mi lugar está junto a mi familia y amigos… -tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se veía decida.

-Sí, por supuesto, pero no te dejaré ir. Estarías en peligro.

-No es una discusión Sasuke. Te estoy informando lo que haré.

-No te dejaré ir sola. ¡¿Para qué demonios arriesgué mi vida si ahora voy a dejar que te maten afuera?! –su enojo era evidente y ella retrocedió instintivamente, lo cual le dolió, no iba a hacerle daño, ¿por qué seguía haciendo eso?

-¡Nunca te pedí que arriesgaras tu vida!, ¡si no querías hacerlo, me hubieses dejado allí para que acabaran conmigo!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No te lo digo porque me moleste salvarte. Sino porque me preocupa tu bienestar –se acercó a ella tenía que abrazarla, quería sentirla cerca, sólo para estar más seguro de que se encontraba a salvo.

-Quiero irme, Sasuke… -la mujer retrocedió cuando él intentó acercarse- no puedo seguir estando aquí.

-¿Para qué viniste?

-Ya te lo dije. Quería que cambiaras de opinión, pero veo que estás muy seguro. Vas a atacar mi villa, y yo debo estar allí. No puedo quedarme mirando desde afuera. Venir aquí fue un error, debí darme cuenta que jamás cambiarías. No sé lo que debes sentir, pero yo no puedo hacer más nada.

-No te entiendo…

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Sasuke –Sakura fijó la vista en el suelo porque ya no podía mirarlo más, había parte de verdad en sus palabras, quería que fuera feliz, y si debía mentirle para ello, que así fuera- si un ataque a mi villa traerá paz a tu alma, entonces hazlo, pero no esperes que me quede a tu lado. Me iré por la noche y no hay lugar a discusión.

-Bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no eres una prisionera –ahora tendría que pensar todo de nuevo. ¿Por qué le complicaba tanto las cosas esa mujer?, cuando fueran a Konoha debería buscarla y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo antes de realizar cualquier acción- pero alguien te acompañará a Konoha.

-No, iré sola.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-¡No puedes decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer, no eres nadie!

-¿No soy nadie para ti? –sonaba dolido, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

-No quisiste serlo. Si me hubieses dicho la verdad, si te hubieses quedado a mi lado, ¡si dejaras atrás tu pasado, entonces podrías tener un futuro!

-¡¿Te estás escuchando?!, ¿quieres que olvide lo que me hicieron?, ¿quieres que viva en la villa que destruyó mi familia, mi clan, ¡mi vida!?

-¡Eso no lo sabes!, estoy segura que debe haber una explicación. Si tan sólo hubieras esperado…

-¿A qué?, ¿a que tu amiguito Naruto resolviera el caso?, por favor, Sakura, las cosas no son tan simples.

-No estoy aquí para discutir eso. Me voy esta noche, punto.

-No terminó para mí.

-Sasuke, no tiene caso que sigas insistiendo. No cambiaré de parecer.

-¿Es que acaso no ves que me importas?, ¿cómo puedo estar tranquilo si te dejé volver sola?

Sakura sintió que se le rompía el corazón aún más. No podía seguir escuchando esas cosas. No quería hacerlo sufrir ni preocuparlo, pero tenía que irse sola, tenía que buscar a Itachi por su cuenta y resolver el misterio de una vez por todas.

-Lo lamento, Sasuke, pero es así.

-No te entiendo. Hiciste tanto viaje, tanto esfuerzo, arriesgaste tu vida para venir y estar a mi lado, y ahora ¿te vas?

-Hice todo eso para hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero es imposible. Me rindo. Tú seguirás con tu venganza y atacarás mi villa. Yo no puedo permitirlo, por mucho que me duela, por más que tenga que arrancarme el corazón, no permitiré que mates a mis seres queridos, ni tú, ni nadie. Mi conciencia está tranquila, porque hice todo mi esfuerzo. Por favor, esta vez entiéndeme tú a mí.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola.

-Eres más terco que Naruto. Si él dejó que viniera hasta aquí sola, tú deberías dejarme volver, sola. Confía en mí.

-No soy Naruto, creo que eso ha quedado muy claro.

-No, es cierto. Es una lástima que no lo seas… -sabía que eso sería un golpe bajo, algo que lo enojaría y haría que la dejara. Funcionó, el rostro del Uchiha se transformó, de estar impasible, ahora se veía furioso.

-¡Bien!, ¡vete con él si eso es lo que quieres!, ¡¿para qué demonios viniste a molestarme?! Todo estaba bien en mi vida hasta que llegaste.

-Igualmente.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. No lo soportaría mucho más tiempo. Esperaba que pudiera tener algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas más tarde. Para decirle que nunca habría querido eso. Lo amaba a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, tal cual era. Pero para recuperarlo, para hacerlo feliz, primero debía encontrar a una parte de su pasado que pensó que se había perdido.

……………………….

Subaru se acercó a Aome y sonriendo acarició su rostro. La mujer parecía perturbada, y al instante se alejó, cruzándose de brazos lo miró. Parecía estar esperando algún tipo de explicación que él no iba a darle.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no ves que está saliendo todo como lo predijo Orochimaru-sama?, deberías estar contenta.

-Lo estaría si no fuera porque sé que algo te pasa con esa estúpida mujer.

-No seas tonta. Estaba actuando.

-Yo no lo creo así. Te conozco, siempre te han intrigado muchas cosas, y los sentimientos es algo que siempre quisiste experimentar. Por eso me buscaste...

-Yo no estoy hecho para eso y lo sabes.

-Me dijiste que jamás tendría tu amor, pero sí tu lealtad. Sin embargo siento que me has traicionado.

-¿Con ella?, está loca por el Uchiha, no podría traicionarte ni aunque lo quisiera. Mira Aome, no es momento para este tipo de discusiones.

-Sí, lo sé, nunca es el momento... ¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Cayó en la trampa. Fue muy fácil convencerla. Quiere encontrar a Itachi porque piensa que así salvará a Sasuke, así que no costó nada. Irá, y lo hará sola.

-Querrás decir contigo.

-Alguien tiene que servir de guía.

-¿Y Orochimaru-sama?

-Estará esperando. Ha retrasado el ataque a Konoha por esto. Es sumamente importante volver a tener el control sobre Sasuke. Ya le había dicho yo a penas los trajo. Esos dos iban a ser un problema. Separarlos fue una buena idea. Pero aún así son peligrosos. Demasiado astutos y soberbios para ser controlados.

-Pero Orochimaru-sama es muy sabio, él logrará vencer al final.

-Por supuesto. Siempre he confiado en él. No logré vencer a Sasuke. Pero sí logré la confianza de Sakura. El Maestro me dijo que consiguiera una de las dos cosas como mínimo. He cumplido en parte, aunque hubiera preferido acabar con Sasuke.

-Es demasiado hasta para ti Subaru. Ese hombre es un monstruo, no creo que exista alguien que pueda ganarle.

-Orochimaru-sama piensa que el portador del Kyuubi podrá hacerlo, con la ayuda del demonio por supuesto.

-¿Pero no se supone que ha logrado controlarlo?

-Es muy difícil hacerlo. Hemos visto que si se enfurece puede llegar a ser controlado por el zorro. Por ello, cuando el momento sea propicio acabaremos con la chica. Creerá que todo fue por culpa de Sasuke y perderá la razón, él también la ama después de todo. Será el fin del Uchiha menor.

-Y ahí es cuando actuará Itachi…

-Exacto. Acabará con Konoha, nuestro mayor impedimento.

-Esa chica fue más beneficiosa de lo que Orochimaru-sama pensó en un principio.

-En cierto sentido sí, pero casi hace que lo perdamos todo. Gracias a la astucia del maestro hemos logrado el control nuevamente.

-No puedo creerlo. Estamos tan cerca de crear el mundo perfecto del que Orochimaru-sama tanto habló...

-Sí.

-Increíble que esa chica fuera tan necesaria al final. Fue una gran suerte que Sasuke y el Uzumaki estuvieran enamorados de ella.

-Eso es cierto. Y eso es lo que la hace invaluable.

-Por eso mataste a Zansu.

-Ese tonto casi lo hecha todo a perder. No podía dejarlo vivir.

-Qué tonta que es.

-Es una ilusa simplemente –Subaru sonrió con la vista fija en el suelo- el amor la cegó. Cuando se dé cuenta de todo será demasiado tarde. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Sí, hablaré con Sasuke y le diré que se fue contigo. Se pondrá furioso e irá a buscarlos.

-Perfecto. Recuerda que deberá ser dos días después de que hayamos partido. Es muy rápido y no quiero que nos alcance antes de llegar hasta Orochimaru-sama.

-Sí lo sé.

-Buen trabajo Aome. Por eso eres mi favorita –Subaru se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

-Luego de que todo esto termine, podremos tener nuestra vida, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, lo que desees…

Subaru se fue. Seguirle el juego a Aome era algo que hacía desde que la conoció. Era muy simple manipularla, el amor es ciego, y eso es algo muy beneficioso para él. Sin embargo habían veces en las que deseaba poder sentirlo. Junto a Aome había descubierto que no era posible. Pero tal vez Sakura lo lograra. Había un simple problema: sus días estaban contados.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aclaraciones: **puede que estos caps parezcan rellenos para alargar la historia, pero en realidad es parte de la historia, ya que ahora tienen q encontrar a Itachi. Espero que no les aburra mucho este cap, pero es necesario para q se pueda entender lo q sigue, jeje. Para los q preguntaban por Itachi por fin aparece. Saludos y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. Seguiré esforzándome para que esta historia siga siendo entretenida y atrayente para ustedes. Besos y suerte!!

**Capitulo 19**

Sakura miró hacia atrás una última vez. Sasuke no había salido a verla luego de la pelea que habían tenido. Era obvio que su orgullo le impedía hacerlo, pero había tenido la tonta ilusión de que por una vez lo dejaría de lado. Quería saludarlo, darle un beso antes de irse, porque aunque lo hacía todo por él, y estaba muy segura, tenía miedo. Iba a viajar con alguien que aún seguía considerando su enemigo y eso tampoco era bueno. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, hasta que Itachi se enfureciera con ella. Solo esperaba poder verlo otra vez y contarle que nunca quiso lastimarlo, que lo amaba.

Subaru la esperaba escondido entre los árboles para que nadie supiera antes de tiempo que se iban juntos. Cuando la vio le dirigió una leve sonrisa. La pelirrosa no pudo hacer ningún gesto, estaba demasiado mal para ello, simplemente comenzó a correr, deseaba que de esa forma, pudiera sentirse mejor. Su acompañante la siguió y pronto tomó la delantera para guiarla. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de reojo, pero ella no lo notaba, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos.

…………………

Sasuke miró la puerta de su habitación. Estaba sentado sobre la cama dudando entre ir a detenerla y quedarse allí. Su orgullo ganó la batalla. Ella lo había insultado, no podía ser tan idiota como para ir corriendo a sus pies. No podía darse el lujo de parecer débil sabiendo que en ese lugar él estaba a cargo. Si lo veían buscar a una mujer, entonces pensarían que no tenía la suficiente fortaleza como para liderarlos. Todo se iría al demonio. Aún así una parte de su ser, la que por lo general no escuchaba, le estaba diciendo que lo olvidara todo y que la buscara. Sacudió la cabeza. No se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión, él jamás se arrepentía por los caminos que tomaba. La seguridad era muy importante si pretendía ser líder. Ese era su trabajo, Orochimaru esperaba que él liderara el ataque a Konoha, que los llevara a la victoria.

Se levantó, no podía seguir allí. Salió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, cada vez más rápido hasta que terminó corriendo. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y la encontró vacía. Aome apareció detrás de él.

-¿Sasuke –sama?, ¿precisa algo?

-Sa… -carraspeó, si la llamaba por su nombre iba a pensar que se conocían más de lo que quería aparentar- la mujer que estaba aquí… ¿ya se ha ido?

-Me parece que sí, señor.

Asintió y se fue. No quería que lo notara preocupado por alguien que se suponía no significaba nada para él. Sabía que ya era tarde. Al salir al bosque sólo estaban los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada a la guarida. Ambos estaban acostados riendo, al verlo se pararon de un salto.

-¡Señor!, disculpe… no…

Sasuke no quería saber si estaban vigilando o no, sólo quería saber si la pelirrosa se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. El problema era que no lo podía preguntar directamente o levantaría sospechas. Todos lo conocían como alguien muy mujeriego, y si buscaba a una mujer sólo sería por una cosa, lo cual lo devolvía al mismo problema de antes, no quería que pensaran que se arrastraba por ella. Apretó los puños. Qué situación más molesta, por un momento deseó ser un don nadie como ellos, a quien nadie le importara si hacía tal o cual cosa.

-¿Ha habido algún movimiento?

-Pues… -los dos hombres se miraron- hace una hora se fue una mujer. No la conocíamos, pero la señorita Aome ya nos había informado que ella se iría.

-Bien. ¿Nada más?, ¿nada sospechoso?

-No, señor…

-Perfecto. Póngase a trabajar, no quiero vagos en la entrada de la guarida más importante del Maestro.

-¡Sí señor!

Por supuesto, ya hacía mucho que se había ido. Podía alcanzarla con facilidad, pero no podía dejar la guarida sola. Orochimaru iba a llegar entre esos días y podía ser en cualquier momento. Sospecharía demasiado si se iba, y más si le llegaban a comentar todo lo que había sucedido. Suspirando volvió a entrar. Tarde, había pensado tanto las cosas que había llegado tarde.

……………………….

Orochimaru entró a una habitación y cerró la puesta tras de sí. Una vela iluminaba el amplio lugar, en el cual no habían muchos muebles, simplemente una mesa, una silla y una cama. En un rincón había una figura, era la zona más oscura por lo cual no podía ver su rostro, sólo su silueta, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron el brillo de la vela se reflejó en ellos, eran rojos como la sangre e inspiraban un gran respeto a cualquiera que los observaba. Hasta el mismo Orochimaru se sentía bastante intimidado por ellos aunque los conociera y supiera que esa persona jamás lo dañaría mientras creyera que podía matar al único familiar que le quedaba.

-Orochinaru –la voz de Itachi Uchiha siempre sonaba tranquila aunque se encontrara en una situación completamente estresante.

-Buenas tardes Itachi… -Orochimaru se sentó en la única silla que había en la habitación.

Itachi se movió un poco lo cual provocó que las cadenas que mantenían sus manos atadas sonaran con su típico ruido metálico. Orochimaru sonrió. Siempre había envidiado a los Uchiha, siempre había deseado poder tener esos ojos que tanto los enorgullecía. Y ahora, ver que los dos únicos miembros que quedaban de ese Clan estaban a su merced le causaba un gran placer. Uno con el cerebro lo suficientemente lavado como para no representar un problema y el otro, creyendo que si actuaba en su contra, el único ser querido que le quedaba moriría.

-¿Qué quieres?, me dijiste… ese día me dijiste que debía servirte por quince años. Que si trabajaba bajo tus órdenes durante ese tiempo, si jamás me revelaba contra ti, Sasuke estaría bien, y que luego nos dejarías ir.

-Sí, es cierto que dije eso.

-El plazo ha llegado a su fin y aún no veo a mi hermano.

-Lo sé. Pero aún quedan cosas por hacer. Cuando eso termine los liberaré. Aunque para serte sincero Itachi, creo que no estás en posición para exigirme nada.

-Podría matarte.

-Entonces tu hermano moriría. Él no sabe pelear. Lo único que conoce es el encierro. No podría defenderse, y tú jamás llegarías a salvarlo, porque está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de quién te ha entrenado, gracias a quien eres tan poderoso?

Los ojos de Itachi se cerraron, se quedó callado unos minutos. Orochimaru sonrió aún más. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien. Era tan fácil. El cariño que la gente sentía por otras era una ventaja que alguien como él podía utilizar.

-¿Cuál es ese último trabajo?

-Destruir Konoha.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron y por primera vez en años pudo ver que estaba sorprendido. Una sombra cruzó por ellos, el odio lo estaba invadiendo, pero por supuesto, nada podía hacer.

-¿Quieres que destruya mi propia villa?

-Fue tu villa durante diez años, pero has estado más tiempo a mi lado. Ya nada debería atarte a ese lugar, al fin y al cabo, ellos los traicionaron.

-No soy tonto, y además, tenía la edad y la inteligencia suficiente como para darme cuenta que eso no había sido ideado por el Hokage. Había algo más. Y estoy seguro de que tu aparición allí no fue una simple coincidencia. Sabías dónde buscar, sabías que allí estaban los dos hijos de uno de los mejores de nuestro Clan, hijos que podían serte de mucha utilidad…

-Sí, claro Itachi, sigue pensando que yo traicioné a tu Clan. ¿No ves que eso no tiene sentido para mí?, yo quiero destruir toda Konoha, no un simple grupito. Mis metas son más altas. Nunca me interesó un Clan lleno de cobardes y traicioneros. Tanto tiempo encerrado está haciendo que tu mente se deteriore…

Si la persona que estaba allí hubiese sido Sasuke, entonces hubiese saltado a su cuello para querer matarlo por lo que había dicho de la gente de su Clan. Pero Itachi no actuaba de esa forma. Él pensaba mucho más. Su tranquilidad, paciencia y razonamiento eran mayores que las de su hermano menor, quien a veces tendía a ser muy impulsivo y orgulloso.

-Además, no te preocupes, no te haré que vayas a destruir tu villa. Simplemente no quiero que los ayudes, así que te quedarás aquí y esperarás. Cuando todo termine podrás empezar una vida nueva junto a tu hermanito. Que por cierto, ha crecido tanto que ni tú lo reconocerías. ¿Lo recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas aunque sea un poco su rostro?

Los ojos de Iatchi volvieron a cerrarse por un momento. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre las palabras de Orochimaru. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta la cama. Se acostó boca arriba y miró de reojo a la serpiente que lo había mantenido cautivo tantos años.

-Hoy entrené bastante, como ordenaste, necesitaría descansar un poco. Vete.

-No me contestaste. ¿Lo recuerdas Itachi?

-No me interesa responderte, ¿vas a matar a Sasuke porque no lo haga? –su Sharingan se desactivó- no soy más un niño Orochimaru, creo que aún no lo has comprendido. Hace rato que te he dicho que dejes de hacer tus jueguitos de palabras conmigo porque no funcionan. Si esperas que me sienta mal, o que tenga siquiera algún tipo de reacción, esa no es forma de lograrlo.

-No, supongo que la única forma sería matando a tu hermano frente a tus ojos.

-Si hicieras eso, no sería tristeza lo que encontrarías en mis ojos, sino odio, y estaría concentrado sólo en ti. Nadie podría pararme y tú estarías condenado a morir de la forma más dolorosa y lenta que se me ocurra.

Orochimaru sonrió. Era eso lo que necesitaba oír. Sasuke moriría a manos de los de Konoha, estaba seguro de ello, porque jamás lo había entrenado para defenderse de un demonio, y ellos poseían uno. Itachi en cambio sí sabía cómo controlarlo. Él vencería al Kyuubi y acabaría con lo poco que quedara de Konoha. La victoria sería suya. Se desharía de Sasuke a quien consideraba una molestia necesaria. E Itachi se convertiría en un problema menor, luego de haber vengado a su hermano no le quedaría nada en el mundo por lo cual seguramente lo dejaría tranquilo. Qué fácil era manipular la mente de las personas. Sonrió aún más. Obvio que si se trataba de una mujer, perdidamente enamorada era aún más simple. Al final, luego de mucho pensarlo, la chica de Sasuke le serviría mucho más de lo que pensó en un comienzo. Acabaría con ella y el chico Kyuubi tendría que vengarla. ¿Quién sería el culpable?: el Uchiha menor. Tan simple que le daban ganas de reír durante horas. Muy pronto lo tendría todo…

………………………

Hacía ya dos días que Sakura se había ido. Estaba arrepentido por haberle hablado de esa forma y también por haberla dejado irse sola. No sabía si estaba bien, ni tenía forma de averiguarlo. Tenía que tener confianza en su fuerza, pero no podía, tenía que estar seguro, pero le era imposible. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. De todas formas no había sido toda la culpa de él. Ella se había pasado. Compararlo con semejante estúpido, pretender que sea como él, ¿cómo se le ocurría?, él era un Uchiha, alguien que había heredado el don de una visión mejor que la de nadie. El ninja más poderoso que existía, no podía compararlo con un simple ninja de Konoha. Golpeó la pared con el puño. Tonta mujer, lo hacía enfurecerse. Él jamás perdía el control, sin embargo lograba sacarlo de quicio, hacía que se preocupara, ¡que se sintiera arrepentido! ¿En qué se había convertido?, estaba actuando como un completo idiota. No podía olvidarse de su orgullo de Uchiha. Él no podía rebajarse… suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Demonios… ¿por qué sin embargo la sigo extrañando?

Aunque fuera a sí mismo tenía que admitir que la extrañaba. Su orgullo… siempre pensó que tenía que seguir y actuar en base a él, y ¿ahora qué?, por su culpa había dejado ir a la única persona que le importaba. Todo por no pedirle disculpas, por no ir y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que le importaba y que no quería que se fuera. Si hubiese insistido más, si le hubiese contado su plan, tal vez ella hubiera entendido y ahora estaría allí, a su lado… ya era tarde, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan mal. Tanto tiempo, que en cierto sentido se había olvidado de lo que eso significaba. De chico, cuando lo había perdido todo se sintió tan solo como en ese momento. Pero luego, al estar rodeado de gente y simplemente dedicarse a entrenar dejó de lado ese sentimiento. Pero ahora volvía y parecía ser más fuerte que antes.

Habían otros problemas además. Orochimaru debía haber regresado hacía un día, sin embargo le había mandado un ave diciéndole que tardaría unos días más. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Orochimaru había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo, jamás se imaginó que quisiera retrasarlo. ¿Habría habido algún problema en la guarida a la que fue o había algo más que él no sabía?

-¿Sasuke-sama? –Aome lo llamaba del otro lado de la puerta. La abrió de mal humor. No quería ser molestado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿algún problema?

-Sí, señor… -la mujer parecía nerviosa, se retorcía los dedos de las manos con impaciencia y parecía haber estado llorando.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué pasa ahora?, tengo suficientes problemas, más te vale que no sea ningún conflicto tonto –ese día no iba a ser paciente y menos cordial.

-Subaru-sama se ha ido…

-¿Y qué?, no me importa lo que haga ese idiota.

-No se fue solo…

-¿Puedes terminar la oración de una vez? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ella se ha ido con él, hace dos días.

-¿Ella? –una parte de su ser sabía a quién se refería, pero la otra necesitaba que se lo confirmaran con un nombre. Como la respuesta tardaba en llegar tomó a la mujer de los hombros y presionó- ¡¿ella quién?! –gritó furioso.

-¡Sakura-san! –gritó la mujer. La soltó al instante, cayó al suelo pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

La furia invadió todo su ser hasta casi cegarlo de su entorno. ¿Lo había traicionado?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, la había dañado hasta casi matarla, ¿por qué se había ido con él?, ¿había sido todo una farsa? No entendía nada, pero no se iba a quedar esperando como un tonto, iría tras ellos y averiguaría la verdad. Su Sharingan se había activado sin que él lo deseara. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Tras de sí dejó a Aome en el suelo, su largo cabello rubio le tapaba el rostro que contenía una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke había caído también, de la exacta forma en que Orochimaru-sama, y Subaru-sama habían dicho. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Sólo faltaba el toque final de la obra, la parte trágica. Luego de eso, podría vivir tranquila al lado de Subaru-sama, él se lo había prometido. Tantos años de sacrificio y por fin tendría su recompensa, estaba tan cerca…

Sasuke se encontró con Juugo y Suigetsu a la entrada de la guarida. Los dos lo miraron con cierto temor, se notaba a la legua que el Uchiha estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿qué pasa?

-Debo irme –respondió simplemente pasando a su lado sin molestarse en detenerse.

-¿Y qué pasará con la guarida?, Orochimaru te dejó a cargo.

-No me importa, por mí que se pudra con todos sus habitantes –respondió cortante. Juugo lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo. Sasuke frenó, sus ojos rojos con tres aspas se fijaron en él.

-Suéltame, si no lo haces de inmediato estás muerto.

-¿Vas a matar a tu amigo? –preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Yo no tengo amigos. No tengo a nadie. Todo lo que tuve me lo quitaron.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿pasó algo con Sakura-chan? –Suigetsu se adelantó preocupado. El Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia él. Parecía que quisiera matarlo simplemente por haberla nombrado.

-Ella está muerta para mí. Simplemente voy a confirmar eso.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¡háblanos, por favor!

-Juugo, tienes tres segundos para soltarme antes de perder tu brazo –el aludido lo soltó de inmediato, por la expresión de Sasuke, parecía que su amenaza iba en serio.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo? –insistió Suigetsu.

-Simplemente no se metan en mi camino. Cuando vuelva, acabaremos con Konoha, son todos unos traidores. No dejaré ni a uno vivo.

Suigetsu y Juugo tragaron saliva, hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos sentía miedo verdadero, pero la presencia de Sasuke en ese momento era realmente perturbadora. Algo había pasado con Sakura, eso era obvio, pero lo que sea que haya sucedido, ninguno de los dos quería saberlo.

-Sasuke… -Suigetsu lo intentó una última vez, temía por la vida de la pelirrosa- lo que sea que haya pasado, primero debes confirmarlo, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, no dejes que el odio venza, Sasuke…

-Estabas equivocado Suigetsu, el odio no está ganando la batalla, ya la ganó hace mucho tiempo. Ese era el sentimiento que olvidé por un momento. Pero ya no más.

Desapareció en un pestañeo de sus ojos. Los dos se miraron extrañados y preocupados. Pero les era imposible seguir a Sasuke, su velocidad era increíble y lo sería más ahora que estaba furioso. Además, alguien debía cuidar la guarida en su ausencia.

-Será mejor que entremos Suigetsu. Orochimaru-sama se enojará mucho cuando sepa que se fue. Pero lo hará más si encuentra todo en un completo caos.

-Espero que esté bien… espero que no le haga nada…

-No está en nuestras manos…

-Si la llega a dañar, se arrepentirá el resto de su vida. Como amigos, deberíamos hacer algo Juugo.

-¿No le escuchaste?, él no tiene amigos. Vamos, estará bien. Por mucho odio que Sasuke sienta, no le hará daño a Sakura, la ama, mucho más de lo que podemos imaginar.

-¿La ama?, ¿podrá ser que él pueda amarla?...

-Sí… creo que sí…

-Espero que tengas razón Juugo. Nunca dudé de tu sabiduría, pero esta vez, me cuesta creerlo.

-A mí también, no te preocupes –Suigetsu lo miró, Juugo sonrió con cierta melancolía y entró en la guarida. Suigetsu lo siguió luego de un momento.

…………..

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo. Respiraba por la boca por la falta de aire. Estaba muy cansada y sus piernas le pedían, a base de fuertes dolores, que frenara un poco. Subaru que estaba un poco más adelante frenó y regresó.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura? –ella lo miró. No parecía en absoluto cansado.

-Hace… tres días que estamos corriendo… parando diez minutos… para comer y… dos horas para dormir. Creo… que moriré antes de llegar… -dijo entrecortadamente. Le costaba hasta hablar.

-Lo siento, debí darme cuenta que una mujer no podría soportarlo –le dijo sonriendo y sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Qué… quieres… decir?

-Bueno… es obvio, creo yo. Ustedes las mujeres son seres más débiles, están hechas para otro tipo de labores, no para cosas que exigen demasiado. Aún no entiendo porqué insisten en ser ninjas, deberían quedarse en sus casas y…

Dejó de escucharlo. De algún lado, no le importaba de dónde, las fuerzas le volvieron. No iba a permitir que criticaran su sexo de esa forma. No iba a ser vencida por un hombre cabeza hueca.

-¡¿Quién dijo que estaba cansada?! –gritó levantándose y levantado el puño hacia el cielo- ¡sigamos!, aún tenemos mucho camino por delante.

-¡Fantástico!

La chica salió corriendo a toda prisa con fuerzas renovadas. Subaru sonrió. Era tan divertido molestarla. Parecía ser bastante sensible con cualquier tipo de broma respecto a su condición de mujer, razón por la cual había decidido atacar por ese lado. En otro momento y en otra situación hasta hubiera pensado que ella podría ser la mujer que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Pero lamentablemente no podía ser así. Todo esto tenía un simple objetivo. Llevarla hasta Orochimaru-sama, quien se encargaría de ella. Hasta el hecho de hacerla correr sin descanso era un punto muy importante. De esa forma estaría cansada al enfrentarse a ellos y no podría siquiera defenderse. No es que le preocupara de verdad lo que ella fuera hacer, cualquier esfuerzo sería inútil. Él era mucho más poderoso, y Orochimaru-sama más. Simplemente facilitaban las cosas, por si tenían que enfrentarse a Sasuke. Miró hacia atrás. Según sus cálculos, Aome ya habría informado a Sasuke de la situación. Él debería estar yendo tras ellos en esos momentos. Esa también era otra razón para no detenerse. Debían llegar antes de que los alcanzara. Conociendo a Sasuke, estaría realmente furioso, su velocidad pudo haberse incrementado un 15, o 20 por ciento, a causa de ello, pero no había de qué preocuparse, llevaban un buen ritmo. Hasta iban a llegar un día antes si todo seguía como hasta el momento. Por mucho que la molestara, en realidad estaba asombrado con su capacidad. Cualquier otra en su lugar estaría llorando y no se hubiera movido aunque la criticara durante horas. Sasuke había elegido bien… en realidad, lamentaba que hubiera elegido tan bien, porque no quería verla muerta, aunque no había otra salida si pretendían tener un mundo mejor. Un mundo sin la opresión de villas poderosas como la de Konoha.

Subaru había vuelto a mirar hacia atrás. Sakura se hacía la tonta, pero se había percatado de que era una acción que repetía con cierta frecuencia. ¿Estaría esperando a alguien?, todo eso podía ser una trampa. Es más estaba casi segura de que lo era. Y el hecho de que estuviera tan cansada no la ayudaba. Trató de agarrarse de la rama de un árbol pero las fuerzas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer, sino fuera porque Subaru la atajó. La tenía entre sus brazos y la miraba de manera bastante distinta de antes. Algo había cambiado en él y eso es lo que la hacía dudar de que fuera a traicionarla.

-No parece que puedas seguir, Sakura…

-No… -miró hacia otro lado avergonzada, odiaba mostrarse débil y aunque quiso demostrar lo contrario había fallado.

-Está bien, cualquiera en tu situación se cansaría.

-Sin embargo tú no. Luchaste mucho más que yo, deberías estar más cansado.

-Aome me curó las heridas y tengo una capacidad de recuperación bastante buena. Además de que mi resistencia está entre las mejores, supongo que en eso es en lo único que puedo ganarle a tu Sasuke.

-No es mío –dijo intentando pararse. Subaru la dejó en el suelo, pero las piernas ya no le respondían- demonios… -frustración tras frustración.

-Tranquila. Puedo llevarte si quieres.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez era más sospechosa su actitud, ¿por qué tanta amabilidad? Subaru volvió a sonreír y levantó las manos.

-Espera un minuto. Sé que no entiendes mi actitud actual después de todo lo que te hice. Pero me hiciste cambiar de parecer, Sakura. Me salvaste, nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí, y menos alguien que antes había intentado matar. Debo admitir que estaba algo obsesionado con acabar con Sasuke y eso me cegó durante años… pero ya no más. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, si no quieres más mi ayuda, me lo dices, doy media vuelta y me voy…

Sakura miró hacia donde supuestamente se dirigían. No sabía dónde estaba la guarida, ni siquiera si iba a poder entrar sin la ayuda de Subaru. Si quería ayudar a Sasuke necesitaba de Subaru. Pero por otro lado había algo raro, algo que estaba fuera de lugar y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Subaru sabía que estaba a su merced. Aunque no confiara completamente en él, era el único que podía ayudarla, así que no le quedaba más remedio. La chica estaba indecisa, se preguntó si sospecharía algo. Eso era imposible. La mujer estiró su mano hacia él. La tomó con delicadeza y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego la dejó subirse a su espalda y continuó el camino.

-Es sorprendente lo mucho que haces por él –le dijo Subaru luego de un rato. Parecía estar bastante pensativo sobre ello. Sakura se sintió algo incómoda. No le gustaba para nada la situación y menos la charla. No deseaba revelar demasiado a alguien que era un enemigo, así que prefirió quedarse callada- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-Que esté contigo no quiere decir que te haya perdonado por lo que nos hiciste Subaru –dijo por fin, no podía seguir pretendiendo que todo andaba bien. Él frenó- aún sigo considerándote mi enemigo. Sólo estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro…

-Lo siento, pero es así.

-No, Sakura, perdóname a mí, pensé que todo estaba bien, y es cierto lo que dices… supongo que preferirás que me mantenga callado. Será mejor que nos detengamos así descansas y comes algo.

La bajó con cuidado, ayudándola para que se apoyara contra un árbol. Luego se puso a buscar algo de comida en el bolso que llevaba ella. Sakura lo miraba con cierta tristeza. Tal vez había sido un poco ruda. No parecía tener malas intenciones aunque sintiera lo contrario.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre el sexto sentido femenino, Subaru?

-¿Qué?, sí, aunque si me disculpas, no creo que ustedes tengan algo que nosotros no.

-Eres un poco machista –sonrió al recordar a Sasuke, que posiblemente le hubiese respondido algo similar- sin embargo yo sí creo en él. Y sabes, es muy bueno…

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-No, nada, sólo quería generar una conversación.

Subaru frunció el ceño, la miró un momento y luego continuó su búsqueda. No era sólo eso, algo buscaba al decirle esas cosas. Querría acaso advertirle con simples fantasías de que tuviera cuidado. Nunca pensó que una mujer como ella fuera tan ilusa. Lo decepcionaba un poco eso. Pero bueno, era obvio que no podía ser tan perfecta como él quería.

-Disculpa si te ofendí, Subaru. Tal vez fui algo ruda con lo que te dije –mostró su mejor sonrisa- a veces tiendo a ponerme muy a la defensiva sin razón…

-Sí, definitivamente Sasuke tiene mucha suerte de tener alguien como tú.

-No creo que sea eso lo que piensa en estos instantes.

-Oh, pero se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de ello. Estás arriesgando tu vida por encontrar a su hermano, ¿no es así?, cuando se entere se alegrará mucho.

-Conociéndolo seguro que se enojará.

-¿Tu crees?

-Supongo –miró hacia otro lado con la vista perdida. Recordando al hombre que tanto amaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a hacer tantas cosas por alguien. Casi sin pensarlo pasó sus dedos por las cicatrices que tenía en la mano. Subaru se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre las de la kunoichi. Sakura se sobresaltó con el contacto y lo miró sorprendida.

-No sabes cuanto lamento eso. Me enojó mucho lo que me hiciste y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Ya te dije que no importaba.

-Pero sí importa. Una mujer tan hermosa no debería tener cicatrices. Además he herido las manos que han sanado a tantos… se nota la clase de persona que soy… mis manos están tan manchadas de sangre, en cambio las tuyas, dan vida, y yo, mira cómo las dejé.

-Pero ya te lo dije, Subaru, aún tienes tiempo de cambiar. Orochimaru no es el único camino…

-Es el único que conozco –respondió él alejándose.

-Hay muchos, sólo tienes que buscarlos.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?, estoy solo.

-No estás solo… ahora me tienes a mí…

-Pero dijiste que…

-Bueno, tal vez fui algo extremista al decirte que aún te considero mi enemigo. Podemos intentar ser amigos si eso es lo que deseas.

-Una amiga… nunca tuve una amiga…

Sakura sonrió. Aunque para sus adentros sabía que la jugada que estaba realizando podía no salir bien. Las palabras de Subaru la habían hecho darse cuenta de que él aún estaba del lado de Orochimaru, y por lo tanto la estaba conduciendo a una trampa. No sabía qué es lo que venía detrás de ellos, pero no debía de ser bueno. Por ello tenía que asegurarse de tener un aliado, o por lo menos intentarlo. Subaru parecía estar necesitando algo de apoyo, y eso es lo que le brindaría, tal vez podría cambiarlo de bando. De todas formas, no iba a apostar todo a eso, tenía que hacer algo más, aunque aún no.

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?

-Si salimos en un rato, y como esta vez iré corriendo solo yo –le sacó la lengua de forma burlona- seguro llegaremos mañana a la tarde.

-Perfecto –dijo mientras le tendía una mano- entonces sigamos mi corcel, aún queda mucho viaje.

-Jaja, no te aconsejaría que me molestes mucho. Recuerda que soy yo el que te lleva.

-Y tú no te olvides de que a pesar de todo, aún puedo golpearte. No tendré mucho chakra, pero no lo necesito…

-Bien… me cuidaré las espaldas –Sakura rió mientras se subía a su espalda- ¿estás bien?

-Sí claro, gracias Subaru…

-… de nada…

…………………….

Sasuke se detuvo un momento. Miró el lugar y aunque parecía que había tapado las huellas, no lo habían hecho tan bien. Eso era raro. Sakura no era tan descuidada y menos Subaru. Había gato encerrado en todo eso y no le estaba gustando nada. Ahora, luego de haber corrido durante un día entero sin detenerse se daba cuenta que su primera reacción había sido demasiado impulsiva. Habían cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. Primero, conociendo a Aome, que era la única persona que sabía dónde estaba exactamente Subaru a cada hora, ¿por qué había tardado dos días en darse cuenta que se había ido con Sakura? Después estaba el hecho de que Sakura no se iría con él sin una buena razón. Tenía que ser así. Al fin y al cabo, le había dicho que no podía estar a su lado porque iba a atacar a su villa, y Subaru era aún peor, él no tenía razones, sólo le gustaba matar. En tercer lugar estaba el retraso de Orochimaru. Se había ido sin decirle bien porqué, a pesar de que siempre tenía una buena excusa, sea verdadera o falsa. Y ahora tardaba en regresar, sin tampoco decir la causa. Por último, la falta de prolijidad al ocultar su rastro. Como si quisieran ser encontrados…

Sólo unos segundos le tardó al Uchiha relacionar todos los puntos. De nuevo la estaban usando de carnada. Otra vez estaba en peligro.

-Demonios, mujer estúpida –dijo volviendo a correr. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de terminar siempre en manos del enemigo y ser rescatada? ¿Por qué se había ido de su lado?, además, lo había hecho sin ser forzada a ello. ¿Qué le habían dicho?

………………………

-Llegamos –Subaru bajó a la pelirrosa- es aquí. La entrada está unos metros más allá.

-Bien, me ayudarás a entrar y a encontrar a Itachi.

-Sí, claro, ese fue el trato.

Subaru comenzó a caminar, pero Sakura no se movió. El hombre la miró extrañado. Ella simplemente observaba a su alrededor. Por supuesto, si se trataba de una trampa hecha por Orochimaru, no sería fácil descubrirla, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Sakura?

-Subaru, ¿de verdad crees que al lado de Orochimaru estarás bien?, si él te cambió una vez, ¿crees que por hacer lo que te pide no volverá a hacerlo?, piensa un poco, eres una persona astuta, no dejes que te controlen. Que él te haya rescatado de chico, no quiere decir que le debas tu lealtad por el resto de tu vida. Es una mala persona…

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura? –preguntó Subaru sonriendo como si no entendiera.

-Sólo quería que lo sepas. Este viaje ha demostrado que puedes ser bueno. Ojalá te des cuenta que ese es el camino correcto.

-Vamos, Sakura, la entrada es por allí.

La chica asintió. No le quedaba más opción que seguir, así lo había decidido y todo era por Sasuke. Pero esta vez, no sería la damisela en peligro, encontraría la forma de arreglársela por su cuenta. Miró hacia atrás. Alguien venía, estaba segura de ello porque Subaru había estado muy atento a ello. La pregunta era quién, y si era enemigo, o amigo. El único que podía llegar a ir hasta allá y ser su aliado era Sasuke. Rogó porque él no fuera, no quería seguir preocupándolo.

Siguió a Subaru aún atenta a cualquier ataque. Pero todo parecía estar tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. Ni siquiera habían guardias en la entrada. Se acercó más a Subaru. Él le sonrió de nuevo.

-Tranquila. Pareces bastante tensa…

-Supongo que son nervios porque voy a conocer al hermano de Sasuke… -respondió tratando de calmarse.

-La entrada a su habitación no está muy lejos. Este lugar tampoco es tan grande como en el que estuviste.

Caminaron un poco más. Sakura se mantuvo lo más tranquila posible. Esa vez no iban a engañarla. Tenía un as en la manga e iba a usarlo si era necesario. Subaru se detuvo.

-Espera aquí. Hay cinco personas cuidando la entrada a la habitación de Itachi. Acabaré con ellos así podemos entrar tranquilamente.

-Subaru –la mujer lo tomó del brazo- no los mates. Sólo déjalos inconscientes.

-Son enemigos… ellos no dudarían en matarte.

-No me importa. Eso es lo que me diferencia de ellos. Por favor, te lo suplico.

-Como quieras.

Subaru se adelantó y en unos pocos segundos dejó desmayados a los cinco guardias. Sakura caminó hacia ellos y los observó. Estaban todos vivos por suerte. Sonrió levemente a Subaru en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Escucha. No podrás hablar mucho tiempo. Orochimaru-sama no sabe que hemos llegado, pero no tardará en averiguarlo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que has cambiado de parecer?

-Aún no lo sé.

Subaru tomó las llaves de la puerta y la abrió. Sakura pasó primero. Estaba todo oscuro a excepción de la luz de una vela. Había alguien acostado. Se movió y el ruido de cadenas resonó en la habitación. Los ojos de la persona se abrieron mostrando su Sharingan.

-¿Quién eres?


	20. Chapter 20

**Aclaraciones**: bueno tardé un poco, pero me costó bastante seguir, la verdad que compliqué las cosas demasiado y no se me ocurría como escapar de mi propio laberinto jaja. Pero bue, más o menos quedó. Muchas gracia por escribirme y espero q me sigan leyendo a pesar de mi falta de inspiración y por ende, mi tardanza, no creo que falte demasiado de todas formas. Igual ahora se me vienen más parciales, así q más complicada está la cosa, xq no tengo mucho tiempo libre para pensar y menos para escribir. Saludos!!!

**Capitulo 20**

Itachi se sentó sobre la cama y observó a la mujer que había entrado. No parecía haber superado los 21 años. Estaba nerviosa y también tensa. Tenía miedo, se preguntó si a él o a qué. A pesar de todo, sus ojos mostraban una firmeza increíble y una fuerza que hacía mucho no veía. Por alguna razón le trajo recuerdos de su infancia y de la gente de su villa. Ese espíritu de fuego que jamás se apagaba… palabras hermosas, pero al mismo tiempo sin sentido para él que estaba allí encerrado y siguiendo las órdenes de un asesino con ansias de poder.

¿Quién era?, ¿una nueva discípula de Orochimaru? Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Estaba cansado de ver cómo ese hombre corrompía la vida de tantos jóvenes y les llenaba la cabeza de falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, lo que más le importaba en el mundo era su hermano. Mientras Sasuke estuviera bien, todo lo demás era soportable.

La chica tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más. Tenía bastante valor, como para ir y presentarse ante él de esa forma. No es que fuera a hacerle nada, pero todos allí le tenían miedo. Detrás de ella apareció otra persona: Subaru. Itachi se levantó al instante. Conocía muy bien a ese joven, uno de los más fieles seguidores de Orochimaru, y también de los más poderosos. Su crueldad y sangre fría era conocida por cualquiera que estuviera cerca de la serpiente.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó a ella. Su voz sonó dura y con cierto recelo.

Sakura miró a Subaru. Supuso que su credibilidad estaría decayendo por su presencia. Seguramente Itachi conocía a Subaru, y de lo que era capaz. Colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Subaru, necesitaría hablar con él a solas, si es posible. No es que no te quiera aquí, pero tienes mala fama y esto es muy importante. Por favor…

-Sí, claro, Sakura. Estaré afuera vigilando. Si tienes algún problema, sólo llama.

-Supongo que no lo tendré. ¿No es así, Itachi-san?

-No mientras te mantengas en ese sitio y empieces a hablar –respondió el Uchiha con sequedad. El trato que ella había tenido con él fue bastante extraño, pero más aún lo era el hecho de que Subaru le haya hecho caso, porque por lo general hacía lo que quería y punto. Ni siquiera Orochimaru podía controlarlo a veces.

Subaru se retiró y Sakura volvió a fijar la vista en el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Su presencia en un primer momento era tan intimidante como la de Sasuke, o tal vez más, porque parecía muchísimo más calmado. Observó que tenía las manos con grilletes que lo mantenían unido a la pared. No eran cadenas normales, una especie de chakra las rodeaba. Supuso que por esa razón no había escapado, y también sería porque pensaba que su hermano sería asesinado. Apretó los puños al pensar en eso. ¿Orochimaru serían tan poderoso como para ganarle a Sasuke?, por lo menos Subaru no lo había logrado, aunque tenía la sensación de que aún no había mostrado sus mejores armas. Suigetsu parecía realmente asustado por el bienestar de su amigo durante la pelea.

-¿Bien? –preguntó Itachi.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Itachi-san… -lo saludó.

-¿Eres discípula de Orochimaru?

-No… soy una kunoichi de Konoha.

-¿Konoha? –Itachi pareció relajarse levemente y hasta algo de tristeza se asomó en sus ojos rojos- estás muy lejos de casa, Sakura…

-Lo sé… deseo volver a Konoha… pero deseo volver y verla en pie. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Ese fue un deseo que tuve durante muchos años, aunque la esperanza va decayendo con el paso del tiempo. Pero no entiendo la razón por la que estás aquí de todas formas. Yo no te ayudaré.

-¿Quiere decir que no le importa el bienestar de la villa? –Sakura se sintió muy triste. Esperaba de ese hombre algo más, necesitaba su ayuda. Pero no parecía tener intenciones de querer hacerlo.

-Ya no. Sólo me importa una cosa, pero no es Konoha. Si eres de allí, aquí estás en peligro, deberías irte pronto, antes de que Orochimaru venga.

-Sé que vendrá. Subaru… he logrado hacer que me de algo de tiempo, pero le es demasiado fiel, o terminará buscándolo, o cuando él venga no me ayudará, sin embargo tenía que venir y saber qué iba a hacer usted.

-Lo que haga Orochimaru no es de mi incumbencia -se miró los grilletes y luego volvió a mirarla- no te ves una mala chica, pero creo que eres demasiado ilusa y tonta si te quedas aquí más tiempo.

-No podía saber que se encontraba aquí y no venir. Tenía que conocer a…

Un ruido afuera la interrumpió. Escuchó la voz de Orochimaru detrás de la puerta. Sakura se alejó y preparó. Si tenía que pelear lo haría. Retrocedió tanto que llegó hasta donde Itachi estaba, éste la tomó de la muñeca. Se sobresaltó, pero no sintió miedo, sabía que no le haría daño.

-No puedes quedarte aquí más tiempo. Lo que sea para lo que hayas venido ya es tarde.

La condujo rápidamente a un rincón de la habitación y luego comenzó a realizar sellos. Las cadenas refulgieron con su chakra. Al parecer lo absorbían de alguna manera, pero eso no detuvo al Uchiha, quien se concentró y terminó por lanzar una inmensa bola de fuego que rompió la pared. La miró, se veía cansado a causa de esas extrañas cadenas que quitaban el chakra.

-Debes irte ya…

Sakura miró el agujero en la pared y asintió saliendo por él. Itachi cayó de rodillas respirando por la boca.

………….

Subaru vio que su Maestro venía hacia él. Parecía realmente furioso, supuso que de alguna manera se había enterado de que estaban allí. Tal vez había llevado con él algún otro de esos ninjas capaces de encontrar chakras.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-Se me perdió –respondió Subaru sin mirarlo a los ojos. Orochimaru tomó su mentón y lo obligó a hacerlo.

-Me estás mintiendo. ¿Crees que soy estúpido Subaru?, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?, ¡con todo lo que hice por ti!, ¡yo que te crié, que te rescaté!, ¡¡has sido hechizado tú también por esa bruja!!, ¡¿acaso me vas a traicionar como Sasuke?! ¡¿por ella?!

-Yo no le debo nada a usted, Maestro –respondió Subaru enfrentándolo- sólo me enseñó a odiar… es hora de que sienta un poco de ese odio que cultivó…

-¿Ves que eres un tonto Subaru?, yo te enseñé la forma de sobrevivir en este mundo cruel. Ella sólo te está usando, no va a quererte a ti, sólo lo ama a él, ¿te olvidaste por qué ha venido?, ¡por él!, no lograrás nada con ayudarla, porque cuando Sasuke venga irá corriendo a sus brazos.

Las pupilas de Subaru se contrajeron a causa de la ira. Eso era cierto, ella jamás lo iba a querer porque quería a otro. Lo amaba, se lo había dicho, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?, ¿cómo pudo traicionar a su padre, quien lo cuidó por tanto tiempo?

Una explosión dentro de la habitación lo obligó a moverse. Tenía que encontrarla y terminar con el plan de su Maestro. Formó una katana de hielo y partió la puerta en varios pedazos. Dentro sólo se encontraba Itachi, quien ya se había levantado y los miraba de la misma forma que lo hacía su hermano, sin ningún atisbo de emoción. Oh, cómo los odiaba a ambos.

-¿Dónde fue? –preguntó Orochimaru algo temeroso, no sabía si había llegado demasiado tarde y ella había alcanzado a decirle la verdad.

-¿Quién?

-¡La mujer!, es una prisionera que se nos ha escapado.

-Aaah, la chica de Konoha…

-Es mentira, esa mujer no es de ninguna villa, cualquier cosa que haya dicho sólo fue para ganarse tu confianza y lograr escapar.

-Qué extraño que viniera expresamente aquí sólo para eso –respondió Itachi con calma mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Subaru –sólo fue necesario esa palabra de Orochimaru, para que el aludido se pusiera manos a la obra y fuera en busca de Sakura.

-Si no es de ninguna villa, ¿cómo logró escapar?, una persona común y corriente, sin ningún entrenamiento no puede salir de una celda por sí sola…

-Quién sabe, habrá conquistado a alguno de los guardias.

-¿Cómo lo hizo con Subaru?

Orochimaru por lo general no se mostraba nunca tan enojado, pero al parecer esa chica era importante y que se le hubiera escapado representaba un problema. Se preguntó qué era lo que había ido a decirle, porque sería algo muy serio si se había arriesgado de esa forma. Algo raro pasaba.

-Mi hermano. ¿Cómo está? –por alguna razón Sasuke se le vino a la cabeza. Sentía que todo eso tenía algo que ver con él. Tal vez la chica era una ninja que había sido capturada y había estado con Sasuke. Por eso había ido a buscarlo de esa forma. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ser algo así. Quizá tenía un mensaje de su hermano menor.

-Está bien, como siempre, Itachi –respondió Orochimaru- tú la ayudaste a escapar… -no era una pregunta.

-Sí.

-Vuelves a hacer algo así y tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias.

-¿Tan importante es esa chica?

Orochimaru le dio la espalda al Uchiha mientras realizaba unos sellos. Las cadenas comenzaron a absorber el chakra de Itachi rápidamente hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Kabuto entró en el lugar en ese momento.

-La otra parte del plan ya está dispuesta. Está cerca, pronto se encontrarán…

-Perfecto. Dile a los hombres que se lleven al Uchiha. Nos vamos de aquí. No ha salido exactamente como pensé, pero aún no es tarde. Las piezas ya están en sus lugares. Aún contamos con ventaja.

Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía. Haber andado el último tramo del viaje a espaldas de Subaru le ayudó a recuperarse, pero aún así él, muy pronto, pudo alcanzarla.

-Subaru… -la pelirrosa se detuvo cuando él se cruzó en su camino. La miraba de una forma distinta a la de antes- ¿qué sucede?

-Ya no vas a seguir utilizándome. Yo no seguirás usando tus trucos sobre mí. No caeré de nuevo –le decía mientras se acercaba, ella a su vez retrocedía, intentando mantener una distancia entre ambos.

-¿De qué hablas?, suelta esa espada y hablemos…

-¡Tú nunca ibas a estar conmigo!, cuando no me necesitaras más, me tirarías a un lado, ¿no es cierto?, ¡responde!

-Subaru… te dije que podíamos ser amigos. Eso es lo único que puedo brindarte. Tú sabes que amo a Sasuke…

-¡Lo amas porque no es un asesino como yo! Pero pronto lo será, cuando mate a toda tu familia, a tus amigos, ¿qué harás?

-No es esa la razón por la cual lo amo. Es difícil de explicar, sólo lo siento –respondió colocando una mano sobre su corazón- y sé que se dará cuenta… debo tener fe en él y confiar en que encontrará el camino correcto… también creí en ti Subaru… -se acercó un poco, aunque sabía que era riesgoso. Ya había pensado en que algo así sucedería. Esta vez, ella estaba un paso adelante.

-Deja de mentir, mi padre, Orochimaru, me ha abierto los ojos.

-Bien… no puedo seguir con esto –respondió Sakura con calma y también algo triste, había esperado de verdad que Subaru cambiara.

Una segunda Sakura apareció tras Subaru, quien ante la sorpresa no pudo hacer nada. Lo abrazó con fuerza impidiendo que moviera los brazos. Él miró a la mujer que tenía tras él.

-¿Pero qué?

-Hace rato que había creado un clon por si algo salía mal –respondió la que estaba delante de él.

Trató de zafarse pero la fuerza de ella era tremenda e impedía que realizara cualquier movimiento.

-Lo lamento, Subaru. De verdad creí en ti, aunque eso ya no es importante, quería que lo supieras.

La Sakura frente a él se acercó sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras un bisturí de chakra se formaba en su mano. La Sakura que sostenía a Subaru estaba comenzando a congelarse. Pero la otra fue más rápida y lo rozó en varios puntos importantes.

-Una de las cualidades de un ninja médico es que puede llegar a inmovilizar a su enemigo sin realizarle un daño mortal, pero ese daño si no es curado pronto, puede llegar a ser permanente.

Sakura lo soltó y Subaru cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, pero aún sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. La que tenía el bisturí se acercó a la otra y comenzó a curarla del congelamiento.

-Así que esto es el poder al que debía temer, del que me advirtió Suigetsu… puedes realizar ataques de hielo sin necesidad de sellos… es impresionante Subaru, realmente increíble –decía la que estaba curando. Cuando acabó se esfumó en una nube de humo ante su sorprendido enemigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿entonces…

-Sí. Desde hace bastante que estabas viajando con uno de mis clones. Yo nunca me arriesgué a entrar. No por cobardía, sino porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarme a Orochimaru y no quiero que Sasuke se enoje conmigo y me diga que soy una tonta… aunque su hermano ya se encargó de eso –dijo sonriendo levemente- veo que mi clon no ha alcanzado a decirle nada. Tendré que entonces recurrir a mi otro plan…

-Es…

-¿Imposible, que los halla burlado a todos?… bueno… soy muy buena controlando el chakra, Itachi tal vez se dio cuenta, pero para mi suerte, y como lo supuse, no dijo nada. Si no veía una amenaza en mí, entonces no era necesario gastarse en hablar. Tú, siempre fuiste demasiado confiado, y aún cuando ya te lo demostré, seguiste subestimándome. Supongo que la tercera es la vencida. Adiós Subaru, lamento no haberte podido convencer, mis intenciones siempre fueron sinceras. Pero no puedo hacer más nada por ti, ya elegiste un camino, y es muy distinto al que yo he elegido… por lo menos, ya no serás capaz de volver a dañar a nadie más…

-¡¡Sakura!!, ¡¡vuelve aquí!! ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

La mujer no lo escuchó. Siguió corriendo tenía que volver a Konoha. Debía contar todo lo que sabía y hacer que se prepararan, no quedaba otra cosa. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. No había podido lograrlo. No había hecho que Sasuke cambiara de opinión, ni que Itachi supiera la verdad. Su fuerza no era suficiente para enfrentarse a Orochimaru y tratar de encontrarlo nuevamente. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a Sasuke cuando fuera a atacar la villa y decirle la verdad. Tal vez lograba hacerlo entrar en razón. Lamentaba no poder volver a la guarida donde se encontraba, pero estaba mucho más lejos de lo que estaba Konoha, y para cuando llegara, era posible que Sasuke hubiese partido. Lo mejor era regresar a su hogar e intentarlo una última vez. Debía creer, debía tener confianza.

………..

Sasuke llegó a la guarida y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie cuidando, eso sí que era raro. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Sakura? Sacó su katana por las dudas y comenzó caminar hacia la entrada. Kabuto salió de ella sonriendo como siempre. Sasuke frenó y esperó. Tenía el Sharingan activado, así que no había forma en que lo burlaran. Si era necesario hasta utilizaría el Sello Maldito. Encontraría a Sakura como sea.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí Kabuto?

-La pregunta es ¿qué haces aquí, cuando se te dijo que cuidaras la otra guarida?

-Sabes la razón. Simplemente ahórrame tener que gastar saliva y chakra.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Subaru la trajo hasta aquí con unas mentiras. Es gracioso lo que esa chica hace por ti. Me pregunto si puedes llegar a comprenderlo –en un simple pestañeo Sasuke ya estaba con su katana en el cuello de Kabuto.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé en realidad. Orochimaru la tiene, y puede que la haya matado ya. Hace un día que se fueron… deberías sentirte culpable, ya que fue por ti que ella vino, y fue por ti, que Orochimaru decidió sacarla del mapa.

-¿Muerta? –preguntó sin poder creerlo- no es cierto.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero es lo más probable. Kabuto sonrió aún más. Sasuke no entendió al principio a qué se debía eso.

-¡¡Sasukeee!!

El morocho miró a su derecha al escuchar ese grito, de entre los árboles salió Naruto. El rubio se veía furioso. Tenía los ojos rojos y un chakra del mismo color lo envolvía. El Uchiha dejó a Kabuto, quien no perdió tiempo y se escabulló entre los árboles para ponerse más a resguardo.

-¿Naruto?

-¡¡Todo es tu culpa Sasuke!!, ¡nunca debí dejar que viniera por ti!, pero no importa. Ya no morirá nadie más a causa de ti. ¡Te mataré aquí mismo!

Kabuto miraba a ambos sonriente. Las cosas habían salido exactamente igual a como había dicho Orochimaru. Naruto iría de inmediato si una carta anónima le advertía que Sakura corría peligro, nunca sospecharía nada porque era demasiado impulsivo para pensar eso. No llevaría a nadie porque la Villa estaba en riesgo de ser atacada. Pero él no podría contenerse, iría en busca de la mujer que amaba, al igual que el Uchiha. Y uno moriría ese día, sin contratiempos. Tuvieron que cambiar levemente los planes, pero no importaba. Cuando Itachi supiera que Naruto había eliminado a su hermano (porque eso era lo más probable) iría a Konoha en busca de venganza, y nadie lo frenaría. Ni siquiera la tonta pelirrosa que había logrado escapar. Entonces, la mayor amenaza para Orochimaru sería rebajada a simples cenizas, y tendrían paso libre para conquistarlo todo.

…………………………….

Orochimaru sonrió al ver a Subaru arrastrándose por el suelo. Se acercó lentamente y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. Itachi, quien era llevado por tres hombres, observaba la escena tratando de mantenerse en pie. Las cadenas aún seguían absorbiendo su chakra y a cada paso se sentía más débil.

-Veo que no has podido cumplir con la simple tarea que te encomendé.

-Maestro… ella me tomó por sorpresa…

-Era una simple mujer y no pudiste con ella. Me decepcionas Subaru. Yo siempre confié en que serías muy fuerte, tus técnicas de hielo son únicas, y tú eres alguien sumamente astuto. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-La subestimé... –confesó rendido.

-Yo no creo que haya sido eso. Como dije, es una mujer, un ser débil y patético. Una simple niña que lloraría por una uña rota. ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! –gritó ahora enojado tomando a Subaru de la ropa y obligándolo a levantarse. Pero su servidor no pudo mantenerse en pie y volvió a caer- eres estúpido, e inservible.

Orochimaru siguió caminando seguido de sus hombres, ninguno de ellos se detuvo a ayudarlo, como era de esperarse. Itachi miró a su alrededor, eran unos quince en total y uno de ellos llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría por completo. Ese había sido quien le había dicho algo al oído a Orochimaru, luego cambiaron de rumbo y terminaron encontrando a Subaru en el camino. Eso sólo podía significar que esa persona podía sentir el chakra, un rastreador. Alguien muy peligroso, y con alguien así, Orochimaru podía encontrar a la chica. No tenía ningún lazo con ella, pero sentía que debía protegerla. No podía permitir que la encontraran. Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a hacer?, en el estado en el que se encontraba era casi tan inútil como Subaru.

-¡Maestro!.... –gritaba Subaru a sus espaldas- ¡¡Padre!!... ¡¿vas a dejarme aquí?!, ¡¿me dejarás en este estado?!

-¿Tú qué crees? –respondió Orochimaru sonriéndole con cinismo.

-¡Pero te he servido tantos años!, tú me criaste, ¿ahora me abandonarás?

-Ay Subaru, tal vez debiste hacerle caso a la niña. Yo no acepto a los débiles, eso lo hacen los de Konoha.

-¡La traeré!, ¡lo juro!, ¡sólo dile a Kabuto que me cure!

-Kabuto no está aquí. Y ya no te necesito. No eres mi hijo, Subaru, no eres nadie, ni nunca lo fuiste. Por lo menos ten un poco de dignidad y deja de arrastrarte pidiendo piedad.

-¡¡Orochimaru!! –gritó Subaru furioso. Pero la figura de su Maestro había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Apretó los puños con fuerza maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

…………

Sakura se sentó y respiró profundo. De nuevo se sentía casada. Los ojos se le cerraban solos, pero no quería quedarse dormida. Temía que Orochimaru hubiera mandado a alguien más tras ella. Trató de pensar en lo que haría de ahí en más y aunque lo intentó, no podía dejar de imaginar su villa destruida y Sasuke siendo el culpable. ¿Qué haría si no quería entender razones?, ¿qué haría si él mataba a sus seres amados?, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo si lo perdía todo a manos del hombre que más amaba? Trató de calmarse pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo la puso al borde de la histeria. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin desearlo y comenzó a temblar. No podía ponerse así. No debía dejarse ganar. Aún había esperanza, no todo estaba perdido. Un fuerte temblor en el suelo la devolvió a la realidad. Miró hacia atrás y vio una gran explosión a lo lejos. Había corrido casi medio día y estaba segura que por la distancia y ubicación, había sucedido cerca de la guarida que había dejado. Caminó un paso hacia allí, pero luego retrocedió. No tenía tiempo que perder. No podía volver, lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo allí, ella no podía hacer nada. Sólo esperó que Itachi se encontrara bien, ahora que lo había encontrado no quería que muriera. No sólo porque representaba una esperanza de salvación para su villa, sino porque era el único familiar que le quedaba a Sasuke.

-Sasuke…

Colocó una mano en su pecho presintiendo que algo andaba mal. Por alguna razón sentía que él estaba en peligro. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Estaba en una guarida muy lejana a esa y hasta que Orochimaru no llegara, no atacaría Konoha, por lo tanto no estaba luchando ni en peligro. Sin embargo tenía esa maldita sensación que no la dejaba en paz. Se retorció las manos nerviosa tratando de decidir qué hacer. ¿Y si él estaba allí?, era casi imposible, pero porqué se sentía así…

………………..

El Uchiha esquivó el Rasengan de Naruto por muy poco. La explosión que generó dejó un gran cráter en el suelo. Su velocidad había aumentado y casi no podía verlo a pesar de tener su Sharingan activado. Estaba volviendo a suceder lo mismo de antes, pero esta vez, Naruto tenía aún más colas. Una quinta estaba formándose a una velocidad impresionante. Su piel se había desprendido y ahora parecía estar envuelto en llamas, con ese brillante chakra rojo rodeándolo. La furia se había apoderado de él. Había dejado que el demonio que tenía en su interior lo dominara y ahora estaba fuera de control. Casi sin dejarlo terminar de recuperarse volvió al ataque. Sasuke lo esquivó, una y otra vez, y siempre por los pelos. Sin liberar el sello no era rival para él. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba algo cansado y prefería no usar demasiado chakra. Sin embargo, la situación requería un esfuerzo mayor del que estaba dando. Se alejó del rubio, pero él pronto volvió a estar encima suyo y lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Katon Gokakyo no jutsu!

Las llamas envolvieron a Naruto y al zorro, o mejor dicho al zorro Naruto, dándole un poco de tiempo, pero sólo fueron unos segundos. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no los desaprovechó. Se alejó lo más que pudo y liberó el sello maldito. Las alas le crecieron en la espalda, al igual que las garras. Ahora podía hacer frente a Naruto.

-Monstruo contra monstruo, Naruto…

Dijo con un cierto toque de melancolía. Estaba casi seguro de que Sakura no estaba muerta. Cualquiera sea la opción no podía morir. Debería encontrarla o debería vengarla. Sea cual sea la elección, tenía que sobrevivir, y sólo había una forma: calmando a la fiera. Naruto se encargaría luego de él. Permitiría que lo mate si ella no estaba viva. Porque no podía vivir sin Sakura. Pero tampoco podía permitir que otro la vengara, ya que todo había sido su culpa. Y si ella estaba viva, tenía que verla una vez más y decirle que era un tonto y que nunca debió dejarla ir.

El zorro lo encontró y corrió hacia él. Como la última vez que se habían enfrentado, aunque parecía que Naruto perdía toda capacidad de razonamiento, sólo se ensañaba con el que consideraba culpable de su enojo. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o Naruto aún tenía algo de consciencia, o el zorro le prometía que a cambio de usar su cuerpo, él se encargaría del enemigo. Si era la segunda no tenía oportunidad. Pero si era la primera aún podía controlarlo. La octava cola se estaba comenzando a formar. El Kyuubi poseía nueve, eso sólo significaba que tenía poco tiempo. Se lanzó contra él al mismo tiempo que su enemigo hacía lo mismo. Sólo necesitaba hacer contacto visual. Y para su suerte lo logró…

Se encontró de pronto en un gran salón. Había agua en el suelo. Se miró las manos, no estaba transformado. Miró de nuevo a todos lados. Había logrado entrar. Caminó con cautela por el lugar. Si Naruto estaba allí, tenía que encontrarlo. Escuchó una fuerte respiración al doblar una esquina y se dirigió hacia allí. Delante de él aparecieron unas gigantescas rejas doradas. Pero nadie se encontraba allí. O eso fue lo que pensó en un primer momento. Porque pronto, unos ojos rojos aparecieron tras las rejas.

-_Uchiha… volvemos a encontrarnos…_ -la poderosa voz del Kyuubi resonó por el lugar. Su respiración agitó los negros cabellos de Sasuke, quien, a pesar de todo, seguía muy tranquilo.

-¿Y Naruto?

-_Ya no está aquí… dejó que yo me encargara de eliminarte…_

-¿Así que es tan cobarde?

-_Jajaja_ -El Kyubi comenzó a reír mientras se aproximaba más a las rejas- _sabe que no podrá vencerte sin mí._

-Eso no lo sabrá hasta que lo pruebe. ¡Naruto!, ¡sal cobarde!, ¡ven y enfréntame!, ¡si quieres vengarla, deberás hacerlo por tu cuenta!

El Kyuubi volvió a reír. Pero unos pasos lo interrumpieron. Detrás de las rejas, junto con el Kyuubi, estaba Naruto. No observaba al Uchiha, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. El pelo le tapaba casi todo el rostro.

-Tú… dejaste que muriera… -le dijo el rubio con voz monótona y como ausente.

-No está muerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. ¿No lo sientes acaso?

-¿Qué podrías sentir tú que eres más frío que el hielo?... ¿vas a darme lecciones ahora?

-Naruto… si quieres enfrentarme, hazlo tú mismo.

-_No podrás vencerlo sin mí Naruto…_

-Pensé que tú no creías en la venganza… -insistió el Uchiha.

-No creo en ella. Sé que vengarme no me devolverá a Sakura. Pero por lo menos, dejarás de hacer daño. Mi alma, lo que suceda conmigo, ya no tendrá importancia.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que yo sentí… -respondió Sasuke acercándose un poco más- aún no quitaste el sello. Si tanto quieres vencerme usando su poder, sácalo.

-Si lo saco, nadie vivirá. Sólo uso su poder a mi conveniencia.

-Puedes controlarlo –dijo Sasuke sonriendo levemente. Siempre había sospechado que algo así sucedía.

-Me da su poder, y lo uso. Si yo muero, él muere, por eso no le conviene.

-Pero sin ella no quieres seguir viviendo.

-Mi castigo… por dejarla ir contigo… por no protegerla será vivir con ello. Esa fue mi promesa. Por eso el Kyuubi me da su poder.

-Ella no está muerta. Déjame demostrártelo, si no es así, con gusto dejaré que me quites la vida.

-¿Vendrías por voluntad propia?, ¿qué hay de la Villa?, ¿qué hay con tu venganza?

-Si Sakura… si Sakura está muerta… significa que he fallado, y no soy digno de vengar a mi familia.

-Pero si está viva, lo harás. ¿Serías capaz de matar todo lo que ella ama?

-…

-No puedo dejarte ir ahora que te tengo solo y sin nadie que te ayude. ¿Ves mi dilema?, si Sakura está viva, yo mismo la rescataré. No te necesito.

-¿Vas a matarme sabiendo lo que ella siente?

-…

-_¿Por qué dudas, Naruto? Tú eres el único que tiene el poder para sacarlo de aquí. Y luego lo acabaremos juntos… _

-Ella lo ama… Sakura jamás me lo perdonaría…

-_¡Deja de actuar en base a los deseos de esa mujer!, te abandonó, te cambió por esa basura que quiere destruir su villa, no es mejor que el Uchiha. Es egoísta, al igual que todos lo seres humanos…_

-En ese caso, yo también seré egoísta y actuaré en base a mis deseos… mis deseos… mi único deseo… es que Sakura sea feliz… yo no puedo ser el culpable de su sufrimiento. No quiero verla llorar de nuevo…

-_¿Y si está muerta?_

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo… actué muy precipitadamente…

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke. Ya estaba muy cerca de salir de las rejas, pero el Kyuubi le impidió el paso colocando una pata delante. Sus filosos dientes brillaron cuando gruñó.

-_¿Crees que te dejaré salir cuando has llegado tan lejos?, ahora que te tengo aquí, no escaparás._

Sasuke se tensó. No esperaba que el Kyuubi se negara a obedecer a Naruto. Había supuesto que lo tenía totalmente dominado. Naruto no parecía realmente perturbado por la situación.

-Saca esa pata, ahora –dijo.

El zorro gruñó con más fuerza y luego levantando la otra pata la dejó caer sobre el rubio. Sasuke ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo. Si Naruto perdía la batalla contra el Kyuubi, entonces éste no tendría a nadie que pudiera detenerlo, porque él estaba perdiendo chakra muy rápidamente a causa de su transformación y el uso excesivo del Sharingan. Si el zorro ganaba, ningún ser humano estaría a salvo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aclaraciones: **bueno como siempre gracias a todos los q leen y en especial a los q me escriben, con sus comentarios puedo mejorar la historia así q son muy importantes. Espero q les guste el nuevo cap. Nos vemos, saludos y suerte!!!!

**Capitulo 21**

La pata del zorro cayó sobre el rubio y pareció aplastarlo.

Sasuke quiso correr hacia ellos, pero el Kyuubi se lo impidió lanzando un fuerte gruñido.

-_No te acerques, Uchiha_.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó el morocho temiendo lo peor. El Kyuubi comenzó a reír haciendo que sus peores pensamientos comenzaran a cobrar realidad.

-_Parece que no podrá seguir charlando contigo… deberías alegrarte, ya no tendrás a nadie que se interponga entre tú y esa chica… o tal vez sí… me gusta matar todo lo que se me interponga… _

El demonio levantó la pata con la que había aplastado a Naruto. No había nada allí. Lo cual, indicaría que había acabado con el rubio. El zorro sonrió aún más y con un simple adiós, lanzó fuera de su mente a Sasuke, quien se encontró de nuevo en el bosque. Ya no estaba transformado. Miró a su alrededor y vio al rubio frente a él, estaba apoyado contra un árbol. Sus garras se clavaban contra el tronco, y su rostro se encontraba contraído como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de dolor. Todo su cuerpo brillaba a causa del chakra rojo que lo envolvía. Sus colas ya sumaban ocho y la última se estaba terminando de formar, parecía estar creciendo de tamaño además. Un grito mezcla con rugido surgió de su garganta al verlo. El Uchiha no iba a temer, si el zorro era el que poseía el control ahora, entonces no podía dejar que siguiera con vida. Tenía que acabar con él como fuera, o ese demonio destruiría todo. Sacó su katana. El zorro caminaba como una fiera de un lado a otro mirándolo, como si lo estuviera estudiando, pero parecía dudar entre atacarlo o no. El Uchiha se mantenía impasible. Una especie de espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de la bestia que tenía frente a sí. Otro rugido, parecía que era de dolor.

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡vete de aquí! –gritó con la voz de Naruto.

El Uchiha se acercó, Naruto parecía estar vivo aún, de alguna manera había logrado salvarse del ataque del zorro. Clavó la katana en el suelo y lanzó su chidori como una espada clavándolo en uno de los brazos del zorro. Éste gritó pero no parecía querer defenderse. Una lucha en el interior de la mente de Naruto se estaría dando en ese momento, y él no podía perder la oportunidad. Si Naruto ganaba estaban salvados, pero si no, entonces no podía dejar que siguiera, mientras estaba ocupado lo detendría. Corrió hacia el y lo tomó del otro brazo. Su piel ardía como si estuviera llena de fuego y le estaba quemando la mano además del brazo a él también.

-¡Chidori Nagashi! –gritó lanzando electricidad por todo su cuerpo y electrocutando al zorro.

La bestia gritó y cayó al suelo. Clavó sus garras en el brazo de Sasuke, haciéndolo caer junto a él, lo miraba con gran odio. El morocho no emitió ningún sonido a pesar del dolor. Le devolvió la mirada y aunque no pudo volver a entrar en la mente del rubio, supo que la batalla entre ambos había terminado. Naruto de alguna manera había logrado salir victorioso. Lo soltó lentamente mientras se cerraban sus ojos. El chakra desapareció y su cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse lentamente. Sasuke se levantó con una mano sobre el brazo herido y lo observó. Era increíble la capacidad que poseía. Por supuesto, era el zorro quien lo estaba curando, a pesar de haber perdido, seguramente no podía dejar que Naruto muriera, porque de lo contrario él también podía perecer. Poco a poco la piel fue cubriendo las heridas que había poseído. Y unos minutos más tarde estaba abriendo los ojos.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio que Sasuke estaba sentado contra un árbol vendándose una herida que tenía en el brazo. Se sentó a pesar de que sintió un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo. El Uchiha levantó la vista y lo saludó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-No creas que te he perdonado, Sasuke… por tu bien, más te vale que Sakura-chan esté viva.

-Yo mismo no me he perdonado… -Naruto frunció el ceño, algo había cambiado en él- ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

-Más o menos, no todos los detalles, pero lo más importante sí. Con el tiempo he aprendido mucho sobre ese demonio, y ya casi está controlado...

-Pero al principio no parecía que fuera así, ¿cómo lo venciste?

-Es mi mente después de todo, puedo hacer lo que quiera allí. Es imposible que logre ganar. La única forma sería si libero el sello que lo mantiene detrás de las rejas. Si lo hiciera… nada podría detenerlo… -Naruto parecía estar imaginando lo que podría pasar, su rostro se había puesto pálido.

-Ya veo…

-Dejé que me dominara antes. Estaba muy enojado y sé que la única forma de vencerte es si uso su chakra…

-No creo que eso sea cierto…

-Pudiste entrar nuevamente, eres muy poderoso, Sasuke –le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-No lo fui lo suficiente.

-No… simplemente lo necesario –admitió el rubio tratándose de levantarse, pero aún se sentía algo débil para ello, así que prefirió quedarse sentado- ¿qué haces aún aquí?, ve a buscar a Sakura-chan.

-Ella jamás me perdonaría que te deje aquí tirado semi-muerto.

-Estoy bien. Ve a buscarla.

-No sé por dónde empezar… -respondió el Uchiha suspirando- mi cuerpo no soportará mucho más Naruto, aunque no lo parezca estoy en el límite.

-Yo también, pero no podemos abandonarla.

-Y no lo haremos. Pero nada haremos si nos encontramos con Orochimaru en el estado en el que nos encontramos. Debemos ser precavidos y…

-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡puede matarla, hacerle daño!

-Cálmate, esa falta de juicio casi hace que nos mate a los dos. No le harán nada, Orochimaru seguramente la está usando a modo de seguro... –volvió a suspirar- para que yo cumpla con mi parte del plan.

-Pero… se supone que lo harías sin necesidad de que te amenacen.

-Eso no es cierto. De alguna manera se ha dado cuenta –golpeó el suelo con el puño furioso- es muy astuto… fui descuidado, alguien debió de contarle todo y él habrá supuesto el resto.

-¿Resto?, ¿quieres decir que no pensabas atacar la villa?

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado. Haber vuelto a encontrar a Sakura lo había cambiado de muchas formas. Una de ellas era que de alguna manera su venganza había quedado en un segundo lugar. Por más que lo intentó, no logró olvidarla. No podía hacerle daño a algo que ella quisiera, no podía destruir su villa y matar a sus amigos. Miró al rubio quien lo observaba con la duda reflejada en el rostro. Su plan en un principio fue destruirlo todo y dejar que Naruto viva con ella. Pero esa no podía ser la solución. Sakura no se conformaría con eso, ¿quién lo haría?, y no podía hacerla sufrir, no deseaba que ella sintiera el mismo odio y el mismo dolor que había sentido él al perderlo todo, cuando quedó solo en el mundo.

-Mi vida siempre fue complicada Naruto, ustedes jamás podrían entenderla del todo porque siempre estuvieron acompañados. Yo lo tenía todo, y me lo quitaron…

-Mis padres también murieron… mi padre murió para poder sellar al demonio que tengo en mí –colocó una mano en su vientre sobre el sello que mantenía al zorro en su interior- no es fácil para mí vivir escuchando su voz. Teniendo esto dentro… sabiendo lo que produjo…

-Sin embargo siempre has tenido amigos que te han apoyado.

-Sólo una persona me apoyó siempre, desde el principio. Nunca me dio la espalda… el resto, empezó a entenderme y a estar a mi lado cuando demostré que yo no era el Kyuubi. Que deseaba la paz para la villa. Sakura-chan fue la única que siempre estuvo junto a mí. Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual siento lo que siento por ella.

Sasuke nunca lo había pensado. Tal vez él y Naruto eran más parecidos de lo que pensaba después de todo. Tal vez había cometido un error al pensar que sólo él había sufrido durante su infancia. Seguramente, el rubio no la había tenido fácil viviendo en una villa que odiaba al demonio que se encuentra en su interior, cuántas personas lo habrían maltratado por no poder comprenderlo. Sakura… ella nunca había sido como los demás. Eso lo sabía. Desde niña se acercó a personas potencialmente peligrosas sin importarle. Miró el ninja que tenía frente a sí.

-Y yo te la quité…

-Nunca fue mía… estaré siempre atado a ella, aunque no estemos juntos. Su vida es muy importante para mí, y también su felicidad… Pero no puedo olvidar a mi villa. Si vas a destruirla, entonces me veré obligado a detenerte, por mucho que Sakura-chan sufra.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Naruto era igual a él en cierto sentido, pero también su opuesto. Él en vez de llenarse de odio, se había llenado de esperanza y su sentido de justicia se había convertido en su guía. Pero su objetivo ya no era la destrucción de Konoha. Encontraría a los culpables de la muerte de su familia por otro camino. Lamentaba que ese camino, tampoco lo llevara junto a la mujer que amaba, porque a donde iba, ella no podría seguirlo. Sakura tenía un deber para con su villa. Y él no podía llevarla a un viaje que tal vez jamás terminara.

-¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es tu decisión?, ¿estás con ellos, o con nosotros?

-No estoy con nadie, Naruto, nunca lo estuve. Ni con Orochimaru, ni con Konoha. Yo soy un vengador, y la venganza es lo único que tengo. No puedo olvidarme de mi familia y mi Clan por mucho que lo intente. Sin embargo, no atacaré Konoha, por la simple razón de que no podría hacer lo mismo que me hicieron a otros. Una vez Sakura me lo dijo. Y tenía razón. La encontraremos y luego de que sepa que está bien me iré en busca de la verdad.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado. Él ya sabía la verdad y le avergonzaba lo que había descubierto. Alguien de su villa había sido el culpable de la destrucción del Clan Uchiha después de todo. El problema era que aún no había conseguido pruebas en su contra. Sai se estaba encargando de ello, pero no sabía si lograría obtenerlas. Después de tantos años, ¿quién podría encontrar algo que muestre la culpabilidad de Danzou?, sin embargo, si algo había, el único capaz de encontrarlo era Sai. No le diría nada a Sasuke, era casi imposible que lo averiguara y si eso sucedía, entonces sí tendría razones para atacar Konoha.

-Confiaré en ti una vez más. Porque siento que estás hablando con la verdad. Entonces… ¿tenías un plan?

-Sí, iba a avisar a Konoha cuándo sería el ataque y cómo lo harían. De esa forma estarían perfectamente preparados y no les sería muy difícil acabar con el enemigo.

-¿Y Orochimaru?

-Pensaba encargarme de él personalmente.

-Qué bueno que digas eso. Entonces podrás hacerlo a penas nos recuperemos. Yo ya me siento mucho mejor –dijo levantándose de un salto y comenzando a elongar.

-Tranquilo que yo no tengo la capacidad de regeneración que tú tienes. Deberás darme algo de tiempo.

-No tenemos mucho, recuérdalo.

-Lo sé. No hay nada más importante para mí que la seguridad de Sakura. Sin embargo, como ya te dije, no lograremos nada atacando en el estado en el que estoy. No le harán nada, estoy seguro.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos ahora ¿hay un nuevo plan?

-La verdad es que sí. Lo más probable es que Orochimaru lance su ataque contra Konoha a penas llegue a la guarida, eso significa que en unos seis o siete días como mucho, Konoha será sitiada. Por lo tanto, tú debes ir a avisarles.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo quiero ir por Sakura-chan.

-Naruto, tú me dijiste que confiabas en mí. ¿Es cierto?

-…sí…

-Bien entonces haz lo que te digo. Ve a Konoha y cuéntales todo lo que te diré. Sabrán el tipo de ataque y cómo repelerlo con facilidad. Yo mientras tanto iré a la guarida de Orochimaru por Sakura. Ella estará bien, la rescataré y tú salvarás tu villa.

-Bueno, suena bastante bien.

-Sí, ¿verdad?, bueno, en un par de horas partiremos, espero que seas lo suficientemente rápido.

-Claro, ¿cómo piensas que llegué aquí tan velozmente?

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo llegaste?

-Pues corriendo.

-Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? ¡cabeza hueca!

-Ahh, bueno, me llegó una carta anónima diciendo que Sakura-chan estaba en peligro.

-Y tú viniste como mosca a la telaraña.

-Oye, no soy tan tonto, me oculté y ahí fue cuando escuché tu conversación con Kabuto.

-Ya veo. Lo tenían todo planeado…

-Así parece. Era raro que supieran que estabas llegando, ¿no?

-Sí. Orochimaru tiene varios ninjas capaces de detectar el chakra. Pero sólo había una persona que podía detectar el mío, ya que no suelo dejar que lo hagan.

-¿Si?, ¿quién?

-Karín. La mujer que capturaron. Su habilidad es impresionante…

-Aaahhh –Naruto se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡no me digas que la dejaron escapar!

-No la dejamos… se escapó…

-Demonios, son más inútiles de lo que pensé… aún así es extraño que haya vuelto con Orochimaru sabiendo que él la quería muerta… tal vez no se trata de Karín, tal vez hay alguien con una habilidad tan buena como la suya.

-Oye Sasuke, tú tenías compañeros, gente que te sigue, ¿no te importa lo que les suceda?

-Sólo hay tres personas que llegué a considerar "cercanas". En ellos únicamente confío y a ellos solamente les diré lo que haré. El resto, no me importa, son asesinos sin escrúpulos. Se merecen cualquier cosa que les vayan a hacer…

-Aaah…

Naruto lo miró con lástima. Al parecer, la vida de Sasuke no había sido para nada fácil desde el asesinato de sus padres. Ese maldito de Danzou, ¿por qué habría hecho semejante acto?, ¿cuál era su objetivo?, ¿por qué nadie había matado a Sasuke?, y ¿cómo habían logrado acabar con uno de los clanes más poderosos que existía sin dejar ni un solo cuerpo enemigo?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?, ah, nada, sólo estaba pensando…

-Hmp.

……………………….

Orochimaru frenó y miró a su acompañante. Ésta se sacó la capucha y rebeló su cabello colorado. Itachi observaba todo sin terminar de comprender qué era lo que sucedía. Se seguía preguntando quién era la mujer que había entrado en su habitación, que además, era la razón por la cual, Orochimaru parecía bastante apurado y tal vez hasta algo nervioso.

-¿Y bien Karin?

-No la encuentro, está demasiado lejos, Maestro. Lamentablemente ya no podremos alcanzarla.

-¿Cómo no puedes encontrarla?, se supone que eres la mejor.

-Tenía poco chakra de por sí. Y además se ha ido muy rápido. Perdimos mucho tiempo. Eso pasa por haberle dejado el trabajo a Subaru, si me hubiese dicho a mí…

-¡No me interesa!, seguiremos hacia la guarida y atacaremos Konoha. Ella puede avisarles, pero no sabrán sobre nuestro plan.

Karin se acercó a Orochimaru para poder hablarle por lo bajo, no quería que Itachi la escuchara, aunque en el estado en el que estaba, parecía difícil que pudiera seguir con los ojos abiertos siquiera.

-Mi señor… ¿y Sasuke?

-¿Qué con él?

-¿Y si él dice algo a los de Konoha?

-Si Sasuke no es asesinado por el Kyuubi enfurecido. Entonces tenemos otro plan. Kabuto le dirá que capturamos a la mujer, entonces vendrá corriendo a buscarla. A él no le importa Konoha, le importa ella. Cuando venga le diremos lo que averiguaste –Orochimaru sonrió al igual que Karin- cuando sepa que una persona de Konoha, más que eso, alguien perteneciente al Consejo de Konoha y muy cercano al Hokage, fue el que mandó a exterminar todo su Clan y participó en ello, entonces, nada lo detendrá. Ni siquiera ella. Su odio será imparable.

-El Kyuubi. Si lo mata…

-Liberaremos a nuestro otro guerrero.

-¿Usted cree que Itachi es más fuerte que Sasuke?, yo lo he visto… él es…

-Por favor Karín. Yo entrené a ambos, sé sus limitaciones. Sasuke no se compara con Itachi. Ahora deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. Ya bastante te he perdonado.

-Sí, Maestro…

-Sigue buscándola de todas formas…

-Por supuesto…

…………………………

Sakura corrió como nunca en su vida, aunque no tan rápido como pretendía. Y al ver la entrada de Konoha luego de dos días de viaje pudo respirar con tranquilidad, frenó y caminó hacia su villa. Estar de vuelta era algo que en un momento le había parecido lejano. Sai apareció y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Sakura!

La mujer no lo soportó más y se dejó caer. La sostuvo justo a tiempo, se veía sumamente preocupado, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa para calmarlo.

-Estoy bien, sólo cansada, Sai… debo hablar con Tsunade-sama.

-Te llevaré al hospital primero.

-No –lo tomó fuerza de la ropa- es importante, necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama…

-Está bien.

Sai la conocía y sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. La levantó en brazos y comenzó a correr hacia la Torre Hokage. Ella cerró los ojos, pero su mente seguía funcionando a toda máquina.

-Naruto –susurró- ¿dónde está Naruto?

-Se fue… hace ya cuatro días que ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué? –abrió los ojos y lo miró espantada.

-No sabemos qué pasó. Pero en la entrada lo vieron salir corriendo. No pudieron siquiera reaccionar para detenerlo. Decían que estaba muy furioso, que el chakra del Kyuubi lo rodeaba…

-¿Han ido a buscarlo?... –el morocho no respondió y ella insistió- ¡Sai!

-No… la Hokage piensa que no es necesario. Que sabe cuidarse solo, y que si se fue así es porque era necesario. La verdad es que todos pensábamos que era porque habría recibido información de que estabas en peligro. Esa es la única razón por la cual Naruto se iría de esa forma y en ese estado.

-¿Por mí?

La pelirrosa miró hacia otro lado con tristeza. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿qué habría hecho que Naruto se fuera?, nadie pudo nunca decir que ella se encontraba en peligro. Abrió los ojos al recordar la tremenda explosión que la había paralizado un momento. Colocó una mano en su corazón. Eso no podía ser, ¿había sido Naruto?, y si fue así, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿cómo se encontraba?, era su mejor amigo, no podía perderlo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Sai –le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No estás en condiciones, y como dijo Tsunade-sama, Naruto sabe defenderse.

-Pero… no entiendes… él puede estar grave…

-Ya llegamos.

Sai pasó al despacho de Tsunade sin preguntar, la rubia miró a ambos sorprendida. Y al ver que Sai traía en sus brazos a Sakura corrió hacia ellos y la abrazó.

-¡¡Sakura!!, oh gracias, estás bien…

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eso quisiera saber. ¿Cómo es que no hizo nada para traerlo de vuelta?

-Pensé que estabas en peligro. La única persona que podía traerte sana y salva era Naruto.

-Pero nosotros jamás nos encontramos…

El rostro de la rubia se puso pálido.

-¿Cómo?... ¿y entonces?

-Llegué aquí por mis propios medios. Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru atacará muy pronto. No sé cómo, pero no tardará más de tres o cuatro días. Deben prepararse… debemos…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Es largo de explicar, he pasado por muchas cosas.

-Ya lo veo… tus manos –la rubia observó las cicatrices que tenía Sakura en las manos, Sai abrió los ojos también- ¿dónde está Sasuke?

-¡¡¿Cómo permitió que te sucediera eso?!!, ¿o acaso fue él? –dijo Sai furioso.

-No, tuvimos una pelea con un subordinado de Orochimaru. Sasuke me salvó… pero no pude hacerlo cambiar de parecer –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al recordarlo- y eso no es todo –continuó tratando de mantener la compostura, no era momento para llorar- Orochimaru tiene a Itachi Uchiha encerrado. Al parecer para usarlo en caso de que Sasuke muera. Itachi cree que su hermano no sabe luchar y que lo mataran si no hace lo que le dicen. Tsunade-sama, debemos hacer algo…

-Tranquila, Sakura. Ya estás a salvo aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger la villa. La información que nos has traído es de suma importancia. Nosotros también hemos averiguado algunas cosas.

-¿Sí?, ¿qué? –Tsunade miró a Sai, quien asintió y dejando a Sakura sobre una silla fue a cerrar la puerta.

-Al parecer hay alguien sumamente importante implicado en el caso del asesinato del Clan Uchiha.

-¿Importante?

-Sí, su nombre es Danzou, y pertenece a una división del ANBU llamada Raiz. Supongo que has oído hablar de ella.

-Por supuesto… pero, entonces… Sasuke tenía razón…

-No, Danzou actuó por su cuenta, con ayuda externa y también con alguien que posiblemente perteneció al Clan Uchiha.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es muy difícil que no haya habido un Uchiha implicado, porque de lo contrario sería casi imposible vencerlos o siquiera tomarlos por sorpresa. Alguien sabía perfectamente todo sobre los Uchiha y así pudieron acabar con ellos con facilidad.

-¿Y la persona externa?

-Estoy casi segura, después de lo que me has contado, que se trataba de Orochimaru.

-Por supuesto –dijo Sakura- acabó con el único Clan que podría generarle una verdadera molestia… y no sólo eso, se llevó a dos niños Uchiha que eran prometedores.

-Sí, hijos de un Uchiha muy fuerte.

-Los controlaría como quisiera y acabaría con Konoha cuando el momento fuera justo.

-Pero las cosas comenzaron a salirse de su control…

Sakura miró a Tsunade, quien se dejó caer en su silla y la giró para mirar por la ventana.

-Tu relación con Sasuke cambió su mentalidad. Hizo que la venganza quedara en un segundo plano. Y eso era algo que no podía suceder.

-No creo que haya sido así, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke no quiso acompañarme…

-Puede que Orochimaru vuelva a llenarlo de mentiras, pero se ha convertido en un riesgo para él… -continuó Tsunade. Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar eso- ahora él conoce otro lado de Konoha. Orochimaru se confió demasiado… pensó que su pequeño prodigio era imposible de quebrar… -Tsunade se dio vuelta y miró a su alumna con una sonrisa. Detrás de Sakura, Sai apretaba los puños con fuerza, no le gustaba para nada oír esas cosas. Para él Sasuke era un traidor y siempre lo sería.

-Debemos avisarle a Sasuke todo esto.

-No podemos –Sai habló ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si Sasuke se entera de que el culpable de la matanza de su Clan se encuentra aquí, y es alguien con mucha influencia aún, entonces estoy seguro que ni siquiera tú podrás pararlo –respondió el morocho con frialdad.

-Pero…

-Sai tiene razón. Lamentablemente no hemos encontrado nada que pueda demostrar la culpabilidad de Danzou, y sin eso, no podemos encerrarlo… Sasuke no soportará que él siga caminando injustamente, lo querrá muerto, y si lo mata, entonces Sasuke será el que quedará tras las rejas…

-¡Yo tampoco podría tolerarlo!, Tsunade-sama, algo debemos hacer…

-Lo siento, Sakura… mis manos están atadas…

-¿No hará nada?… como tampoco hizo nada por Naruto… ¡¿cómo puede llamarse Hokage siendo tan inútil?! –gritó la muchacha furiosa y levantándose se fue corriendo.

-¡Sakura! –Sai salió detrás de ella, dejando a una Tsunade pálida y sumamente compungida- ¡Sakura! –corrió tras ella hasta que la alcanzó. Estaba llorando sin parar arrodillada en el suelo- Sakura… lo lamento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, la que no hace las cosas bien soy yo… si él… si algo llega a pasarle a Naruto por mi culpa… ¿qué haré?... nunca debí irme… no pude tampoco hacer cambiar de opinión a Sasuke… siempre soy tan inútil… -lloró con más fuerza y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla- ¿qué voy a hacer Sai?, ¡si los pierdo me muero!

-Tranquila, no los perderás. Naruto es fuerte, verás que va a volver. Y Sasuke… él se dará cuenta… -le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza- ¿cómo no podría darse cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo?, ¿cómo podría dejarte ir?

-Sólo espero que tengas razón, Sai… -le dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras más lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

……………………………….

Esperó durante un día y medio sentada frente a la entrada de Konoha. No podía irse de allí. Se sentía culpable de lo sucedido pero debía estar segura de que él volvería. Cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar la cabeza rubia de Naruto a lo lejos corrió hacia él.

-¡Naruto! –se lanzó a sus brazos haciéndolo caer.

-¿Sakura-chan?... ¡Sakura-chan! –la abrazó con fuerza riendo- ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¿estabas aquí?, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… oh Naruto, ¿por qué te fuiste?, estaba tan preocupada…

-Lo lamento, Sakura-chan. Recibí un mensaje anónimo de que estabas en peligro y salí de inmediato a buscarte.

-Me tuviste tan preocupada…

-Y tú a mí –acarició su rostro con ternura- estás bien… cómo me alegra verte bien… estuve tan preocupado, hasta creí que habías muerto… pero entonces… Sasuke…

-¿Sasuke?, ¿te encontraste con él?, ¿dónde está?

-Es una historia larga, y ambos tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Mejor vayamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre y nos ponemos al día, ¿si?

-Está bien… lo siento –se levantó y lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo- te he tirado… por favor Naruto, dime que Sasuke está bien…

-Desearía hacerlo… pero la verdad… no lo sé, Sakura-chan…

La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar ayudándolo a él que se veía bastante cansado. El rubio la miraba preocupado. Parecía estar más delgada y tenía ojeras, no había dormido bien desde hacía un tiempo seguramente. Cómo deseaba que todo ese lío se terminara para volver a verla bien, así fuera junto a otro hombre, sólo quería que estuviera bien.

……………………………………….

Llegó luego de un largo viaje. Pero no estaba tan cansado como antes. La furia y desesperación lo llenaban de energías. La guarida estaba igual que como la dejó. Dos guardias cuidaban la entrada… no parecía haber rastros de la llegada de Orochimaru.

-¡Sasuke-sama! –dijo uno de los guardias- el Maestro lo espera.

Como lo suponía, Orochimaru no había ido a atacar Konoha aún. Caminó por los pasillos con calma tratando de pensar en sus posibilidades. Si Orochimaru tenía a Sakura, entonces debería hacer todo lo que le ordenara. No podía permitir que nada le sucediera. Pero tampoco podía dejar que la villa que tanto amaba la pelirrosa fuera destruida. Ahí entraba en el juego Naruto. Él ya debería haber llegado a Konoha. Prepararía la estrategia de defensa y todo saldría bien. Podría recuperar a Sakura de las manos de Orochimaru en alguna distracción suya, o simplemente acabaría con él lo más rápido posible. No podía perder.

Llegó a la sala principal. Estaba llena de los guerreros de la serpiente. Cientos de sus discípulos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por él. Quién sabe qué mentiras les habría dicho, cuántas promesas que jamás cumpliría. Ahora lo veía todo con claridad. Había sido tan ciego al pensar que su Maestro sería la clave para un mejor futuro. Se paró en el centro. Todos lo observaban. Todos esperaban. Orochimaru sonrió. Karin se encontraba a su lado.

-Veo que mis predicciones eran ciertas. Adoro tener razón –rió la serpiente.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-No está aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella volvió a Konoha… supongo que ahora se encontrará en su casa, rodeada de sus amigos y familiares, como siempre debió ser. Tú eres de un mundo muy distinto al de ella, Sasuke. No naciste para vivir tranquilo… naciste para destruir…

-Si ella no está aquí, entonces me voy…

-¿Vas a abandonarlos, Sasuke?, ¿todo por una mujer…? –Sasuke se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, a la gente que había vivido tantos años con él, con muchos había entrenado, y a otros había enseñado.

-No me voy por alguien. Más bien me voy por mí, porque me di cuenta que tú no eres el camino que deseo seguir. Tu idea de un futuro es incorrecta Orochimaru. Ninguno tiene porqué seguir aquí…

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué me dices si te digo que en Konoha aún vive la persona que organizó la masacre de tu Clan, que forma parte del Consejo, y que la Hokage y tu gran amigo el chico Kyuubi lo saben?, posiblemente hasta la mujer lo sepa, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Sakura…

El Uchiha se quedó estático. Las palabras de Orochimaru habían surtido su efecto. El odio y la furia fueron creciendo en su interior. Ella lo sabía, su amigo la sabía, la Hokage lo sabía. Le habían ocultado la verdad, habían encubierto a un asesino, ¿por qué? Al final eran todos iguales. Cerró los puños con fuerza y miró a Orochimaru.

-¿Es cierto?

-Por supuesto, Karin los escuchó hablando de ello.

Sasuke pasó sus ojos de Orochimaru a la pelirroja, quien asintió con seguridad. Una mentira, todo fue una mentira. Siempre vivía rodeado de mentiras. Hasta la persona que amaba lo había traicionado. Ya estaba todo perdido. Ya no había vuelta atrás. ¿Qué haría ahora? La respuesta pronto apareció en su mente.

-Destruyamos Konoha… Maestro… acabemos con todos y construyamos un nuevo mundo… -dijo con voz fría pero al mismo tiempo con dolor.

A su alrededor los hombres gritaron eufóricos y saltaron. En un rincón Suigetsu negaba con la cabeza triste. Juugo, que se encontraba a su lado colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Debemos estar a su lado.

-Está cometiendo un error. Tiene que haber una explicación… Sakura-chan…

-Ella mintió. Así son los de Konoha, el Maestro siempre lo dijo. No hay nada que hacer, Suigetsu.

Asintió suspirando. Los asesinos que los rodeaban estaban saltando de alegría por saber que irían a la batalla. Que por fin cumplirían con su destino y crearían un nuevo mundo. En el centro Sasuke terminaba de enterrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que en algún momento había sentido. Él era un vengador, y su destino era ese. Acabaría con todos los habitantes de Konoha y le devolvería a su Clan el honor perdido.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aclaraciones: **nuevo cap! Cómo me costó!, pero ya está terminado. Bueno ahora q cumplí me voy a dormir q estoy muerta, demasiado estudio para una persona vaga como yo, y encima poco tiempo para seguir, pero bue. Espero que les guste!, muchas gracias a los q leen y en especial a los q me escriben! Saludos!!!

**Capitulo 22**

Sakura atendía a los heridos mientras su amiga descansaba un poco. Había sido un largo día de trabajo y la rubia ya no quería saber más nada. Pero la pelirrosa parecía tener muchas energías aún, aunque en realidad su rostro no lo demostraba, sino más bien su actitud. No había parado ni un segundo. Ino estaba bastante preocupada, por lo que intentó conversar con ella a ver si lograba descubrir si su amiga había vuelto o si su mente aún seguía con Sasuke.

-Hey Sakura, cuando termines con ese, date un descanso.

-Aún hay un par de lesionados más Ino –la retó su amiga.

-Bueno, pero no son graves. Debes estar cansada. Desde que volviste que no has parado de trabajar.

-Me fui y te dejé todo a cargo a ti, pero eres muy torpe Ino, además pareciera que tienes menos resistencia que antes… –respondió la chica sonriendo. La rubia agachó la cabeza.

-Lo sé… en algunas cosas me has superado… pero en belleza ¡jamás! –con eso debería bastar para hacerla enojar.

-¡¡Ino cerda!!

-¡¡Frentona!!

Las dos se quedaron mirando un rato con el ceño fruncido, para luego comenzar a reír. El hombre al que Sakura estaba curando las miraba confundido. Hacía mucho que no se decían de esa forma y recordar los viejos tiempos les hacía bien a ambas.

-Regresaste…

-Por supuesto –respondió Sakura guiñando un ojo a su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro –la rubia suspiró aliviada.

Se hizo de noche más pronto de lo que pensaba. Supuso que haber estado trabajando sin descanso hacía que el tiempo volara. Salió del hospital caminando lentamente sonriendo. Giró en una esquina. Ya casi no había gente en la calle. Nadie la vería. La sonrisa se borró al instante. Miró el cielo estrellado. Lo extrañaba tanto. No sabía nada de él desde hacía más de una semana. ¿Quién sabe qué estaría haciendo?, ¿quién sabe si estaría bien? Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera sabía si aún vivía… se tocó el pecho. No… si algo malo le hubiese sucedido tendría que sentirlo. De alguna manera debería saberlo. Era lo que siempre decían, ¿no?, que las personas tienen una estrecha conexión con la gente que aman. Pero ¿cómo saberlo?, ella era una mujer que se basaba en la lógica, las cosas debían probarse. Nadie jamás había probado esa conexión. Se tapó el rostro. Qué tonterías eran las que pensaba. Se sentía tan mal. Allí, sin poder hacer nada. Fingiendo ante sus amigos que estaba bien. Le costaba tanto levantarse cada mañana. Hasta a veces pensaba que le costaba respirar. Lo necesitaba, quería verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo.

-Sasuke… ¿dónde estás, Sasuke…

-¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz en su espalda. Naruto se encontraba allí. La miraba con pena. Y eso terminó por derrumbarla.

-¡Naruto! –corrió hacia él mientras seguía llorando- necesito saber de él, Naruto… lo necesito…

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta el daño que le causaba a su amigo. Simplemente estaba mal, muy mal y desesperada. El rubio la abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído palabras de aliento.

-Tranquila, él es fuerte, estará bien. Ni siquiera el Kyuubi pudo vencerlo…

-¿Por qué no viene?, ¿dónde está?... si fue a la guarida de Orochimaru a buscarme, entonces, ¿por qué no viene aquí?

Naruto no podía responder a eso. No sabía qué es lo que podría pasar por la cabeza del Uchiha. Aunque pudiera ser que la habría abandonado pensando que no era digno de ella. Si eso llegaba a ser entonces lo golpearía mucho.

-Lo necesito, Naruto… ya no puedo seguir…

-Debes hacerlo, Sakura-chan. Debes seguir esperándolo. Él volverá. Tal vez… tal vez está buscando aún al culpable de la destrucción de su Clan. Puede que no vuelva en un tiempo. Pero debes esperarlo… porque estoy seguro de que terminará por convencerse de que te necesita también.

-Pero, Naruto… –Sakura lo miró- el asesino de su Clan está aquí…

-Lo sé… debe de dolerte mucho eso… no poder decírselo…

-Sé que es por el bien de todos…

-Te prometo que algo haré. Encontraré la forma de que ese maldito pague por lo que hizo.

-Lo siento, Naruto… siempre te hago cargar con mi dolor…

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No, no deberías hacer nada por mí –se levantó respirando profundo- estaré bien. Sólo estoy un poco sensible porque no ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero me acostumbraré. Lo haré y todo estará bien… debo volver a casa. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-Sí… claro…

-Hasta mañana, Naruto. Y gracias…

-De nada…

La mujer se fue. El rubio se quedó un rato más ahí parado en las sombras. Alguien apareció detrás de él. Sonrió.

-No deberías hacer eso. Podría matarte…

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? –se dio vuelta y miró a la persona que tenía frente a sí. Parecía cansada.

-No logré nada. Es muy bueno. Su mente es fuerte, lo siento Naruto.

-Está bien Ino… ya veré cómo hacerlo hablar.

-No sé si lo lograrías. O es muy leal, o tiene miedo…

-Pues debería temerme más a mí. Lamento exigirte tanto, Ino. Sé que también trabajas en el hospital, pero nadie debe saberlo.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. He quedado como una debilucha ante Sakura y los demás. Pero sé que al final es por el bien de todos. De todas formas, me debes una, no soy de las que le gusta humillarse ante su rival.

-Claro. Gracias, has hecho un gran trabajo.

-No he logrado nada. Supongo que aún no soy como mi padre. Podrías pedirle a él…

-No… necesito que la menor cantidad de personas sepa esto. No es que no confíe en él. Pero Danzou es una persona muy importante en Konoha. Si demasiada gente sabe lo que ha hecho se armará un gran revuelo, y no tenemos aún las pruebas. Es muy riesgoso.

-Está bien. Lo dejé dormido, estaba cansado de tanto luchar contra mí. Parece que ese maldito de Danzou elije bien a su personal.

-Siempre supe que no sería fácil… -se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en cómo seguir- ya veré qué hacer. Ve a descansar.

-Nos vemos.

Ino se fue, Naruto suspiró. Había logrado capturar a uno de los subordinados de Danzou, alguien que había estado mucho tiempo a su lado, y que al parecer él había despachado un día. Tardó bastante en encontrarlo, y todo para nada. El hombre parecía ser muy bueno. Ni siquiera Ino con sus técnicas había logrado algo. Golpeó la pared furioso. La Hokage le había pedido que continuara con la investigación en silencio, sin que muchas personas lo sepan. Aunque no se lo hubiese ordenado, lo hubiera hecho. Quería descubrir la verdad. Quería encerrar a ese hombre y así Sasuke no tendría que seguir buscando una venganza. Así volvería a Konoha y se quedaría con Sakura. Sonrió. Ella volvería a ser feliz. Con eso le bastaba.

……………………….

Sasuke miró la Villa desde las montañas que tenían talladas las caras de los Hokages. Suigetsu y Juugo aparecieron detrás de él. Una capucha negra tapaba el rostro del Uchiha, por lo que sus compañeros no sabían qué es lo que estaría pasando por su mente. Aunque en realidad, si su rostro estuviera descubierto, seguirían sin saber nada. Había vuelto a ser el frío e inmutable ser que por tantos años habían conocido.

-¿Qué esperas, Sasuke? –preguntó Juugo.

-El amanecer… -respondió el morocho.

-¿No es mejor atacar de noche?, la oscuridad puede servirnos de…

-No… quiero que todos vean la caída de Konoha.

-¿No es soberbio pensar que puedes vencerlos tan fácilmente? –preguntó Suigetsu sentándose con cansancio. Habían recorrido un trecho muy largo en poco tiempo y eso no le gustaba, además que estaba malhumorado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No me importa. Así serán las cosas. Conozco cómo atacan, cómo se defienden. De qué forman estarán formados. Todo… lo he visto todo y no necesito nada más. Aplastaremos Konoha con facilidad.

-¿Y qué hay de ella? .preguntó Suigetsu como si nada. Tal vez recordársela lo haría entrar en razón.

El silencio se prolongó por un buen tiempo, haciendo que los dos ninjas que acompañaban al Uchiha se preguntaran si estaría dudando. Pero por fin el morocho respondió, con una voz que no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento o culpa.

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de ella. Hay algo que necesito saber.

-Sasuke… -Suigetsu se adelantó un poco a pesar de la mirada de alerta de Juugo- ¿estás seguro?, no hay vuelta atrás luego de que matas a alguien, y es peor si es alguien que aprecias… que amas…

-Yo no tengo sentimientos. No siento nada por nadie. Mi deber, siempre ha sido vengar a mi Clan. Todo Konoha se arrepentirá por habernos tomado a la ligera, por habernos abandonado, por habernos olvidado… -una frase que había ya repetido tantas veces en su mente que de alguna manera había logrado incorporarla.

-No creo que ella…

-Si no estás de acuerdo, Suigetsu, puedes irte. Nadie te retiene aquí. Pero si piensas seguir a mi lado, entonces cierra la boca –lo miró con sus ojos rojos. Suigetsu retrocedió unos pasos y asintió cabizbajo. Debería confiar en que ella lograría el milagro de nuevo. Ella tendría que traerlo de vuelta a la luz de alguna manera.

-Den la señal. El sol está saliendo por última vez para Konoha.

……………..

-Buenos días, Sakura-san –la secretaria la saludó con una inclinación. La chica sonrió como siempre- el paciente de la 324 ha vuelto a decaer.

-Iré a verlo entonces.

Subió las escaleras y frenó a mitad de camino. Colocó una mano en su pecho. Algo andaba mal. Miró por una ventana. El sol estaba saliendo, unas negras nubes se estaban acumulando en el cielo. Frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza y continuó, pero un temblor la hizo caer. Se agarró justo a tiempo de la baranda y agradeció sus buenos reflejos. Ese temblor… tensó todo su cuerpo. Los estaban atacando. Estaba segura. Volvió a la venta y vio humo en varias zonas de la muralla que rodeaba toda Konoha. Los gritos pronto comenzaron a escucharse. En unos pocos minutos se armó un gran revuelo. No esperó más, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¡Sakura-san! –la secretaria estaba pálida, temblaba y lloraba fuera de control- ¡¿qué hacemos?!

-Tranquila –le ordenó Sakura con voz firme- que todos los médicos se reúnan y lleven a los pacientes a la parte subterránea. Allí estarán a salvo, ha sido construído para eso. Que nadie pierda tiempo. ¡Anúncialo de inmediato! –terminó por gritarle al ver que no reaccionaba. La mujer asintió luego de un momento y salió corriendo. Pronto su voz se escuchó por los parlantes del hospital.

Sakura salió afuera porque sabía que lo encontraría. Y allí estaba. Llevaba una capa que cubría su cuerpo mientras que una capucha lo hacía con su rostro. No necesitaba verlo, sabía que era él. Se detuvo a una buena distancia. Y esperó.

-Sabía que estarías aquí… ¿ibas a escapar? –dijo el Uchiha con una voz monótona y perturbadora.

-No… estoy protegiendo el edificio –respondió ella con firmeza.

-¿De mí?

-De quien sea. Protegeré a los míos –algo había cambiado, lo sabía, lo sentía. Y si debía luchar contra Sasuke para poder proteger a los niños y enfermos del hospital, entonces lo haría. Por mucho que le doliera, no podía ser egoísta y olvidarlos.

-Perfecto. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber –se lanzó al ataque hacia ella pero Naruto apareció y golpeándolo de costado lo lanzó lejos.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!!, ¡¿qué es esto?!, ¡¿por qué nos atacas?!, ¡¿por qué la atacas?!

-¡¡Porque son unos mentirosos!! –gritó enfurecido el Uchiha mientras liberaba el sello de Orochimaru- ¡acabaré con todos ustedes! –la transformación terminó, el monstruo había aparecido y parecía más feroz que nunca.

Se lanzó contra Naruto y ambos comenzaron a pelear. La mujer no sabía qué hacer. Debía detenerlos o alguno de los dos acabaría mal. Amaba a Sasuke, pero no podía dejar que matara a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a frenarlos? Ambos eran sumamente fuertes e imparables cuando estaban luchando. Juntó fuerzas y corrió hacia ellos. Naruto preparaba un Rasengan, mientras que Sasuke esperaba, quería ver hasta dónde llegaba el poder de su enemigo. Pero cuando el rubio estaba acabando su jutsu, Sakura se interpuso entre ambos y miró a Sasuke decidida.

-¡Deténganse!, Sasuke, por favor, no hagas esto, te arrepentirás.

El Rasengan de Naruto desapareció al verla. El morocho se mantuvo impasible, ahora su Sharingan se había posado en ella, pero no pensaba aplicarle ningún Genjutsu. Había algo en su interior que le impedía hacerlo. Por alguna razón, ella seguía siendo su debilidad.

-Así que ya lo sabes… -continuó ella con voz temblorosa, Sasuke transformado parecía aún más intimidante, pero su temor no se debía a su aspecto o a lo que pudiera hacerle, sino más bien, a que se hubiese convertido en alguien que no tenía salvación, alguien que la había olvidado- supongo que Orochimaru te lo dijo. Entonces, ¿confías en él ciegamente, y a nosotros no nos das ni una oportunidad para explicarte?

-¡Lo estuvieron cubriendo todo este tiempo! –gritó el Uchiha, desechando la idea con un ademán de su mano.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, yo no lo sabía, y Naruto lo descubrió hace poco.

-¡¡Mentirosos!!, ¿por qué he de creerles?

-¡Por que nos conoces!, ¡me conoces!, ¿o ya te has olvidado de todo?, Orochimaru es quien más te ha mentido.

-¡Orochimaru es el único que me ha dicho la verdad!

-Te dice lo que le conviene. Sasuke… -se adelantó, Naruto la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No creo que escuche razones ahora, Sakura-chan…

-No tengo miedo. No lo dejaré. Por favor Naruto… confía en mí. Esta vez lo lograré.

Más explosiones a lo lejos. El cielo terminó por cubrirse de nubes. Los truenos se oían fuertes. Parecía ser que había alguien que podía controlar el clima. Todos los subordinados de Orochimaru estaba atacando sin compasión, pero ella sabía que los ninjas de Konoha no se rendirían fácilmente. Debía hacer su parte. Si no podía detener a Sasuke, todo estaría perdido. El rubio la soltó.

-Sólo tienes una oportunidad –le dijo Naruto en un susurro.

-Sólo eso necesito –respondió ella- Si vas a matarme, Sasuke, hazlo. No te detendré, ni él lo hará –Naruto abrió los ojos, no era eso a lo que se refería al dejarla actuar- No lucharé contra ti… no puedo hacerlo, aunque lo haya dicho antes. Me es imposible. Y si tú vas a elegir ese camino, entonces no queda nada para mí. Ya no le temo a la muerte… mi mayor temor se ha hecho realidad –lo miró. Él estaba allí parado estático, escuchándola, y tal vez luchando consigo mismo- no puedo seguirte si vas a la oscuridad, y veo que tampoco pude salvarte. Así que no me queda nada…

El Uchiha sacó su katana. Naruto tensó todo su cuerpo, pero confió en que Sakura tuviera razón. La pelirrosa miró los ojos rojos de la persona que amaba. Sólo veía odio y eso le causó un gran dolor. Se arrodilló.

-Lo siento, Sasuke…

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-Por no ser más fuerte. Por no haber podido salvarte. Y por querer tanto a mi gente, que tuve que olvidar tu dolor y protegerlos, ocultándote la verdad.

Caminó hacia ella, vio que el rubio no parecía querer moverse. Apuntó la espada al cuello de ella. Sus verdes ojos lo miraban fijamente. Estaba triste. Estaba mal, la había dañado y ahora pensaba matarla. Si acababa con ella, terminaría de enterrar los sentimientos que le quedaban. Si la mataba, podría lograr su objetivo. Ella era su único obstáculo. Con su muerte, no dudaría más. Ya una vez lo había intentado, pero un tonto recuerdo se lo había impedido. Ahora qué es lo que lo frenaba. ¿Por qué estaba volviendo a dudar?, ¿por qué temblaba su mano? Sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirarlos.

-Te amo, Sasuke…

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron. ¿Era eso verdad?, no podía estar mintiéndole. Era imposible que alguien con esa mirada estuviera mintiendo. ¿Podía culparla?, ¿Podía culpar a alguien que había preferido la felicidad de otros que la propia y la del ser que amaba? Su mano seguía temblando. Aún dudaba.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Mátala ahora!! –gritó Orochimaru apareciendo a su espalda.

El Uzumaki tensó aún más su cuerpo al ver a su enemigo, sacó un kunai, las cosas se estaban escapando de su control y no contaban con demasiado tiempo. Sakura tendría que disculparlo, pero no pensaba dejar su vida en las manos de esos.

-¡Sasuke! –Naruto lo llamó y a pesar de que el morocho lo escuchaba, no lo miraba a él- Descubrí que Danzou ordenó la matanza de tu Clan, pero no tenía pruebas para encerrarlo. No encontré nada que lo culpara. Pero sigo buscando. Seguiré buscando por siempre si es necesario. No se saldrá con la suya pero debes saber que no sólo nosotros te ocultamos cosas. Ese hombre también te ha mentido.

-Él tiene a Itachi –dijo la pelirrosa con calma. Eso lo hizo quitar la vista de ella para posarla en la serpiente. Orochimaru sonrió.

-¿Vas a creerle a esa mujer en vez de a mí?

-¡Sasuke!, yo lo vi, lo ha tenido todos estos años encerrado haciéndolo cumplir sus órdenes. Itachi fue su esclavo porque pensaba que Orochimaru te mataría. Tu hermano está vivo, Sasuke…

La transformación de Sasuke desapareció. Pero su Sharingan seguía activado. En su mente un sinfín de preguntas y recuerdos estaban llevándolo a un estado cercano a lo locura. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos por unos minutos mientras traba de organizar la información que tenía. ¿En quién debía confiar?, ¿quién decía la verdad?, ¿quién mentía? La miró. Ella estaba llorando.

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó a Orochimaru lo más calmadamente posible.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¡¡¡Responde!!!

Orochimaru sonrió al ver que varios de sus subordinados habían llegado. Los tenían rodeados. Aún así debía tener cuidado con el chico Kyuubi. Él le preocupaba más que el propio Uchiha.

-Si…

-Acabaré contigo. Con mi fuerza. Ya no necesito tu sello. Te mataré y luego mataré a Danzou.

-Jajaja, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo, Sasuke-kun?, siempre fuiste una simple marioneta. Yo te entrené, conozco tus movimientos, tus ataques, no puedes vencerme. Porque eres inferior a mí.

-Pasabas meses lejos de la guarida. En ese tiempo entrenaba por mi cuenta. ¿Crees que soy tan tonto?, siempre supe lo que eras. Pero me quedé a tu lado porque quería ser más fuerte. Ya lo soy, hace mucho que te he superado, Maestro…

-Sí eres tonto, Sasuke-kun, has sido mi marioneta durante años, y lo seguirás siendo, porque te conviene, porque soy el único que puede hacer que tu deseo se cumpla…

-Te venceré ahora mismo y yo sólo alcanzaré mi objetivo.

-¡¡Sasuke!!

El Uchiha ignoró el grito de la pelirrosa y corrió hacia Orochimaru. El resto de los ninjas atacaron a Naruto. La mujer se quedó petrificada en el medio de las dos batallas. Miraba a Sasuke hipnotizada, era tan rápido como siempre, pero Orochimaru era impredecible. Se movía con la misma velocidad, además de que al conocer el Sharingan no lo miraba a los ojos. Escuchó gritos y vio que varios ninjas enemigos entraban al hospital. Se levantó apretando los puños y miró a Naruto, quien a pesar de estar superado en número, no parecía tener muchos problemas. No era momento de preocuparse por ellos. Tenía que tener confianza y ayudar a quienes de verdad la necesitaban. Salió corriendo al hospital y al pasar al lado de Naruto, éste le lanzó una katana que le había robado a un enemigo.

-¡Cuídate! –le gritó el rubio.

La mujer tomó la katana en el aire y, asintiendo ante el pedido de Naruto, continuó. No quiso volver a mirar a Sasuke. Por lo menos había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón. Su deseo era que fuera feliz y estaba segura de que eso no podría lograrlo totalmente siendo un asesino. Esperaba que no llegara a matar a Orochimaru. Atacó a varios ninjas enemigos en la entrada y continuó, desarmando y desmayando al resto. Estaba apurada, desesperada, asustada, pero todo eso era menor, seguía un simple objetivo y debía ser fuerte para cumplirlo. Obligó a su cuerpo a seguir moviéndose y luchando sin parar. Había gente que la necesitaba. Y tenía que volver con Sasuke.

……………………

El Uchiha cortó las serpientes que lo rodeaban. Y miró a Orochimaru con furia. Éste le devolvió la mirada muy tranquilo. Su Maestro seguía siendo realmente bueno y sin la ayuda del sello la cuestión se vería difícil. Pero no pensaba utilizar algo que ese hombre le había dado a cambio de su vida, de su felicidad, de su hermano. Todo fue mentira. Nadie había matado a Itachi, Orochimaru se lo había llevado, seguramente para tener otra carta por si él no lograba su objetivo.

Su objetivo… miró a su alrededor, todo era caos y destrucción. La gente gritaba y corría. Los ninjas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra un enemigo que los conocía. Y ¿por qué los conocía?, porque él les había contado todo. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, había modificado la estrategia que antes habían pensado para hacer ese ataque certero, eficaz y mortal. Los que murieran ese día, sus almas, el dolor de sus familias, llevaría todo eso sobre su espalda…

-Estás distraído, Sasuke-kun –le dijo Orochimaru acercándose con una velocidad increíble.

Esquivó el ataque pero no lo suficiente. La katana de Orochimaru provocó un importante corte en su torso. Saltó hacia atrás y se tocó la herida. Su sangre manchó sus manos al instante. Un poco más y lo hubiese cortado al medio. No era grave, pero él no era una persona que recibía heridas de esa magnitud. Había estado distraído pensando en la gente que moriría ese día por su culpa.

"Sakura…" miró a todos lados pero no la encontró. Volvió a esquivar a la serpiente que seguía atacándolo, pero su mente, no estaba en la batalla. La buscaba sin descanso. Necesitaba pedirle perdón. Necesitaba decirle que le importaba mucho, que el dolor y la furia lo habían cegado, pero que igualmente al final no hubiese podido matarla. La había lastimado. No la merecía en absoluto con lo que le había hecho. ¿Cómo iba a culparla?, ella simplemente protegía a su villa. Realizó unos sellos y lanzó bolas de fuego hacia Orochimaru. Aprovechó la confusión para escapar. Quería primero saber que estaba bien. Luego acabaría con la serpiente.

…………………..

Sakura tropezó, se giró para esquivar un ataque y luego clavó la katana en el pie de su enemigo, quien lanzó un grito de dolor. Se levantó de un salto y juntó chakra en sus puños. Lo golpeó dejándolo desmayado en el suelo. No estaba muy cansada y se alegró por ello. Aún había mucho por hacer y no podía rendirse. Sonrió, estaba bastante orgullosa con su capacidad aunque eso fuera increíble.

-Sakura-san –una de las enfermeras corrió hacia ella.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, gracias a usted, Sakura-san.

-Me alegro –suspiró con alivio- bien, vuelve con los otros, yo me encargaré de que nadie se acerque, cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero…

-¡Vete ya!

-¡Sí!

La mujer salió corriendo mientras Sakura se vendaba una pequeña herida en un brazo. Chasqueó la lengua disgustada al darse cuenta que no había salido ilesa del todo.

-Eres demasiado exigente contigo misma…

Casi salta hasta el techo. Miró al Uchiha con una mano en el corazón. ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¡estaba herido! Corrió hacia donde estaba. Y colocó una mano cuidadosamente sobre la herida. Él ni siquiera se inmutó aunque seguramente le había dolido un poco.

-Oh, Sasuke, ¿qué te pasó?

-Un corte, nada más –respondió sin darle importancia.

-Eres un tonto, es bastante importante –dijo mientras comenzaba a curarlo, él le tomó las manos. La mujer lo miró, su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte, pero ahora no era por el susto.

-Lo siento… volví a lastimarte…

-Tenías razón esta vez… no debimos ocultarte información, pero ya ves como te pones…

-Lo entiendo… fui un tonto al creerle a Orochimaru. Siempre supe que era una mala persona, pero nunca me imaginé que pudiera ocultarme lo de mi hermano. Tantos años pensando que lo había perdido todo –apretó los puños con fuerza. Ella lo observaba con tristeza. No quería que él sufriera, deseaba poder hacer algo para calmarlo.

-Sí –sonrió- la verdad es que siempre te han considerado un genio, pero caes muy fácilmente en las trampas y las mentiras.

-La furia y el dolor no me dejan pensar bien muchas veces… trataré de cambiar eso en algún momento –respondió él con una sonrisa torcida. Agradecía que ella intentara levantarle el ánimo en esos momentos.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos. Ella hubiese preferido quedarse así el resto de su vida, pero no debían olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se soltó de su agarre y continuó curándolo.

-Estamos en el medio de una batalla, no hay tiempo para esto. Dejaste a Naruto solo. Debes ir y ayudarlo.

-Tenía que saber que estabas bien.

-¿Cómo fue que me creíste?, por un momento pensé que…

-No lo sé. Supongo que entré en razón. Tú sólo me mentiste para proteger a los tuyos. No puedo juzgarte por ello. En ese momento me sentí traicionado… Pero al verte… no tuve más dudas. Tal vez en el fondo, ya lo sabía, sólo te necesitaba a ti para que me abrieras los ojos ¿Estarás bien tú sola aquí?

-Lo estaré…

-Sakura… yo…

Una explosión afuera lo interrumpió. Ella quiso salir pero la detuvo. Lo miró, parecía realmente preocupado. Posiblemente se debiera a que conocía las capacidades de su Maestro y de la gente que lo seguía.

-Iré yo. Tú quédate aquí y cuida de los tuyos…

-Konoha también te pertenece, tú naciste aquí, Sasuke…

-Los abandoné hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora los traicioné, no merezco ser llamado un ninja de Konoha –dijo con frialdad. Ella lo tomó con fuerza de la mano.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Todos cometemos errores, ahora que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no dudes. Pero por favor, no te conviertas en un asesino. No dejes que el odio venza, ¿si? –él no respondió, simplemente mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de ella- Cuídate, Sasuke… por favor… no quiero volver a perderte.

-Sí… -acarició su rostro- me odio a mí mismo por el dolor que te he causado. No debí apuntarte con la espada yo…

-Ya lo olvidé… simplemente vuelve con vida y todo estará bien.

-No lo estará para mí… -Sasuke se quedó mirando hacia fuera un momento y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella- volveré. Lo prometo, y de alguna forma arreglaré lo que hice.

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con gran pasión. Para luego salir corriendo hacia fuera. Sakura se quedó estática allí mientras tocaba sus labios. Sonrió. Había vuelto a ser el de antes. Lo había recuperado. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Sakura… -se giró para encontrarse con Subaru. Estaba allí de pie, y al parecer en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Cómo?...

-Aome salió detrás de Sasuke luego de verlo tan furioso por miedo de que algo me sucediera. Ella me curó. Pero tuve que matarla.

-¿Por qué? –Sakura retrocedió asustada.

-Porque era una molestia, pretendía que me olvidara de todo lo que me hicieron y nos fuéramos juntos. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de lo que me hiciste?, ¿cómo olvidar lo que me hizo la persona que una vez llamé padre? Todos pagarán, y mi venganza empezará por ti.

Sakura corrió hacia él dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Juntó chakra en su puño y lo golpeó, Subaru estalló en miles de trozos de hielo. La mujer se quedó mirando el suelo, mientras que a su espalda su enemigo reía.

-Aún no conoces todos mis trucos, Sakura. Quise demostrarte que yo también puedo burlarme de ti con facilidad.

Se dio vuelta y volvió a ir contra él. Lanzó puños y patadas, pero él las esquivaba sin borrar su cínica sonrisa del rostro. En un momento frenó una patada de la mujer y la tomó del talón. Sakura abrió los ojos un instante antes al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación. Su enemigo mostró una amplia sonrisa, y luego la lanzó contra una pared. Corrió hacia ella antes de que pudiera recomponerse y la tomó del cuello haciéndola golpear contra el suelo. Sakura quiso zafarse del agarre, pero como siempre le sucedía con Subaru, parecía tener una fuerza mayor de lo que su cuerpo mostraba.

-Estoy muy cansado, Sakura. Tú como Orochimaru me traicionaron, pero no morirás aún, eres necesaria para continuar con mi plan.

-Nunca te ayudaría… -respondió ella entre dientes.

-No es necesario que hagas nada. Pero ahora tendrás que quedarte dormida.

Le dio un fuerte golpe que la dejó desmayada. Se levantó y se corrió el pelo de la cara mientras seguía sonriendo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia fuera donde se podían escuchar explosiones y gritos. Se puso serio. Lo que vendría a continuación sería mucho más difícil, pero no le importaba. Su vida no tenía sentido, por lo que acabaría con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino si era necesario. Y si moría antes, mala suerte. Tomó la muñeca de la mujer y la levantó subiéndola a su espalda. Nadie nunca más se burlaría de él. Se aseguraría de ello.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aclaraciones: **si tardé mucho, no me reten. Estuvo complicado este cap aunque sabía lo que quería que pasara me costaba expresarlo. Pero ya está listo para q lo lean, espero q lo disfruten. El prox va a tardar como dos semanas aprox porque me voy de viaje. Disculpen nuevamente!! Saludos y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los q leen tb.

**Capitulo 23**

Itachi esperaba sentado sobre una roca. A su alrededor habían unos diez ninjas que lo vigilaban y un poco más lejos estaba la mujer pelirroja que había estado antes con Orochimaru. Ella era la encargada de activar los grilletes que llevaba puestos si algo salía mal. Se sentía inquieto. Las cosas estaban bastante raras. Orochimaru le dijo que no lo iba a usar para invadir Konoha, pero lo habían llevado allí, estaban cerca, y por el ruido que se escuchaba, el ataque había empezado. Su sangre hervía de sólo pensar que estaban destruyendo la villa en la que había nacido. Allí aún se encontraba gente que él había conocido, que apreciaba. Le molestaba no poder hacer nada.

"Sasuke". Había algo raro con respecto a él también. La mujer de cabellos rosas había ido a decirle algo y estaba seguro de que era por su hermano. Orochimaru había actuado extraño y hasta de una manera sospechosa. Observó a la pelirroja que parecía estar también nerviosa. Desde que lo había llevado allí no lo había mirado. Eso era obvio, podía caer en un genjutsu fácilmente. Y eso era lo que él pretendía. De los otros se podía encargar fácilmente, el problema era ella, que era la que conocía cómo debilitarlo.

Se levantó, haciendo que los hombres se tensaran. La mujer se dio vuelta de inmediato, pero cuidando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Era precavida, debía admitirlo, pero estaba enfrentándose a un Uchiha, y no a cualquiera de ellos.

-¿Qué haces? –estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, su voz temblorosa la había traicionado. Itachi sonrió.

-Mis disculpas, necesitaba pararme, estoy algo aburrido. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacemos aquí?, si quieren que ataque, puedo hacerlo ya.

-No hasta que el Maestro lo ordene –respondió la mujer cortante.

-¿Maestro?, ¿te refieres a Orochimaru?

-No deberías hablar de él así como así. Eres un irrespetuoso, Uchiha.

-Creo que estás sobrevalorando a un hombre como él. Ha hecho un buen trabajo de lavado de cerebro, pero eso es obvio, se nota que tu mente es débil…

-¡¡¿Qué dices?!!

Itachi sonrió. Había caído tan fácil. Esa mujer sí que era tonta. Por culpa de su furia, había olvidado la precaución y lo había mirado. Su Sharingan se activó al instante y sólo eso fue suficiente. Para cuando los diez hombres que los rodeaban se dieron cuenta de su error, él ya los había dejado desmayados. Ahora tenía que ocuparse de ella y conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Karín vio los ojos rojos de Itachi y se dio cuenta del tremendo desliz que había cometido. Se quedó estática esperando cualquier cosa, pero nada. Allí estaban los hombres que lo vigilaban y allí estaba él. Se apartó algo confundida, estaba segura de que había visto su Sharingan, debía haber caído en su genjutsu.

-Te quedaste callada, ¿pasa algo?

-…no…

-Bien –Itachi se acercó, y ella aunque lo quiso no pudo moverse.

-Lo sabía… he caído –tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía qué es lo que haría con ella, aún no quería morir- por favor –rogó- no me hagas daño…

-No lo haré –respondió él sonriendo- simplemente deberás responder mis preguntas…

Itachi se convirtió en miles de cuervos que volaron hacia ella, se cubrió la cara temiendo que le hicieran daño y cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor ya no estaban sus hombres. Estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro. No veía nada por ningún lado. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba parada sobre algo. Comenzó a temblar.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¡¿dónde están todos?!

Itachi sonrió, el pensar que estás solo es el peor de los sentimientos, puede llegar a enloquecer a una persona que no tiene el espíritu fuerte. Esperó un poco más, hasta que la mujer comenzara a sentirse peor. Cuando la mente quiebra, la lengua larga mucho mejor la información.

-¿Y bien?, ¿piensas hablar ahora?

-¡Sí!, te diré lo que quieras, pero por favor, ¡sácame de aquí! –gritaba ella al borde de la histeria, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Eres una persona muy débil, mujer, Orochimaru cometió tres graves errores. El primero fue creer que ustedes podrían mantenerme tranquilo. El segundo, no haberte dicho a ti y tus hombres cómo se escapa de un getjutsu provocado por el Sharingan. Y el tercero pensar que yo aún soy un niño crédulo y obediente… bien, ahora dime, ¿dónde está mi hermano?, ¿dónde lo tiene Orochimaru?, no aceptaré un "no sé" como respuesta, te lo advierto… -su voz aunque tranquila provocó un escalofrío en la mujer que parecía no poder resistir el no saber dónde se encontraba.

-Está más cerca de lo que imaginas –dijo ella entre el llanto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Orochimaru jamás tuvo a Sasuke encerrado… lo entrenó, al igual que a ti, y ahora está luchando contra los de Konoha… para vengar a tu Clan… para vengar tu supuesta muerte y la de tus padres…

Itachi se quedó callado un buen rato mientras digería las palabras de Karín. La mujer lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara salir de allí, pero él ya no la escuchaba. La ira se iba incrementando en su interior a medida que recordaba las mentiras y engaños de Orochimaru, las cosas que le había dicho. Tantos años creyendo que podría salvarlo, cuando ya lo había perdido. Ese hombre seguramente había logrado entrar en la frágil mente de su hermanito desde pequeño, y lo llenó de odio y mentiras para que aborreciera a gente que no se lo merecía. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Aún había algo que no entraba en sus deducciones.

-La mujer, la mujer de cabello rosa, ¿quién es ella?, ¿por qué era tan importante para Orochimaru encontrarla?

-Quiero salir… quiero salir… por favor…

-¡¡¡Responde!!! –gritó furioso, haciendo que ella calle y se quede simplemente temblando en el suelo- te quedarás aquí por siempre… -dijo tratando de devolver la calma a su voz y mente.

-Ella… ella es la mujer de Sasuke… quiero decir… es una chica de Konoha que conoció, y al parecer ha logrado convencerlo de que no es necesario destruir la villa.

Itachi suspiró un poco más tranquilo. Cuando volviera a verla se lo agradecería enormemente. Eso quería decir que Sasuke había vuelto a la luz.

-Entonces, mi hermano está en Konoha, defendiéndola.

-No.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Cómo?, pero…

-Lo había alejado de nosotros… pero yo lo traje de vuelta… -sonaba orgullosa de ello- porque me enteré de que el culpable de la matanza de tu Clan aún está en Konoha. Es alguien muy importante…

-Así que tú volviste a arrastrar a mi hermano menor a la oscuridad y el odio… -cerró los ojos. Aunque en ese momento sólo deseaba acabar con esa mujer por lo que había hecho, no valía la pena, ni era correcto. A pesar de todo él nunca quiso ser un asesino, jamás deseó acabar con una vida y no comenzaría a pensar así ese día- te dejaré libre, pero te lo advierto, si vuelvo a cruzarme contigo, no seré tan piadoso. ¿Me oíste?

-Sí… ¿no deseas saber quién fue el culpable de la destrucción de tu Clan?

-A diferencia de mi hermano, sé porqué lo destruyeron. No era la forma, pero tampoco había opción. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo siendo más grande… porque estaban atentando contra Konoha, y eso es imperdonable.

-Eres muy distinto a Sasuke…

-Sí…

Karín regresó al bosque de Konoha, pero no encontró a Itachi por ningún lado. A su alrededor estaban los hombres que supuestamente iban a vigilarlo. No estaban muertos. Se sorprendió, porque pensaba que era un asesino de sangre fría a juzgar por los comentarios que habían llegado a sus oídos sobre él. No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo.

Itachi corrió entre el bosque buscando entre sus recuerdos de niño algo que lo condujera hacia la villa. Para su suerte el ruido de las explosiones se oía cerca, por lo que podía seguirlo. Él, aunque muy chico, sabía que su Clan planificaba la destrucción de Konoha. Había escuchado a su padre hablando de ello una vez, pero a su edad le era imposible hacer algo al respecto por muy maduro que fuera.

Los Uchiha eran conocidos por su soberbia, y eso los conducía a querer estar por encima de los demás, cuando no era así. Si eres fuerte, entonces debes proteger a los débiles. Eso es lo que siempre pensó y de chico entrenaba para poder defender a su hermano y su villa. Luego todo cambió. Encerrado durante años, cumpliendo las órdenes de Orochimaru, terminó siendo un asesino. Se convirtió en lo que él siempre aborreció. Pero no había tenido opción, aunque sonara egoísta también, su hermano era más importante que cualquier otro ser. Pero todo había sido en vano. Orochimaru se había burlado de él por última vez. Si debía manchar sus manos nuevamente de sangre para poder salvar a Sasuke y a la Villa, lo haría con gusto. Aumentó la velocidad presa del pánico, al pensar que tal vez Sasuke fuera a matar a gente inocente. ¿Y si en su furia terminaba asesinando a esa mujer?, ¿podría ser que su hermano llegara a ser tan frío como para matar a quien amaba?, sólo esperaba que no fuera así. Lo conoció muy poco, sólo cinco años, pero eso fue suficiente para saber cómo era su carácter. Sasuke no era paciente, se dejaba llevar demasiado por lo que le decían y por sus sentimientos, aunque también en cierto sentido siempre quería ocultarlos y parecer frío, de chico no le salía, se preguntó si lo había logrado de adulto. Una nueva duda surgió en su interior. ¿Lo reconocería luego de 16 años sin verlo? Sonrió. Si tenía el Sharingan activado, no sería muy difícil.

………………..

Subaru comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero unas fieras, que parecían dibujadas, le cortaron el paso. Sai apareció a su espalda.

-¿Adónde la llevas? –preguntó furioso.

Subaru se dio vuelta tranquilamente y sonrió. Parecía que iba a poder comenzar un calentamiento antes de enfrentarse a sus verdaderos enemigos. El suelo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse, al igual que las bestias que Sai había hecho. El morocho se sorprendió un poco, pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre se llevara a Sakura.

-¡Deja a Sakura ahora!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme esa orden?

-¿Adónde la llevas?, ¿qué harás con ella?

-No me interesa responderte eso –dijo Subaru mientras colocaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa a un lado.

Sai decidió que no podía seguir así. Ese hombre no iba a decir nada por las buenas, así que lo haría por las malas. Subaru desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sai se agachó esquivando el ataque de su enemigo justo a tiempo.

-¡Ja!, esto será más divertido de lo que pensé. Parece que eres algo hábil.

Comenzaron una lucha en donde la velocidad y los reflejos lo eran todo. El ninja de Konoha solamente podía esquivar los ataques de su adversario. Era increíble la velocidad y agilidad que poseía, pero de todas formas, no parecía querer dañarlo del todo, ya que se dedicaba a lanzar golpes.

Sai, en un segundo de distracción de Subaru, dibujó varias bestias más, que se lanzaron al ataque de inmediato. Mientras su enemigo estaba entretenido, el morocho corrió hacia Sakura. Al llegar a ella la sacudió con cuidado para poder despertarla.

-¡Sakura!, ¡vamos despierta!, ¡Sakura!...

La chica seguía inconsciente. Sai arrugó el ceño. Tenía que despertarla para que pudiera escapar, no sabía qué iba a hacer ese hombre con ella, pero era obvio que no podría detenerlo por mucho tiempo, casi no había logrado esquivar su ataque. Le tocó la frente, y luego procedió a ver si tenía alguna herida en la cabeza.

-¡Sakura, por favor!, vamos, despierta…

-Nunca debes darle la espalda a un enemigo –dijo Subaru con calma colocándose detrás de Sai. El morocho abrió los ojos, pero luego sonrió levemente.

-Si lo hago, es porque estoy preparado para ello…

En el suelo, varias serpientes dibujadas se enroscaron en las piernas de Subaru, quien cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Sai se levantó y apuntó con su espada el cuello de su enemigo.

-Muy bien, ahora comenzarás a hablar.

-¿Y piensas que así me has vencido?, eres un pobre iluso. Algo que aprendí muy bien de tu amiga, es que no se debe nunca desestimar a un enemigo.

El Subaru que Sai había capturado se hizo agua. Y el verdadero apareció a espaldas del morocho, apoyando su espalda contra la de él, sonrió.

-Sí, Sakura me dio una buena lección la última vez, y no pienso olvidarla…

El cuerpo de Sai comenzó a congelarse empezando por las piernas. Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, pestañó al sentirse algo confundida, luego vio frente a ella a Subaru y Sai. El último estaba estático. Miró más abajo y vio que Subaru estaba aplicando sobre él una de sus técnicas. La chica sintió que su corazón daba un fuerte golpe y su mente comenzaba a trabajar a causa de la desesperación. Ya había visto a Subaru atacando una vez, había visto cómo otro de sus jutsus destrozaba a Zansu con facilidad, matándolo luego de una terrible agonía. No podía dejar que le sucediera algo así a Sai, pero difícilmente podría mover un dedo. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para moverse. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Por favor… -rogó desde el suelo y casi sin voz- Subaru… te lo suplico… por favor… déjalo…

El aludido la miró. La mitad del cuerpo de Sai estaba ya casi completamente congelado. Parecía que no podía moverse aunque quisiera. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella también y mostró signos de alarma. Sakura estaba segura de qué es lo que le diría si pudiera. "Escapa, vete de aquí antes de que te haga algo". Pero por supuesto no iba a hacer eso, ni aunque pudiera. No iba a abandonarlo.

-Por favor, Subaru… es a mí a quien quieres… déjalo ir, te lo suplico… Subaru…

No apartaba sus ojos de los de ella. El congelamiento seguía, ya había llegado hasta el cuello de Sai. Las lágrimas de Sakura continuaban cayendo por su rostro. Con un gran esfuerzo levantó la mano y la extendió hacia él.

-Por favor…

Subaru cerró los ojos. Sai cayó el suelo. El jutsu había detenido su avance, pero el morocho casi no podía moverse. La mujer sonrió levemente. Su enemigo se acercó a ella.

-Gracias…

-No lo hice por ti… al final, terminó siendo un simple perdedor, y me molesta perder el tiempo y mi chakra en gente sin sentido. De todas maneras no podrá molestar por un buen tiempo…

Sai intentaba arrastrarse hasta ellos, pero le era imposible. Sakura miró con tristeza a Subaru, éste iba a levantarse, pero le tomó la mano impidiéndoselo.

-No sigas, Subaru. No necesitas hacer esto. Ya terminó. No sigas haciendo daño…

-Es para lo que nací –respondió él, el fuego de su interior se podía ver en sus ojos. Sólo el odio conocía y sólo eso podía brindar.

-¿No ves lo que has hecho?, asesinaste a la persona que te amaba. Siempre quisiste conocer ese sentimiento, y aunque lo tuviste a tu lado, nunca lo viste. ¿Seguirás causando dolor?, ¿acaso no querías cambiar?, ¿no deseabas dejar de matar gente? Estoy segura de que aún lo deseas.

-Estas equivocada. Sólo dije esas cosas para que creyeras en mí.

-¡No es cierto!, me atacaste porque pensaste que yo te había traicionado. Estoy segura de que lo hiciste porque te sentías defraudado, te importa la gente que te rodea…

-¡Cállate!, no me importa si me traicionaste o no. No me importa nada ya. Mataré a Orochimaru, acabaré contigo frente a los ojos de Sasuke y luego, cuando esté demasiado triste y débil, lo asesinaré también. Seré el más poderoso. Todos me temerán, y con eso lograré tener todo lo que desee.

-¿Vas a obligar a la gente a que te de lo que quieres?, ¿vas a utilizar el miedo como un arma?, ¡eso es una acción cobarde!

Subaru la miró con gran odio y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio vuelta la cara de un golpe. Un hilo de sangre cayó desde el labio inferior de la pelirrosa.

-¡Tú que vas a entender!, ¡lo tuviste todo!, y ahora lo perderás todo. Porque te odio, tanto como odio a padre, tanto como odio a Sasuke.

-¿Tanto como odiabas a Aome?

-¡¡Deja de decir su nombre!! –estalló Subaru aún más encolerizado, Sai rogó para sus adentros que Sakura dejara de hablarle a ese hombre, ya que temía por la vida de ella- ¡ella no quiso escucharme!, ¡le dije que se callara, que me dejara en paz!

-Estás loco…

-No… no estoy loco… tú, en tu perfecta vida, ¿cuando experimentaste el odio?, ¿cuándo sentiste terror absoluto?, ¿sabes lo que se siente matar, quitar la vida a alguien?, ¿sabes lo que se siente cuando ves que destruyen tu hogar, cuando observas que queman a tus padres y tus hermanos vivos?, tú no sabes nada. Así que no puedes decir que estoy loco, no puedes decir que soy el errado, porque soy lo que queda después de una guerra. Yo soy el producto de lo que tu querida Villa y tu querido país generan.

La mujer se quedó callada. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Ya una vez Sasuke le había planteado algo similar. Ella jamás podría llegar a entender su dolor porque no lo había pasado. Sus padres eran amorosos, siempre vivió rodeada de amigos. Pero ella conocía el dolor, y el sufrimiento que se sentía al pensar que podía perder al ser que más amaba.

Sin embargo, apartó la mirada de su enemigo avergonzada. Subaru sonrió victorioso.

-¿Ves?, no tienes nada que contestar, porque sabes que es cierto. Has nacido en un lugar donde viven de la lucha. ¿Para qué están los ninjas sino?

-Están para defender –respondió con seguridad.

-¿Y al defender no matan?, ¿quién les indica a ustedes quién es el bueno y quién el malo?, ¿qué les da el derecho de elegir entre una vida y otra?

-¿Quién te da el derecho a ti?

-Mi experiencia. Yo he visto, yo sé. A diferencia de ti, ninja de Konoha.

-¡No todos los ninjas son asesinos!

-¡Lo llevan en la sangre!, tarde o temprano lo terminan siendo… por defender a un compañero, a un amigo, a un amor… -tomó el mentón de la kunoichi con fuerza para que lo mirara, quería ver su expresión, quería ver sus ojos, Subaru quería saber qué es lo que pensaba, qué es lo que esa mujer sentía- ¿crees que tu querido Sasuke se salvará de serlo?, matará a todo culpable por la matanza de su Clan. Matará a todo el que intente hacerte daño. Pero matará. Y al final, aunque la razón sea justa, el acto no lo será. Muy pronto verás a tu querido amor, muerto, o siendo un asesino. ¿Qué elegirías? –la mujer no pudo responder, la pregunta era demasiado difícil, cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas- ¿lo ves?, hasta tú, que te crees tan justa y buena, dejas de serlo por temor a perderlo. No hay buenos y malos en esta historia Sakura. Simplemente hay humanos.

-Te equivocas… te equivocas… -repetía la chica en susurros. Quería convencerse a sí misma que lo que Subaru decía no era cierto. No podía serlo. Matar estaba mal. El odio estaba mal. Y el amor era el camino a la salvación, no a la perdición.

-El amor que se tienen acabará con ustedes. Lo sé, me di cuenta. Por eso la maté, porque era una debilidad, y era lo que me llevaría a mi fin. Tú me puedes llamar malvado, insensible, o lo que quieras, pero no es cierto, simplemente busco mi supervivencia, como cualquier ser vivo. Y busco venganza, como cualquier ser humano que es defraudado por quien más confía. Ahora vendrás conmigo.

-¡No, no quiero! –gritó ella, pero se sentía débil aún por el golpe que le había dado. El movimiento brusco que él hizo al levantarla acabó por marearla. Cayó al piso. Subaru demasiado furioso ya, para tomarse las cosas con calma volvió a tirar de su brazo y la obligó a caminar.

-Vendrás quieras o no. Lo verás todo, porque así lo deseo, porque no tienes opción.

…………………….

Naruto acabó con su último enemigo. Tocó su cuello para comprobar que aún seguía con vida y sonrió. Sí estaba bien aún. Prefería no tener que matar, aunque su enemigo no hiciera lo mismo en su lugar. No pensaba manchar sus manos de esa forma cuando había otras opciones. Buscó a su alrededor a Sasuke y Orochimaru. Algo había visto hacía varios minutos. Sasuke había realizado un jutsu que provocó bastante confusión y se alejó corriendo hacia el hospital. En ese momento supo al instante hacia dónde se dirigía y por ello, cuando vio a Orochimaru salir de entre la polvareda le lanzó un nuevo ataque. Lo mantuvo ocupado un tiempo, le costo bastante, ya que en ese momento no había acabado con los hombres que se habían lanzado contra él. Pero sabía que para Sasuke, y también para Sakura, era necesario volver a verse, reencontrarse y cruzar algunas palabras. Para su suerte, Sasuke salió bastante rápido, ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener ocupado a Orochimaru y todos sus hombres. El morocho le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y volvió al ataque.

Suspiró. En algún momento lo había perdido de vista, pero por lo menos, al salir lo había visto con muchas más energías. Miró hacia el hospital. ¿Sakura estaría bien?, Sasuke y él mismo jamás se perdonarían que algo le sucediera. Pero ¿qué debía hacer?, no creía que ella pudiera tener problemas con unos simples ninjas, pero Sasuke sí podía tenerlos con Orochimaru. Sai pasó a su lado.

-Yo voy, tú ve a buscar a tu amigo –le dijo antes de entrar al hospital.

Naruto sonrió una vez más. Por suerte seguía teniendo personas a su alrededor que lo comprendían, que los comprendían, se corrigió. Sai aunque nunca le había caído bien, el último mes había sumado muchos puntos a su favor. Salió corriendo en busca del morocho. Debería agradecerle adecuadamente cuando todo terminara. "Cuando todo termine". Ese pensamiento lo llevó a la idea de que si todo salía bien, ella terminaría quedándose con Sasuke. La tristeza lo invadió un segundo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza con energía. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ella nunca le perteneció, eso ya lo había dejado en claro. Merecía ser feliz después de tantos líos. Por lo tanto, debería procurar ayudar al tonto ese así volvía a ver su sonrisa.

Llegó hasta un lugar descampado y se detuvo. Nunca había visto ese lugar en Konoha en toda su vida, y estaba seguro de que conocía su villa a la perfección, de chico, él y Sakura se la pasaban jugando por todo el lugar. ¿Entonces dónde estaba? Repasó en su mente por dónde había ido y descubrió la respuesta. Estaba en la parte de Konoha que había pertenecido al Clan Uchiha. Nunca los dejaban ir por allí, y a nadie se le ocurría hacerlo, por eso es que le parecía tan extraño. Al frente estaban Sasuke y Orochimaru peleando. Ambos con sus katanas en mano. El Uchiha lanzaba bolas de fuego, mientras que la serpiente las esquivaba con gran agilidad. Luego fue su turno de atacar. Muy pocos sabían todas las habilidades de Orochimaru, ya que ese hombre, a causa de su ambición, había estudiado muchísimo, y entrenado de igual forma, en su intento por dominar todos los jutsus que existían. Parecía que de alguna forma, parte de su objetivo lo había logrado. Lanzaba agua, fuego, y hasta tenía el elemento rayo. De todas formas Naruto sabía que un hombre no podía conseguirlo todo. Era obvio que Orochimaru deseaba poseer el Sharingan, y tal vez también otros jutsus que jamás estarían a su alcance. Sin embargo, su dominio sobre esos elementos era bastante impresionante, Sasuke podía mantener el ritmo con un esfuerzo importante. El problema también se trataba de que no estaba usando el sello que la serpiente le había dado, y eso hacía que no pudiera utilizar todas sus fuerzas a la perfección. Pero el rubio lo entendía. Su amigo era muy orgulloso, jamás utilizaría algo que le costó la libertad a su hermano. Algo que le dieron en base a una mentira. No lo ayudaría. Sabía que Sasuke se encargaría, había ido únicamente para darle una mano si era sumamente necesario. El Uchiha puede que no se lo perdonara, pero no le iba a importar si eso hacía feliz a Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a formar sellos pero Orochimaru apareció frente a él y lo tomó de las muñecas. Vio su asquerosa sonrisa antes de ser lanzado lejos. Su gran agilidad hizo que terminara cayendo parado, pero por supuesto, la serpiente, no iba a darle un solo segundo de respiro y antes de que terminara de levantarse ya le estaba lanzando un nuevo ataque que le dio de lleno.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru desapareció al ver que lo que había golpeado había sido un tronco. Se dio vuelta y lo encontró frente a él. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los suyos, pero nada sucedió.

-¿Piensas que me harás caer en una de tus tontas ilusiones Sasuke?, yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, sé cómo ganarte, ya te lo dije, estás perdido.

El morocho no mostró ningún tipo de emoción ante las palabras de Orochimaru. Cabía la posibilidad de que él no cayera en un genjutsu, pero debía probarlo. Su mente estaba dispersa, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era volver al lado de Sakura. Estaba cansado de pelear, del odio y del dolor. Quería volver con ella e ir en busca de su hermano. Pero para ello necesitaba vencer a ese hombre.

-¡Chidori Nagashi!

Lanzó electricidad por todo su cuerpo, pero Orochimaru también lo hizo al mismo tiempo, provocando que las dos energías chocaran y los alejaran sin hacerles casi daño.

-¡Vamos Sasuke!, sabes que no puedes ganar, terminemos esta farsa. Hay una Villa que destruir, aquí sigue viviendo la persona que ordenó la matanza de tu Clan.

-Me encargaré de él luego de que termine contigo, no te preocupes, no lo he olvidado… -respondió el morocho con calma.

Naruto tensó todo su cuerpo. Había oído ruidos a su espalda. Se dio vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con alguien que no conocía y que llevaba una ropa muy similar a la de los ninjas de Orochimaru. Pero había algo extraño en él. Parecía no importarle el rubio, simplemente caminaba hacia delante mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraban Orochimaru y Sasuke.

-¡Oye tú! –gritó Naruto sacando un kunai- ¿quién demonios eres?

El aludido lo observó un momento, Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Esa persona parecía aún más fría y tenebrosa que el propio Sasuke. Aunque en cierto sentido tenían un gran parecido. Pareció que no le importaba responderle, y dio un nuevo paso, pero el rubio se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No des un solo paso más! –volvió a mirarlo y parecía llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Naruto retrocedió un poco involuntariamente.

-No tengo nada contra ti. Simplemente déjame pasar, estoy apurado.

-No se nota –contestó Naruto, y era cierto, el hombre caminaba con mucha parcimonia y su rostro se veía de igual forma.

-Creo tú, más que nadie, debería saber que las apariencias engañan, Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-Debía saberlo, debía conocerte, por si acaso era necesario que me enfrentara a ti, tenía que saber quién eras exactamente para tener cuidado de lo que habita en tu interior.

-¿Cóm…

-Es demasiado largo, y ya te dije que no tengo tiempo. Sasuke… ¿es él? –el hombre estiró su brazo y mostró uno de sus finos y largos dedos que apuntó hacia el morocho.

-Pues sí… ¿para qué quieres saberlo?, no permitiré que interrumpas su pelea. Se trata de su honor, y el de su familia.

-Así que ya lo sabe.

-… -el rubio estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Uchiha… Itachi… es mi nombre… -dijo, tal vez si le decía su nombre, las cosas se le aclaraban con más facilidad y lo dejaba pasar. Al volver a mirar al rubio, vio que algo había entendido, tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro- me habían dicho que eras bastante chillón y altanero, pero no pareces serlo ahora.

-Bueno… me has dejado bastante anonadado… escapaste…

-Soy un Uchiha –respondió Itachi, provocando que una sonrisa torcida surgiera en el rostro del rubio. Eso se notaba a la legua, tenía el mismo tono orgulloso que su hermano menor- bien tendré que interrumpirlos de todas formas, no dejaré que mi hermano se ensucie por algo que me corresponderlo hacerlo a mí –caminó pero Naruto se interpuso.

-Mira, sé que es complicado, y puede que entienda cómo te sientes, pero debes confiar en él y dejarlo. Sasuke desea realmente vencerlo. Es por su honor, y su orgullo, supongo que alguien de carácter tan similar lo entenderá.

Itachi lo miró por un momento y luego mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Hace poco me dijeron que éramos muy distintos…

-A mí no me parece así… Sasuke ha cambiado… creo en él, sé que no hará algo de lo que luego se arrepienta. Ella logró lo que nadie hubiese podido ni en mil años…

Itachi mantuvo su vista fija en la lucha de su hermano, pero no pareció moverse. Naruto respiró tranquilo, parecía que le había creído y por ahora se quedaría quieto. "Todo depende de ti, ahora, Sasuke…" pensó el rubio.


	24. Chapter 24

**Aclaraciones: **casi un mes de ausencia, de terror sí. Pero tuve un viaje de la facu y ahora se me juntaron los exámenes y trabajos así que mi tiempo es ajustado. Aún así me tomaba unos ratitos para continuar, porque ya tengo la idea bastante formada de cómo va a seguir la cuestión. Tengo calculado que aparte de este cap quedarán dos más. Así q bueno, estamos llegando a la conclusión. Espero que no me hayan abandonado mucho T.T y les guste como sigue. Saludos y mucha suerte!

**Capitulo 24**

Caminaba porque él la obligaba a hacerlo. La mantenía aferrada con mucha fuerza del brazo, tanto que ya casi no lo sentía. No sabía porqué seguía, pero lo hacía. Su mente daba vueltas, al igual que todos sus pensamientos. Sólo quería que terminara. Quería estar un momento tranquila, a su lado, pensando únicamente en lo feliz que era por ello. Pero había algo que le estaba diciendo que ese deseo estaba muy lejos de cumplirse. ¿Qué decisión tomaría Sasuke al final?, ¿se quedaría con ella a vivir una vida tranquila?, ¿la venganza sería suficiente para él? ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué una parte de su ser le advertía que no tuviera esperanzas?

Miró a Subaru, su visión aún seguía algo borrosa, pero había algo que notaba sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. El odio en sus ojos. El profundo dolor, mezclado con la ira, y su inmenso deseo de venganza. Había visto esos ojos antes, así era la mirada de Sasuke cuando a penas lo conocía. Tal vez en ese momento, no se había percatado de lo terrible que se veía una persona con esa mirada. Pero ahora sentía un profundo miedo, no hacia Subaru, él podía hacerle lo que quisiera a ella que eso no le interesaría. A lo que temía era a encontrar esa mirada de nuevo en Sasuke. Saber que no había logrado nada.

-Subaru… por favor… -le rogó por décima vez. Él no quiso escucharla o quizá no la escuchaba. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Su mano de vez en cuando ejercía más presión, supuso que sería por algún tipo de recuerdo, o quien sabe- Subaru… -por fin la miró.

-No vas a lograr nada. Sigue caminando… no sé dónde están, pensé que sería más cerca… bien, tendré que usar una técnica. Ni se te ocurra moverte, o te quebraré cada hueso de tu cuerpo. Sería muy divertido ver la expresión de Sasuke…

Lo último fue lo que le impidió cualquier movimiento. No quería ser la causante de un dolor en él, menos generarle algún tipo de culpabilidad. Subaru realizó unos sellos. El cielo ya estaba nublado, pero se volvió más oscuro y pronto comenzaron a caer unas gotas. La pelirrosa miró hacia arriba y dejó que el agua mojara su rostro, quizá eso lograba despertarla. Tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas. Debía hacerlo por Sasuke.

-Ya sé dónde están. Pronto verás a tu amado. Supongo que estarás contenta –volvió a tomarla con fuerza del brazo. Ello lo miró de reojo.

-Te estás equivocando… la venganza no…

-Esas palabras habrán hecho efecto en Sasuke, que al fin y al cabo es un sensiblero de Konoha. Pero en mí… estás perdiendo el tiempo Sakura… y lo sabes… no entiendo aún qué es lo que te impulsa a querer ayudarme. Debe ser que temes por la vida de Sasuke…

-Te equivocas. Confío en Sasuke, sé que ganará. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Temo porque se conviertan en…

-¿Malos?, yo he nacido para ello. Lo soy, yo ya he matado, Sakura, y no me importa. Entiendo que te preocupe tu "amor"

-No creo que no te importe.

-¿Volverás con lo mismo?, te juro que me estás cansando…

-¿Acaso no puedes creer que me preocupe por ti?

-Claro que no puedo creerlo, deberías odiarme, quiero matar a quien amas. Casi mata a tu amigo, te mataría a ti si fuera necesario…

-Antes me dijiste que ibas a hacerlo, que esa sería el castigo para Sasuke…

-Cambié de opinión.

-¿Por qué?

Subaru se mantuvo unos minutos callado mientras seguían caminando. Él sabía la respuesta perfectamente. Hacía unos momentos estaba muy enojado, no había pensado al hablar. Aunque quisiera, no podría matarla, porque era importante para él. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa mujer le había dado algo que nunca pensó que encontraría. Su ser estaba dividido por el odio, y el rencor, pero también había una parte que estaba buscando la luz, esa parte era la que estaba tomando el control ahora. Ni él, ni Sasuke eran dignos de ella, sus mentes estaban corrompidas. Por esa razón debía hacer un último acto.

-No comprendes nada. Deja de hablar –dijo al fin.

-Me das lástima.

-Estás cansándome, y mucho…

-Subaru… por favor, detén esto…

-¡Tú no ves nada!, ¡nunca entenderías nada!, ¡yo jamás le importé a nadie!, ¿por qué él va a ser feliz cuando yo no?

-Sabes que eso es mentira. Ao…

-¡¡¡Te dije que no vuelvas a nombrarla!!! –la empujó tan fuerte que al caer todo su alrededor, que ya estaba comenzando a estabilizarse, volvió a darle vueltas.

-Si reaccionas así es porque te importaba.

-¡¡Basta!!, ¡¡¡basta!!!, ¡¡¡¡bastaaa!!!!, vuelves a decir una palabra más y te mato, y mataré a todo el que se me cruce… -dijo tomándose la cabeza con fuerza.

Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Subaru estaba agitado y sumamente furioso. Respiró profundamente y, con cuidado, la tomó de nuevo del brazo para levantarla.

-Lo… lo siento… no quise enfurecerme así. No eres tú la culpable de todo esto. O tal vez sí, pero… me es difícil culparte… ellos tienen la culpa… los demás… siempre me han mostrado odio… ella… ella tampoco estaba bien… yo la maté… pero no como piensas… -Sakura lo miró extrañada, Subaru mostró una sonrisa sarcástica- se quitó la vida… discutimos, yo no quise ir con ella…

-Lo lamento… no quise…

-Está bien. Tienes razón. No espero que me comprendas Sakura, y desearía que tú no te hayas visto implicada en todo esto. Pero él y Orochimaru son los culpables del tipo de vida que he llegado a tener. Lo que perdí, fue porque nunca nadie me mostró lo que debía ver.

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, es una víctima de Orochimaru tanto como tú…

-No, él es como Orochimaru. Tú no conoces nada de Sasuke. O tal vez conoces uno de sus lados. Yo conozco el otro. Sasuke es un guerrero, vive para la lucha, vive sólo para su venganza. Cuando la complete no le quedará nada, y entonces buscará otras cosas. Seguirá dañando. Te dañará a ti también. No puedo permitir que esto siga. Orochimaru y todos sus seguidores morirán el día de hoy, y con ello haré que menos gente sufra. Ya no habrán más Subarus, ni Sasukes…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo iré a su lado pronto. Moriré de la misma forma en que ella murió. No la dejaré después de lo que hizo por mí. Todos volveremos a vernos en el infierno.

-Sasuke no es malo… Subaru…

-Estás ciega. Como Aome lo estaba. No puedes verlo, y tal vez jamás lo comprendas, pero es así. No daré marcha atrás. Te prometo que cuando tenga su atención te dejaré. No quería involucrarte, pero conociéndolo, sé que esta es la manera más fácil para provocarlo.

-Pensé que me odiabas.

-Yo también lo pensé así…

Sakura decidió no continuar. Subaru era una persona perturbada y por ello, sumamente inestable. Cambiaba de parecer como si tuviera varias personalidades, lo cual lo hacía muy peligroso, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. Ya estaba perdido, demasiado enfermo como para hacerlo entrar en razón. Era en vano seguir. Pero ahora podía ver con más claridad todo. Por un momento le había dolido el corazón al pensar que Sasuke era como lo describía Subaru, pero no debía dejarse llevar. Ella lo conocía, él no era así. Lo sabía y se lo demostraría, a él y a esa parte de su propia mente que desconfiaba de lo que sentía.

……………………………..

Sasuke se frenó en seco. Algo le había llamado la atención tanto que no podía seguir. Giró su cabeza lentamente. A unos cien metros se encontraba Naruto y a su lado alguien más. Supo al instante de quién se trataba. Por alguna razón podía sentirlo, no tenía casi recuerdos de su infancia, pero sí recordaba a su hermano y a Sakura, tal vez las dos únicas personas que consideró importantes y que no pudo olvidar aunque lo hubiera intentado. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de él. Un golpe de Orochimaru en la boca del estómago lo hizo retroceder tambaleante.

-¿Sigues distraído Sasuke?, así perderás más rápido… si lo hubiese deseado, te podría haber atravesado con mi espada… pero aún espero que entres en razón y vuelvas a mi lado.

No lo escuchó, sus ojos seguían fijos en su hermano mayor. Parecía bastante tranquilo. ¿Acaso confiaba en él?, ¿iba a dejarlo luchar contra Orochimaru por el honor de ambos? A lo lejos, Itachi asintió levemente como si estuviera respondiendo a sus preguntas. Sasuke sonrió. Iba a dejarlo luchar, por lo que no podía perder. Orochimaru quiso volver a pegarle pero le detuvo el puño con la mano y luego apretó rompiéndole los dedos. Su enemigo no se quejó pero su mirada se endureció.

-¿Vas a pelear ahora?, y yo que pensé que tendría que recordarte a tu noviecita para ello.

-No te preocupes, pronto te venceré, y tendrás tiempo suficiente para pensar en tus errores en el plan cuando te encierren.

-Sasuke, estás muy equivocado. Tu camino no es este. Tu lugar está a mi lado y el de tus compañeros. Tú eres un vengador, alguien que vive para destruir. ¿Acaso piensas que encontrarás la felicidad?, ¿crees que podrás hacer feliz a esa chica?, tus ansias de poder, tu deseo de luchar, todo eso volverá tarde o temprano…

-No voy a escucharte, estoy cansado de oír tus palabras sin sentido. Toda mi vida me has mentido…

-Lo hice para que pudieras convertirte en lo que eres. Mírate, observa el poder que posees. Sin embargo ahora estás renegando de todo lo que te he brindado. La única manera para que me venzas es liberando el sello.

-Ese sello representa mi error, algo que tal vez nunca pueda arreglar. Es posible que la gente de esta villa jamás me perdone y lo acepto. Fui un tonto, un iluso, un crédulo. Sin embargo, ya no lo seré más. No liberaré el sello.

Tiró a su enemigo lejos y comenzó a realizar sellos, lanzó una bola de fuego segundos después, Orochimaru desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke sonrió. Por supuesto ya lo sabía, su Sharingan estaba muy perfeccionado para dejarse burlar por un jutsu tan simple. Se dio vuelta y lanzó una segunda gran llamarada. Orochimaru la esquivó justo a tiempo.

-Eres tan escurridizo como una serpiente…

-Cómo me hubiese gustado verte fracasar con la mujer esa. Pero tendré que matarte aquí y ahora –respondió Orochimaru.

-No conozco el fracaso y no lo conoceré. No voy a perder contra ti.

-Sigues siendo iluso y arrogante Sasuke… ya te lo dije, la lucha, la búsqueda de poder, el odio, está dentro de ti y eso jamás se irá.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, pero escuchaba con suma atención las palabras de Orochimaru. Eso era algo que él ya había pensado, no necesitaba oírlo. Sabía que lo más probable era que terminara lastimando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?, ¿era posible que las personas como él encontraran la felicidad?

-Tu Clan, los Uchiha siempre han sentido odio. Siempre han buscado el poder, y siempre han envidiado a los que eran más fuertes que ellos. ¿No lo has sentido tú también?, ¿qué sentiste cuando Naruto te venció?, ¿acaso no te importó?, no lo creo, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que eso no pasó en absoluto desapercibido en ti.

El morocho giró su cabeza y observó a Naruto. El rubio no tenía aspecto de ser fuerte, pero él había aprendido el primer día en que lo conoció que las apariencias engañan. ¿Qué había sentido?, odio, mucho odio, eso era seguro. Nunca pensó que alguien podría vencerlo y ese torpe y tonto ninja de Konoha lo había logrado. ¿Envidia?, ¿podía sentir envidia por un ser tan patético?, sí, eso también, pero ahora que lo pensaba no era por su fuerza, sino más bien por la relación que tenía con ella. Todo lo que había compartido, todo lo que sabía. La conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que él mismo, por supuesto. Envidiaba eso. Porque quería saberlo todo de ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió la mirada a su enemigo. No se iba a dejar llevar de nuevo. Naruto no tenía la culpa de que él no pudiera pasar los años que había vivido al lado de Sakura. Otros tenían la culpa, y para eso estaba allí, para vencerlos, para hacer justicia, para que no volvieran a lastimar a nadie más. El cielo se puso más negro y pronto comenzó a llover.

-Hmp, jamás podría sentir envidia de ese tonto. Ahorra tus palabras para otra persona Orochimaru. No volverás a embaucarme…

La lucha continuó. Las katanas de ambos entrechocaban una y otra vez, sus velocidades eran impresionantes, sólo un muy buen ninja podría seguir sus movimientos. Naruto se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no participar en la batalla, sin embargo todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión esperando. Itachi por su parte parecía muy calmado. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Tal vez deberías ir a ayudar a tus otros amigos, el ataque contra Konoha aún no ha terminado.

El rubio lo observó por un momento, y aunque había pensado que el Uchiha mayor estaba calmado, ahora podía notar cierta preocupación en su voz y su mirar. Seguramente no era nada fácil para él, ver a su hermano pelear sin intervenir. Supuso que en cierto sentido, entendía a Sasuke, pero el instinto protector de Itachi no estaría muy de acuerdo con dejar las cosas así. La lluvia paró casi tan de pronto como había comenzado.

-Claro… lo dejo en tus manos –respondió el rubio. Se dio vuelta para irse pero algo lo detuvo. Itachi se giró al instante también.

-Oh, parece que se han reunido todos el día de hoy –Subaru estaba allí, llevaba a Sakura bien agarrada del brazo. Ella miró a su amigo con cierta culpabilidad.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó el rubio- ¿quién demonios eres tú?

-¡Alto Uzumaki Naruto! No des ni un paso más. Esto no te incumbe a ti, y sería demasiado molesto para mí tener que enfrentarte también.

Sakura intentó ir hacia ellos, pero Subaru se lo impidió.

-Aún no.

Ella lo miró casi suplicante. Ahora sus verdes ojos se habían fijado en Sasuke que aún luchaba con Orochimaru ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Naruto, era obvio que su amiga tenía algo, de lo contrario no estaría tan tranquila.

-Debes entender que para captar toda la atención de mi enemigo la necesito. No te preocupes, más allá de un golpe en la cabeza, está bien. Supongo que en cierto sentido, ella entendió que no valía la pena negarse, perdería de todas formas, y muchos se pondrían mal. ¿Puedes creerlo?, aún en una situación así es capaz de pensar en los otros.

La pelirrosa miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose más que culpable. Sus ojos estaban húmedos de nuevo, pero no era momento para llorar. Debía aceptar su derrota, y el hecho de que no era fuerte, y que ni siquiera podía proteger lo que tanto amaba. Al lado de Naruto estaba Itachi. Supuso que ya sabría todo y se alegró por ello. No más mentiras, las máscaras habían caído. O tal vez no. Volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Quería ver sus ojos, quería saber quién estaba allí.

-Él estará bien Sakura-chan… -le dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta. Ella sonrió levemente.

-Déjenme pasar –dijo Subaru.

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-Ella es la mujer… -Itachi miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba su hermano demasiado ocupado en la batalla como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

-Uzumaki, tú no eres mi objetivo. Itachi… tú… -Subaru sonrió- no creo que sea capaz de vencerte a ti también, eso va a molestarme mucho… pero no puede quedar nadie… -parecía estar hablando consigo mismo- lo intentaré… no… lo haré… debo vencerlos y dejar este mundo con la consciencia un poco más limpia.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Juro que te destruiré!, ¡suelta a Sakura ahora! –gritó Naruto con su habitual falta de paciencia. Itachi estiró el brazo frente a él, impidiendo que el rubio se moviera.

-No te confíes Naruto, este ninja es más poderoso de lo que aparenta. Podría matarla en un instante… ¿qué quieres Subaru?

-Quiero hablar con Orochimaru y con Sasuke… -respondió el aludido mirándolos a ambos con suspicacia y una irónica sonrisa en el rostro- de ti… me ocuparé más tarde.

Itachi se apartó del camino para mostrar que estaban luchando. Subaru sonrió aún más.

-¿No deseas ocuparte de mí ahora mismo?, no tengo ningún problema si debo enfrentarme a ti…

-Tú no eras mi objetivo principal. Tus razones… puede que las considere válidas en el caso de que no me queden energías para matarte.

-¿Acaso debo sentirme agradecido?

-Tal vez. ¿Van a dejarme pasar?

Ninguno de los dos se movió, por lo que Subaru pasó al lado de ambos mirando de reojo al Uchiha mayor, quien como era de suponer estaba muy calmado. Su Sharingan estaba activado, pero Subaru lo conocía, no le iba a afectar.

-¡¡Sasuke!!

Orochimaru se detuvo, al igual que Sasuke, quien al ver a Subaru con Sakura, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó frente a él con su katana apuntando su cuello.

-Suéltala… -dijo con rabia contenida el Uchiha.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Esta es la única forma que tengo para que me prestes atención…

Sasuke no se movió, a Naruto le pareció que ni siquiera respiraba. Su rostro estaba levemente contraído por la ira. Orochimaru un poco más lejos intentó irse pero al girar se encontró de frente con Itachi.

-Itachi… es sorprendente que hayas logrado escapar…

-Lo sorprendente es que tú me hayas engañado durante tanto tiempo –respondió- Sasuke… -el aludido miró de reojo a su hermano- tendrás que ocuparte de Subaru, así que será mejor que me dejes a Orochimaru. También es mi honor el que ha pisado…

-Hmp –Sasuke sonrió un poco, y volvió su mirada a Subaru- como quieras. Subaru, déjala, tienes toda mi atención ahora…

-Tendré que acabar rápido contigo o tu hermanito terminará con mi otro enemigo… -Subaru se rascó la cabeza- bien, la dejaré. Ya no es importante…

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si no te importara, no te habrías tomado tantos recaudos para mantenerla lo mejor posible. Es una rehén, podrías haberla lastimado, mientras siguiera con vida no sería importante. Sin embargo, no veo que tenga ningún tipo de herida –Subaru rió.

-¡Qué poco me conocen todos!, no necesito lastimarla Uchiha. Tú has hecho un buen trabajo, yo simplemente tuve que decir unas palabras… que tú no puedas ver heridas, no significa que no las tenga. ¿Te has puesto a pensar si quiera un segundo en el dolor que le has causado?, hace pensar que la odiaras… en realidad le estoy haciendo un favor al matarte. La liberaré del monstruo disfrazado que eres.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pero se mantuvo quieto y lo más calmado que podía. Naruto observaba la situación bastante más tenso ahora. No podía creer que esos dos Uchiha se controlaran tan bien, él en su lugar ya hubiera estallado. Aunque supuso que la razón por la cual Sasuke no se enfurecía era porque él también pensaba eso. Sabía mejor que nadie cuánto la había dañado, el tremendo dolor que le había causado a Sakura.

-¿Crees que vas a provocarme con tus estúpidas palabras?, eres igual a Orochimaru, hablan demasiado. Las palabras ya no me afectan.

-No es necesario hacerlo. Sé que con traerla hasta aquí como rehén tengo toda tu atención y todo tu odio… podría asegurar que en este preciso momento me odias más a mí que a todos los culpables de la destrucción de tu Clan.

-Es posible –admitió el morocho sonriendo con arrogancia- si ese era tu objetivo, eres muy bueno.

-Te ves seguro Uchiha…

-Sasuke… -Naruto estaba impaciente, ¿qué demonios hacían hablando tanto?, ¿por qué no la salvaba?

-Tranquilo… -respondió el morocho.

-Sí, Kyuubi, tranquilo –dijo Subaru- al fin y al cabo, la pelea es nuestra, y la chica es de él. No sé porqué te metes tanto.

-¡Sakura es mi amiga!, si no la dejas ya, ¡te mato! –respondió el rubio con los ojos rojos.

-Entonces Sasuke… ¿vas a pelear en serio?

-Siempre lo hago.

-Perfecto… Kyuubi… ven por "tu amiga" –Naruto se adelantó y tomó a Sakura del brazo casi con tanta fuerza como Subaru.

-Cuídala… -la voz de Sasuke sonó preocupada en ese momento. Naruto lo observó extrañado, y pudo notar por un segundo que el morocho estaba ¿triste? Subaru volvió a mostrar su maliciosa sonrisa.

Los dos luchadores desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer para cruzar sus espadas. Como era de esperarse en dos ninjas tan veloces, pensaban utilizar su esa ventaja para tratar de desestabilizar a su contrincante, pero era complicado cuando se trataba de alguien tan bueno. Itachi y Orochimaru también peleaban, aunque en ese caso, la primacía parecía tenerla el Uchiha mayor, debido al cansancio de la serpiente y a que era mucho más astuto que su hermano.

Naruto se alejó más por las dudas y ayudó a Sakura a sentarse en el suelo. Acarició su rostro y trató de despertarla de la especie de ensimismamiento que tenía. La pelirrosa se había quedado mirando al morocho. En ningún momento le había dirigido la palabra aunque eso era lo que ella más deseaba. Sus ojos rojos por el Sharingan habían vuelto a ser fríos, distantes, a excepción de cuando le dijo a Naruto que la cuidara. Algo había cambiado, pero no estaba segura de si era para bien.

-Naruto… Sasuke… debo… detenerlo…

-¿Detenerlo? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Él va a cometer un error… lo sé… necesito… detenerlo… por favor Naruto…

-No puedes ni moverte casi, estás temblando... ¿Qué te hizo?

-Sólo estoy un poco mareada, no es nada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, es mejor que no te metas en esto Sakura-chan, es peligroso…

-Sólo ayúdame a levantarme… necesito de tu ayuda…

-Pero…

-Naruto… confía en mí… no me sucederá nada… pero Sasuke…

-¿No deberías confiar en él?

-No se trata de eso… él… intentará protegerme a cualquier costo…

El rubio volvió a mirar al Uchiha. No veía ningún cambio en la actitud de Sasuke. Hacía poco había dicho que no iba a matar a Orochimaru a pesar de lo que había hecho. No parecía que quisiera volverse un asesino, si es eso a lo que ella se refería. Volvió a mirarla. La mujer parecía de nuevo absorta en algún pensamiento, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sin la luz que los caracterizaba. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, pero él no llegaba a comprender qué era lo que temía. Tanto tiempo, tanto la conocía, sin embargo en ese momento le parecía un ser diferente, extraño. Le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-No es el mismo…

-Claro que no lo es… ha cambiado por ti… lo has logrado Sakura-chan. Él no va a matar a nadie.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero –su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo- lo he perdido… lo sé…

-Sakura-chan, ¿de qué hablas?, te ama…

-Tal vez por eso lo he perdido… Naruto… ya es tarde…

Sasuke retrocedió para poder esquivar la serie de kunais de hielo que Subaru había lanzado. Su mente no estaba en la lucha. Se maldijo para sí mismo. Hacía unos momentos, mientras luchaba contra Orochimaru había estado completamente concentrado. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Estaba Sakura allí. No quería que le sucediera nada, se había mantenido tranquilo pensando que estaba segura, pero no había sido así. Ese maldito de Subaru. Frunció el ceño y corrió hacia él con su katana fuertemente agarrada. Lo mataría. Tenía que acabar con él y con todos si quería que estuviera segura. Se detuvo de pronto, y esquivó un nuevo ataque de su enemigo.

"No" los demás no eran el peligro. La única persona que representaba un verdadero peligro para ella era él mismo. Por su culpa había sufrido. Ella no quería que se volviera un asesino, sabía que eso la lastimaría aún más, por lo que no mataría. Pero ¿qué otra solución habría?, ¿las rejas y una constante vigilancia serían suficientes para gente como Orochimaru y Subaru?, si lograban vencerlos y encerrarlos, ¿podría vivir tranquilo?, ¿estaría ella segura por fin? La observó por un momento. Lo miraba con tristeza. Ya lo sabía. Sabía la decisión que él iba a tomar antes que lo hiciera, porque lo conocía. Subaru comenzó a hacer unos sellos que desconocía. Se frenó y preparó.

-No deberías haberte quedado quieto, Sasuke.

El suelo estaba empapado, y eso facilitaba a Subaru para realizar sus jutsus sin necesidad de tener que generar el agua. De la tierra surgieron paredes de hielo que rodearon al Uchiha menor, éste antes de que su vista fuera bloqueada vio el rostro asustado de la mujer que amaba. Sonrió. Era increíble que Subaru pensara que eso iba a detenerlo. Miró hacia arriba. No había un techo, pero estaba muy alto para saltarlo, y había dicho que no iba a liberar el sello, así que no podía valerse de sus alas. Comenzó a realizar sellos, y luego lanzó fuego contra la pared. Pero ésta no se derritió. Volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez, por un tiempo mayor. Parecía estar surtiendo efecto. Tenía chakra y fuerzas suficientes, en unos minutos había logrado hacer un hueco.

Del otro lado, Subaru esperaba cruzado de brazos. Miró hacia Sakura. Estaba pálida y observaba atentamente hacia las paredes de hielo esperando ver salir a Sasuke. A su lado estaba Naruto, en actitud protectora, y también muy concentrado en la pelea. Más lejos, se escuchaban explosiones, el Uhiha mayor parecía estar dando una pelea interesante y con un solo final. Chasqueó la lengua algo irritado. Quería ser él quien venciera a la serpiente. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos. La pared que tenía delante comenzó a ponerse roja. Sasuke estaba logrando derretirla, pero ese era su objetivo. Volvió a sonreír y comenzó con sus sellos. Con suerte, el próximo ataque dejaría al Uchiha menor casi fuera de juego. Segundos, sólo faltaban segundos. Y terminó justo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, tal cual lo había calculado.

Sasuke dejó de lanzar fuego al ver que ya estaba terminado, pero al instante de detenerse apareció por el hueco que había hecho un gran dragón de agua. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero nada pudo hacer, porque lo había tomado muy por sorpresa. El dragón lo golpeó, su espalda chocó contra la pared de hielo que había detrás, la fuerza era tanta que logró romperla haciendo que de desplazara varios metros más, hasta que el dragón desapareció y él quedó tendido en el suelo.

Sakura vio cómo esa bestia de agua se llevaba a Sasuke. Se levantó al instante, las fuerzas le habían vuelto a causa de la adrenalina que le había dado el miedo. Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro. Lo miró enojada. No iba a detenerla si quería ir a su lado.

-¡Déjame ir!

-Sólo lo estorbarás.

-¡Está mal!

-Sakura… no puedes hacer nada…

-¡Soy médica demonios!, ¡soy la única que puede hacer algo!

-¿Y crees que él te dejará? –Sakura miró a Subaru.

-Tienes que ayudarme Naruto, dame unos minutos…

El rubio dudó. Deseaba fuertemente ayudar, pero sabía cómo se pondría Sasuke. Era su honor el que estaba en juego, y aunque sonara tonto en un momento así, lo entendía. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado, conocía también la reacción de Sakura antes de que se produjera.

-¡¿No vas a hacer nada?!, ¡te estoy pidiendo ayuda, Naruto!

-Lo entiendo, entiendo cómo se siente Sasuke… y… lo siento… pero no puedo meterme en su lucha…

-¡Eres un estúpido!, ¡no sirves para nada!... ¡no me importa lo que digas!

La pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia el morocho que aún yacía en el suelo. Subaru caminaba hacia su enemigo con gran parsimonia y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La mujer llegó primero y se colocó frente al hombre que amaba para protegerlo.

-No dejaré que sigas con esto… no voy a permitir que lo mates… -le dijo a Subaru con un nudo en la garganta. Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuando se miró, tenía el pecho lleno de sangre. El ataque había sido demasiado.

-Sakura… -Subaru cerró los ojos con cierto cansancio- ya hablamos de esto antes. Tú no puedes hacer nada para impedir que logre mi objetivo. Es más, esto a la larga, será beneficioso para ti.

-Nunca lo sería. Si él muere yo también. Porque lo amo, y no puedo vivir en un mundo donde él no esté.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Volvió a intentarlo y logró sentarse. "Un poco más" se dijo a sí mismo, "sólo un poco más, ¡vamos Sasuke, muévete!". Subaru creó una katana de hielo, sus fríos y vacíos ojos miraban fijamente a la mujer. La sonrisa se había borrado.

-Entonces ya estás perdida…

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! –gritó Sasuke parándose a espaldas de Sakura. Ella se dio vuelta y trató de acercarse, pero el morocho se lo impidió levantando un poco la mano y negando levemente con la cabeza- la pelea es conmigo. ¡Naruto te dije que la cuidaras!

El rubio lo miró con tristeza, estaba duro como una estatua y casi tan pálido. Agachó la cabeza nuevamente y cuando habló no pudo ocultar su dolor.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo. Los dos han tomado un camino. Ella seguirá el tuyo, así este te lleve a la muerte. El único que puede cuidarla eres tú, Sasuke…

El Uchiha frunció aún más el ceño. Las cosas no se estaban dando como pretendía. La miró. Tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, estaba empapada por la lluvia y temblaba de pies a cabeza, no por frío, estaba seguro de que eso no era el causante de su estado.

-Sakura… déjame, yo puedo solo –respiraba con dificultad a causa del dolor, pero él no perdería.

-Casi ni puedes mantenerte en pie…

-¡Sakura! –ella retrocedió un poco ante su grito y cerrando los ojos se mantuvo firme. Cuando volvió a mirarlo sus ojos reflejaron su determinación- eres terca como una mula… puedo hacerlo. Confía en mí… por favor…

-Me pides que me quede a un lado, me pides que vea cómo te lastiman sin poder hacer nada. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es eso?

-Lo siento. Sé que no ha pasado un día desde que me conociste en que no hayas sufrido por mi causa. Pero esta será la última vez. Ya no importa mi honor, ni nada, voy a defenderte, voy a protegerte con todo lo que tengo, así deba dejar de lado mi orgullo o vender mi alma, te protegeré.

Ella abrió los ojos aún más asustada. _¿Crees que tu querido Sasuke se salvará de serlo?, matará a todo culpable por la matanza de su Clan. Matará a todo el que intente hacerte daño. Pero matará. Y al final, aunque la razón sea justa, el acto no lo será. Muy pronto verás a tu querido amor, muerto, o siendo un asesino. ¿Qué elegirías?_ Subaru parecía que tenía razón. El sello de Orochimaru comenzó a extenderse por el cuerpo del Uchiha menor, sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras, le crecieron alas, su pelo se hizo más largo… un monstruo, en esencia, lo que él le había querido decir era que no le importaba la clase de persona en la que se convirtiera mientras ella estuviera a salvo, pero no era eso lo que pretendía tampoco. Sasuke pasó a su lado tan velozmente que no pudo verlo, simplemente lo sintió. No se movió. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ella no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo. Estaba perdido, todo estaba perdido. Se giró con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía que hacer, tenía que decir algo, debía detenerlos de alguna forma…


	25. Chapter 25

**Aclaraciones: **falta poco!, bueno queda este cap y el último q ya empecé porque es el q tengo en mente desde hace rato, asi q puede q tarde menos, pero no prometo nada, la inspiración se va más rápido de lo q llega jeje. Espero q les guste este cap, como los anteriores costó, pero quedé bastante satisfecha con él. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Saludos!!!!

**Capitulo 25**

Itachi se alejó al ver que Orochimaru comenzaba a realizar los sellos de una invocación. Su siniestra sonrisa había aumentado mientras se mordía un dedo. El Uchiha mayor esperó. No le molestaba lo que hiciera, iba a vencerlo de todas maneras, ningún intento sería suficiente. Una gran serpiente surgió frente a él.

_-Orochimaru... ¿por qué me llamas ahora?, acaso pretendes que pelee contra un Uchiha _–dijo la serpiente.

-Te daré cincuenta almas si lo matas.

_-Serán cien. _

-Como desees. Sólo recuerda no mirar sus ojos.

-Siempre pensaste en la vida de la gente como en algo que se puede usar sin ningún tipo de límite –Itachi sentía una gran ira al escuchar la forma en la que Orochimaru hablaba, aunque no la demostrara como de costumbre- siempre consideraste a todo el mundo basura…

-Itachi… eres un pobre iluso al igual que tu hermano. El mundo entero se rige en base a normas egoístas, ustedes los Uchiha, son los seres más egoístas que existen… bueno, ya no quedan muchos… -Itachi lo observaba imperturbable- y además son tan confiados de sus fuerzas. Tu hermano es igual a ti, por eso fueron eliminados.

-Será mejor que te calles… -dijo cerrando los ojos un momento para poder controlarse.

Los Uchiha siempre fueron un Clan orgulloso y puede que el poder de sus ojos los haya llevado a considerarse superiores al resto, ese fue su error, por ello encontraron muchos enemigos, demasiados. Itachi recordaba a su padre cuando hablaba de las demás familias, él sabía mejor que nadie cómo eran los Uchiha, pero no pensaba dejar que ese hombre manchara el nombre de su Clan, porque también había habido gente buena y desinteresada en él. Gente que murió a causa de la soberbia de unos pocos.

-Y por ser unos traidores… -continuó Orochimaru- Itachi, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. El enemigo es esta Villa, no yo.

-Las personas que habitan Konoha no fueron las culpables de esa matanza. Unos pocos lo hicieron, por ello no permitiré que sigas con esto. No dejaré que tu odio lo invada todo como una vez sucedió con mi gente.

-Por algo elegí a tu hermano para ser mi sucesor, eres demasiado terco…

-¿Yo terco?, se nota que no conoces a mi hermano en absoluto.

-Aaah, ¿y tú si?, porque si mal no recuerdo no lo has visto en quince años.

-Es mi hermano, lo conozco. El tiempo no es lo importante…

-Jaja, Itachi, a veces eres muy gracioso. Tu hermano es muy débil de mente, puede que nunca lo venzan en una batalla, pero su cabeza es otra cosa…

La serpiente gigante se lanzó contra Itachi, quien la esquivó con facilidad, la bestia era demasiado grande para moverse con la agilidad suficiente como para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, era muy astuta. Se giró rápidamente y con su cola golpeó a Itachi, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Orochimaru sonrió victorioso.

-Los Uchiha son demasiado creídos.

-Debo admitir que eso es cierto…

Itachi apareció detrás de Orochimaru preparando un ataque de fuego, sería su fin, acabaría con él para luego ir a ayudar a su hermano.

…………………………….

Ino corría por las calles de Konoha lo más rápido que podía, no encontraba a Naruto por ningún lado. El ataque seguía, y el enemigo estaba siendo derrotado por suerte. Ella, aunque debía estar en la pelea, prefirió hacer un último intento con el caso de Danzou. En la mente de su subordinado había encontrado un nombre que al principio no le dio importancia. Pero mientras dormía la noche anterior ese nombre le había dado vueltas en la cabeza. Lo que había visto no era aun nombre, sino parte de él. "Oroc", ahora se daba cuenta: "Orochimaru". Esa era la otra persona que estuvo a cargo de la matanza del Clan Uchiha. Y una cosa más. Orochimaru, había vivido varios años en Konoha y había construido un laboratorio secreto bajo tierra que nadie conocía, excepto ella. Lo había visto en algunas imágenes aisladas que había extraído del subordinado de Danzou, pero en su momento, tampoco les había dado importancia. Muy tonto de su parte, demasiado, pero era tarde para lamentarse. Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, había terminado de comprenderlo todo, y había logrado definir el lugar donde se encontraba el supuesto laboratorio de Orochimaru. Un lugar donde nadie buscaría. Un cabo suelto que fue la llave para desenmascarar a Danzou. Esa misma noche había ido a buscar el lugar y había encontrado varias pruebas que demostraban la implicación de Danzou con la matanza del Clan Uchiha. El problema es que ahora no encontraba a Naruto, quien era el encargado de ese caso. Estaba sucia, cansada y muy malhumorada para que eso le estuviera pasando en ese momento. Giró en una esquina y chocó de frente contra alguien, cayó al suelo sentada.

-Demonios…

-Ino… -Kakashi la miraba algo confundido- te hemos buscado por todas partes, ¿dónde estabas?

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –recuperó las fuerzas de inmediato al verlo, por fin alguien de confianza- ¡qué bueno que lo he encontrado! He descubierto muchas cosas esta noche, y ¡lo he conseguido!, tengo las pruebas que implican a Danzou con la matanza de los Uchiha.

-Espera Ino, estás hablando muy rápido… ¿qué has encontrado?, ¿cómo? Y ¿dónde?

-Oh es muy largo de explicar Kakashi-sensei, y puede que perdamos tiempo valioso, tenemos que encontrar a Naruto e ir por Danzou.

-Naruto está luchando contra Sasuke… creo… o por lo menos eso fue lo que oí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te preocupes, conozco bien a ese tonto, y a Sakura, Sasuke estará bien. Lo más importante es que me cuentes todo lo que sabes.

-Está bien, pero mientras vamos en busca de Danzou… puede que necesitemos más gente…

-Debe estar en la Torre Hokage, iremos por Tsunade-sama, y Shikamaru también está allí.

-Perfecto, ¡vamos rápido!

…………………………………….

Subaru ahora estaba preocupado, lo había golpeado con uno de sus mejores ataques, sin embargo, Sasuke seguía allí, y parecía estar mejor que antes. Sus movimientos eran más veloces e impredecibles. Si seguía así perdería, y él no podía perder, no cuando por fin tenía un objetivo concreto y que él mismo deseaba. Ya no seguía órdenes y eso le daba fuerzas, pero Sasuke seguía siendo superior. Hizo varios sellos y convocó de nuevo la lluvia, de esa forma podría sentirlo.

-No vas a ganarme con agua, Subaru… -dijo Sasuke. Respiraba con dificultad, pero aún así, mantenía su actitud orgullosa y calmada.

-Lo sé Uchiha, simplemente es para ubicarte. Tu velocidad ya no te servirá de nada. Mientras el agua te toque, yo sabré dónde estás.

-Eso tampoco te ayudará. Comienza a pensar en tus últimas palabras, porque estás muerto, Subaru. No te perdonaré que se te haya cruzado por la cabeza matarla.

-¿De verdad piensas que iba a matarla?

-Estás muy enfermo, no tienes solución.

Subaru volvió a mirarla, lo que hizo que Sasuke se enfureciera más. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?, ¿acaso sentía algo por Sakura? Apretó los puños con fuerza. Con la transformación, había logrado recuperarse un poco, pero no era suficiente. Su velocidad era mayor, pero seguía desconcentrado. Ella aún continuaba siendo su prioridad, y el simple hecho de pensar que ese enfermo la había tratado mal, lo sacaba de quicio. Volvió a ir contra él, la furia lo hacía olvidar el dolor. Su objetivo era simple y no le importaba lo que ella pensara luego, Subaru merecía morir. Notó con cierta confusión, que su enemigo se defendía de sus ataques, pero no los respondía.

"_Lo amo y no puedo vivir en un mundo donde él no esté_".

Las palabras de Sakura volvieron a la cabeza de Sasuke. Eso era algo que sinceramente no se esperaba. Sabía que lo amaba, pero ¿moriría si él lo hacía? No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Sin embargo la victoria estaba lejos de ser suya en el estado en el que se encontraba. El malestar en su pecho volvió, se frenó y aunque no quería terminó por doblarse del dolor. No resistiría mucho más. Subaru no atacaba. Lo miró, estaba confundido, dudaba. Podría usar eso a su favor. Se preparó y realizando los correspondientes sellos generó un Chidori y corrió hacia su enemigo. Subaru seguía quieto. Podría matarlo, un solo golpe, un segundo y todo acabaría.

Subaru había perdido la voluntad de seguir por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender. Se defendía, por el simple hecho de que la supervivencia era algo innato en todo ser vivo, pero ya no quería seguir. Tal vez habían sido sus lágrimas. Aunque la lluvia quisiera confundirlas, él las había visto. Si lo mataba ella no podría vivir. Si eso era cierto, terminaría realizando un acto malo. Pero el malo era Sasuke, ¿o no? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto o volvía a equivocarse?, ese hombre peleaba por ella, y él también, entonces, ¿por qué peleaban si el objetivo que tenían era el mismo? ¿Estaba celoso?, no, claro que no, porque sabía que aunque Sasuke muriera, Sakura nunca se quedaría a su lado, y menos si él era el asesino. Simplemente quería verla feliz, y era obvio que él la hacía sufrir… estaba confundido, demasiado confundido, no entendía y eso lo hacía dudar… ¿por qué lo amaba tanto si la lastimaba?

Su enemigo frenó y se retorció del dolor. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para darle el golpe final. Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hasta ella. Estaba más asustada. Miró al Uchiha, apretó con fuerza la espada de hielo que llevaba pero no se movió. Sasuke pareció notar su duda y no perdió tiempo. Vio cómo se formaba el Chidori en su mano. Estaba listo. Iría donde estaba Aome, porque merecía la muerte más que él. Sólo esperaba que pudiera cuidar a Sakura y darle la felicidad que se merecía.

Sakura se quedó quieta. La lluvia volvió a causa del jutsu de Subaru, pero ella no sentía nada. Su vista estaba fija en la persona que amaba. Iba a matar a Subaru, lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos, su furia. Las lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia. Ya no podía detenerlas, como era incapaz de detener a Sasuke. Como había sido siempre. Ella nunca pudo detener sus pasos hacia la sombra. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, en vez de sacarlo, estaba provocando que se hundiera más. Por protegerla iba a convertirse en un asesino, tal y como había dicho Subaru. Lo vio retorcerse del dolor. Abrió los ojos asustada y aunque su mente le decía que se moviera, su cuerpo no lo hizo. Pero nada pasó. Subaru estaba quieto y no atacaba como era de esperarse, entonces Sasuke volvió a erguirse y comenzó a hacer los sellos para un Chidori. Lo iba a matar…

Naruto se colocó a su lado.

-Sakura-chan… -la llamó con cierta tristeza.

-Yo lo hundí… yo lo llevé a esto, Naruto… -dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-Puede ser, pero por ello, eres la única que puede sacarlo. Sakura-chan…

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Sólo recuérdale quién es. Muéstrale el camino correcto una vez más…

-Ya no tengo fuerzas Naruto…

-Si de verdad lo amas, las encontrarás… yo te ayudaré…

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento. Podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo, oyó el susurro del viento, y el chillido de mil pájaros del Chidori que comenzaba a formarse. "Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo" se repitió a sí misma. Abrió los ojos.

-Naruto…

El rubio no lo dudó y desapareció de su lado. Sakura juntó las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, levantó los brazos mientras reunía todo su chakra. Toda su fuerza iría a ese golpe. Lo detendría, a como diera lugar. Bajó los brazos y golpeó el suelo. El chakra se liberó por la tierra, rompiéndola. Sasuke y Subaru que estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos y en la lucha fueron atrapados por el temblor y cayeron al suelo. El Chidori desapareció al instante y el Uchiha se tomó el pecho, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte. Subaru quedó tendido en el suelo mirándola.

-Bien, ya que he obtenido su atención… -dijo la pelirrosa mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el Uchiha.

-Es hora de que yo también proteja lo que quiero. Ya acabó, Subaru por favor, detente, no lograrás nada con esto, y lo sabes.

El aludido no respondió la miraba fijamente, sus ojos oscuros seguían mostrando confusión. Intentó levantarse, pero Naruto apareció tras él con un kunai que puso en su cuello.

-Si te mueves, te mato. Ya ha terminado…

Subaru lo miró de reojo, intentó pararse de todas formas, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado del primer ataque de Sakura. Aome lo había curado de forma rápida, y no muy eficaz, por causa de su impaciencia y apuro. Él había utilizado su técnica para congelar las zonas más afectadas y poder luchar normalmente, pero ahora estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de ello.

-Sakura… -Sasuke la miró confundido cuando ella se acercó.

-Te curaré eso –le dijo y comenzó a realizar lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-¿Por qué?... –preguntó. La transformación fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Volvía a ser el hombre que amaba, el Uchiha que le había robado el corazón.

-Porque no quiero amar a un asesino, no podría seguir viéndote de la misma forma. Lamento haber causado todo esto. Pero por mí, no quiero que te sacrifiques. Jamás me lo perdonaría. ¿Es que no lo ves? –le respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

-Ya no puedes mirarme… -dijo él con cierta tristeza.

-Me siento tan culpable. Mira cómo has quedado –sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas –él estiró su brazo y colocó una mano suavemente sobre su mejilla.

-No lo hagas. Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Sasuke… no es necesario… por favor… olvídalo ya…

-No puedo, lo siento, he vuelto a dañarte, pero será la última vez.

-Si tu decisión es esa, si no hay vuelta atrás, si lo consideras correcto… entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Gracias por siempre entenderme. Gracias por hacerme quien soy. Y gracias por salvarme Sakura…

La pelirrosa asintió con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto observaba a la escena comprendiendo poco a poco las palabras de ambos, y las de ella en especial. _Lo he perdido, lo sé… ya es tarde…_ Ahora lo entendía. Sasuke no pensaba quedarse al lado de ella, y Sakura lo sabía. Lo había comprendido quizás antes que el propio Uchiha. Él sabía que tenía muchos enemigos, y ella jamás estaría a salvo a su lado. "Sasuke ¿te irás así como así, abandonarás tu felicidad por protegerla?" se preguntó para sus adentros el rubio.

-Sasuke… -quiso hablar, hacer la misma pregunta pero en voz alta, sin embargo ella lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

Una nueva explosión a unos doscientos metros de ellos les recordó la batalla entre Itachi y Orochimaru. Este último apareció de pronto, corría hacia ellos con una mirada asesina y furiosa. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, cubierto completamente de sangre, parecía seguir moviéndose por pura fuerza de voluntad. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó al instante. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar su katana que con el golpe de Sakura había salido despedida de su mano y había caído a unos metros de donde estaba.

-¡¡Tú, maldita!! –gritó Orochimaru corriendo hacia Sakura.

Estaba a un metro de Sakura y Sasuke. La mujer intentó hacer algo, pero había reaccionado muy lento. Iba a matarlos, sus ojos lo decían. Naruto gritó algo pero no pudo escuchar qué. Una sombra apareció y cuando vio bien, era Subaru, se había interpuesto entre ellos. Tenía su katana de hielo en la mano. Un grito y todo terminó.

-¡Subaru! –Sakura no podía creerlo, una vez más la había salvado.

Subaru se había quedado parado, un simple movimiento de su brazo había hecho que su espada se clavara en el pecho de Orochimaru. La serpiente, había apoyado el mentón sobre el hombro del que una vez llamó hijo.

-Adiós, Orochimaru –dijo Subaru con frialdad- nos veremos en el infierno…

Una convulsión recorrió el cuerpo de Subaru. Sakura vio que su camisa comenzaba poco a poco a mancharse de sangre en su espalda. Orochimaru quería decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la mujer antes de perder su brillo. Ella se había quedado estática, al igual que Naruto y el Uchiha. Subaru juntó fuerzas y se sacó de encima el cuerpo de la serpiente. Se tambaleó un poco y se dio vuelta para mirarla. Tenía un kunai clavado en el mismo lugar en que él había clavado su katana en Orochimaru. Cayó al suelo. Sakura se levantó, al igual que Sasuke. Los dos se aproximaron hasta su antiguo enemigo.

-No pude cumplir con mi objetivo… pero alguien lo hará por mí… los Uchiha han tenido enemigos toda la vida, esto no terminará –sonrió hacia Sasuke- lo sabes –el morocho lo observaba sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento- Sakura… lo siento… desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… de todas formas te lo agradezco… me hiciste sentir vivo…

-¿Por qué, Subaru?, ¿por qué volviste a salvarme?

-Quién sabe, tal vez me he vuelto un poco más bueno, o quizá simplemente actué por puro reflejo.

La pelirrosa se acercó un poco más. No podía no sentir lástima por ese hombre. La vida había sido muy dura para él, y jamás había tenido a nadie que le enseñara otro camino distinto al que conocía. Subaru cerró los ojos aún con una sonrisa, pronto su pecho dejó de subir y bajar.

-Adiós, Subaru… -susurró.

-¿Dónde está Itachi? –la pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró a Sasuke que observaba los alrededores con suma preocupación- pensé que estaba ganando, ¿cómo puede ser?...

-Hacía mucho que no peleaba, y perdí la práctica tal vez… -respondió el Uchiha mayor apareciendo, se sostenía un brazo que no paraba de sangrar- lo siento, hermano, por mi culpa, casi le sucede algo a la mujer…

Sasuke no respondió, se quedó mirándolo como si no pudiera creerlo. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hasta él para comenzar a curarlo.

-Gracias, Sakura… -le dijo Itachi sonriendo- por todo…

-Demasiadas personas me han agradecido hoy –dijo con una leve sonrisa- espero de verdad merecerlo.

-Por supuesto –contestó Sasuke adelantándose- Itachi…

-Hola Sasuke…

El morocho sonrió y abrazó a su hermano mayor. Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Tantos años sin verse. Tantas cosas que habían pasado y ahora por fin podían volver a ser una familia.

-Pensé que estaba solo… -dijo Sasuke apartándose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Normalmente no expresaba sus emociones de esa forma.

-Nunca lo estuviste.

-Todo esto… -Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido- fue por culpa de Orochimaru y Danzou.

-Lo sé.

-Danzou escapó –todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar una nueva voz. Shikamaru, que recién había llegado junto a Tsunade, Ino y Kakashi, había anunciado la noticia a los presentes.

-¿Escapó? –los puños de Sasuke se cerraron con fuerza.

-Sí –contestó Tsunade- sé lo que piensas Sasuke, pero no lo hemos ayudado.

-Jamás podría saberlo de todas formas…

-Es cierto, pero es la verdad, de ti depende, si creernos o no –contestó Kakashi- pero hemos conseguido las pruebas que necesitábamos, así que seguiremos buscando, lo encontraremos y será encerrado por el resto de su vida…

-Ya no importa eso… –Sasuke observó a la pelirrosa que aún seguía curando a Itachi y no lograba mirarlo. La tomó del brazo –Sakura.

-Lo sé. Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez. Yo no voy a detenerte, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo… me quedaré aquí… en mi hogar…

-Mírame, por favor, Sakura –sus verdes ojos se fijaron en los negros de él- sabes que no puedo quedarme. Subaru tenía razón en algo, los Uchiha siempre tendremos enemigos. Yo los tengo, toda una vida al lado de Orochimaru me dio eso. Me lo merezco. Y no puedo permitir que algo te suceda.

-Lo sé –contestó ella con frialdad.

-No quiero que me hables así. No lo hago para lastimarte…

-Ya vete, Sasuke -el morocho asintió. Y luego miró a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que te acompañaré.

Sakura terminó con la curación y se alejó, Naruto se colocó a su lado. Volvía a no mirarlo, el pelo le tapaba el rostro, así que no podía ver si estaba llorando o no. El Uchiha quería abrazarla y besarla, pero eso simplemente la lastimaría más, y no sólo a ella, a él también, le sería imposible irse. Pero debía ser así, se había prometido protegerla, aunque fuera de él mismo. Dio media vuelta.

-Te esperaré… aunque nunca vuelvas, te esperaré… -le dijo ella casi en un susurro. Pero Sasuke la escuchó y sonrió con tristeza, esperaba algún día volver, pero sólo lo haría si sabía que ella no corría ningún riesgo, lo cual era bastante difícil.

Pronto los dos Uchiha desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Tsunade abrazó con fuerza a su alumna, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era superar ese tipo de cosas. Dejar ir a alguien que se ama era algo demasiado complicado, pero más que nada doloroso.

-Volverá, Sakura, ten fe…

La pelirrosa no respondió. Sería difícil seguir luego de todo por lo que había pasado, luego de volverlo a perder, pero no había opción, tenía que continuar, porque eso también era lo que Sasuke quería. Él también estaba dándole la espalda a su propia felicidad, a vivir en paz, todo por la seguridad de ella. Por eso, no podía llorar, no podía caer, sonreiría como siempre, iría al hospital todos los días y ayudaría a los demás, como siempre. La vida continuaba y ella la viviría porque eso es lo que le había dado Sasuke, una vida que valía la pena seguir.

-Está bien, Tsunade-sama, estoy bien –dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Al final, él también le había mostrado un camino sin que ella lo supiese. Antes de conocerlo, su vida era rutinaria y seguía porque eso debía hacer. Ahora sería distinto, caminaría hacia delante porque sabía que algún día volvería a verlo. Lo esperaría y cuando él considerara que podía volver, entonces la encontraría allí, bien y con los brazos abiertos.

……………………………

Sasuke e Itachi caminaban por el bosque, hasta que el hermano mayor tuvo que hablar para expresar lo que pensaba, si continuaba callado, tal vez luego se arrepentiría.

-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro?, podemos quedarnos en Konoha. Todo estaría bien…

-No puedo quedarme en Konoha sabiendo que ella podría correr riesgos. Me encargaré de que nadie nos moleste, y luego volveré.

-¿Y si eso se lleva tu vida?

-Itachi, no te pido que me entiendas, sólo que me ayudes.

-Siempre lo haré, Sasuke. Pero sigo considerando que…

-Por favor, no quiero saberlo, no quiero que me digas qué es lo que piensas. Sé que Sakura seguirá sufriendo. Lo hará hasta que vuelva, y por eso, debo cumplir mi objetivo rápido.

-Han sido muchos años de estar al lado de Orochimaru, debes de tener miles de enemigos.

-Hmp –Sasuke sonrió- no seas exagerado, miles no… cientos tal vez. Primero, quiero encontrar a quien generó todo, a la mente maestra...

-Así que primero iremos tras Danzou.

-Sí, posiblemente nos encontremos a mis enemigos en el camino.

-Te volviste popular con los años, hermanito…

-Bastante…

-No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle a esa mujer lo que ha hecho contigo –Itachi sonrió y Sasuke lo miró confundido- he podido ver bastante de lo que eras en la mente de esa mujer pelirroja y me alegro que sus caminos se hayan cruzado, de lo contrario, quién sabe qué clase de hermano me hubiera encontrado al final de todo.

-Seguramente a un ser despreciable… no te equivoques Itachi, aún lo sigo siendo en parte. Y por esa razón es que tampoco puedo quedarme ahora… ¿puedes entenderme?

-No soy yo quien debe hacerlo. ¿Crees que ella de verdad te esperará?

Sasuke se frenó, miró el suelo un momento y luego volvió su vista atrás, hacia la Villa de Konoha, el hogar que volvía a abandonar y el lugar donde ella siempre estaría. Sakura había dado mucho por él, durante esos meses estuvo a su lado, aunque no fuera de forma física. Como una vez, cuando chico, la niña de cabellos rosas le había dado las fuerzas para continuar, ahora también se las daría. Sí, Sakura lo esperaría, porque eso le había dicho y conocía su terquedad. Sonrió nuevamente al recordar las veces que se había enojado con él, su sonrisa… sus lágrimas, eso era algo que no quería volver a ver.

-Lo hará –dijo Sasuke y volvió a caminar- encontraré al asesino del Clan y lo traeré para que sea juzgado. Me encargaré de que nadie pueda llegar a molestar a Sakura, y cuando todo eso esté hecho, volveré y por fin podré descansar y vivir mi vida…

-Está bien, hermano, yo te ayudaré a que eso suceda. Lo prometo.

-No te olvides de tus amigos… -Sasuke sonrió al escuchar una voz conocida- demonios, Sasuke, pensabas irte sin decirnos nada…

-Lo siento Suigetsu, Juugo, a donde vamos, ustedes no pueden venir.

-Es nuestra vida, tú no decides por nosotros. Te acompañaremos.

-Hmp…


	26. Chapter 26

**Aclaraciones: **tardé mucho, lo sé, pero estuvo complicado el tema, y más xq tuve q volver a leer todo el fic para no dejar cabos sueltos, y q suerte q lo hice! Xq casi me mando una! Jaja. Espero q les guste este último cap., no va a haber más, ni creo q exista una continuación, xq muchas veces esas cosas terminan arruinando la historia, así q prefiero dejarlo acá. No los molesto más y los dejo leer tranquilos. Q lo disfruten!!!

**Capitulo 26**

Ocho años. Hacía ocho años que Sasuke se había ido. No había vuelto a tener noticias de él, pero sabía que estaba vivo, a veces aparecía Suigetsu o Juugo llevando a algún seguidor de Orochimaru u otro enemigo que encontraban para que se hiciera justicia. No le contaban mucho, ella tampoco sabía si quería conocer demasiado, mientras estuviera bien lo demás no importaba. El problema era que hacía cinco meses que no sabía nada de ellos tampoco. ¿Les habría sucedido algo? Era mejor no pensarlo, estaba segura de que algo tendría que sentir si Sasuke estaba en peligro.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo, aunque otras no tanto. La mayoría de sus amigos ya habían formado una familia. Lo más increíble fue cuando Ino le anunció su compromiso con Sai. No le molestó en absoluto, ya no sentía nada por él y se alegraba de verdad por lo dos. Ahora, después de cinco años ya tenían a dos preciosos hijos, ambos tan revoltosos como su madre, lo único similar a Sai era el color de pelo y la dote artística.

Naruto seguía soltero, sabía cuál era el porqué aunque ninguno de los dos tocó jamás el tema. Por alguna razón, parecía estar siguiendo en cierto sentido los pasos de su maestro. Lo encontró como siempre frente a su tumba. Hacía tres años atrás en una tremenda batalla Jiraya perdió la vida. Tsunade aún no lograba superar la pérdida y por ello ahora vivía con Sakura. Naruto se mostraba bien a todo el mundo pero Sakura sabía que lo necesitaba. Jiraya había sido como un padre para él, alguien irremplazable, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Su capa roja y negra ondeaba con el viento. Sus puños estabas cerrados con fuerza. El rubio se culpaba por la pérdida, ya que había sido él quien envió al peliblanco a esa difícil misión. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba y cuando se colocó a su lado le sonrió para levantarle el ánimo.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No fue tu culpa Naruto, no sé porqué sigues insistiendo con eso –aunque no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, su mirada lo hacía.

-Ero-sennin fue como un padre para mí… lo extraño tanto… -sus ojos recorrieron el nombre grabado en la roca- él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Y me ayudó a controlar el demonio que llevo dentro… bueno eso fue también con tu ayuda, Sakura-chan... y yo ¿cómo se lo devolví?, lo envié a su muerte…

-Él quiso ir, no lo obligaste. No sigas torturándote con esto Naruto. La Villa te necesita. Es hora de que vuelvas a la Torre Hokage, dentro de poco irán a llevarte unos papeles y debes estar ahí.

-Sí… gracias por siempre preocuparte.

-Para eso me nombraste tu mano derecha, ¿no?

-Sí… pero de todas formas, Sakura-chan, es muy importante para mí que me sigas apoyando día a día. Hay veces en que las cosas no son tan fáciles como uno piensa de niño. El ser Hokage –suspiró mirando el cielo- es una carga muy pesada.

-Pero una que puedes llevar, Naruto –le dijo ella colocando una mano en su hombro- de lo contrario, Tsunade-sama jamás te hubiera recomendado como su sucesor. Ella sabe que tú puedes con estas cosas.

-Hablando de la vieja, ¿cómo sigue? –Naruto emprendió su camino a la Torre Hokage seguido de Sakura.

-Está bien. Gritona y enojona como siempre. Le molesta bastante que le oculte las botellas de sake. Pero si no se controla terminará mal.

-Jaja, la vieja siempre ha bebido demasiado… pero apuesto a que también es para olvidar…

-No es una justificación… -Naruto miró a su amiga quien de pronto había bajado la cabeza- el alcohol no ayuda, simplemente empeora las cosas… "beber no es una opción" me dijiste una vez, tenías mucha razón… hay cosas… personas que no se pueden olvidar y por algo es.

-Ya pasaron ocho años, ¿no? –la chica asintió- volverá, debes tener paciencia.

-La tengo, pero cuesta –sonrió- lo siento, debía levantarte el ánimo…

-No es problema. Hoy es un día especial, entiendo que te cueste estar bien.

-Sí… ocho años… -miró el cielo y sonrió- estoy bien, cuando regrese tengo que recibirlo con una sonrisa y eso haré. Prometí que le daría una vida feliz, donde pudiera ver su sonrisa sincera siempre.

-Me alegro que pienses así, Sakura-chan. Ten fe.

………………………….

-Por fin lo hemos encontrado… -Itachi sonrió y miró a su hermano menor, quien se mantenía oculto entre las sombras y muy concentrado en lo que iban a hacer- Suigetsu, entrarás por la parte de atrás, necesito que te encargues de los guardias esos, recuerda no matarlos.

-¿Vas a aclararme eso todas las veces Itachi?, ya lo sé, hace años que no mato a nadie…

-Juugo –Itachi continuó como si Suigetsu jamás hubiese hablado- tú te encargarás de los de la zona frontal. Sasuke y yo entraremos por los laterales, no podrá escapar.

-Bien.

-¿Sasuke?, ¡Sasuke! –Itachi tuvo que levantar más la voz para que su hermano volviera en sí. Habían veces en que el Uchiha menor se perdía en sus pensamientos- pronto terminará, hermano, pronto lo tendremos.

-Sí, lo sé, Itachi –respondió el morocho sin quitar la vista de la fortaleza que pensaban atacar.

Aunque no lo deseara su mente tendía a perderse en recuerdos y en sueños de otra vida. Cada vez más quería volver junto a Sakura, pero cuando pensaba que por fin lo haría, Danzou volvía a desaparecer. Siempre estaba un paso frente a ellos y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Había olvidado cuántas veces pensó en dejarlo todo y volver a Konoha.

-¡Sasuke! –su hermano volvió a llamarlo, lo miró- es hora.

-Sí. La única forma de burlar a Karin es con clones de sombra. El chakra que más conoce aunque trate de ocultarlo es el mío, por lo tanto yo lo haré.

-No es muy común en ti usar ese jutsu…

-Es cierto –Sasuke sonrió- anoche cuando pensaba en la mejor manera de ganarle al sentido de Karín, recordé Konoha, y a un sujeto muy particular que usó esa técnica la primera vez que luché con él. Al dividir el chakra, no sabrá por dónde venimos y se confundirá. Danzou no podrá usarla.

-Es bueno, esperemos que funcione. ¿Sabes hacer muchos?

-No demasiados, los suficientes sí.

Varios clones aparecieron alrededor de ambos y luego salieron al ataque. Su velocidad siempre fue impresionante, descubrió que en eso era mejor que su hermano mayor, lo único en lo que podía ganarle, porque en el resto, Itachi era un genio. Esquivó los ataques enemigos y desmayó a los guardias sin mucho problema. Corrió por los pasillos de la fortaleza, la conocía de memoria gracias a unos planos que Suigetsu había conseguido. El plan era simple, entrar, inutilizar a los guardias, e ir directo por Danzou, quien se encontraba en una de las habitaciones centrales del lugar. Llegó primero a la puerta. La idea era esperar al resto, pero no iba a hacerlo, quería terminar, por fin todo acabaría. Destrozó la puerta con su katana y entró. Allí estaba Danzou, tranquilamente sentado, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, Karín temblaba de miedo a su lado. Itachi se colocó a su lado. Unos minutos después aparecieron Juugo y Suigetsu. Por fin podía ver el rostro del hombre que había destruido su vida. Por fin podría vengarse.

-Danzou, te encontramos... tenía muchos deseos de ver tu rostro…

-Muy astuto Sasuke Uchiha. Es una cualidad que compartían todos los Uchiha… -el anciano sonrió- ya estoy demasiado viejo para pelear, y supongo que pedir piedad no serviría de nada…

-Tienes razón. Los Uchiha no solemos ser piadosos –respondió Sasuke adelantándose con su Sharingan activado y una mirada que parecía provenir del mismo infierno. Itachi colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Sabes que no lo hice todo yo, ¿vas a culparme solo a mí?

-Los otros culpables ya están encerrados y Orochimaru ha muerto, tú eres el último, Danzou –respondió Sasuke- tú, que fuiste la mente maestra de la masacre…

-Sasuke… llevémoslo rápido, quieres volver a Konoha ¿no? –dijo Suigetsu algo preocupado por el tono de voz de su amigo.

-Sasuke... lo hice para proteger mi Villa. Tu Clan está maldito. Su gente era de lo peor, tu propio padre se había complotado para destruirnos ¡no podía permitirlo!

"_Tu Clan, los Uchiha siempre han sentido odio. Siempre han buscado el poder, y siempre han envidiado a los que eran más fuertes que ellos."_

Las palabras de Orochimaru volvieron a su cabeza. Eso no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Él e Itachi eran distintos, estaba seguro de ello. Su furia se incrementó.

-¿Y por eso los mataste? ¡A todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Mujeres y niños!

-Sobrevivieron dos al fin y al cabo… aunque ese fue un grave error. Fue Orochimaru quien me traicionó y no los mató. Escapó y no pude encontrarlo por mucho que busqué. Años temiendo su amenaza. Él tenía sus propios planes… nunca lo vi…

-Toda tu vida has cometido errores –respondió Sasuke guardando su katana mientras se acercaba.

-Tus padres fueron los más difíciles ¿sabes?, lucharon tanto por sus vidas. Supongo que intentaban en vano protegerlos, porque nos alejaron de ustedes y ahí fue cuando perdí de vista a Orochimaru.

-¡Deja de hablar de esa forma de mi familia y mi Clan! –gritó Sasuke enfurecido- ¿piensas que la vida de la gente es basura?, ¡si había gente del Clan en contra de la Villa deberías haberlos encerrado!

-Ustedes escaparían, era imposible, lo único que quedaba era acabar con todos. Todo sea por la prosperidad de Konoha. Vamos, Sasuke, tú mas que nadie debería entenderme –el morocho frunció el ceño- ¿acaso no matarías por la mujer que tanto amas?, digamos que es lo mismo. Uno siempre tiene algo importante por lo cual lo daría todo, hasta su propia alma, ¿no?

Sasuke se quedó callado un momento, en cierto sentido, Danzou tenía razón, él casi se convierte en un asesino por salvar a Sakura, no le hubiese importado jamás a quién mataba, si con ello la mantenía a salvo. Sin embargo ese hombre que estaba frente a él destruyó su vida, la de su hermano, la de su familia y la de su Clan, no podía dejarlo así como así.

-Recuerda lo que dijimos, Sasuke… -le susurró Itachi.

-Lo recuerdo, hermano, pero ahora es difícil cumplirlo. Ahora que por fin lo tengo…

…………………………..

-Tsunade-sama, ¿está bien? –Sakura corrió hacia la mujer. Había entrado en su casa y la había encontrado tirada en el suelo con una botella de sake en la mano.

-¿Sakura?, aaah que bueno que llegaste…

-Tsunade-sama, por favor, levántese –la ayudó a pararse y luego la sentó sobre el sillón. Le quitó la botella de la mano y luego fue por un poco de agua –tome un poco. ¿De dónde la sacó?, estaba segura de que me había deshecho de todas…

La rubia miró hacia otro lado visiblemente avergonzada. Aunque no le gustaba mostrarse así ante su alumna, y menos ser una carga para ella, no podía dejar la bebida. La muerte de Jiraya le había afectado demasiado, y ahora que no era Hokage y no tenía mucho que hacer, se sentía completamente inútil. De pronto comenzó a llorar, Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, no quería… oh qué estoy haciendo… lo lamento tanto, Sakura…

-Tranquila, ya pasará.

-¡Nunca pasará!, los he perdido a todos… ¿cómo puedo vivir en un mundo donde no tenga a ninguno?

-Estamos nosotros Tsunade-sama, Naruto y yo también somos parte de su vida. No se rinda, usted es fuerte.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, no se rinda ahora… demuéstreme que existe la esperanza, que se puede seguir…

La rubia observó a su alumna, ella también lloraba ahora, la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Sakura… lo siento… tienes razón, no todo termina, aún hay cosas que hacer… está bien, linda, todo estará bien. Te prometo que lo dejaré, ambas nos ayudaremos.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama.

Sakura se calmó y luego acompañó a Tsunade hasta su habitación para que descansara un poco. Esperó hasta que se durmió y luego salió con cuidado. Se miró en el espejo del baño. Tenía que volver a la Torre Hokage, pero estaba echa un desastre, lo mejor sería que se bañara. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Allí no lo soportó más y cayó de rodillas, le sucedía a veces, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Trató de controlarse.

"_No, él es como Orochimaru. Tú no conoces nada de Sasuke. O tal vez conoces uno de sus lados. Yo conozco el otro. Sasuke es un guerrero, vive para la lucha, vive sólo para su venganza. Cuando la complete no le quedará nada, y entonces buscará otras cosas. Seguirá dañando. Te dañará a ti también"_

A veces los recuerdos la llevaban hasta la charla que había tenido con Subaru. Se miró las manos. Las cicatrices de su lucha con él aún estaban allí. Un recuerdo, una prueba de que todo eso había sucedido, porque a veces le parecía increíble y tan lejano.

Subaru había sido alguien sumamente complicado al final y en cierto sentido muy parecido a Sasuke. Ambos habían tenido vidas difíciles, y habían crecido rodeados de crueldad y odio. Cada uno tomó un camino, cado uno buscó su propia meta. Subaru pasó por distintas, hasta que al final se decidió por sacrificarse para que ella pudiera vivir, algo que nunca terminaría de entender ni de agradecer, por mucho mal que haya hecho en el pasado, a ella la salvó y no lograba olvidar eso. ¿Y Sasuke?, Sasuke continuó su camino de venganza, ¿o quizá ahora era un camino de justicia? No estaba segura. Todo dependería de cuáles serían las decisiones que el tome y qué haría al encontrarse con Danzou.

-¿Qué harás Sasuke?, ¿lo dejarás todo y te convertirás en un asesino?, ¿o regresarás aquí como me dijiste? Aún te espero, así jamás vuelvas… pero te extraño tanto… tanto que duele –se tocó el pecho- tanto que siento que me asfixio… eres mi vida y mi aire… Sasuke, vuelve, por favor… te necesito…

…………….

Sasuke miraba el cielo estrellado perdido entre sus pensamientos. La voz de Sakura era algo que no podía olvidar, tenía tantos deseos de verla, y por fin iba a hacerlo. Un poco más y llegaría a Konoha.

"_-¿Qué es lo que ves? _

_-Veo un Clan orgulloso, una familia que se amaba mucho, gente fuerte y valiente. Siempre entrenando para ser los mejores, para poder mantener aquello que hacía que sus pechos se hincharan y su corazón latiera con fuerza. Y también… veo dolor__… mucho sufrimiento… Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho._

_-Yo sólo veo odio y muerte__." _

Eso le había dicho el día que la encontró en donde vivía su Clan. Nunca había entendido porqué había visto esas cosas, y ahora menos. Su Clan no fue orgulloso, más bien siniestro, con una terrible sed de poder y odio por todo. Se miró las manos. Su Clan había sido como él. Tantos años queriendo vengarlos y ahora se sentía tan decepcionado. El mundo estaba mejor sin gente como ellos. El problema era que aún quedaban más. Estaba él y estaba su hermano. ¿Cómo demonios iba a seguir después de esto? Una vez pensó en quitarse la vida para que el mundo estuviera mejor, para que nadie pudiera heredar sus ojos. Pero ella. Su recuerdo se lo impedía ahora. Nunca pudo decirle que la amaba, que era la única mujer que amaría. Todo por su orgullo.

Itachi le colocó una mano en el hombro. Sasuke no se sobresaltó, pero pensó que era muy silencioso porque no lo había oído acercarse, o quizá estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te preocupa ahora, Sasuke?

-El Clan… nuestra sangre está maldita Itachi… Todos deseamos más poder… quisieron acabar con su propia Villa…

-No todo el Clan deseaba terminar con Konoha. Simplemente los más fuertes, pasa que muchas veces los demás se dejan llevar por el miedo y las palabras.

-No lo sé… estaba recordando un día en que Sakura me dijo cómo veía a nuestro Clan. ¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus palabras para describirnos? –Itachi negó con la cabeza- "un Clan orgulloso, gente fuerte, valiente… una familia que se amaba" ¿era así?, porque yo no puedo verlo así. En ese momento le dije que sólo veía odio y muerte, y cada vez pienso más que sólo eso hubo.

-Hubo odio, hubo muerte, pero también hubo valentía y amor, nuestros padres se sacrificaron por nosotros, y por ellos, por lo que creían, no lo olvides Sasuke. Así padre estuviera errado en su pensamiento, él nos quería. Trata de recordar esas cosas. El odio alimenta el odio. Pensar en eso, simplemente no te dejará vivir. Es hora de que los olvides y comiences de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Ella se sintió tan decepcionada con lo que le dije. Recuerdo perfectamente su rostro en ese momento. Le he dado más dolor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. A veces pienso que no la merezco.

-Eso debe decidirlo ella, Sasuke. Cuando volvamos, veremos cuál fue su decisión. Si quiso esperarte o prefirió seguir con su vida –el Uchiha menor asintió.

-Estoy algo nervioso, ¿sabes?

-Jaja, no puedo creer que digas eso… no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto, hermanito. Ahora duerme un poco, yo vigilaré. Debes estar bien para mañana.

-Ocho años… es mucho tiempo… -"¿me esperaste, Sakura?" se preguntó para sus adentros.

…………………………….

Naruto miró por la ventana de su despacho. Sakura no había ido el día anterior, pasó a la noche por su casa y le dijo que se había sentido algo mal por lo que había comido, pero no fue por eso. Era por Sasuke, siempre era por él. Ese día tampoco había aparecido en toda la mañana. Suspiró. No pensaba regañarla por supuesto. La entendía, o intentaba hacerlo. Habían veces que el recuerdo y la añoranza la superaban, necesitaba estar un poco sola, eso le dijo una vez. Después volvía a la normalidad, con su cálida sonrisa y su disponibilidad para realizar cualquier tarea. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de todas formas eso era una máscara. Pero ya no le decía nada, la ponía mal saber que él se preocupaba por ella, así que también fingía que todo estaba bien. Una vida de mentiras y engaños. En eso habían terminado. Esperaba que el Uchiha volviera pronto, porque él tampoco podría seguir sosteniendo la farsa por mucho más tiempo.

Con una leve sonrisa recordó el día en que pelearon porque pensó que Sakura estaba muerta.

"_-Pensé que tú no creías en la venganza… _

_-No creo en ella. Sé que vengarme no me devolverá a Sakura. Pero por lo menos, dejarás de hacer daño. Mi alma, lo que suceda conmigo, ya no tendrá importancia._

_-Entonces ya sabes lo que yo sentí…" _

Sí, cuando volvió a pensar en esas palabras, tiempo después, logró entenderlo por fin, él tampoco se hubiese quedado tranquilo si le arrebataban todo, puede que hasta se hubiera enojado tanto que terminara destruyendo todo con el poder del Kyuubi. Le era imposible culparlo. No se sentía enojado, porque conocía sus razones y estaba de acuerdo con él. Después de todo, Sasuke tampoco la debía estar pasando bien.

-Igual, ya sería hora de que vayas volviendo, Sasuke. Ella aún te espera. Te necesita, más de lo que pudieras imaginar.

La puerta del despacho se abrió. El rubio se dio vuelta con calma para ver de quién se trataba y abrió los ojos, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a surgir.

-Esto es increíble. Volvieron...

…………………………..

Sakura caminaba por las calles que habían pertenecido al Clan Uchiha. De vez en cuando iba allí. En ese lugar, a pesar de todo, se sentía más cerca de Sasuke que en cualquier otro. Quizá porque el verdadero Uchiha menor había caminado por esas mismas calles durante cinco años.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien a su espalda. Se dio vuelta lentamente y lo vio. Estaba allí, y sabía, porque su corazón se lo decía, que no se trataba de un sueño ni de una ilusión. Sasuke había vuelto.

-Veo a un niño, de pelo más negro que la noche y ojos del mismo color –respondió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras caminaba hacia él- jugando con una pequeña de cabellos rosados, con un corte bastante feo y una gran frente. El niño se veía tan feliz…

-Lo era –respondió él con calma- y lo será, ahora que regresó.

-Sasuke… has vuelto… -llegó hasta él aunque no sabía bien qué hacer.

-Sí, volví. Y esta vez nada me alejará de este lugar, ni de ti… si es que… aún hay un sitio para mí.

-Siempre lo hubo y siempre lo habrá –respondió abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Siempre llorando.

-Esta vez es de felicidad –respondió y se separó para mirarlo. Él sonrió y limpió las lágrimas con cuidado.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… cumpliste…

-Por supuesto. Te dije que te esperaría.

-A veces pensaba que lo mejor era que hubieras continuado con tu vida, porque no quería ser el culpable de tu sufrimiento.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos recordando las duras palabras de Subaru una vez le dijo.

"_No necesito lastimarla Uchiha. Tú has hecho un buen trabajo, yo simplemente tuve que decir unas palabras… que tú no puedas ver heridas, no significa que no las tenga. ¿Te has puesto a pensar si quiera un segundo en el dolor que le has causado?, hace pensar que la odiaras… en realidad le estoy haciendo un favor al matarte. La liberaré del monstruo disfrazado que eres." _

-Sakura, jamás dejé de pensar en ti. Me dolía tanto no poder verte, pero si volvía no podría irme, y era necesario. Tenía que acabar con todos mis fantasmas. Para poder volver como el Sasuke Uchiha que una vez conociste, para que te encontraras con ese mismo niño pero convertido en hombre.

-Lo sé. Lo entiendo. No tienes que decirme nada Sasuke. Lo importante es que has vuelto. ¿Encontraste a Danzou?

-Sí –el rostro del Uchiha se transformó y se separó de ella.

-¿Dónde está?

-No puedes imaginarte el odio que sentía al verlo. La ira, la furia, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo Sakura. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, ese hombre había causado demasiado mal…

-¿Sasuke? –Sakura colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-Mi hermano lo llevó con Naruto. Supongo que lo encerrarán. Estuve a punto de matarlo, pero te recordé. No quería ser lo que Orochimaru dijo. Quería dejar atrás al vengador.

-Y se ha ido –respondió ella con firmeza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- puedo verlo en tu mirada. Puedo sentirlo en mi corazón.

-Sakura… desde hace tanto tiempo… nunca pude decirlo, pero tú eres la única mujer que amé y que amaré por siempre.

La pelirrosa sonrió aún más y lo besó transmitiéndole con ello, todo su amor y su alegría. El morocho volvió a sonreír y la abrazó levantándola.

-Hiciste tantas cosas por mí. Arriesgaste tu vida tantas veces por mi bienestar. Fuiste a buscar a mi hermano, luchaste contra Subaru, te hirieron tantas veces –tomó sus manos y recorrió con los dedos las cicatrices que tenía en ellas.

-No debes culparte, Sasuke. Fue siempre mi decisión, y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, con gusto lo haría. Así como tú sacrificaste estos ocho años para proteger nuestro futuro.

-Ya no habrá más nadie que pueda molestarnos. Hasta encontré a Kabuto, quien era como una rata, terriblemente escurridiza.

-Todos están encerrados y allí se quedarán.

-Yo también debería estar encerrado.

-Jamás hiciste daño, Sasuke. Nunca fuiste un asesino.

-Pero yo fui el culpable de que atacaran la Villa.

-Lo hubiesen hecho contigo, o sin ti. Deja de culparte por el pasado. De todas formas será Naruto el que de la última palabra.

-Sí… increíble que lo hayan nombrado Hokage. Esta Villa se está hundiendo –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Sasuke! –respondió ella golpeándolo en el brazo con suavidad luego comenzó a reír y volvió a saltar sobre él.

-¡Hey! Cuidado que hemos hecho un largo camino y estoy cansado. Vas a terminar haciéndome caer.

-Jaja, ese es mi objetivo –respondió ella volviendo a besarlo.

Por fin podrían estar juntos, por fin podrían hacer sus vidas. De ahora en más las cosas serían distintas. Seguiría ayudando a su Maestra, pero ahora con fuerzas renovadas, y también podría continuar dándole una mano a Naruto, que también la necesita. Si Sasuke estaba a su lado sentía que podía con todo. Él la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola, nunca se hubiese imaginado ese gesto de su parte. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la Torre Hokage. Los dos sabiendo su destino, y sonriendo felices por ello. Cualquier nuevo obstáculo que la vida pudiera darles, ya no sería tan terrible.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa y su sonrisa se amplió. Imaginó vivir con ella y tener hijos con esa mujer. Sus ojos… la maldición de su Clan la acabaría de alguna manera, podría lograrlo si ella estaba a su lado. Dejaría de pensar en todas esas cosas que Orochimaru y Danzou le habían dicho. Porque había esperanza, siempre la había. Había aprendido muchas más cosas a su lado, que con quien una vez llamó su Maestro. Aprendió a confiar en su propia fuerza y ya no volvió a usar el sello de Orochimaru. Y aprendió que la vida te daba segundas oportunidades, y que éstas podían ser muy buenas aunque una vez hubieras vivido una vida de tormento. Sus fantasmas se había ido, el vengador había muerto, ahora sólo era Sasuke Uchiha, y eso estaba bien para él.

……………………….

**Aclaraciones finales**: no me gustan los finales totalmente felices, donde todo el mundo se queda con una pareja y viven plenamente, no se si alguien se haya dado cuenta a estas alturas después de 4 fanfics con este tipo finales jaja, pero bue. Espero que les haya gustado, fue un largo camino, pero ya terminó. Igual como siempre a medida que escribía se me ocurrían cosas nuevas y ya tengo idea para 2 fics más, de Naruto, con otras parejas. No sé cuándo aparecerán, pero los subiré, todo depende de la inspiración.

Muchas gracias a todos los q leyeron y me siguieron, sin utds difícilmente hubiera terminado xq siempre me dieron el ánimo q necesitaba cdo me veía perdida en la historia y sin argumento jeje. Les mando mis saludos y mi agradecimiento nuevamente. Gracias por aguantarme tb!!! Jaja. Besos y mucha suerte!!!!!!


End file.
